Colourless Vanity
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: -New chp up!- *ItaNaru, others* Naruto had every intention to go train with Jiraiya after the Valley of End… but instead, he's given another option –become a member of the newest ANBU team…
1. Approaching

**Edited:** 17/05/2011

**StarsOfYaoi****:** hello there ^^ This is my new fanfic, and will eventually be ItaNaru. I warn you though, the main focus is not on the romance, but rather on Naruto's growth and with a plot to fit everything in.

Takes place after the Valley of End. In this fic, Sasuke was rescued, so remember that, ok?

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M (for future chapters)

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto had every intention to go train with Jiraiya after the Valley of End, but instead, he's given another option –become a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, male x male relationship, later dark themes, torture and angst. Flames will be used to roast my food.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to that sucker, Kishimoto. No offence, Kishi–san.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 01****: Approaching**

There was an unusual silence draped over the three figures standing in the Hokage's office, thick and tense; it tasted of uneasiness and hesitation, as they had been discussing something of vital importance… something none of them had wanted to talk about.

Despite all reports being positive, there were many things left to sort out, a lot to ponder about, and most of it was definitely not pleasant.

Things had taken a strange, unexpected turn. They would never admit that, loudly or even to themselves, but they didn't know what to think anymore.

Tsunade was sitting stiffly in the Hokage's seat, slumped down on the desk in defeat, and let out a soft sigh, her elbows slipping to hit a pile of paperwork –fortunately not making it fall down.

Brown eyes fluttered close as she slowly massaged her temples, a last attempt to make her migraine recede.

She had been good at ignoring the two shinobi standing in front of her, and she had managed to do so for over fifteen minutes, but Tsunade knew that she wouldn't be able to continue like that forever… and yet…

The last few days had been vexing, and even though she would deny it if asked, she was tired, anxious, weary and most of all, pissed off.

And most of all, she felt old.

It was at times like these that she felt as if the jutsu holding up her appearance of a twenty–five years old woman didn't exist, and the weight of her real age settled upon her. She was no longer young, nor was she still twenty.

Tsunade, as a ninja, had seen her fair share of despair, pain and blood –enough to have her regret many things during her life– and she intimately knew what it meant to lose hope day after day, running away from the truth in a desperate attempt to ignore her past…

And then, she had also been allowed to learn what 'home' was. Not all her life had been painful.

Still, that didn't change the fact that she wasn't young anymore; having to deal with Hokage business was most assuredly not how she'd wanted to spend the last few years of her life.

At the same time, though, Tsunade had never felt better ever before; she'd accepted her past and her responsibilities, even if it had not been easy on her, and deciding not to run had been even harder… but it was the best decision she'd made so far, and she would never regret it.

Before, Konoha had never felt familiar and welcome, but now Tsunade had realised that 'home' didn't just mean a place to live in… 'home' was where her precious people were, 'home' was being appreciated and loved… and Konoha was that place, and 'home' was also that person who had saved her over and over, offering her a future again.

The same person who had given her the strength to face her past once for all.

It had hurt to realise it, but the dead would want her to finally move on, accept her past and be happy.

They would want her to embrace her memories without having them hold her back. Tsunade needed to let them go and focus on her present, to feel alive again.

She had done that, and had accepted her duties as a shinobi of Konoha, regaining that peace she'd only felt once before –when her brother and Dan had been still alive. And the village… Konoha was her village. she belonged to it, she loved it. That was the legacy her dear ones had left to her, and she would protect it to the best of her abilities.

This was tomorrow's hope, after all.

And yet, despite this fierce determination born on blood and sweat, the Godaime was tired; it had been hard to face the chain of events that had caused one of the strongest hidden villages to crumble down so easily, there was no way to deny it.

There were many problems, and the most important one regarded the political issues she was facing –the ones she feared the most, too.

Uchiha Sasuke, the last member of the much glorified Uchiha clan, had escaped his sensei's surveillance, running from the village in order to join a high–ranked missing–nin who had once been a fellow Konoha shinobi, and in doing so, he had hurt his teammate (his best friend) and attempted to betray the village.

He would have managed to escape successfully if Naruto hadn't been there to stop him; unfortunately, his attempt, although fruitless, still placed Tsunade in a bad position.

On the surface, the Uchiha was back in the village, but underneath the surface, the problem was still bubbling up dangerously, and it needed to be settled, somehow.

Considering the instable position Konoha was occupying after Sandaime Sarutobi–sama had died (by the hands of the same missing–nin Sasuke had tried to join), if the news of the attempted defection of Uchiha Sasuke were to reach the ears of the neighbouring countries, Konoha would face more trouble than it was worth, and its pride would take a harsh blow… one that would make it hard to stand back up unscathed.

It wasn't a secret that the Uchiha clan had been exterminated and the responsible had fled the village, and finding out that the remaining heir of the family had attempted defection… no, it would be a downfall.

It was said that the higher position one had, the harder it would fall… then Konoha was doomed to fall _hard_.

Of course, ninja defecting from their villages wasn't uncommon; there were thousands missing–nin around the five elemental countries who found themselves unable to follow the rules, or simply broke down under the pressure, or wanted more power at their disposal.

Names weren't usually publicly announced, though, and only ANBU's Bingo–books ever had the most recent information and data on said nuke–nin, and the books were not openly given.

Fewer were the names leaking out from village to village, as politics were what mattered the most, in the end.

If a nuke–nin made a name out of themselves, then it would bring shame to its village of origin.

Politically speaking, Sasuke had been a valuable asset; belonging to a loved, coveted clan, he had been worshipped and admired for all his childhood, protected and fuelled on the path of a ninja in order to serve the village as a symbol of power –the last Uchiha was still loyal.

If the news of his attempted defection were to reach potential opponents, they would use it against Konoha, and destroy its political standing with the other villages and the Daimyo.

Other ninja villages would feed on it, competing and teaming up against Konoha, weak after the death of its last Kage and after its almost destruction.

With her thoughts still lingering on all that, Tsunade finally stopped rubbing her temples, only to look up at the two now silent shinobi. _She_ was the Hokage. This was her responsibility. The past was the past, and the present was _now_.

Cold brown eyes regained control over her emotions, straightening back up from the desk as she mentally took a deep breath.

"Is he ok?"

Her tone was soft and concerned, but her face did not betray her worry. His safety would always come first.

Kakashi, who had until then remained with his back pressed against the wall, almost carefree, nodded warily, his only visible eye narrowed; the part of his face that was not covered by his mask and hitai–ate was stony, but one could easily feel the relief oozing from him.

He had never been this easy to read in a long while, but that also made him look older… his constant worrying over his students had overwhelmed his past defences and guilt and regrets were now piling up inside him.

He supposed he'd have to face them at one point.

"Yes," he finally replied, his shoulders tensing a bit without showing. "When the rescue team and I reached the Valley of End, both of them were still conscious, but Sasuke did not appear to object his return here. Naruto passed out on the way home, but due to fatigue… his wounds were healing already on their own".

The silver haired shinobi hesitated a bit, but one look from the Godaime forced him to continue.

"I tried to question Sasuke about what happened at the Valley, but he would not answer. He kept repeating he would not break another promise and stated coolly more than once that he won't try something like this ever again".

The Hokage sighed, but nodded at him. Naruto was fine, and in an instant most of her worries ceased to exist, cooling down her steely resolve. Sasuke was also back –that helped with the political issues.

Questioning the Uchiha would be the best alternative for now, but she would wait him to heal completely before ordering someone to proceed with the inquisition.

"Thanks, Kakashi," she said, her tone unwavering. "You can leave now".

The silver haired Jounin nodded.

"I will be with Sasuke and Naruto at the hospital if you need me," he muttered before vanishing on the spot, a small cloud of smoke in his place.

Tsunade shifted her gaze to the remaining shinobi; for a while, silence reigned on them again, but the two could understand each other without speaking.

"What do you think?" Jiraiya finally asked, his rough voice showing his concern –he had been deeply worried, just like Tsunade had, because the blond brat had wormed into his heart just as much as he had done in hers.

The white–haired Sannin moved towards the wall next to the window, unable to stand being in small constricting spaces such as that office; Jiraiya sought solace by leaning against the window's frame instead, looking outside.

"I am glad they are both back…" Tsunade sighed, shaking her head once again. "Many problems will be avoided thanks to Naruto, but…" _'… but I am more concerned about Naruto than any of Konoha's political schemes…'_

Jiraiya grunted, understanding her unsaid words and not–so–privately agreeing with her. As the white haired Sannin watched, Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake from underneath the desk, sliding out two small cups from a drawer –she was used to hide alcohol from Shizune and in a moment like this, she really needed it.

Pouring out the clear liquid for the both of them, the woman let her gaze meet Jiraiya's before the two gulped their cups down. The sake burned down Tsunade's throat, and she sighed silently, enjoying the strong feeling.

"I want to take the brat with me".

Jiraiya knew that his words would not be accepted easily by Tsunade, but he had to talk with her about it anyway. Watching her face, twisted in shock, wasn't exactly a sight he appreciated, though.

"What?" Tsunade gaped at her once teammate, the second cup of sake forgotten in her hand.

She couldn't believe it.

Unable to look at the woman, Jiraiya turned around, moving his eyes down to the trees and the rooftops of the houses visible from the window of Tsunade's office. Then, his attention shifted to the five stony faces right above him –the Hokage mountain, easily visible from every spot of Konoha.

The mountain's faces looked down at him as if ready to judge him for his following words, and not for the first time, Jiraiya wondered if that sort of protection the other shinobi and the civilians felt when looking up at them was also meant for people like Naruto, who needed it the most.

The village had been founded by Tsunade's grandfather, one of the first two Kage of Konoha, and Jiraiya, in a way or another, had met all the previous for Hokage. All of them had wanted to protect the place they had loved so much, and the people who lived within it.

Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime had always thought about Konoha first, and their own lives last, loving the place in their own, personal way…

He wondered, with a flicker of worry, if they would be supportive of his decision or not.

Tsunade, just like them, had responsibilities. Even if her own love for the village came second only to Naruto's wellbeing, as a Hokage she had to think of the whole Konoha first and foremost; if things came down to that, though, and she had to quickly decide which one to offer her first thought, there was no doubt for Jiraiya as to who would get her protection first.

That was why Jiraiya would never allow her to make this decision.

He had no real ties to Konoha, except the few people he cared for that lived within the village, and that was the real reason why he would have never accepted the proposal to be Godaime Hokage after Sarutobi–sama

Like Tsunade, he would place someone else before Konoha, but unlike Tsunade, he could do it without repercussions. He had no obligations to think about Konoha first, and that was why he could grab Naruto and get him away from here.

That boy needed to leave and get stronger outside of Konoha.

How could his thirst of knowledge and attention be sated if he were to remain in there? Bringing Sasuke back hadn't changed much, really. Jiraiya knew that; Naruto wanted to protect his precious people, but if given a chance, the man was sure the young kid would accept to leave, if only for a short while.

That was because Naruto had yet to learn to love Konoha fully –the true requirement to become Hokage.

Yes, Naruto loved Konoha… but what he loved was the idea of it… the ideal Sandaime had offered him. Enraptured by the man's words, Naruto had vowed to protect his friends and the people he cared for, but he did not love unconditionally the village.

He would slowly break down under the weight, and Jiraiya could not allow it.

If the kid couldn't stray from the path he had decided for himself, then Jiraiya would do what he could to aid him on that path.

Naruto was, after all, a child. He had many things to learn and _see_ before he could understand, and even dreams such as his could be easily corrupted, or change with time. Naruto had to calm down and see there was no need to hurry, learn to control his powers, and most of all he needed to open his eyes to the truth… and finally decide if he would be a good Hokage.

A Hokage's power and position could be easily overestimated, and maybe Naruto had just shaped his desire to be accepted into the role of the leader, and Jiraiya knew that feeling too well…

But Jiraiya was not the Hokage.

That was why Jiraiya wanted to show Naruto the world outside of Konoha. Before he could collapse under the obligations and pain, he would offer him a taste of what a shinobi really was, and help him make a conscious decision.

"I want to take Naruto with me in a three–year training period" he finally explained, turning around towards the busty woman again. "I am aware that Akatsuki won't attack Naruto for the next few years, and Sasuke is safe in the village because as my spies said, Orochimaru already possessed another body. There will be no other exchange for the next three years as well, and that leaves enough time for both to train by themselves".

Tsunade's eyes were narrowed brown slits, coldness seeping through them.

"This is the best for him, Tsunade–hime, and you know it. You have seen his eyes, the way civilians and most shinobi react to him. He needs to leave and grow on his own…" _'and if the Council tries something, I will protect him fully without fearing any double–crossing from them,' _he silently added.

The blond Hokage felt a burning prickling in the back of her eyes and realising she was about to cry, she sharply looked away, fighting against tears; she had caught easily on Jiraiya's hidden words, and she knew he was right.

And yet… Naruto was the reason she'd decided to come back.

A part of her was not ready to let him go away, but she had to think about his wellbeing firsrt and foremost, and that was…

"I…"

"I will take care of him, Tsunade, this is a promise. I care for him just as much as you do, and I will make him strong," Jiraiya tried to reassure her former teammate. He wasn't one to make shallow promises, after all.

Tsunade had the sudden urge to stand up and hit him, all be damned, but she knew she'd have to eventually relent to the white haired man's wishes. For Naruto. That was all for him.

"You'll have to ask him about it, though," she murmured, finally downing down the cup of sake she had been clutching in her hand up until then, pouring herself a third one straight away. _'I don't want to… but Naruto will need to grow up'_.

Jiraiya nodded at the acceptance he saw in her eyes, his shoulders relaxing.

"I will go right now, then," he smiled at her, receiving a tired smile back –for once, they had not bickered. It felt good.

A second later, both Sannin were alerted by a strong chakra flaring once in warning, a deliberate, clear pulse to warn the Hokage that someone was coming. The pulse was deep yet subtle, so that only someone at the level Tsunade and Jiraiya were could feel it –the signal that was required to be able to appear in the Hokage office without alerting the guards outside the door.

Moreover, it was a way to reassure the Hokage that the person coming through was not a danger to her.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade tensed as a figure appeared in front of the Hokage's desk without the use of a smoke curtain, kneeling in front of the blonde with his head looking down.

Tsunade lifted her eyebrow.

As his entrance and the warning he'd let out clearly indicated, this was the Captain of the main ANBU squad, the commander of the ANBU corps as a whole, a man whose name–code was famous through the whole Konohagakure as one of the strongest ninja after the Hokage and the Sannin… a man whose loyalty was unwavering.

ANBU, as opposed to normal ranking shinobi, took orders directly from the Hokage in charge, and were trained to answer to the Kage's will alone; they did not respond to the authority of the Elder Council, nor to the Clan Head's Council either, and were a secluded category, separated from the usual ranking methods.

They were the elite of the village, respected and feared for their skills and courage.

As for the basics, there weren't many differences –they moved in four–man teams, a squad leader and three members, and sometimes two or three teams would work together; to prevent their identities from being uncovered, each of them wore a different, unique mask with an animal pattern painted on them.

Since ANBU had the most difficult, dangerous missions, their identities were guarded with regards, and outside of the ANBU headquarters only the Hokage knew who they were (unless members from important clans, like the Hyuuga or the Uchiha or other appraised shinobi were involved).

In peace times, the number of ANBU teams was of five, but during war times it could increase exponentially, and all of them only responded to the main squad's leader, that was also the commander of the whole ANBU troop division.

The identity of the Leader wasn't known even between the lower ANBU ranking, and even the Hokage preferred to forget who the leader was.

Between the ranks of the ANBU, identities were often shared amongst teams, some deciding not to share it even then, some allowing the whole division to know; as it was, ANBU protected their own identity as well as their partners'. Loyal and secretive, one of their assignments was to protect the village and hunt down missing–nin (the hunter–nin's division was especially trained for that purpose), even though they also got missions that ranked from A–special to S, that normal Jounin could not take –usually assassinations.

To be accepted within the ANBU division, a shinobi didn't need to go through any standard exam or reach a certain level; outsiders thought that to qualify to the ANBU, one had to be at least of Jounin level, but in truth the troops held separate exams individually, offering a position to someone they deemed worthy or by accepting the Hokage's few selections once every year.

The chosen ones would be placed under supervision for a month, and they would then be trained intensively. After that period, they would get tested to see whether they were skilled enough to be accepted into the divisions.

Since ANBU life could interfere with normal ranking missions, and that protecting their own identity would bring out questions that could not be answered, most of the ninja in active duty that belonged to the ANBU troops were uninterested in formalities, and never took the Jounin exam.

Some men would appear to live a normal, quiet life, avoiding overlapping missions between their normal rank and the ANBU's and manage to keep themselves under the radar.

Other ninja, instead, would fake retirement from active duty to dedicate themselves solely to higher ranked missions, using a cover–up work in the village.

The fewer ninja that actually decided to take and pass the Jounin exam were only the ones that strictly _had_ to, either because their clan expected them to, knowing about their position (and thus leaking out the news to take pride for the clan) or because it would have seemed strange not to.

ANBU never cared for age, ranks or families and bloodlines, as acceptation within the troops was merely for personal skills, individual tests and training, and to actually be accepted was both a great honour and a great responsibility.

Since flooding the Hokage with the daily missions was unthinkable, Tsunade (as her predecessors) received a visit of one of the squad leaders for a weekly report; eventually she could ask for a specific ANBU to be present to inquire more about certain missions, but to actually see the Commander kneeling in front of her was not an usual occurrence –thus she knew instantly that something was up.

The ANBU kneeling at her feet, the Commander, was apparently young, not older than thirty, with dark, brownish hair cut short on his head; his frame was well built, but still lean and perfectly shaped under the dark outfit, while his face was as usual covered by a white mask with black lines, whose shapes formed the features of a panther.

_Hyoodoku_ was his code–name, used to refer to him and to his position within the ranks, and was a name whispered with reverie and respect even between the villagers, the same name that perfectly fit his real self as well.

After all, masks only reflected what was behind them, and Hyoo was just as dangerous and threatening as the animal drawn on his mask was.

"Hokage–sama," the man said, with respect clear in his deep voice.

Tsunade blinked at him for a moment, admiring his strength –it was a relief to have him as one of her most trusted allies, after all– and then nodded sharply to Jiraiya, signalling him to stay only to return her attention to the ANBU right away.

"Panther, what is the meaning of your appearance here? The weekly report has been given yesterday already… has something happened that I am not aware of?"

The kneeling ninja finally stood up, keeping his back slightly slouched in order to appear shorter than the Hokage herself, and cleared his throat.

The reason he was there needed to be threaded carefully, and he did not want to receive a negative answer right away.

"Tsunade Hokage–sama, I am here for a pledge –ANBU troops ask for the permission to start a test for a new member".

Tsunade lifted one eyebrow in confusion; as far as she knew, all the five teams were already complete, no one had died yet, and the time for the normal member–election wasn't due in what, three to four months? Then what Hyoo was requesting was… a special test.

Why were the ANBU asking for special treatment? And why now?

"A new member, Hyoo–san?" she asked, intertwining her fingers in front of her face and leaning her elbows on the desk, ignoring the bottle of sake and the documents still resting there. "Are you planning on creating a sixth four–man team?"

Tsunade suspected that the ANBU were feeling less secure of themselves after the Chuunin exams and the way Orochimaru had fooled them, and the result had been Sandaime's death.

That had been a huge blow for everyone, but to people who had been loyal to the Hokage first and foremost, it had probably hurt even more –they had failed the only person they took their orders from.

Hyoo hesitated for a second, uncertain on how to approach the subject with lady Hokage, but there was no way he could back down.

"Some formerly retired members have asked to be reinstated to active duty, and they were accepted back," he said, his tone even and determined. "We have the sixth team out of one member, and I am here to ask for the right person to be given a chance".

Tsunade blinked in surprise, and casting a quick glance at Jiraiya, she saw the same curiosity in his eyes, as well.

To have old members reinstalled in the ranks was almost unheard of, since very few ANBU members were allowed to retire (unless crippled or seriously ill) and they were monitored to prevent any leakage.

Even so, fewer ever asked to come back. Tsunade only knew of two, ever.

The busty woman forced her shoulders to relax –she would have to meet the members beforehand, and since she had no way to know who they were, this would prove to be a pleasurable distraction from her current set of problems.

More so, if the ANBU were asking for a new member, even though it was just so they could fill up their new team, that would be something to regard with attention; only the best were allowed a chance to join, or shinobi with great potential.

After all, of the many ninja that ANBU tested every year, only a few managed to pass the test and were thus confirmed trainees; most were disappointed by their own failure and would go back to their lives with the resolve to improve, their memories of the ANBU headquarters' location erased from their mind.

Many tried the following years, until they managed to get in, or accepted to give up completely.

ANBU that dropped out from active duty, depending on their status, mental stability and eventual injuries also had their memories of the location erased, unless the ANBU decided to still keep in contact with them to use them as information–gatherers from outside the troops.

"I accept the meeting with the members," Tsunade finally said, nodding to the man. "As for the request for a new member being allowed to try his luck, I need to know his or her name, current status, and a motivation of why you selected that shinobi".

Jiraiya smirked, shaking his head inwardly at Tsunade's business–like behaviour. Despite all her mourning and bitching about it, she was perfect as Hokage.

Hyoo hesitated again, as if pondering how to exactly tell the Hokage about his chosen one, then sighed, knowing there wouldn't be a way to sweeten it up.

"It is a young male we have been observing for quite some time, assessing his current performances and his progresses as a shinobi of Konohagakure," he started. "He has talent but needs a serious training, one that can unlock his skills and capabilities without interruptions –a rigid training to shape what now is raw and rough".

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, listening to the man's words.

"So you are saying that, even though if he is talented and has the potential to be an ANBU, he is still not ready yet?"

Hyoo nodded. "The training for the month before the test will make him ready, though," he assured, completely convinced in his own words. "His skills and strength are above normal. We admire his fierce determination and I am sure he will become one of the best, if properly trained".

Tsunade grimaced. Something in the man's tone was making her stomach squirm uneasily. "And who would this promising ninja be?"

Hyoo exhaled slowly, preparing himself for the outburst that would surely come.

"Uzumaki Naruto".

…–…–…–…

As he stepped into the hospital room, Kakashi was suddenly aware of three things.

The first was how the beds were placed within the room, far from each other, which differed from the usual room formation that had the beds close up; Kakashi was sure that neither Naruto nor Sasuke had been the ones to move the beds like that, because the first was still unconscious, and the second was weakened and currently sealed on the bed.

The second was the crowd of nurses around Sasuke's bed, and by the Uchiha's displeased expression, it was clear he was not enjoying it. Naruto's side of the room was also unusually bare, making the Jounin inwardly frown.

He had seen Naruto's friends come with get–well cards. None of them was in sight. But to make up for that, Iruka was sitting next to the sleeping teen, eyes lowered on his still form, composure relaxed, and completely ignoring the nurses.

The third and most important thing was how the nurses were pointedly ignoring Naruto. He didn't look unattended –Tsunade would never allow that– but Kakashi was sure that the only one taking care of the sleeping teen was Iruka.

The silver haired Jounin ignored Sasuke for the moment, as he was not the one he wanted to see at the moment.

Iruka heard the approaching Jounin and moved his tired eyes to look at the masked man.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked conversationally, uncovered eye filled with regret as he looked down at his sleeping student.

"Relatively fine, and after I scolded the nurses, they've taken on ignoring me," Iruka snorted, eyes taking on a dangerous glint. "I was the one to force them to bandage him up, and thankfully he's recovering pretty fast… this is one of the few times I am actually glad he is… who he is," the Chuunin chuckled bitterly. "He should be close to waking up, too".

"I see," Kakashi nodded, relieved. The Naruto on the bed really looked young. _Too_ young. And yet, he was stronger than many older shinobi that Kakashi knew. Why had he ignored the blond only to favour Sasuke?

Supporting one student at the expenses of another… what had he been thinking? hiding his eagerness to train Sasuke as his pupil under the false pretence of helping him master the Sharingan…

Kakashi was ashamed of himself. He'd been one to despite favouritism, and yet he had been such a hypocrite…

He had refused to see the promise Naruto offered, and had only seen a mirror of his old sensei and Obito in him, backing away because it was too hurtful to think about them.

If both had been alive, they would have surely despised the way he had reacted. Blinded by what he could see in Sasuke, what he'd deluded himself to see, he had failed to take notice of the darkness hiding inside the teen's heart –what Sasuke had learned from him had been used for revenge, while what Naruto would learn…

… would serve him to protect.

"Naruto will be ok, you don't have to worry," Kakashi told Iruka in a low voice, both sharing a look when they noticed that Sasuke had managed to chase away all the nurses, and was now staring at Naruto with unreadable eyes.

Kakashi could say he'd grown to understand Sasuke, even though he hadn't been able to _see_ for a long time, and he was sure that no matter how long they would question him, Sasuke would never reveal to anyone what had happened at the Valley of End.

But one thing was obvious –Sasuke was changing, and once again it was thanks to Naruto.

The silver haired jounin left, not bothering to speak anymore.

…–…–…–…

Tsunade's eyes were wide with shock, and Jiraiya was staring at the ANBU commander with the same stunned stare, both unable to speak; this was the last thing they were expecting from him, and were unable to react to that.

Hyoo bit his lip under the mask, knowing that this was just as bad as he had imagined, but he couldn't go back on his words –he _wouldn't_.

"Tsunade–sama… Jiraiya–sama," he started, staring at the two Sannin, deciding to include the white haired sennin in his speech due to his well–known fatherly love for the young teen. "I formally request the permission to test one Uzumaki Naruto as the new trainee for the ANBU troops".

"No!" Tsunade replied, without even thinking. "I won't allow him to take that path!"

To be realistic, Naruto couldn't have the skills to be ANBU. He didn't have the hardened soul needed to kill and not crumble under the knowledge. Whilst as a normal ninja he would be able to avoid killing (albeit barely), as an ANBU he would have to face it.

He was too young, inexperienced, had yet to understand what the true life of a shinobi was.

No, Naruto couldn't give his pledge to the ANBU. Not him.

Hyoo sighed, his shoulders dropping a bit at the prospect of facing the Hokage. He knew she was stubborn and he didn't like the fact that he was trying to fight against her.

"With all due respect, Hokage–sama, he has the qualities and the skills to become someone, if allowed to train with us," he countered, trying to reason with her. The boy had raw talent, talent that was being wasted.

But Hyoo's reason for insisting with the Hokage had actually not much to do with the opportunity to add a potentially strong shinobi into his ranks, and certainly had nothing to do with the Kyuubi residing inside Naruto's seal.

More than to any other Hokage, the ANBU had especially been loyal to the Yondaime, as he had been the only man able to make the troops trust him completely, and he had trusted them back just as strongly; the ANBU squads had been faithful weapons to the Fourth, serving him with love and devotion…

But they hadn't been just his weapons. They had been trusted and loved as his people, not as just tools.

They had been there during the Kyuubi's attack, they had seen Yondaime's crestfallen expression when realising he wouldn't be able to see his baby grow up, the pain and grief on his face when he was completing the hand seals, turning the little blond's life upside–down with a single jutsu technique.

They were there to watch the demon's attempt to strike down the baby, only to be stopped by Yondaime and his wife. They were there to see the demon being sucked within the little boy's seal.

They had seen Yondaime hug the crying blond baby to his chest, crying just as much (_not for himself, but for his little orphaned baby, for his destiny, his duty, his future_) as he exhaled his last breath, a bitter smile on his lips and blue eyes focused on the small creature he had sacrificed to a life of hatred without really wanting to.

The ANBU had been there to guard Naruto from afar as he grew up, protecting him as much as they could, that last legacy of one of the strongest ninja that had walked upon the Five Lands.

They had saved his life when others had tried to kill him, watching him become what he was now. They had been with him when he was younger and everyone else was showering him with brutal words he couldn't understand.

ANBU had seen all of this, and they had seen who Naruto was, underneath the underneath, and had accepted it all without judging. Without accusing. Without hatred.

He wasn't Kyuubi. He wasn't a demon.

The ANBU had been denied the possibility to be Naruto's guardians by Sandaime himself, because he'd wanted Naruto to grow away from the shinobi world at least for the first few years of his life.

He had wanted to protect the kid and keep him free from the knowledge of what he hosted within him, but unfortunately, that same decision had caused Naruto so much pain, suffering the wrath of the civilians instead.

To Hyoo's eyes, that was even worse.

If the Sandaime had allowed one of them to gain custody of Naruto since the very start, nothing of this would ever have happened, but they had been unable to do anything but watch from afar, protecting him.

Now, things were different. Naruto was the right age. He could enter the ANBU by his own choice, and be treated as he deserved. He could be taught and helped by them.

Hyoo wanted Tsunade to _understand_ –he knew she cared for the young blond. She had to realise it… she _had_ to.

"Tsunade–sama…" he looked at her in the eyes, "we will take care of Yondaime's legacy".

His words made both the older ninja stiffen. Words that had never been spoken aloud ever since the Fourth's death were now lingering in the air, raw and heavy.

It was a low blow, but one Hyoo had not hesitated in using.

The Hokage's hands were trembling as she poured herself a cup of sake, gulping it down with her eyes covered by blond bangs, without speaking. She wouldn't give the man the chance to see how deeply his words had hit her.

"Naruto has to leave the village," Jiraiya interrupted harshly. His decision was being challenged, and he didn't want to allow someone else to take care of Naruto. It was his duty and even though he acted like the blond teen bothered him most of the time, it was actually the opposite. "I will be taking him with me for three years".

Hyoo turned towards him, his mask hiding his face but not the tenseness of his shoulders from the two Sannin.

"If he stays, he will break down. He _needs_ to be taken away," Jiraiya continued, his voice serious and low. "ANBU is not his path –he will stay under _my_ tutelage".

Hyoo shook his head.

This would be a waste; Jiraiya–sama was going to take Naruto away from his problems, but that would just slow him down, and once he came back, everything would go back to how it was before.

"We will allow him to erase his identity, making him train securely in our hideout, within the village's grounds. The boy will need to face his pain and confront it, not run away –this would only postpone his descent," Hyoo's voice was firm and cold. He knew that his words could be taken as insult but he wasn't going to step back. "We will offer him a purpose. He _will_ grow under the ANBU's training".

Tsunade shook her head as well; she didn't want to have such decision on her shoulder, and after all, it was Naruto the one who had to decide.

Running away.

These words echoed through both hers and Jiraiya's mind, bitter and familiar, and in a way, accusing as well, though Hyoo had not meant them to be so. They had not allowed themselves to admit it, not even deep down…

Would it be so much like running away if Naruto were to leave the village to train? Did Hyoodoku have a point with his accusation?

Jiraiya dispelled such thoughts. Naruto as an ANBU… he couldn't see it. Despite his determination, he would never pass the exam, and what if he did?

Would he even accept to try out?

"Naruto has the rights to decide," Tsunade muttered, not looking up from her hands. "But he has to know there is another option, as well".

The white haired Sannin stared worriedly at her; he knew they both agreed in keeping Naruto away from the ANBU, because Naruto was too young, too inexperienced and clueless about the life of a ninja to try this out.

He was not ready, and probably would never be. It was just nonsense.

'_He will be a great shinobi, that is for sure –he will be Hokage one day, but… ANBU? No, never'_.

Naruto could not follow their rules…

And even knowing that, Jiraiya knew he had to consider Naruto as an adult, in ninja standards. No matter his current age, he was a shinobi of Konoha. He would need to know all the options offered to him, and whatever decision he took, it would be his own.

Jiraiya would have to agree and go along with it, because he cared for Naruto. Not because he was his old student's legacy, but simply because Naruto was Naruto.

Hyoo noticed Jiraiya's shoulders drop ever so slightly and nodded to himself, knowing he had won; now he only needed to take care of the rest, to make sure everything would go the right way.

With a quick bow to the two older shinobi, the Panther disappeared without a trace from the Hokage's office, once again without cloud to hide his departure.

…–…–…–…

When Iruka finally left the hospital, it was already dawn.

Naruto had yet to wake up, but the Chuunin had all intentions to stay with him until he regained consciousness, to prevent the nurses from ignoring him.

Hurrying down the streets, the brown haired teacher wondered if he had enough food left at home for a soup before dropping to bed.

He needed to rest because the following morning he would have his class move to the Academy Training Grounds for a shuriken–throwing practice lesson, and he had yet to stop having nightmares of his previous weaponry lessons.

He wanted to be in perfect condition, and be prepared for the worst.

Young boys thinking they were the best shinobi ever could be really scary, especially if they were allowed to handle shiny and pointy things, and most of them had of course a bad aim, no practice and the huge egos only children could have. It took him all his experience to prevent them from hurting themselves (and him).

If he didn't love teaching, he'd wonder why he had opted for such job in the first place, though at first his decision had nothing to do with–

"Iruka–sensei!" he turned around, blinking in surprise when he saw who was approaching him –his former student Haruno Sakura, Naruto's teammate, was running towards him, waving her hand.

To a close inspection she looked tired and worried, with red lines on her cheeks, as if she had been crying until moments before. It wasn't easily noticeable, but Iruka had a good sight and even better observation skills.

"Sakura, what are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be back home by now?" Iruka chided her, in his usual custom mother–hen attitude that only popped up with his students.

"Sorry, I went to see Ino and lost track of the time," she apologized, smiling sheepishly at him. Sakura then cleared her throat, looking down at the ground and then back up at her former teacher. "Say, Iruka–sensei… did you visit Naruto and Sasuke–kun?"

The brown haired Chuunin nodded, smiling warmly at her. "They can receive visits, so you can go tomorrow, alright?"

Sakura nodded eagerly.

"I want to thank Naruto, because he kept his promise and took Sasuke–kun back home," her face went red for a second, before she turned to stare at the ground, looking sad and uncertain. There was a flash of regret in her eyes and the man saw it. "I was always so mean to him but he just… went along with my demands without even protesting! He did everything he could!"

"Naruto really cares for you, Sakura," he said, placing one hand on her shoulder for support. "I am sure you will find the right words for both of them tomorrow, especially if you think carefully about what you really want… but for now… go home miss, I can still scold you for being late to dinner!"

A smile appeared on Sakura's face as she nodded eagerly. "All right Iruka–sensei! Goodnight!"

Sakura waved at him and disappeared behind a corner, as Iruka watched her go with a small smile on his face.

The teacher stood in the middle of the street for a moment, breathing the cool air and watching the shadows formed by the light of the lamp curl around his feet, until a longer, darker silhouette appeared next to his.

Only then did he look up, facing a dark figure that was standing next to him in silence, almost waiting for him to speak. Iruka's face turned unnaturally blank.

"What brings you here? Is everything ok?" he asked, turning away from the other man and apparently not at all bothered by the sudden appearance of the figure at his side.

"Yes, I think everything is going rather well," the other replied, shrugging.

"Are you sure it's a good idea in the first place?" Iruka's voice was filled with worry and uncertainty, but the other man leaned towards him to pat reassuringly the Chuunin's back.

"I know you care for him, so you can see that it is the perfect solution –after all, you never complained about yourself, and you're coming back, too".

Iruka let out a quiet amused laugh, smiling as he stared up at the star filled sky. His shoulders relaxed and he found himself nodding in consent without even realising it.

"That's true, I guess. I don't mind coming back, after all, apart some gruesome parts, it was _almost_ fun".

"Almost?" the figure chuckled under his breath.

"Hm" Iruka grimaced. "No need to remember _that_". Waving one hand in front of his face to chase away a very embarrassing memory, Iruka pouted.

The figure chuckled some more and waved at him. "Remember, we need to fix everything that is left over by tomorrow night, so be sure to report".

Iruka waved his hand dismissively and nodded, but the figure was already gone. Still with a ghostly smile on his face, Iruka turned around and walked back home.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** I thank all of you for reading the first chapter. I ask you to drop me a review if you liked it, so I will know whether to continue with this plot or not.

Comments are appreciated!

_**Glossary:**__** (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Hyoodoku_ – Poison Panther. (Hyoo – Panther; Doku – Poison) written completely in katakana despite doku being a kanji.

–_sama, –san_ – suffixes of respect. For further explanation on how those work, please research google or wikipedia.

_Hokage_ – Shadow of Fire (Hi – fire; Kage – shadow). Leader of Konoha, the strongest ninja of the village.

_Konohagakure (no sato)_ or _Konoha_ – village hidden in the leaves. There is more than one village, each one situated in one of the countries of Narutoverse.

_ANBU_ _('__Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai' – 'Special Assassination and Tactical Squad'__) _– elite ninja that every village has. They are commanded solely by the Kage of a hidden village and have various different assignments, such as hunting down missing–nin or protection of political figures.


	2. Offering

**Edited:** 20/05/2011

**StarsOfYaoi****:** I decided to post another chapter, fairly satisfied with how this is coming out.

**Thanks to all the reviewers! I love you all!**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto had every intention to go train with Jiraiya after the Valley of End… but instead, he's given another option –become a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, male x male relationship, dark themes, torture, angsty. Flames will be used to roast my food.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to that sucker, Kishimoto. No offence, Kishi–san.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 02****: Offering**

As his consciousness returned, the first thing Naruto was aware of was the strong, almost disgusting smell of antiseptic. It was nauseating, and it was so harsh he felt himself being pulled forcibly out of his sleepy state.

Without realising it, his body tensed up, and the movement hurt.

Blinking a couple of times to focus his sight, as he continued seeing only white, he slowly came to realise that he was facing a blank ceiling, and that no, he was not blind; fighting the sudden urge to throw up as a wave of nausea gripped his insides, Naruto forced his muscles to relax again, glad that the dim lights around him were not hurting his delicate eyes.

At the same time, he became aware of the silence surrounding him, and was glad for that –his head was already hurting as it was, and noise would only make it worse.

By the smell alone, his working brain realised he must be in hospital, and by how his body hurt with every slight movement, as it was made clear when he shifted a bit on the mattress, he could see _why_ he would be there.

The sheets under his back were anything but soft, though, and there was something under his lower back that pressed hard against his ribs, making him wince, so he decided to stop moving altogether and just wait for the pain to pass.

Moving his head to the left, he noticed he was inches away from the endless white that was the wall, so he turned on the right instead; checking the rest of the room he was in, he cringed.

Sasuke was on the other side of the room, sleeping in a bed, but was covered with bandages, just as Naruto himself was.

The sight both relieved him and made his heart clench –his friend was safe and sound, yes, but he could see just how much it had taken to get the stupid Uchiha back, out of sheer strength and willpower.

A part of him had for a moment despaired, back at the Valley of End, believing that Sasuke would not understand –but thankfully, he _had_.

Things were not completely solved, but… they were ok. For now.

The door creaked open, attracting Naruto's attention from the sleeping figure of his friend.

A nurse stepped into the room, barely glancing in his direction before moving to the dark haired teen, fussing over Sasuke even though the teen couldn't see it. She added a few more flowers to the vase next to his bed, and rearranged his sheets, silent and competent.

Naruto waited, knowing already what would happen soon, and he could barely restrain a bitter chuckle; as he had expected, the nurse turned her attention to him only for a split second, her eyes flickering with disgust despite her casual, contained demeanour.

'_The eyes'_ Naruto sighed to himself. He had always hated their eyes –after so many years, he could easily ignore the insults and the anger, but… their eyes spoke volumes of the hatred the civilians felt for him.

Their eyes did more than just hate his existence –they cursed him with no words, and it was that hatred that hurt him… ten times as much as the hurtful words.

His first impulse when the woman glared at him was to curse her loudly –to hell with the consequences– but he stopped before the words got past his lips.

In the village there were people who still cared for him, people he considered precious, and if he had them, then the hatred of a stupid nurse wasn't important at all.

He was not a monster, and yes, he wanted the villagers to stop glaring at him with hatred, but… they would see it, if given enough time. He would show them, and they would change opinion of him.

Until them, he could tolerate the hatred, because he had people who cared already.

Dismissing completely the nurse's presence, his lips stretched into a small smile, Naruto stared at Sasuke again; their fight had been more devastating than he'd first thought it possible, and he had been seriously close to dying, too… but Sasuke had finally opened his eyes, even though not in the way he would have wanted to.

Unfortunately, that had also forced Naruto to open his own eyes to the truth –he had called forth a power that was not his own, all to help his friend, and that…

That had been a powerful wakeup call. It had showed him he was not a superhero, he was just… human. The thought hurt, because he had been childishly clinging to the fact that he was special, and that he would show it to everyone.

Naruto had determination, but he was not strong.

He had fought hard against Sasuke, but that hadn't been a true victory –they had been tied up to the very end, and Sasuke had agreed to come back not because Naruto had won over him, but because he had managed to reach out and touch Sasuke's heart.

He wasn't as superior as he believed himself to be. If he wanted to show the village his worth, he needed to _gain_ that strength.

Naruto did not speak as the nurse advanced towards him, her eyes cold, but as it was her duty, she could not deny him the same cures as her other patients. She quickly checked his stats, and satisfied with that, she glanced down at him.

"Since you are awake, I will only tell you once," she started, voice steely, making him fidget. "I don't want to hear any ruckus inside this room that can disturb Sasuke–san, and I want you to stay away from him. You might be loved by our Hokage, but not everybody is blind to your treacherous deceits".

Naruto rolled his eyes, snorting at her words; yes, sure, he was deceiving the Hokage, just like he was the one who had 'corrupted their poor Sasuke–kun', as another nurse had gently pointed out before.

He wanted to laugh, but he didn't want to give the woman anything to grasp at.

"One day, I swear, you will get what you deserve!" she grunted out, not liking the fact that her words apparently hadn't had the effect she had hoped.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'yes, I'll be sure to come and parade for you when I'm Hokage, it's a promise', but someone else spoke up before he could.

"I suggest you to mind your words… you would not want your superiors to receive note of your bad temper while checking your patients, would you?"

The voice, low and even, shocked both the nurse and Naruto.

The injured teen did not recognise the voice at all, but as he had barely the strength to sit up, he could only twist his neck to stare around the nurse's body, curious about who had just spoken up.

Spluttering in embarrassment, the nurse turned around, finally moving away from Naruto's visual enough for him to see the incomer; the young shinobi could only stare at the figure in the room with wide, surprised eyes.

The man standing there was surrounded by an aura of brutal, raw power, and there was something in him that Naruto couldn't explain, but that made him want to kneel at the man's feet.

Every ounce of the person, from the tip of his hair to his feet, spoke of restraint, control, strength and deadliness.

To his outmost surprise, the blond looked at the man's face only to see a mask hiding it, and froze –the guy was an ANBU!

The strokes on his mask resembled a feline of sorts, crimson painted eyes that looked full of malice, as if ready to pounce, and Naruto shuddered inwardly, somehow feeling the power of the eyes beneath the mask.

There was a sword draped on the man's back, tied in a black cloth, whilst around his waist there was a pouch filled with weapons, and around his left leg there was another small bag with scrolls and other things; the man's stance was completely relaxed, but Naruto knew the man was anything but that.

He was clearly ready to move at a moment's notice.

Unsure on how to react to the ANBU's presence, the blond teen gulped, waiting for the man to stop staring at him in silence. The nurse had been completely forgotten, because the man's aura was just too captivating.

Besides, he had never seen an ANBU this close, not even when Oto had attacked Konoha, and having one this close… Naruto really didn't know what to do.

The nurse squealed as her eyes met the shinobi, utterly frightened more by his appearance than by his words, and she left the room in a hurry, never looking back once, and slamming the door close.

Partly relieved by her disappearance, Naruto returned his eyes to the man still there.

The ANBU finally looked away from him, and Naruto relaxed, following the man's gaze as he moved towards Sasuke's bed; the teen was still sleeping, and thus unaware of what was happening around him.

The shinobi moved with such a grace, so silently, almost like a shadow even in plain sight, and Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away, in awe; the man was _there_, but he could not even feel his chakra. This was what it meant to be strong… this was true, unadulterated power.

Blinking in curiosity, Naruto watched as the ANBU offered his unconscious friend the same sort of silent treatment he had also received, observing the unconscious Genin, and not for the first time, the teen wondered what exactly everyone found interesting about Sasuke–teme.

Yes, he might be the last of the infamous clan of the Uchiha, but to Naruto that meant absolutely nothing. The clan was long since gone, and Naruto knew what Sasuke truly felt for this worshipping thing the village reserved him.

They had spoke a lot, while fighting. It hadn't been easy to coax Sasuke to talk, of course, but once he'd goaded him enough, the Uchiha had then complied.

There was still a vague discomfort whenever someone preferred Sasuke over him, but things had changed. Naruto understood Sasuke and his hatred, his desire to get a revenge for his family, and that was enough.

That didn't mean he understood why everyone was so enamoured with the dark haired teen.

The ANBU glanced up from Sasuke at one point, and met Naruto's eyes –the blond looking away instantly, embarrassed in having been found staring– but then returned his stare to the other teen and Naruto relaxed down on the bed.

The attention of such a person… it sent shivers down Naruto's back, and he wasn't sure it was good at all.

The silence stretched more across the room, and Naruto wasn't entirely disappointed by that, appreciating the rest. He knew that soon enough he would have to face Sasuke's rabid fans popping everywhere, and he wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

Why did the ANBU come, anyway? What was he doing here? Had Tsunade assigned someone to make sure Sasuke would not run? He would _not_. He knew his place was in Konoha, and not with Orochimaru.

Naruto had made sure of that.

"Pathetic," the man finally spoke, his voice low and raw, but still carefully blank. Naruto cringed, wondering if the man was speaking of him. The tone was a bit cold indeed, almost… condemning?

It caused chills to run down his back.

"Has no one realised the foolishness that this boy has fallen into?" the ANBU continued, making his way towards Naruto's bed again. Once there, he knelt down, until he was the same eye level with the teen, who was now able to see the details of the mask, and recognise what animal it represented.

A panther.

"You did, though, did you?" the ANBU's voice snapped Naruto out of his stupor again. "And yet you went to follow him, and did not stop until you had him back in Konoha".

Naruto blinked. Was it him, or had the coldness disappeared the moment the man had kneeled next to him? the tone had been filled with something different. Something more warm.

The ANBU was speaking to him without hatred.

Then, the words registered into Naruto's mind, and he blinked. Foolishness. Yes, Sasuke had been foolish. He had tried to leave Konoha to pursue a false strength.

"Can you sit up?" not allowing Naruto time to ponder over what he had said, the man waited expectantly for his answer, still kneeling next to the bed.

The tone was still calm, void of anger, and Naruto felt that he could maybe relax.

This man was an ANBU, and if he'd wanted to hurt him, he could have done that without even trying –Naruto was tired and injured, after all– but he hadn't even attempted to harm him. So…

The blond teen cleared his throat, feeling as if any kind of verbal reply would crush and destroy this strange sort of friendliness the man was showing him, and attempted to push himself up to a sitting position; as he finally managed to win over the weight of his limbs, his head suddenly started to spin, and he groaned, the edges of his vision turning black.

He shook his head once, exhaling and lowering himself back on the mattress.

Without warning, a hand secured itself around his back, almost carefully, and whilst he regained his breath and cleared his vision again, he felt the world shift around him until he found himself sitting up on the bed.

The position helped him breathe better, and he graced the man with a small, grateful smile.

The comforting hand on his shoulder moved away, and a part of him instantly missed the contact.

Blue eyes looked up, and found the ANBU staring at him. there was something on his stance that spoke of concern, almost, but surely Naruto was imagining things.

"Are you feeling better now?" the shinobi asked him, the sound of his voice vaguely soothing. Naruto nodded, finding himself smiling again.

The man moved a bit, observing his frame and the bandages on his chest, then Naruto heard him hiss in displeasure as he looked down at his back, where one of the wounds had reopened and was soaking the white bandages, now red with blood.

Naruto attempted to shrug –the wound would close itself up again in no time, he simply needed to wait for Iruka to come back to change the bandages since the nurses weren't really compliant with the orders of the Hokage– to signal he was ok with it.

He didn't really care, at that point –he would win them over soon enough.

Then Naruto looked down at the ANBU's hands, and noticed with some surprise that they were tightly clenched. If he hadn't been wearing gloves, Naruto was sure the knuckles would be white.

Was he… angry? Why? Was it for the obvious disinterest of the hospital crew?

Naruto fought the urge to snort. It wasn't much –he would get better, his tenant was already helping with the wound, as he could almost _feel_ it healing already .

He'd just met the man, surely he wasn't angry for something so trivial… he'd have expected it from Iruka or Tsunade, yes, but not from someone he'd never met before.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the ANBU finally stood up, staring down at the teen imposingly. Naruto gulped uneasily at his strong voice. "My name is _Hyoodoku_, and I am the Commander of the ANBU troops".

This wasn't entirely a surprise for Naruto –the man was oozing power, and he would have been a fool not to notice it. Still… this man was _The_ Commander of the ANBU.

His next words shocked him completely.

"I am offering you a chance to join the ANBU ranks".

Naruto's eyes widened so much he felt like they could pop out from their sockets at any minute.

This… this wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

"W… _what?_"

…–…–…–…

The brown haired teacher yawned and stretched as he walked down the street, popping a few joints in his neck as he did so; he was heading towards the academy, moping about the stressful day that was about to start.

"Iruka–sensei!"

Iruka sighed as he heard Sakura's voice; it was way too early in the morning to have to face her exuberance and he just wanted to go back to sleep… but he had to train his students with shuriken–throwing practice. It was his _duty_.

Damn.

"Sakura why are you up this early? Are you sleeping enough?" he massaged his forehead, looking down at the pink haired kunoichi, remembering her distress of the previous evening.

She looked fine now, though.

"Ah, don't worry for me, Iruka–sensei," she replied happily. "I couldn't sleep anymore and wanted to visit Naruto and Sasuke as soon as possible… but are _you_ ok? You look tired".

Iruka inwardly rolled his eyes –she sounded positively mother–ish. "Don't worry, it's just a bit of insomnia… so, why are you here? The hospital is the opposite way".

"Well, I met Kakashi–sensei on my way to the hospital and he asked me to give you this," she handed him a small package, that Iruka took and placed under his arm, wondering about its contents.

After all, he and Team7's teacher didn't know each other that well.

"Thank you, Sakura," he smiled gently at her. "I have to go now… can you please tell Naruto I will go see him once I've finished my work at the academy?"

"Sure!" she replied happily, waving as she ran away, leaving a very perplexed teacher standing in the middle of the street.

That girl was someone he had a hard time understanding, really.

As he stared curiously down at the package, Iruka noticed with the corner of his eye a figure passing above the rooftop of the house at his right. Iruka bit his lower lip and sighed, resuming his walk.

Rattling the package close to his ear as he turned around the corner (no one could be this trusting with packs, after all, especially if they were from the silver haired shinobi), he tried to guess its contents, but no peculiar noise helped him. He would have to wait and open it during his lunch–break…

Licking his lips, Iruka continued walking towards the academy, completely aware of the eyes on him.

His morning moved on quite slowly, much slower than any other day really, but after so many years of school teaching he had started to enjoy the pace, taking his fun out of unnerving and flustering his students, enjoying their pained expressions when he popped up with some random test or exercise.

After all, he had once been one hell of a prankster; he had been forced to grow up too soon, maturity taking a hold of him without his consent, but Iruka had not completely erased his former self.

He had sought attention like a thirsty man sought out water, and that part of him was somehow still alive within him.

Under the thick layers of responsible acting and strict rules, his mischievous self was still standing tall and proud, and demanded a retribution every now and then.

Eye scanning the lines of students, inwardly laughing at the sheer terror in their eyes as he threw chalk pieces at their heads, roaring and spitting fire whenever they didn't pay attention… that was what he loved about teaching –and yet today his own attention was lacking.

He was still thinking about Naruto at the hospital, and at what he had to do.

Not even that dreaded shuriken practice he had been preparing for throughout the last few weeks could distract him, nor lift his spirits, even though it _did_ help him focus.

Especially when one of his young girls almost successfully managed to chop his head off with a shuriken she was supposed to throw in the opposite direction.

Kids these days…

"Iruka–sensei?"

Blinking in surprise, as he had been spacing out again, the brown haired teacher stared down at the puppy eyes of Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

The sight of the goggles on each of the three students' foreheads always managed to bring a smile out of Iruka, who knew who they were trying to imitate with them. Of all the people who believed in Naruto, those three were by far the most sincere ones.

"Konohamaru, go back to your practice," Iruka growled out sternly, his eyes promising one hell of a pain if he were not to follow his order.

Konohamaru eeped and backed away, but then gulped down his fears and grabbed the Chuunin's arm, looking up at him pleadingly. "I wanted to know if we can go to see Naruto nii–chan today!"

Iruka's eyes softened a bit –but just a bit.

"Focus on your practice, Konohamaru, or you will never get out of the academy!" he stated, watching the kid's face fall. He smiled. "As for Naruto… you can go see him in the afternoon".

All three kids smiled warmly at him and ran back to their training, their spirits clearly lifted as they chatted what they could bring to their 'boss'.

Iruka smiled, even if briefly, and yelled out his encouraging orders at them.

If there was something that could make him feel like he was not wasting his life, that was to see such fire within his little students.

He really loved teaching.

…–…–…–…

Naruto stared at the white wall without really seeing it; he had been staring at it for a while now, as if asking it to make sense of his situation, but it still _didn't_.

He couldn't believe what had just happened, and it still felt like it had been naught but a dream.

Shit, he really didn't know what to think.

An ANBU, a freaking _ANBU_ –and not just a random one, but Venom Panther… The _Commander_ of the Troops– had offered him a place in their ranks.

He had offered a membership to him.

To _him_, Naruto.

Someone had looked at him –him, not Sasuke– and had seen potential. Someone had chosen him over the famed Uchiha.

"_I am offering you a chance to join the ANBU ranks__,"_ Hyoo had said.

ANBU. He had never even thought about an ANBU career, his attention solely on the Hokage position, but they had always looked so cool to him, so strong… with their masks, their enormous power, moving through the night like shadows.

He remembered Haku dressed as one, with his imposing mask (_on his very first real mission, where Naruto had met with Death in its impassive, horrid beauty_), and how he'd felt inferior to him… the Kiri–nin had been so strong, so magnificent, whilst he'd been nothing but an untrained, young child.

He could understand Haku better now –his reasons, his words from back then. He could see his own stupidity now, the mask that he'd placed over his real self in order to protect his fragile illusions.

He had wanted recognition so badly, nothing else had ever mattered.

What now?

Someone was giving him the attention he had craved. To him, and only him.

"_ANBU?"_ Naruto's voice had been trembling, insecure, but the man had not reacted badly to his confusion, and Naruto could have sword he had been amiably smiling under the panther mask.

"_I am offering this opportunity to you, Naruto, and you alone. Not the Uchiha. Just to you. Because I can see what you can be__come, given some time. ANBU would accept you with wide arms, were you to choose that path to follow. This is where you could belong, and where you could get the training you deserve"_.

A real training, a place where people could accept him?

Did something like that really exist for someone like him, and so easily offered, too?

Was that man fooling around with him? Was he speaking the truth? Naruto wasn't as disillusioned as he had once been. He knew that to gain what he wanted, to be acknowledged, he had to make sacrifices, fight with teeth and claws…

Was the offer all there was to it, or… not?

Even though his heart was aching, telling him to trust the man, he had long since decided that he could not always rely on his heart alone.

There were things that had hurt him before because of that… many times.

"N… Naruto?"

Blinking and resurfacing from his confused thoughts, the blond teen realised that Sasuke had woken up, and was staring at him from the other end of the room.

The tone of voice Sasuke had used was unsure, low –something utterly un-Sasuke–like, but after what they had gone through, it was rather understandable to hear him speak so softly.

Naruto heard him anyway, so it was good enough.

For a moment, blue eyes looked straight into dark black ones, and the two teens communicated without words, Naruto reassuring Sasuke with a single look that things would still be ok between the two of them, and that the Valley of End was truly the end of their past, and a new start.

Naruto had already forgiven Sasuke, after all.

Apologies had been already uttered, words of understanding had already been offered.

It was enough.

The silence stretched on just a second more, then Sasuke straightened up on the bed. "How are you, _dobe_?" the voice had the lightest mockery hint, but it wasn't as harsh and as offensive as before.

"Fine, _teme,_" Naruto shot back, smirking. "I guess you are as well?"

"Hn," Sasuke scowled a bit.

The Uchiha looked away from Naruto's smile, staring out of the window instead; Naruto felt the silence creep onto them, and not wanting it to be tense, attempted to fill it with words instead, as his usual. "I hope someone brings some food soon, you know? I'm starving here!"

Sasuke's lips twitched upwards.

The door creaked open, as if answering Naruto's words, and there stood Sakura, smiling brightly at both injured teens; the tear traces and her red eyes were gone, and Sakura looked perfectly happy and full of vitality.

She'd had a lot of time to think about things while Naruto and Sasuke were in the hospital, unconscious, and about herself, too. The sense of abandonment she'd felt when Sasuke had left, the helplessness of not having been able to help him… how reassuring Naruto had been, against her fears.

Sakura had thought a lot about things.

Her crush on Sasuke wouldn't disappear from one day to the other, of course, but the dislike she'd felt towards Naruto was instead gone. The blond teen was a friend, a better friend than Sakura had been for him, and the thought ashamed her to the core.

She'd wanted to be a kunoichi, but what she'd done up until Sasuke's attempt at defection went against everything a shinobi should be.

Naruto had never gone back on his words, and now Sakura had promised something to herself –she would change and mature and become a better friend… not just for Naruto, but for Sasuke, too.

If she'd been a friend, instead of a pathetic girl with a crush, maybe she could have understood both her teammates instead of watching them break apart.

"Hello!" she chirped, waving at the two and closing the door behind her back. For once, her priority was Naruto, and… it felt refreshing, in a way.

"Sakura–chan!" Naruto's eyes filled with warmth and happiness, and Sakura felt another pang of guilt.

Yes, things had to change.

Sasuke, feeling the shift in Sakura's stance, grunted and shifted his attention back to the window, faking a disinterest he probably didn't really have.

Sakura moved towards Naruto's bed, and once she got at his side, she punched the teen lightly on the head.

"Ouch!" Naruto whined, unsure on what to expect, but when he looked up at serene green eyes, Sakura was still smiling, and offered him a small bag. "What's in there?"

"Ramen, of course," she replied with a knowing smile. "It's a sort of thank you, Naruto…" _'just not for what you think,'_ she added inwardly. "Because… well, thank you, Naruto… I promise, I will be a better friend from now on!"

Naruto grabbed the offered ramen with glee and met Sakura's eyes, smiling back at her. He understood that what Sakura was saying went deeper than just what it looked like, and although a part of him felt a bit crushed, the rest of him was just happy.

She had been his very first crush, and even though he still liked her a lot, it didn't feel like the kind of like he wanted. Sakura preferred Sasuke, and he could not compete with that. He _wouldn't_ compete.

But by renouncing to this one–sided love, he was opening himself up to something far more important –friendship.

It hurt, but it was the right thing to do, and Sakura clearly wanted that too.

Besides… he wanted someone to look at him the same way Sakura looked at Sasuke. That desire was stronger than his feelings for Sakura, and she could not give him that. At least, not now. Maybe in the future, but he didn't want to keep that door open either.

"Don't worry, Sakura–chan… after all, I never promise something without keeping it!"

Feeling his stomach churn, Naruto decided to give Sakura the opportunity to talk with Sasuke, as she clearly wanted to, and opened the bag, taking out one of Ichiraku's take–away ramen cups.

With a soft cheer, he started to eat, savouring his favourite food.

Sakura smiled at the sight, reassured and relieved, then turned to look at Sasuke, who was still ignoring them. She knew what she had to tell him, and this was her last chance. It was now or never.

Marching towards his bed, knowing exactly what his reply would be, Sakura surprisingly found that the thought didn't hurt as much as she had expected. She bit her lip when dark eyes moved to look at her, questioning –Sasuke was waiting for her to speak up.

"Sasuke–kun…" she paused, taking a deep breath. "I like you," she finally stated, tensing up.

Things would be somewhat difficult from there on, but she would be stronger.

Giving up on Sasuke, knowing she had never had a chance with him from the very start, was the only thing she could offer in exchange for Naruto's friendship. And Sasuke's, too.

The slurping sound from Naruto's side of the room ceased for a moment but then started again, and Sakura tried to hold herself together, watching as Sasuke seemed to process her words carefully.

"… I do not," he replied quietly, looking right into her eyes. There was no pity in his tone, but there was also no space for hope. He was telling her the truth, and he was doing it honestly and clearly, so she would not get up her hopes in vain again.

Sakura nodded, her lower lip trembling just the slightest bit. "No chance that you might change idea?" she asked then, and her voice was strangely steady.

Still looking right into her eyes, Sasuke shook his head. "No," he replied.

Sakura had always thought that if she ever was rejected by her love, she'd feel like the world had crumbled on her. She'd thought that it would hurt so much, and that was why she had never openly confessed, putting her feelings down in front of him –she had been hiding behind her attraction to Sasuke, afraid that he would do just that… reject her.

Strangely, it didn't feel like that at all. Her heart missed a beat, yes, but it didn't stop all of sudden.

This wasn't the end of her life… it was just the end of her… crush.

"Then… can we be friends?" she asked, breathing deeply.

Sasuke stared at her, somewhat surprised by her actions, then a small smile appeared on his lips. With a nod, he turned around towards the window.

Sakura smiled, reassured even more by Sasuke's silent reply, and on the other end of the room, Naruto also felt his lips twitch into a smile as he slurped down a mouthful of noodles. Then…

_BAM!_

The door slammed open all of sudden, banging loudly against the wall as a man entered the room like a living tornado, effectively breaking the contemplative, thoughtful mood within the trio of teens.

Jiraiya straightened his back, puffing his chest out with an aura of importance and self–appraisal, bouncing towards Naruto's bed with an overly stretched smile on his lips, completely ignoring the two teens on the other side of the room.

Suffocating on another mouthful of ramen, Naruto started coughing loudly, staring in anger at his mentor, the situation between Sasuke and Sakura momentarily forgotten.

"I, Jiraiya the toad sennin, have come!" the Sennin smirked proudly.

Silence greeted him, and the man turned around to look at the other two teens in the room before looking back down at Naruto. All three members of Team7 were glaring at him with something close to pity in their eyes.

Coughing discreetly, Jiraiya shrugged it off like he did every single time he announced himself, and his mood shifted abruptly to a serious one, observing the blond teen on the bed with concern.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" he asked, conversationally, as he sat down on the chair next to his pupil's bed.

Sasuke, Sakura, and ramen forgotten in a second, Naruto smiled one of his rare, real smiles at the white haired sennin, the kind of calm, meaningful smile he only reserved to his closest people. "I'm fine, Ero–sennin," he replied, more to reassure the man than anything else.

In a way, both he and Jiraiya had known the older man had needed to hear that.

"How many times did I tell you I don't want you to call me that, you brat?" he growled, though there was a mocking smirk on his lips.

Naruto chuckled at him. He knew Jiraiya was strong, but that didn't mean he was not a pervert. Thus he would never stop calling him like that. Besides, both knew it was more an endearing than anything else.

"Listen, Naruto… I thought about something," Jiraiya smiled proudly at the blond, suddenly switching his mode to drama–queen and dramatically pointing a finger at him. "Since I am such an awesome man, as you know by now, I decided I can be magnanimous… you will be allowed to join me in a three–years–long trip to train under my tutelage!"

For the second time in less than two hours, Naruto was left speechless.

"What?"

…–…–…–…

There was silence in the room again as Naruto was left alone with his thoughts.

Sasuke had been taken away for some questioning, because even though Naruto had vouched for him and Tsunade trusted the blond, the Hokage still couldn't let the matter go like that.

Still, that left Naruto enough time to think about things.

Jiraiya had offered to bring him along for some training –he'd even done that in front of his teammates… that clearly spoke volumes of the man's intentions, really.

Three years.

Away from Konoha.

Naruto supposed it was good. It meant he would get to be trained by an awesome shinobi, one of the best, even if he was a pervert… it was a chance Sasuke nor Sakura could have.

He should have been bouncing in happiness, and yet… he wasn't as excited at the news as he'd thought he would be.

He hadn't been able to say anything to Jiraiya, and the fact had made both his teammates look at him in sudden worry –if Naruto refused training, then something was seriously wrong…

Was it?

The look of hurt in Jiraiya's eyes had caused a deep ball of guilt to form within Naruto's stomach –why hadn't he jumped at the chance to be trained by the man, since he'd offered that to him spontaneously?

Gritting his teeth, Naruto clenched his left hand into a fist, glaring down at the mattress. He had _wanted_ to agree… but then the ANBU's words had echoed through his mind.

All of sudden, any excitement had vanished, and Naruto had not been able to speak up.

"_I have to think about it__,"_ he had muttered instead, surprising the Sennin, Sasuke and even Sakura, who had been staring at him with clear worry.

Naruto chuckled bitterly, looking down at the pendant he still had around his neck –the necklace Tsunade had given him glinted softly when it caught a stray ray of light.

He was confused. He didn't know what to do –where was his determination now? Why did he even want to consider becoming an ANBU?

Maybe because Hyoo had spoken to him seriously, confidentially, openly.

Maybe because he was more tired than he could admit… even to himself.

Did he really want to move down that path? As an ANBU?

'_Do I really know what it means to be an ANBU?'_ he wondered, closing his eyes. _'Have a secret life, of which I cannot speak with anyone? Something private, sacred…'_ but he had already a secret he could not reveal, even though the burden was sometimes enough to make him cringe.

And then, he'd have to kill if things came down to that. Right? ANBU were supposed to know how to kill.

'_It's one thing to declare to be a ninja, __say you can kill and delude yourself you can, and another is to actually do it and accept what you've done'_.

He didn't remember who'd said that to him, but now the words returned clearly to his conscious, burning like molten lava.

If given no other choice, Naruto had always reassured himself that in order to protect his precious people he would kill. It had never happened –not yet– but would he really be able to live with that burden?

He'd always tried not to think about it, but he couldn't run away from the thought again now.

It was important.

'_Am I really that good of a ninja?'_ Naruto looked out of the window, following a butterfly fly by until the animal disappeared behind the corner.

Unbidden, a memory of Sarutobi's face slowly resurfaced from the depths of his mind.

The Sandaime had appeared to make a speech to Naruto's academy class, but the kids (most of them at least) were not paying attention. Naruto had been doodling on his desk, but then something in the Hokage's tone had attracted his attention.

"_You might be far too young to understand my words, for now,"_ the man had said, smiling gently. _"Being a shinobi means you might have to make a decision between your life and the life of someone else. Facing dangers, missions where it's either your life, or that of your enemy. The enemy of one day might then become the ally of another, too… the balance between an assassin, a ninja, is determined by that person's heart, will and strength, and how far he is willing to go in order to protect what's important for him"._

Back then, Naruto had only been thinking about the excitement that being a ninja would bring to him, he'd been more focused on the 'dangers and missions' than on the 'it's your life or that of your enemy'. He had ignored the seriousness of the Hokage's words…

Now things had changed. He could understand what the man had meant.

Then what?

ANBU or three years with Jiraiya? What would change in his life if he chose one path instead of the other?

Closing his eyes, Naruto let himself fall back on the mattress, not even wincing as the pain was almost completely gone already.

This decision would prove to be rather complicated, after all…

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** end of second chapter. Drop in a review and I'll write more! Tell me if you like!

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Kiri–nin_ – Mist–nin, ninja from the Mist Country. Kiri no Kuni, Mist Country.

_Dobe_ – Dead last. It's a word Sasuke used a lot with Naruto.

_Teme_ – bastard. Word Naruto uses a lot in regards to Sasuke.

_Sandaime_ – means 'Third' in a succession. In this case, the Third Hokage.


	3. Accepting

**Edited:** 21/05/2011

**StarsOfYaoi****:** so, hello people! Your reviews are making me feel really appreciated. :D keep 'em coming, please! ^^

Chapter warning, a bit of angst. Just the tiniest bit.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto had every intention to go train with Jiraiya after the Valley of End… but instead, he's given another option –become a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, male x male relationship, dark themes, torture, angsty. Flames will be used to roast my food.

**Disclaimer**: still not owning this stuff, only the plot for it and some OCs. Kishi owns.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 03****: Accepting**

"He didn't answer, Tsunade!"

Jiraiya refused to look at the Hokage, hands clenched into fists at his side as he tried to hide his hurt and his anger from his once–teammate.

"His eyes were obviously bright at the prospect of coming with me," he spit out after a short moment of silence, frowning so deeply he did truly look his age, for once. "But then he stopped. I _know_ he was about to accept, Tsunade! But he didn't! All of sudden, he calmed down, hesitating, then he said he needed time to think about it!" he bit his lower lip.

He was not jealous, nor angry. At least, he shouldn't be angry simply because Naruto had failed to react the way Jiraiya had predicted he would –what really bothered him, making him furious, was the uncertain look Naruto had given him.

Yes, maybe the man would have preferred to have a joyous, spontaneous reaction that could show just how much Naruto wanted to be his apprentice, but… if Naruto, of all people, was thinking about things instead of rushing through them with haste, then…

Then it meant there were serious issues that needed to be faced.

Tsunade looked down at her hands, not knowing what to say. She had not expected Naruto's blatant lack of reaction either, and she could understand Jiraiya's pain.

"Naruto needs to go," the sennin knew he sounded desperate, so he lowered his tone to hide it. "I could see the hesitation in his eyes. He needs this –for his own good!"

"Don't you think I already know this?" Tsunade snapped, angered at Jiraiya's attitude. She didn't like how he was acting.

She was thinking back at Hyoo's words, really. Maybe they contained some sort of truth, maybe Naruto really needed a break, maybe running from the village wasn't the best solution for him…

A part of her cringed at having to admit that, even to herself, but it was true.

"Jiraiya," she stared up at him abruptly, brown eyes serious, willing him to understand. "If Naruto… if he were to accept Hyoo's offer… would you stay here as well to help him despite everything?"

The white haired sennin froze.

Tsunade had a suspicion that deep inside, Jiraiya was the one who wanted to leave, more than Naruto. The man probably knew, deep down, that running wouldn't accomplish anything, but… he was so used to running away from what could hurt him, just like when Yondaime had sacrificed himself, just like the day Orochimaru had left.

This running away had lasted far too long, though… and now he wanted Naruto to do the same. But the teen was not like Jiraiya. He was nothing like Tsunade, either.

Every day Naruto resembled Kushina and Minato more and more, Tsunade could see it. Jiraiya could see it too.

"Don't tell me you're agreeing with the ANBU now?" Jiraiya snarled, hiding his growing distress under a blanket of rage.

She shook his head. "Kami knows I don't want him to. But if that's what he chooses, then… I won't stop him. It's his life, Jiraiya, he will need to make his own decisions, make his own mistakes…" she halted, then, softly, she added, "it won't do for him to repeat ours".

Jiraiya accused the blow, leaning on the wall for support.

He opened his mouth twice to speak again, to defend himself, to negate what Tsunade was implying, but found no energy to do so. She was right.

He could not protect Naruto forever.

"He's going to be released from the hospital in a few hours," Tsunade said after a long pause, not looking up from her desk. "Kyuubi started healing him at full speed again, so he's fine now. Maybe he'd like to see you again".

Jiraiya straightened up.

"No. I will let him time to decide for himself which offer to take".

The two Sannin finally looked up and their gazes met. They suddenly felt really, really old.

…–…–…–…

"Oi Naruto!"

Looking up, Naruto smiled brightly as he noticed three of his friends waving at him; they had been waiting for him in front of the hospital, and the knowledge made him happy.

Neji, properly healed after his fight with the Oto–nin, was leaning on a nearby wall. While his Tenketsu points had been exhausted almost completely, and he still needed to rest, the medics had done wonders for him and he was doing fine already.

Shikamaru was the one who'd been hurt the least, as he only had bandages on his arms, but Naruto noticed right away the speculative, pensive expression the other teen wore, and it worried him.

The lazy teen was bothered by something, but for the life of him, Naruto could not understand what.

The last of the three was Kiba, for once without his hood and without Akamaru, too, as the dog had been forced to stay at home and rest by Kiba's older sister; the Inuzuka looked still a bit battered, but he was smirking and that meant he was ok.

Naruto felt a weight pulled off of his chest at the sight.

As he approached them, the three stared at him, almost as if appraising his health, and when they decided he didn't have any lasting damage that they could see, they all relaxed, smiles growing even warmer.

"Nice to see you out of that stinking place, Naruto!" Kiba patted his back in a show of camaraderie. "Everything's well, right? Oh, is the prick still in the hospital?"

With a smirk to the dog user, Naruto pointed his thumb at himself. "I'm always fine, Kiba! Nothing can push me down, I am a fast healer. And yes, the _teme_ is still recovering…" glancing at each of his friends, Naruto cleared his throat. "Are you three… ok?"

Kiba shrugged, pointing at himself as if that was enough of an answer.

He had been deathly worried for his friends and Akamaru back at home, but seeing Naruto this boisterous and smiling put a rest to his worries.

Neji felt a smile tug at his lips, and he allowed it to show; his shoulders were relaxed, and even though he looked still emotionless, his face had softened a bit, enough for Naruto to know that he was fine, too.

He had emerged victorious from a brutal fight, with a burning desire to grow even stronger. He was also glad that his companions had not been hurt either.

Shikamaru scratched his head. He had been bearing the guilt of seeing his friends being hurt while he'd been the one to come out unscathed, and he knew that had the rescue mission gone wrong, Naruto would have been the one hurt the most.

Thankfully, they had not failed. Sasuke was back home, and Naruto was still smiling.

A weight that had been on his shoulders disappeared all of sudden, and Shikamaru inwardly sighed in relief.

He needed to set his own priorities right again –he could not let his friends down ever again.

"You're going home, Naruto?" he asked, stretching his back. It was rather useless, since he returned to his slouched position just seconds later.

"Ah, not yet! I am hungry, and I've missed Ichiraku's ramen so much!" Naruto smiled sheepishly as both Neji and Shikamaru lifted one amused eyebrow at him.

Naruto knew he was stalling, though –he needed to go back home and think about his choice, but for now, he simply wanted to eat and let things rest for a bit more.

Jiraiya…

Or ANBU.

There were also other things to ponder about. What to do from them on was one –things were not completely ok just because Sasuke was back home, after all. He couldn't let himself fall into a fake sense of security.

There were many things still out there that he needed to fight… there was Akatsuki, and Orochimaru would surely try to get Sasuke again, right?

Running away cowardly… no, he couldn't do that anymore.

What had he accomplished, in the end? It had been out of sheer luck that Sasuke had listened to him and decided to come back. There was nothing to boast about that, there. He still wasn't strong enough for that.

"Well then, mutt," Kiba smiled again "I'm off –I told mom I'd only come here to see you and then I'd go back home, I don't want her to start yelling at me! I'll see you guys tomorrow, what about it? We will celebrate with ramen!"

Naruto's eyes lit up at the prospect. "Of course Kiba!"

Shikamaru snorted, but nodded, wondering if Chouji would be up as well, and Neji agreed as well, feeling strangely warm at the idea of being included in a friendly celebration.

It felt good to belong –not just to his team, but also to a group of _friends_.

As Naruto made his way to Ichiraku ramen, he felt cheered up. Someone cared for him, he had good friends that wanted to spend some time in his company, and that was good enough. More than just good.

Slowly, day after day, he was gaining acknowledgement from more and more people, and who cared if most of the village still hated him?

He would slowly win them all over.

For now, he had his friends, Iruka–sensei, Jiraiya the pervert, Tsunade obaa–chan…

The rest of them would come with time.

"Naruto," a deep voice coming from behind him startled him out of his thoughts.

He didn't even have to turn around to recognise who had spoken. He could never forget that voice –it was the ANBU who had visited him at the hospital.

Naruto's excitement over the prospect of eating ramen quickly disappeared, and he suddenly felt overly embarrassed for some reason. He could not explain why he felt uneasy around the man –there were no bad vibes coming from him, so what…?

The man still was something else.

Maybe it was because they had never met before, and yet the man was being so nice to him, or the fact that the ANBU was strong enough that he could kill Naruto in less than three seconds simply swinging one hand towards him.

Probably a bit of both, really.

"Ah, err, hello!" he muttered, stopping mid–step and changing his direction to his apartment instead. "I mean. Good morning," he corrected himself.

Although the man did not laugh at him, Naruto could almost feel the smile under that mask; fighting the urge to shift away from the imposing figure of the ANBU, Naruto wondered how did it look like to the villagers to see them walking like that –the village's demon together with a respectable ANBU member…

It probably looked far too strange.

"Maybe not as strange as you think".

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. _'Is he able to read my thoughts?'_

Hyoo smirked under the mask at the teen's astonished expression. "ANBU don't walk through the village like that, so we might attract some unwanted attention, but we can relate with whoever we want to".

Naruto was by then rather sure the man _was_ indeed smiling underneath his panther mask.

Still, the reply was somewhat soothing, and Naruto felt his shoulders relax as the two continued walking slowly towards Naruto's apartment complex.

Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence, he cleared his throat, searching for something to say. "Why a panther?" he found himself asking.

A second later he groaned, wanting to slap himself for his stupidity.

That wasn't really a question one could ask the ANBU, right?

Nonetheless, the ANBU didn't seem to mind his curiosity at all, and Naruto felt a bit relieved.

"Panthers are lethal animals. They can hide themselves in the shadows and attack their prey without warning or sound –moving like silk, mortal and deathly," the ANBU replied. "I thought it was pretty neat".

Naruto stared at the man in awe. He had received a clear answer without being reprimanded for his questioning, and the man didn't even seem angry… the man sounded even proud for his choice of mask, which was obvious. Naruto could easily say that the similarities between the ANBU and the animal were rather fitting.

Mood cheered up again, Naruto smiled once more. The ANBU chose the traits of animals to apply to themselves, and then they trained to be able to use them at their advantage…

And still, the man's words had also showed Naruto no arrogance. The way the ANBU had spoken… it was inspiring.

"Each ANBU member receives a blank mask to paint, to symbolise their inner traits and power, so that the mask will reflect them for others to see –like a mirror for their soul," Hyoo continued, eyeing Naruto's reaction curiously.

Considering the man's words for a moment, Naruto's face twisted into a grimace, before the teen schooled it back to show indifference. "Well, it means I'd have a fox mask, then," he shrugged, carefully avoiding to look up at the man.

It wasn't like being constantly compared to a fox insulted him –there were many characteristics that Naruto shared with that animal, after all, not just the fact that he was the host of a Fox demon– but the fact that he would be forever associated to the Kyuubi no Kitsune wasn't exactly a compliment.

Still, he was growing to accept that fact, even though he didn't like it.

If he'd have a chance, he would truly want to be recognised for something else –for his own skills, not those of a stupid…

"Who said that?"

The carefree tone of the ANBU shocked Naruto just as much as the words he'd spoken; he wondered how a killer could look so detached and sound so carefree when he wanted, but then Kakashi's face appeared in his mind.

A person didn't need a real mask in order to hide who they really were.

"Well, but I mean, I'm… Kyuubi's container, and–" a hand rose in front of him to shut him up, and the words died on his lips.

"Exactly. You are the container. Not the demon. Whatever trait you were told you have in common with the beast has nothing to do with who you are," one finger pointed to where Naruto's seal was. "You are you, and he is he".

Blinking in surprise, Naruto looked up. Very few people understood that the demon was not Naruto and Naruto was not the demon, and at times, Naruto himself forgot.

"If you want people to forget you are a container, then you have to be the first to realise the demon is a different being. You have to show yourself what you're made of all on your own," Hyoo finished, voice forcing its way through Naruto's brain.

"I–"

"Naruto, you should see where the demon ends and your own soul starts before you try and make people see you and the Kyuubi are separate beings. Your soul is strong, and you are determined, and that will make you go far in life… but you also need to train in order to do so. That is why I offered you to join the ANBU. We can give you what you've lacked up until now".

Naruto bit his lip, put off by Hyoo's words. "Why?" he finally asked, trying to convey all his questions with that single question.

Hyoo sighed.

This boy was the legacy of the Yondaime. The Hokage had sacrificed himself in order to protect the village, and in doing so, he had been forced to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto. The burden should have been a gift, Naruto should have been considered a hero for his sacrifice, but nothing had gone like Yondaime had expected.

Naruto had enough determination to control and tame the beast, and he was strong enough on his own to show that the demon wasn't what gave him power, but…

He was supposed to be _happy_. Despite everything, Naruto was supposed to have a normal life, not this.

He shouldn't question Hyoo's honesty. He shouldn't be used to being treated poorly simply because of the demon, no matter what.

Hyoo breathed deeply, trying to control his sudden anger. "Because I can see the raw talent that is still waiting to be exploited," he replied. "And because I know better than to deprive you of the chance you deserve".

"Ah…" Naruto didn't know what to say, so he looked away; it felt nice, and it warmed him up immensely. He didn't know how to react.

The ANBU continued walking with him, and much to Naruto's surprise, he didn't feel fidgety anymore. Something had changed, and the man didn't feel like an imposing, scary figure anymore –his presence was almost comforting now.

'_I deserve this chance?'_ Naruto felt his lips twitch upwards._ 'No one every put this much faith in me before… he offered me a place in the ANBU troops, he trusts me enough to say I can be strong if I train… even if I don't look much…'_

It was weird, and it sent a tingling warmth down his back.

This man was strong, imposing, powerful and awe–inspiring, and he was putting all his faith in Naruto's growth.

"You have continuously fought to have what others consider a given," Hyoo continued, his tone one of finality. "You deserve the same kind of treatment. Still, the fact that you've had to fight for everything makes you, in a way, stronger than most".

Everyone had always more or less implied that to get what he wanted –attention, acknowledgement– he'd have to fight for every bit of it. And now this man was saying that he deserved to have it as everybody else had –without favouritism or antagonism.

And yet, Naruto also understood what Hyoo was saying –for every small achievement, he had to fight with tooth and nails, whereas others didn't have to do that, but this fact gave him an edge.

He could see how things worked better than most, he could use this edge to exploit a situation to his own needs, because he could see a side of people that most could not.

"Ero–sennin… no I mean, Jiraiya," he corrected, aware that most people didn't know of his nick–name for the white haired pervert, "He offered me a three–years period of training away from Konoha".

He hadn't wanted to tell the ANBU that, but he found himself revealing it nonetheless. Briefly stopping, he looked up at the man, biting down on his lower lip.

"Really?" the ANBU had known Jiraiya would make his countermove. After all, it was only fair. "Did you agree to that?"

Naruto hesitated.

"I want to be stronger… that's something I've always wanted," he replied hesitantly. "Maybe this time he would concentrate on me instead of doing his research… last time I had to work all on my own," he muttered, referring to the way Jiraiya had taught him the Rasengan while leaving him to go 'gather some info at the local onsen'.

The sennin wasn't a bad teacher –Naruto had an inkling that Jiraiya was a bit rusty in his people skills, after all, and that included how to act with an almost-teenager– but he simply wasn't enough for Naruto.

He needed something more –someone who would dedicate his full attention on him. maybe he was an egoist for wanting that, but…

Regarding Naruto's choice of words with a raised eyebrow, Hyoo simply hummed, waiting for him to continue.

"But… wouldn't…" Naruto swallowed down his uneasiness, not sure how to explain the ANBU what he felt. "Isn't that like running away?"

Stopping again, he stared up at the panther mask, eyes wide as he hastily tried to explain what he meant.

"I mean, it's not like I wouldn't love to be trained, and this way I could go around and see so many places… but… I love this village. Really, I do. I want to become Hokage, after all… but if I didn't live in there, I wouldn't get to understand everything… and… I know I have _time_ to do that, but…"

He ruffled his hair, annoyed at his own inability to explain what he felt.

It felt like it was important for him to stay, not run away. Yes, the world was surely beautiful and he wanted to see many things, but… there was so much of Konoha that he didn't understand…

He'd only seen the evil glares of a lot of the civilians, he'd only seen their bad side. He loved the place, but there was so much of it that he'd only caught a glimpse of.

It was important –or at least it felt like that to him– that he could see everything now. Not later. _Now_. Before… before…

Hyoo let out a soft sigh, but he nodded. He could understand what Naruto was saying, and even more what he _wasn't_ saying.

What if the world was more beautiful than Konoha? What if he found something worthier of his love outside, and then his thoughts of his village of birth ended up skewed because of that?

Naruto wanted to steel his love for Konoha first –it meant that somewhere deep inside, the kid was aware that he still didn't love it as much as he proclaimed.

It meant Naruto would give his life for his friends, but he would find it harder to do it for his village –the same place that showed its hatred towards him in so many ways.

He was young enough that things could still change, though.

Hyoo thought of the village as a whole, never thinking about the single individuals, and it was this ideal that Naruto had to learn –the place that could give birth to many worth shinobi, just like in the past.

Of course, the village was biased against Naruto, and he could never learn this truth by being himself… not yet. He was too young to make a name out of himself, they wouldn't believe in him.

But this could change if Naruto were to choose the path of the ANBU.

Of course, this wasn't fair –Hyoo was painfully aware of that– but if this was the only way to give Naruto a chance, then…

"Naruto… are you sure that if you were to stay here, you could learn to love them?" he shook his head, making Naruto look up at him again. "I won't lie to you. I can't offer you false reassurance… many people in the village despise you, and it will be hard to gain their respect".

The blond's shoulders tensed up, but he didn't look away. He knew that, and yet…

The man hadn't said it would be impossible. He'd just said it would be hard.

"Things like that need time, and trying to rush into them will only make everything backfire on you. You're gaining your support day by day, but you're failing to see the small achievements because you only look at the ending result, which is still far away".

"What do you mean?" Naruto stared up at him, confused.

"You want to be Hokage because this way people will recognise you, right?" at Naruto's nod, Hyoo continued, "but being Hokage doesn't mean you will be automatically respected. It's actually the opposite –the respect will make you become Hokage, not the other way around. Building your strength, showing Konoha's citizens that you are reliable and love the village… this is what will make the change".

The blond froze in mid–step. Much to his surprise, he hadn't thought it like that.

He had assumed that once Hokage, the village surely would…

"Being Hokage is more than just being strong and reliable, Naruto. Try to think about Sarutobi–sama".

Naruto licked his dry lips.

He couldn't remember a time when Sandaime hadn't been taking some time to just walk around the village, smiling at the children, talking with the villagers and the shinobi, inquiring about their lives.

He hadn't been just a great strategist or a great shinobi –he'd been a great person, too. One that people could respect and love.

The man had truly cared for the village –with all his heart.

The memory of the now deceased Hokage brought forth a sharp pain in his chest. Sandaime had been a wonderful Hokage, yes. He had lived for the sole purpose of his village, and he had died to protect it, believing that it would rise again.

"If you want to be appreciated, you don't have to be overly strong or cunning –you have to show it with the little things –as you are now, the village would not let you learn about everyday life, but if you were to join the ANBU, you could see a side of Konoha that you were never allowed to see, the things that would allow you to truly love the village".

Naruto blinked.

Hyoo's voice had turned serious, strong. "That is what I am offering… join the ANBU. If you pass our test, you will spend three years exclusively doing missions for us. As a cover-up, you could tell your friends that you will go with Jiraiya–sama instead. Three years with us to see a new side of the village you want so desperately to love".

The straightforward way the man was using with him left Naruto completely baffled, and at the same time, it made him feel better. He was laying down all his cards for Naruto to look at, without hiding away behind something else.

For this man –the commander of the ANBU, Hyoodoku– Naruto was worth the chance. Why?

Once again, Hyoo answered the unspoken question, as if reading his mind. "Because I can see your potential, because I believe in your strength… but most of all, I believe in you".

A sudden whiff of breeze hit his face, and when Naruto blinked, the ANBU was gone, leaving him staring unseeingly at the empty street.

…–…–…–…

"Iruka–san!"

Iruka turned around, face set into a frown as he muttered something under his breath –about how unwanted visits always happened when he wanted to go check on Naruto, who had just been released from the hospital– but upon seeing who had called him, his displeased grimace melted into a small smile.

"Ah, Raidou–san, konnichiwa," he replied politely, fighting the urge to twist his smile into a much more fitting smirk. "It is unusual to see you around the academy… did you need me for something?"

Raidou's face, as expected from a Jounin of his level, showed nothing of his inner amusement; lifting a package he'd been holding so that Iruka could see it, he offered it to the younger man, who made a show of picking it up with an exaggerated confused face.

Aware that there were other shinobi and civilians walking around them, Iruka kept his face schooled into a curious frown as he looked down at the sealed package. "What is this?"

Raidou had to inwardly snort. He had somehow missed this silent, private kind of fun; it felt highly refreshing, sharing a silly act with a friend.

"I was told it contains a few academy books that were mistakenly sent to the Hokage's office this morning," he explained, tone low and laced with warmth. "I was sent to the academy but found no one inside… you were still around, so I thought it better to bring this to you. I hope the mistake didn't cause you any inconvenience".

The weight of the package in his hands was familiar to Iruka in a way he could not fully explain in words; it was an old, comforting burden that he had accepted back, but instead of feeling it heavy on his shoulders, it was more of a gentle warmth on his chest, and he whole heartedly welcomed it.

"Ah, I was wondering why we hadn't received them yet… thank you, Raidou–san," he smiled at him. "I can't wait to _unpack_ and _use_ the books!"

Raidou's polite smile flickered into a smirk. "Well then, I'll be off, Iruka–san… goodbye!"

With that, Raidou disappeared in a small swirl of leaves. Iruka was still smiling, holding the precious 'book package' into his arms, but his smile faltered when he felt another chakra signature flicker behind him.

"Konnichiwa, Iruka–sensei!" Kakashi chirped happily, waving at the academy teacher.

Iruka groaned, feeling defeated all of sudden; in the last few days Kakashi had appeared rather often, ever since Naruto had taken Sasuke back, and he'd been popping around unexpectedly far too many times for it to be comfortable anymore.

It worried Iruka a bit, because he couldn't understand what the man would want to do around him.

If Iruka had been a fellow Jounin, then the fact that Kakashi seemed to want to keep in contact with him would be understandable, but Iruka was a Chuunin, and a teacher at the academy…

There was no reason for Kakashi to want to be this friendly, not even if they both cared for the same student, Naruto.

Iruka _had_ a vague idea of what Kakashi was hinting at, but he seriously didn't believe it would be anything serious, really. Just like the present the silver haired Jounin had sent him –Iruka had no intention to open it, knowing the man.

It would probably be something perverted or insulting, no matter if Kakashi hadn't meant it to be so. Iruka knew better.

Still, Kakashi's company was, admittedly, rather nice –if the man didn't pop around during his academy lessons or at an inconvenient time– and had it been different, maybe it wouldn't have been that bad to befriend him.

As things were, though, Iruka would keep his defences up until he proved to himself that Kakashi was no danger for his sanity.

If that was the case, then he would gladly accept Kakashi's offer of friendship.

"Kakashi–sensei," he greeted. They had moved from polite to a more familiar way of calling each other thanks to their shared status as Naruto's teachers. Iruka didn't _really_ mind. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard Naruto was allowed out of the hospital and decided to drop by," Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Also, I heard something you might want to know".

Iruka frowned and scratched the bridge of his nose. "What?"

"Jiraiya–sama will take Naruto with him on a training trip that will probably last three years, give or take –that's why I am going to see him, I want to give the kid a proper goodbye. Knowing how Jiraiya works, the two of them will be gone the moment Naruto has his bags ready".

Iruka's eyebrow threatened to move upwards, but he quickly schooled his expression into a semi–worried, semi–surprised one; he wondered how Kakashi had gotten the news, since neither of the Sannin had wanted the news to be revealed too soon.

"And you know this… why?" both resumed their walk towards Naruto's place. "Did you spy again on Tsunade–sama and Jiraiya–sama?"

"Maa, maa," Kakashi scratched the back of his head, closing his visible eye and laughing meekly. "It wasn't _really_ spying…"

Iruka barely restrained himself from swatting Kakashi like he did with his students, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to act upon such childish behaviour. Besides, it would be impolite, the two of them were not at that close level of acquaintance yet.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked instead, showing more of his worry.

Kakashi nodded cheerfully. "I heard Tsunade speaking with Jiraiya this morning, so it's confirmed news".

Iruka remained quiet, pondering over Kakashi's position in the whole situation.

Completely undisturbed by Iruka's sudden silence, Kakashi pulled out his infamous book from the pocket of his vest and obviously ignoring the now spluttering Chuunin at his side he started his read–walking.

Life was still good.

…–…–…–…

'YOU WILL ROT IN HELL'

'DEMON'

Naruto stared at the words scribbled all over his walls for a long time, unable to speak. He had returned to his apartment after his (however brief) stay at the hospital only to find out that someone had preceded him.

They had slammed his front door open and broke the lock so he would not be able to use it anymore, and had raged through his house, destroying whatever furniture he had.

His western–style bed had been smashed, the photos of his teammates and friends ripped, broken down his oven and small fridge and even his table.

That wasn't the worst, though –they had also written insults on his walls, obviously hinting at the creature that he hosted within himself.

Thankfully, the red liquid wasn't blood, as his nose confirmed it was simply red paint. And yet, the sight was still disturbing.

Ever since he could remember, nothing of this sort had ever happened before. He usually was on the receiving end of a few muttered insults, and a lot of glaring, and at times someone threw a rock at his window, but…

Nothing like that. this was the first time someone had reacted so violently against him.

Sighing, Naruto moved to the kitchen, deciding it would be better to start off by cleaning the walls; he didn't want to pick up his things while staring at all _those_ writings, after all.

"I am not a fox, idiots," he muttered, starting to cleanse the wall with a sponge and a bucket of water. "Tsk, I thought people were more intelligent that that".

As he gently scrubbed the closest letter, the water simply smudged it a bit, which annoyed him. Waterproof, of course. Would it even wash off?

'_Maybe I need to paint it over__…'_ he pondered rationally.

What surprised him was how this didn't rattle him at all; maybe Hyoo's words had affected him more than he'd thought, or maybe he wasn't as bothered as he should have…

Had this happened years before, Naruto was sure it would have hurt… but he was starting to think that he needed to work one step at a time.

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Naruto, it's me, Iruka! I decided to come here so…"

Iruka's voice trailed away as the Chuunin entered the apartment. First he stared at the broken furniture in silence, then both he and Kakashi noticed Naruto scrubbing the wall. Iruka gasped in shock, whilst Kakashi's eye narrowed down in visible anger.

"Naruto! Who did this?"

Naruto stopped his cleaning to turn around and greet his two sensei. "I don't know," he replied earnestly, shrugging it off. "Some idiot, I suppose… I was just trying to wash this thing off, but I think whoever did it used waterproof paint…"

"Naruto…" Iruka took a step towards the blond, feeling dread fill his heart, but was stopped by Naruto's calm stare. The teen didn't look depressed, nor bothered, which was probably even more worrisome.

"Iruka–sensei, don't worry –I know I am not the damn fox!" his smile was strangely serene. "It'd take something harsher for me to think like this!"

Iruka and Kakashi both blinked at his words. Both stared at him in the eyes, as if searching for the proof of his words, and were taken aback to see him stare back at them with an almost serene gaze.

Iruka's shoulders relaxed despite his worry, sincerely proud of how well Naruto was behaving.

Against his will, Kakashi's lips twitched upwards in a smile, before shifting back into a frown as he took a look around the apartment. This was truly the worst thing someone had done against Naruto, and it completely surpassed his level of tolerance.

"Of course you're not the fox" he said in his fake cheerful tone. "Last time I checked, I didn't see any fangs nor tail or ears!"

Naruto turned his stare on him and his lips twitched in a pleased smirk. Thankfully, none was making it bigger than it was already. Maybe this was the cheesiest joke ever, but coming from Kakashi, it was something.

The man clearly wanted to offer his support without it looking like pity.

"Sigh… it'll take me all day to clean this up," Naruto muttered, picking up his sponge again. "Besides, where am I going to sleep tonight? I don't _have_ another bed…"

"Well, I guess you could sleep at the Hokage tower for tonight, I don't think Tsunade–sama will mind," Iruka answered honestly. _'And if I am wrong, which I am not, once she knows about this, she'll start hunting the culprits down herself'_.

Naruto smiled at him and Kakashi excused himself, disappearing from the apartment with his destination clear in mind.

Iruka helped Naruto check for what was left intact from the attack, and meanwhile the teen pondered over it.

He could not ignore the attack, obviously, because that would mean cowering away from the truth; this was his home, no matter how small or empty. His safe place, or at least that's how it should have been.

But the photos could be retook –Sakura, Kakashi–sensei and Sasuke had the same one from Team7's first day as a team, and his other friends had copies of the others– and furniture could be replaced… and walls could be painted over again. Nothing important had been ruined, because Naruto had with him all his important things.

His home was where he slept and where he could return to after a mission, but that's was it. It was just a place.

On the opposite, the people who cared for him, or that respected him, were in a place that couldn't be disrupted by such petty idiocies –his heart.

Far more protected than his house had been.

Iruka sighed as he noticed Naruto's pensive mood. The teen was changing, slowly but surely. And still, today he had proven himself to be far stronger than Iruka had thought, and that made him really proud.

Yes, Naruto really _was_ the most surprising ninja, after all.

…–…–…–…

Jiraiya and Tsunade stared at Naruto with trepidation.

His eyes were darker than usual, and his determination only suggested he had finally reached a decision regarding his two offered choices.

Of course, both Sannin had been informed of what had happened to his apartment; just as Iruka had predicted, Tsunade had started smashing her office once again, with Jiraiya calmly hissing and twitching in a corner, just as much infuriated as she was.

And yet, both had been surprised by Naruto's reaction to that, and both felt extremely proud of him. They knew he was finally building up a shield against the cruelty he had received, but at the same time, neither was willing to allow another similar incident to happen ever again, not even to verify the theory.

Shizune was not in the room with them, knowing they needed privacy and was now standing outside of the room, waiting for them to come out.

None of the three occupants flinched or showed any surprise when a figure appeared from nowhere, after having sent a pulse of his chakra as a warning. Hyoo, still with his Panther mask on, shifted at Tsunade's right.

Naruto inhaled deeply, knowing it was time to speak up.

"Tsunade baa–chan…" he started, smirking as a twitch developed at the side of her left eye "Ero–sennin… I thought a lot about both the offers I've been given," he nodded to Hyoo, who nodded back, acknowledging his words.

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood straighter, feeling the seriousness of the situation despite the use of the familiar terms.

Even though he always seemed to make fun of them, both Sannin knew Naruto cared for them just as much as they did for him. The name–calling was a constant reminder of that bond.

Tsunade and Jiraiya simply waited for the teen to continue, neither feeling up to utter a word.

"I _really_ thought about it," Naruto continued. "Training with you, Ero–sennin, would make me one of the happiest people alive, and you can't understand how much it means to me that you actually want to train me," Naruto flashed him his foxy smile. "I know you are one of the best teachers I could have, no matter if you spend half a day peeping in the onsen or if you do your 'researches' by voyeurism–"

Jiraiya's eye twitched, not knowing if he was being praised or insulted, and Tsunade coughed threateningly.

"But… I can't come with you. I… I don't want to leave Konoha," he fumbled with his words, trying to find a way to explain his decision. "Iruka–sensei once told me that the village is trying hard to raise its head after the troubles with Orochimaru, and to gain back its pride and strength in front of the other countries. Konoha now needs all the shinobi it has, and even though most of the civilians think the opposite, Konoha needs me, too," he concluded, shrugging the feeling of embarrassment as the three adults stared hard at him.

As disappointing as it was, Jiraiya had known it would end like that; he had known it since the moment he had looked into Naruto's eyes and had offered him to become his apprentice.

Because… because Naruto was different from him.

"I might not love all the people that live in Konoha," Naruto coughed sheepishly. "But this is the place Sandaime died to protect. This is what Yondaime died for, too. This is the place where I was born, where my friends were born, where all of you now live –my precious people," Naruto beamed at them. "The place you are all protecting right now. I want to become stronger, so that I can protect this place too, without boasting off a power I don't have".

He wanted to gain Konoha's love back, because the village had caught his heart the moment he had been old enough to think. He'd seen only a side of it, and yet he loved this village despite that.

At first, he'd wanted to be Hokage simply to show the villagers that he existed, and that he didn't deserve their hatred, but now… now he wanted to become Hokage simply to protect the village. And maybe…

Maybe he didn't _need_ to become Hokage. Maybe he just needed to get strong enough to show his village that he was worth their love, and that would be enough… but he still wanted to accomplish his goal nonetheless.

He would become Hokage, not to be recognised, but to devote himself to protect.

This was his decision.

This was his nindo.

"I want to stay," he stated clearly, facing both Tsunade and Jiraiya, and then turning his attention to Hyoo, who had remained silent until then. "I want to see everything of Konoha, and for that reason, Ero–sennin, I cannot come with you".

Jiraiya grimaced, but he knew when to admit defeat.

Because deep down, after layers of bitterness and weariness, he felt the same.

Maybe he had never cared for Konoha like his teacher and student had, but he could understand why Naruto had decided to walk down that path, and he would be at his side all the while. Proudly.

Naruto made the decision that Jiraiya had been too weak to make, and he would respect that.

"Tsunade obaa–chan, Ero–sennin… I want to be an ANBU".

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** so, that's it for this chapter. did you like? I hope you did. And I know it was a bad place to end the chapter, but it's a good length already.

Now, drop me a review, I know you want to… and you know I want you to :D

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Obaa–chan_ – actually it means 'grannie'. Obaa–san/sama means grandmother, whilst the suffix –chan is used to add familiarity. Just like you see in anime and manga when young men refer to older ladies they meet on the street as 'auntie', and to older men as 'uncle'. Think of GTO.

_Ero–__sennin_ – means perverted hermit. Sennin was used to indicate people who took their training (ascetically or other) in solitude and meditation. In this case, Jiraiya took his own training with the toads. Thus, Toad Hermit. As for ero… well, we all know why he's called that.

_Sannin_ – means three people. In this case, it's a word to express the power Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade have, meaning they are three above the others.

_Konnichiwa_ – Good morning. Actually, it's good day, because you say konnichiwa after midday (_ohayou_ is good morning).


	4. Leaving

**Edit**** 20–10–2008:** due to intelligent reviewer, the patched up Japanese names have been removed and won't be used again, apart Hyoo's.

**StarsOfYaoi****:** and here it is, fourth chapter! I hope things are not moving too slow or too fast for you, because I particularly enjoy the pace. :3 and it's going to be long anyway.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto had every intention to go train with Jiraiya after the Valley of End… but instead, he's given another option –become a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, male x male relationship, dark themes, torture, angsty. Flames will be used to roast my food.

**Disclaimer**: still don't own. But I am trying, just wait.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 04****: Leaving**

Tsunade stared at the three shinobi standing in front of her with serious eyes; all of them were ANBU, and they were all wearing masks, tall and proud, waiting for her to speak.

She let her eyes wander on the three, from the first one, Hyoodoku, ANBU commander, to the other two, both slightly shorter than the first, and with different builds.

The first had short, cropped hair coming out messily from a brown band tied on the back of his head, and had a lean built; he wore an _inu_ mask.

The second was the shortest of the three, with a low ponytail and a well–kept body, clearly still young; he wore a _nezumi_ mask.

Even though they were probably both shinobi of the leaf, and thus still on active duty, she was a bit surprised that both had taken care of their shape this well, despite having already left the ANBU.

She wondered why both had decided to return to the ranks after so much time.

"Tsunade–sama, these are the two shinobi who applied to return to ANBU service. Their previous codenames were Shadow Tracker" he pointed to the _inu_ masked man "and Silent Depths" he pointed to the _nezumi_ masked man.

Tsunade was intrigued by the meaning of their codenames. Surely they sounded mysterious, but how had the two acquired such titles? She would have to ask of that later, when alone with Hyoo.

"Their reasons to return to service are not to be spoken by anyone but them, as they are personal" Hyoo continued, bowing to the Hokage to let her know it was not disrespectful against her. "But they have been accepted back and reinstated in their ranks because of their skill and valuable talents".

Hyoo then motioned for the two to step forwards, and they did so; Tsunade stared at the taller one, Shadow Tracker, and nodded at him. The man, with a side glance to his commander that Tsunade couldn't see, slowly brought one hand to his face and pulled away the dog mask.

The Hokage's eyebrow shifted upwards as she recognised who she was staring at; the shinobi had been so good at blending with the background, even when on service, never attracting attention on himself when returning from his missions, that even when she had sent him scurrying for some of her errands she had barely paid attention to him.

Even though the scar on his face was clearly identifiable, she could only vaguely remember him, and with a bit of embarrassment Tsunade realised she didn't even remember his name.

"Raidou, Hokage–sama" the man quietly said, noticing her perplexed gaze. His tone was vaguely satisfied, as if his goal had been exactly to be forgotten.

Tsunade nodded, leaving it at that.

"So you were an ANBU… I see where you got your skills" she murmured.

Raidou nodded curtly, accepting her appreciation.

Shifting her attention on the remaining member, Tsunade felt something creep up her back; it felt like some sort of premonition, or something.

The man's hand hesitated briefly in front of his mask before his fingers gripped tightly the edges and he slowly pulled it down.

Tsunade met chocolate brown eyes and a known scar running through the bridge of the shinobi's nose, and her own eyes widened in shock at the sight.

"Iruka…?" she murmured, completely taken aback. The man had appeared so weak and mildly–mannered, the person that was one Naruto admired so much… no way.

No way that someone like him…

The academy teacher smirked, something dangerous flashing in the darkened eyes.

"Hai, Hokage–sama" he answered.

…–…–…–…

As Naruto sat in front of the Hokage's desk, he thought about just how many times he had been standing there in the last few days. He was starting to memorise the patterns on the walls already.

Not to mention he had been there more than he had been to Ichiraku Ramen… scary.

In front of him this time, only Tsunade and Hyoo.

The man's presence was now pretty familiar to him, and it meant a definite change to his life; after everything, his decision had settled down quite easily and his hesitation had turned to excitement. He wanted to train under that man, whose power was so strong Naruto could feel it without a problem.

He was convinced of what he was doing, and couldn't wait to start already.

"We will be creating the perfect illusion" Tsunade muttered, scattering some papers down on the desk. She would assist him even though she still wasn't convinced. "Since a sudden disappearance would label you as missing–nin without a question, all your friends will be told of your trip with Jiraiya. That will cover you for three years, that you will spend in the ANBU headquarters".

Naruto nodded, knowing this was the best choice.

"Also, Jiraiya will take a small house in the nearby town and will be laying low for that period of time, which he will use to check up on his spying service and to gather information about Akatsuki" Tsunade continued. "So, if you have free time and you want to see him, he will gladly wait there".

The teen smiled broadly at that, and Tsunade sighed. "Naruto, are you sure–"

"Tsunade baa–chan, I _won't_ go back to my word. Yes, _I am_ sure. This is what I want, so don't worry about me!"

'_How could I not, gaki?'_ she thought, shaking her head, but let the subject go. Naruto's determination was far too known to her.

"You will have to pass a test before you can be an ANBU," Tsunade explained to the teen. "If you manage to join in, you will be placed within a team of shinobi that have been reinstated in service the other day" she continued, deciding not to tell Naruto about their identity –they would tell him on their own.

Still, to find out that the Chuunin academy instructor had once been such a strong and esteemed ANBU had shocked Tsunade to the core. He was pretty good at hiding his real strength –he truly looked more like a teacher than a killer.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, eyes brimming with excitement as he shifted on the chair. "I will have to start boasting about my training with Jiraiya then" he added, bowing uncertainly to Hyoo and then waving at the Hokage, who smiled at him amusedly (a bit surprised at his behaviour).

The teen left the room, also waving at Shizune as he passed by.

Hyoo stood still for a second after Naruto left the room, then conceded himself a satisfied smile; finally, Naruto was getting what he deserved.

Now though, was time for the hardest detail; he was bound to reveal Tsunade a secret that had been protected solely by the ANBU troops for many years, because she was the new Hokage.

"Hokage–sama" he started, looking at the seated woman. "There is another member of the ANBU that has asked to come back within our ranks after a long mission –but he's a special case".

Tsunade groaned. That felt suspiciously like bad news. Again.

She couldn't _wait_ to know. Feel the sarcasm.

…–…–…–…

"You shitty lucky bastard!" Kiba slapped Naruto's back hard. "You're going to be trained by a Sannin? Don't you go thinking you will be stronger than me when you come back –I will be training as well!"

Naruto smirked at him, feeling pumped up; it was a great sensation, and strangely it didn't matter he was lying straight out to his friends, even as he smiled and boasted off a fake training.

It was something private that he would enjoy and come out stronger afterwards, but he knew that no one could know of the proposal he received from the ANBU.

It was better this way.

"When are you going to leave, then?" Shikamaru asked, wondering why it felt like something was off in Naruto's happy expression.

"Tomorrow, I have to prepare my things and then we'll be going" the blond replied happily, bouncing on his feet.

Neji smiled proudly, knowing Naruto deserved this training for everything he did to get Sasuke back.

"What did the prick say about this?" Kiba smirked, and it was obvious who he was referring to. "I bet he feels neglected now".

Naruto blinked. He had told Sasuke first of Jiraiya's training, but the teen's reaction to the news had been quite unexpected even to him.

"He… he said he would wait for when I'll be back –and that he will train to match me evenly" he admitted, scratching his head. "He even… smiled. If only a little bit".

Kiba stared at him, shocked. It was unreal.

"I will _never_ believe that" he stated, showing his canines in a mocking smile. "Come on, what did he say?"

"No, really" Naruto matched the smirk with his own. "Sasuke is my friend, and he's happy for me. He said he'll train with Kakashi, so it's good enough".

Kiba's eyebrow lifted but he said nothing; he really didn't like the Uchiha prick, especially after what they had all gone through to bring him back, and Naruto had been hurt the most… and yet, Naruto considered him a friend, so Kiba would not speak.

Apparently, the two had resolved their problems, and if things kept like that, Kiba would accept to keep ignoring Sasuke instead of attacking him.

Naruto slapped Kiba's back, feeling a bit sad that he could not share the news with them, but once again he reminded himself that it was better this way. Besides, secrecy was something he seriously needed to learn.

Not to mention, he couldn't have his friends somehow revealing that to someone. He could not allow this. It was his chance to advance a bit more to his goal. Besides, every shinobi accepted in the ANBU had the same secret imposed onto them. He wasn't the first and would not be the last to have to keep it for himself.

And still, his friends had yet to know about Kyuubi, a secret that paradoxically was even deathlier. But all the village knew of that already, minus his generation and the younger ones… but he wasn't ready to tell that secret yet.

He spent most of his life without knowing it himself, and afterwards, only a few people had accepted him without prejudices. He knew that it didn't matter what he was, his friends still had lived with people that hated him all their lives, and he still was afraid of rejection.

He would wait and tell them when he was ready to accept whatever reaction came.

"Oi, dobe" someone called from behind him, and Naruto twisted around to see Sasuke standing there.

Sasuke was the only person so far that Naruto really had hard time not telling the ANBU secret; and yet, it would not be fair. The Uchiha would feel weak once more, and then would apply for ANBU as well.

Considering Naruto's luck, Sasuke would probably be accepted in faster than him, and even though it was selfish, Naruto wanted to keep something for himself that the dark haired teen had not.

Just this once… he would be selfish.

Just this once.

"Yo, teme" Naruto answered, smiling.

Sasuke had been left out of the hospital only because he had been adamant about it, as he still needed to recover from most of his wound and aches. But the teen had forced himself out of the bed and then returned home, determined in resuming his training as soon as he could.

"Why are you here? I thought you would be seeking Kakashi–sensei now".

"I wanted to reassure you of my superiority" Sasuke said, but is words lacked malice, and were only laced with a friendly mocking tone. "I will train by myself, and the day you come back, we will spar once more".

Naruto smirked and clenched his fist tightly. "Count on it –I will show you who's stronger, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha shook his head, but the smirk on his face looked much more like a smile than a sneer.

…–…–…–…

A figure jumped from tree to tree, shifting to the East –towards Konoha.

It hid easily in the shadows of the trees around, leaving no trace of his passage as soon as it moved forwards, with the ability only a higher–ranked shinobi could have.

Slowly, with every step, his shoulders clearly straightened up; there was still a deep darkness closing off around his heart, heavy with decisions, missions, duties and insecurities that years of rough life had brought upon him, but he was finally returning back where everything had started.

It didn't matter if his whole life had been ruined already –from then on it would be in the past, and it would never be the same ever again. And even if a part of him, deep down, wished that things had gone differently, to still have a chance of conducing a semi–normal life, he did not want to live of 'what ifs'.

A part of his life was coming to an end, and he was shutting close a door behind him, that he would not open again. One of the many weights on his back was going to fall off, finally.

Pale hands moved to his buttoned up cloak, slowly undoing each button with steady hands. The outfit had been on him so long he could barely remember when he had been without it, and it marked him as something that he was not, but that to everyone else, had to be.

As the cloak left his shoulders, he relished the sudden lack of weight, both physically and psychologically; he held the black fabric in his hands, fingers tracing familiar patterns as he looked in front of him, eyes lost in remembrance.

That outfit had meant a lot more to him than he could admit, even to himself, both in success and defeat, both in pain and in relief, and now he was finally shedding it away; his stare hardened and a second later his hands relaxed, dropping it down.

The shinobi took off again, without even looking back.

The discarded fabric fell through the air like a weightless feather, twirling until it hit the lower branches and the rocks. In the end, it gracelessly hit the surface of the river's waters, splashing and quickly absorbing the liquid, disappearing from view seconds later as the current pushed it away.

The shinobi had left already, closing the door forever.

The wall surrounding Konoha finally appeared in front of him, and he relished the familiarity of it that only seeing it as it was, and not as he had seen it last time a mission had required him to come (when he had been an opponent instead of an ally) far stronger.

This was… home. Where he came from, where he belonged to… or where he _should_ belong; even now, despite his relief to be there, a part of him was still reserved and doubtful. He couldn't still feel at home, and he could not relax.

Not yet.

Suddenly, warned only by the shifting of some leaves at his right, he found himself surrounded by three ANBU. He came to a stop almost immediately, his hand against the bark of a tree to steady himself, deep black pupils turning to each of the three, an empty, tired smile gracing his features.

None of them spoke, as one of the three masked shinobi stepped forwards, holding something in his arms. The newcomer did not move nor prepare to defend himself, but simply held out his arms to receive the object –a new outfit.

The fabric felt lighter in his arms than the one he left behind had, but this one brought back memories that even in their worst moments were still brighter than his most recent ones.

It was an outfit that was appositely made for him, and the only one he could wear.

Just right for him.

As they had done previously, his fingers moved to trace the new folds, with much more familiarity and much more care; this was his, and he would not throw it away ever again –he would finally be able to keep it proudly.

He slowly took away his clothes and replaced them with the new outfit, taking his time and not caring for the eyes that were staring at him.

Once he was done, a second ANBU moved to him, offering him what he recognised as his old weapon. Despite the years gone without it, time had not seemed able to touch it, and it was just as deathly as it had been back then.

Gripping it tightly, he placed it on his back.

The last ANBU stepped forwards as well, and the object he was holding was taken from him with no hesitation.

The newcomer traced the beautiful outlines of the bird carved upon the white mask; even after so many years, he had never allowed himself to forget what that mask had meant to him, what it still meant, nor how it felt.

With a swift move, the mask was pressed over his face, strings tied behind his head to secure it up.

The three ANBU smiled underneath their own masks.

"Welcome back, _Death Wings_" a boar masked ANBU stated with a quiet voice.

He nodded in reply.

"Thank you" he said, his voice steady and controlled.

A flicker, and all of them disappeared.

…–…–…–…

Tsunade fought hard the urge to slam her head on the desk and just lie there until everything made sense again.

She could not believe this. Of everything, anything she could have been told, this was the only thing she had not been expecting… especially after what she had known by others' words.

"Why… why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she asked, forgetting to be angered by the lack of information, so great was her shock. "I've been Hokage for a bit now, and yet none of this ever reached my ears".

Not even Jiraiya, with his spy service, had known.

"Sandaime–sama deemed that the less outside ANBU knew, the better. Even inside the ANBU corps only some were warned, for protection purposes" Hyoo's tone was serious but honest. "Not to mention that if the tiniest suspect left our lines, the entire mission would fail, and he would have died, or worse".

Hyoo knew what was best for his troops, and even though he agreed he should have given a full report to the new Hokage sooner, he still did not regret his timing.

Tsunade groaned.

The documents could not have been forged and the ANBU loyalty to the Hokage was unquestionable, and at least ten ANBU members had signed the folder, not to mention the commander's signature as well as Sandaime's seal to prove it was authenticity.

It was no treachery… but then… what the village thought to be true… was not.

"Why now?" she asked suddenly. "There is no way you'd let me know in such situation if you were not up to…" her eyes widened in surprise as she added two plus two.

Hyoo wanted three reinstalled members as Naruto's teammates. That meant…

"Yes" Hyoo's confirmation made it resolute. "Their team will probably be one of the best".

The urge to slam her head on the desk doubled. "Why now, then? Is this why you asked for Naruto only now? Because he sent a message saying he'd come back?"

Hyoo remained silent for a moment, then shook his head. "Not exactly. We did believe in him, and we allowed him to control the pace of his mission until he was ready to end it, but as for Naruto, this was the only right moment. After his retrieval mission, whether it was successful or not, this was the right decision –he had to be taken under our wings".

Tsunade hissed out her breath, wishing for a cup of the sake Shizune hid again. "Are you going to keep the secret even now that you told me? What about the village, what about his life?"

Hyoo's hands clenched into fists, but went unseen by Tsunade, and his voice didn't show any emotion. "To serve Konoha and the Hokage, every shinobi knows there are sacrifices to do. Even after the tragedy, he accepted to give up all that was left to him for the greater good. There is no other life for him to return to than us".

Tsunade leaned on the desk, her face hidden in her palms. That was it. The world was turning upside down, and she had absolutely no control over it.

She hated that.

"When is he coming back then?" she massaged her temples.

"I sent three of my subordinates to the Konoha Wall to wait for him. As soon as they give him his mask back, he will come here" was the reply.

The ANBU commander felt a bit sorry for the Hokage. He respected her, but some things had been planned in advance and no one had expected Sandaime to be killed by the Snake Bastard.

Hyoo hadn't even been there, as he had been busy in an S–rank mission away from the village that had lasted over three months. The moment the news of the Chuunin exams had reached his ears he had returned, only to find the village almost crumbling under the mounting pressure.

But if there was something Hyoo was famous for (apart his power), was his protective behaviour towards his subordinates and companions; ANBU members were to be close to each other, bonding over a secret that regarded their identity and that was not to be shared outside of them, thus caused all of them to consider their partners as a secondary family of sorts.

That was why Hyoo had wanted Naruto to join in –not just because he deserved a chance to train (be accepted in or not in the end), but also because he would have a place where no one would ever look down on him with hatred.

That was why he had protected his subordinate's secret until he himself had called to come back.

Team–mates were to care for each other.

That was a basis to all shinobi teams, but ANBU could bring this to another level entirely.

Both occupants of the room were then alerted by a chakra flare, following which four figures appeared in the office, attracting the blonde Hokage's attention. One of them silently moved at Hyoo's side, and Tsunade realised it must have been _him_.

"His codename is _Death Wings_" the commander stated.

Tsunade this time knew exactly that the name was appropriate for him –at least for what she knew of him.

Hyoo's smile stretched fondly under his mask, unseen "his mission is officially completed and he returned home".

The word home and its undertone meaning were not lost by both Tsunade and the Bird masked shinobi, as the first bit her lip and the other stiffened lightly; the word had more power over them than what should have been normal.

Tsunade stared at the mask of the new ANBU for a moment, recognising the features as forming a crow's shape. There were many things she wanted to ask, but most of the answers were in the report still in her hand, so she didn't dare to voice them.

Even though she couldn't believe it, it was all true. And she had to accept it.

_Death Wings_ removed his mask with a steady hand, facing the Godaime Hokage with his black, deep eyes. As she stared at them, without fear of what could happen, they bled crimson, revealing three black tomoe inside them.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Uchiha Itachi" she murmured.

…–…–…–…

Jiraiya wanted to say something.

He really wanted to.

He and Naruto were leaving Konoha together, following the plan Hyoo had accurately staged and offered in every little detail; they would reach together the nearby town, where Jiraiya had already rented a small apartment to stay at (even though he would not remain idle for three years).

Naruto would then wait for Hyoodoku to come and pick him up, and return to Konoha, to the ANBU hideout.

Everything was planned out perfectly.

The white haired sennin tried to open his mouth again, but no words came out; he simply couldn't find something to say, merely looking down at the teen walking at his side.

He felt useless, knowing Naruto had decided to stay instead of–

'_Instead of running away'_ he stated harshly to himself. _'What I did when I left Konoha. Planning on never returning, if I could… and now…'_ he didn't like it.

Compared to this new generation, the Sannin were just cowards.

Jiraiya himself had left the village out of pain and disgust, not accepting the death of his loved student; but looking at Naruto now didn't bring him pain anymore –just hope.

Tsunade had also left, refusing to accept both her losses, hiding her pain under gambling and drinking; she had returned only because of Naruto, who brought her hope as well.

Orochimaru had left because he had been denied his desires. His resent had been too great, too strong –he would never come back. Not even Naruto could have saved him.

In the end, they were all cowards, in their own way. It was good that Naruto had met him and Tsunade, helping them open their eyes in the end.

He would always look forwards, fighting for what he wanted, for what he believed in. his faith in himself never wavered. Even after Sasuke's betrayal, even after knowing he was Kyuubi's host.

Jiraiya wanted to give Naruto words of appreciation, of comfort, of support, but he could not speak –he had never been good enough.

"Ero–sennin…" Jiraiya blinked, focusing his attention on Naruto again. "I want you to know that… I decided to stay in Konoha not because I didn't like you or the training you offered me…" he fought to find the right words, blushing a bit and fumbling around with his hands in agitation. "But… I really wanted to stay! I don't want to… take the easy way out!" his blue eyes were burning.

Jiraiya nodded. Naruto was once again showing he was better than him, because even though he didn't know how to express himself, he was still trying.

"But!" Naruto grasped Jiraiya's arm, biting his lower lip. He was almost pouting. "I still want to train with you! Despite your perverted hobbies, I would never turn my back on your training" he lowered his eyes, his grip on the older man's arm tightening. "I enjoy… spending time with you".

Jiraiya's hand moved by itself, ruffling Naruto's hair affectionately.

"And even though you're a damn loudmouth, I'd never take back my offer" he looked away, voice gruff. "Consider yourself the great Jiraiya's apprentice until you die".

Naruto's smile was enough to rival the sun, and Jiraiya cheekily smiled back.

…–…–…–…

The moment his hands clenched around the mask Hyoo had handed him was when Naruto realised that he was really doing it; until then it had felt like a dream, something that he would wake up from.

But Hyoo had appeared with a trainee outfit for him (slightly different from the one the ANBU members used) and also with a completely white and unmarred mask, and Naruto finally realised it was _not_ a dream.

He would really try up his luck with the ANBU. He would be living in Konoha without really living there, training under one of the best teachers ever (not counting Jiraiya, of course), with people that maybe would not care for his tenant.

His hands trembled as he held the mask.

"Are you ok, gaki?" the white haired sennin asked, but knew Naruto was fine –he could almost _feel_ the teen's excitement.

Naruto looked up and smiled, before his instincts took over and he hugged the older man tightly. Jiraiya was taken aback, because he had seen such action being offered only to Iruka in the past, then he returned the hug just as strongly.

"Come over to visit soon, or I'll really start missing your rants" he commented.

Naruto sniffled and nodded.

"As soon as I can, Ero–sennin" he replied with a foxy smirk. "And I will definitely kick your ass in a spar!"

Both Jiraiya and Hyoo laughed amiably.

Naruto left the room to dress up with the new outfit, sighing as he thought he would have to drop his orange clothing with Jiraiya; he didn't like the idea, but he couldn't do otherwise.

Jiraiya turned towards the ANBU commander and coughed to attract his attention.

"Take care of him" he stated seriously. He could have added much more, but he felt it was enough. Hyoo would understand.

The masked man nodded, knowing Jiraiya was suppressing the urge to ask and make sure everything was fine.

"I will" he answered, his tone laced with respect for the elder, showing Jiraiya he was determined in keeping his word.

The two strong men stared at each other levelly, before nodding.

"Say, what about my hair?" Naruto re–entered the room, his mask still in his hands, but now looking like someone else.

Jiraiya stared.

Naruto's frame was lithe and toned, but not overly so; always hidden underneath the orange baggy jumper and the pants, that made him appear chubbier than he was already, Naruto was developing a healthy body.

Of course he was still young, clinging to the childish fat that would disappear as he passed through puberty, and a good training and a good regime would bring him to a body that could do whatever he wanted with little strain.

His height would not hinder his growth either, even if he was shorter than all of his friends, even the girls, and would instead become a positive point as an ANBU –speed and accuracy were counted as more important than simple physical strength.

He truly looked good and professional with colours that actually didn't stick out like an eyesore, but as he had noticed by himself, his hair was startling on top of the dark grey and black outfit.

Naruto fit in these new clothes better than he ever felt in his old, colourful ones, making him feel at ease, but normally he would have never given such darker clothes a chance.

With a changed point of view, Naruto quickly noticed something about his previous style –he had been an easy pray. Inwardly he thanked whatever god had protected his lucky ass until then.

But from then on, things would change.

"I will put you under a disguising jutsu until we reach the ANBU headquarters in Konoha, as a protection, then you will be able to pick a cloth to tie around your hair. Or you could decide to dye them" Hyoo smirked under his mask, and the amusement leaked in his tone as well.

"No way I'm dyeing my hair!" Naruto protested loudly, waving his arms around as his cheeks coloured lightly. "I'll go with the cloth option, thank you very much".

He seemed to think over it a bit.

"Why can't I have a jutsu applied on me even during missions?" he asked, blinking in curiosity.

"Good question" Hyoo nodded. "It's because it's far too easy to detect when a jutsu has been used, no matter how weak the lingering chakra can be, because it has to stick for long periods of time, besides, should opponents use _Kai_ on you, it'd be dispelled far too easily".

Naruto nodded, signalling his understanding and Jiraiya smirked.

Naruto finally put on the white mask over his face. At first it felt uncomfortable, and he shifted it around as he tried to breath properly through it; his skin itched a lot, but after some more shifting, he deemed himself fairly satisfied.

He would have to get used to it.

"Let's go now, if you're ready" Hyoo said, his hands running in a concealing jutsu for Naruto's hair.

The teen nodded, and with a last wave at Jiraiya he followed his new commander and sensei out of the window, disappearing in the woods and leaving the Sannin to stare almost mournfully at his back.

'_It's for the best'_ he assured himself.

Turning around, he closed the window and left the apartment. There were many onsen to visit that would lift his mood.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** things are starting to thicken a bit, with the training, and Naruto meeting his new team soon enough… and about Itachi, please do believe I know how to handle him! :3

Review! I'd love you to!

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Hyoodoku_ – Poison Panther. (Hyoo – Panther; Doku – Poison)

_Hai_ – Yes. Polite version.

_Sensei_ – teacher.

_Gaki_ – brat. Actually, it's an impolite version of 'child', like _omae_ is an impolite version of 'you'.

_Kai_ – meaning 'release'. It's a counter jutsu that disrupts chakra used by the opponent in order to cancel an illusion.

_Inu_ – dog.

_Nezumi_ – rat, mouse.


	5. Meeting

**Edited:** 23–10–2008

**Note:** Kakashi doesn't know Iruka was an ANBU, whilst Iruka knows Kakashi was one. Because Kakashi was famous amongst the ranks as assassin and guard mainly, whilst Iruka was a hunter–nin. Also, Iruka only revealed his face to his team and a few others. I will explain this in detail in the fic, later on. :)

**StarsOfYaoi****:** there will be _no_ HyooNaru, as one reviewer asked about it.

To everyone, thanks for reviewing, and keep on reading, this will slowly develop to a long fic… but the light aura of the first chapters won't remain forever, so enjoy as long as you can.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto had every intention to go train with Jiraiya after the Valley of End… but instead, he's given another option –become a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angsty, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 05****: Meeting**

Naruto followed his commander, paying attention to the way the man moved; he felt awed by the power he had seen coming from the seasoned shinobi, and was immediately aware of the differences between his movements and those of the ninja he had seen before.

Whilst Kakashi and the other Jounin moved stealthily and silently from branch to branch, there was still –if only light– trace of their passage, but with Hyoo it was different; it felt like he wasn't really there, and that his weight was inferior to that of a bird.

He really could put to shame any strong Jounin without a problem.

After a couple of miles, Naruto started worrying about the pace, and if he would manage to keep up with the man. Yes, he had stamina, and his endurance was a bit higher than most, but he could not copy the flexuous movements of his commander, his flawless moves and each branch, Hyoo put some more distance between the two of them.

The teen tried to observe the way Hyoo moved, but he really didn't see anything different than what he was used to, so he couldn't understand why the man seemed faster when he really wasn't hurrying up at all.

The ANBU had noticed Naruto's struggle, but had been observing him until then, and only when he realised Naruto was starting to lose concentration he decided to speak.

"You are thinking about your pace too much" he stated, making Naruto look up at him. Hyoo slowed his movements a bit. "But you see, ANBU use a different method than what normal shinobi use to run through the forest".

Naruto blinked "what do you mean?" he asked, surprised.

"Ninja get trained for their job ever since academy, but usually the teachers prefer to concentrate on technicalities, weaponry and theories" Hyoo shifted slightly, watching the white mask of his new apprentice. "They teach you how to move and leave the rest to the families and clans, and every young child learns to run by watching others and copying them".

Naruto thought it up, and then nodded to himself. Running through a forest was like holding chopsticks for him –he had never really had anyone to teach him how to, but he had still grasped the basis, and managed on his own.

It was by means, a natural act done automatically, without thinking.

"But there are best ways to run than what most think" Hyoo continued. "Every time you are about to land, you brace yourself to the impact, forcing your body to accept the sudden contact of the branch and the foot, and then you release the tension when you jump up again –is that right?"

Naruto had never thought up how he was used to run or chase things down to technicalities, but as he concentrated on his own actions he realised Hyoo was right on the point –he tensed his leg muscles up a moment before landing, and he did the same with the muscles of his arms and biceps (not to mention his hands) when he was about to grab a branch.

Wasn't that how it was done?

"Y… yeah" he hesitated "is there a better way to do it?"

"What happens if you haven't trained enough on endurance, or better then, after a tiring day of fighting, or training, when you run like this?" Hyoo enquired.

Naruto frowned, trying to think. _'Well, I'm tired… and my muscles ache'_ he thought, and related this to the man.

"Exactly" was the satisfied reply. "By instinctively tensing up, in the long run tendons and muscles grow tired and ache, because of the constant strain of changing from stiff to relaxed" he explained, as Naruto turned his complete attention on him. "Of course, many shinobi with time build enough strength to nullify the after–effects of this, so that they can ignore it altogether, but that is possible only for those ninja that have potential, and not everyone can manage that".

Naruto grimaced under his mask. "But… Hyoo–san…" it was strange to use such suffix, but he guessed he had to start learning some respect, as well. "Does this mean there is another way?"

Hyoo smiled at Naruto's words, "you can just call me Hyoo, except when we're in a meeting or when there are outsiders amongst us" he replied. "As for your question, yes, ANBU training lets you know a way where you do not tense the muscles. Of course, it could be learned by all shinobi, but it occurs intensive training to forget how you're used to run until now, and not many want to go back to the basis again".

Naruto could relate with that. Basis were boring, and he usually wanted to ignore them and move straight to the interesting points. But apparently, neat tricks and jutsu needed application of the basis more than anything else.

"I'll tell you as we move, you'll eventually work on it on your own" Hyoo continued.

Naruto nodded eagerly, promising himself he would never once again forgot to train with the basics.

"You see, the problem stands when you land, or when you grab something to move. You have to consider your weight, that will be completely concentrated on the single spot, whether it's a hand or a foot".

To add a visual aid to the explanation, Hyoo reached out for a branch with his hand, and remained dangling from it for a few seconds, halting the march.

The blond knew that. Some times, even by being careful, he slipped and fell down. He had done so more when he was just starting out, but sometimes he still fell even now. It meant that the hand or the foot had to keep the full weight until he moved again.

Once the muscles were too strained, they failed to compensate the weight.

"The fact is, instinctually you tense up because you feel the approach of a branch, and knowing that it'll hurt if you're not prepared, the memory makes you do that unconsciously. The speed keeps constant or diminishes slightly every time, unless you start moving faster whilst swinging or jumping".

From the still position, Hyoo applied force on his arm and jumped forwards, landing on a nearby branch.

"What actually has you paying more attention to your actions than the surroundings is this method. You do not tense up, as simply as that –but it's far from simple on itself. You have to teach your body not to tense up every time you land, relaxing your muscles to accept the strain instead of fighting against it instead. This cumulates the swing force without dissipating it when you land, and allows you to control into detail how fast you move, if to shift or not, and save some strength."

Naruto frowned. It would mean a huge increase in speed and control. But how to achieve that? It looked like every time you'd have to think carefully to not tense up, but then he'd lose concentration on his surroundings, and what during battle?

"Well, when you have the chance, look at how animals run, then" Hyoo advised. "Their instincts allow them to do that flawlessly, controlling their own body all the time. This allows them to be fast when they need to".

Naruto nodded eagerly. He knew about instincts, most of the time he used his own instead of his human intelligence. He tried to recall some of the animals he had seen move, not just in the trees, but everywhere; he knew he would surely check it out next time, especially because he knew just how fast they could shift directions.

He would learn that, as well.

"I suggest you to take some minutes every day to compare the two ways, and slowly your own body will decide which one feels better for it".

Just as Naruto pondered over these words, a meadow appeared in front of them; the teen observed how Hyoo moved through the treeless area, apparently not even straining or changing pace, down from the branches onto the grass and then back up.

He looked like he was doing one fluent and swift motion instead of a sum of many different actions (jumping, landing, crouching, pushing forwards and jumping back up again), completely at ease.

'_I want to look like that, too'_ the young shinobi thought fervently.

Naruto jumped from his branch, directed towards the tree on the other end of the meadow. His muscles twitched and hardened up, but he hastily noticed and forced them to relax against that part of him that was yelling at his recklessness.

The tree rushed towards him as he looked at the branch, preparing his different landing –and this was when Naruto finally felt it.

He had never cared about the speed he used to move around, far too used to that, not paying attention to each of his movements, but now that he had to do it, everything felt different; the branch, the bark, they were rushing towards him at full speed, and he was concentrated on that.

The excitement of the run –he had long since forgot how that felt like.

Lost in the renewed feeling, he pressed both his hand and his right foot on the branch, and his muscles pressed hard; surprised at the loss of resistance he felt from the landing, Naruto felt his own body shift, crouching down using his own movements as a spring to push forwards.

Just as he did normally, his own body had moved instinctually, and yet this time-

He had moved faster, without feeling the strain of it.

Naruto smiled brightly, yelling 'success!' in his mind… and forgot to keep focus. The next branch his muscles tensed up and as he slammed onto the tree, the sudden resistance under his feet caused him to yelp and flinch.

Hyoo had been so damn right –he could clearly tell the difference.

Stubbornly the teen tried to focus on the new method of running again, but this time he found it harder to concentrate, and failed to mimic Hyoo's fluid movements.

"Don't go at it stubbornly" Hyoo advised, turning towards him with an amused tone. "It will take time to learn how to do it right, and rushing at it will only hurt you –this is not a suggestion, though. You will not skip passages just because you want to learn faster. I won't allow it".

Naruto gulped down his sudden nervousness, nodding. Hyoo was serious, despite his light tone.

"Naruto, look up –we're at the hideout".

Blue eyes snapped up, shocked (he had not realised they were already there) and gaped.

The two were standing in front of a giant structure like he had never seen before, vaguely similar to the Academy but at the same time, completely different. It was probably three–floored, of a brownish colour that made it hard to spot in the forest.

It was quiet around, and Naruto noticed what looked like a private training ground sticking out from behind the building. Far off, he saw some smaller structures of the same brownish colour.

He knew he was still inside the Konoha walls, and that the ANBU facility was somewhere at the borders of the village , but just by being here, and looking up at it…

He felt like he had entered a completely separated space. Something private, secluded. No one allowed to go in or out unless a trainee or a full member.

Not even the Hokage could come here (well, unless the Hokage had been an ANBU beforehand…), it was just the ANBU.

"It's… huge!" he exclaimed, eyes wide under his mask. He couldn't think anything else at the moment, he was overwhelmed by its look already.

Hyoo chuckled amiably. "You're not the first one saying so" he laughed a bit, probably remembering some sort of private joke, and stepped forwards.

In a flash, three ANBU members surrounded them.

Naruto froze –he hadn't even known they were there. The building probably had a concealing jutsu to hide chakra coils, but he was still standing outside –he should have been able to feel them…

Or they were far too skilled for him to be able to sense their presence. Not even Sasuke could erase his chakra signature like that, despite his skills.

"Hyoo–taichou, welcome back" one of the ANBU said happily.

Naruto's left eye twitched; of all he had been expecting, this attitude wasn't exactly it. He pictured the ANBU to be strict and serious, like they were in front of the village… but after Hyoo's own laughing and teasing and this, he was starting to change idea.

But maybe they were only serious when they had to.

'_Makes sense'_ he pondered.

The three ANBU turned towards him, but Naruto could not see what their expressions were; he felt suddenly far too aware of his own identity (Kyuubi's container) and that there was a high probability that some of them, if not most, would not accept him in.

He really wanted to train as an ANBU, but wouldn't that be the same? Being despised for what he had inside would be harder if he had nowhere else to go.

"You're the new trainee!" one of the ANBU exclaimed in glee, stepping forwards and slapping Naruto on the back. The teen noticed he had an _usagi_ mask.

Naruto strengthened his resolve –he would become an ANBU even if the whole group was against him. After all, he had decided to change for the better.

"Please, take him to the main room and let the others meet him –I need to go hunting his teacher now" Hyoo turned towards _Usagi_, nodding at him.

Without allowing Naruto a moment to understand that, Hyoo disappeared. Naruto felt suddenly a bit alone and a lot less boisterous.

"Come on, trainee–chan, take down that mask of yours and follow me" a _tora_ masked ANBU chirped happily, pushing Naruto inside the building, at the same time releasing the concealing jutsu Hyoo had put on him.

The third ANBU (_sakana_ masked) started chatting about random things with the other two, but Naruto wasn't listening, feeling a vague sense of dread settle in his stomach.

Trying to distract himself from the impending sense of doom that taking down his mask would bring to him soon enough, Naruto looked around, amazed by the long corridors lit by many lights, and made both by stone and wooden panels, depending on the corridor.

It felt almost comfortable, he thought, surprised. He had always pictured the ANBU headquarters as dark and scary, like the members of the squad were, and now he as being corrected in both his assumptions.

Entering the main room made Naruto want to back away and exit it again; there were tables on one side of the giant room, where the kitchen doors were, probably, and in the opposite corner there were comfy–looking chairs, small square tables, and other things that made the whole room look… warm. Familiar, even.

Once again, nothing he was expecting.

There were around fifteen ANBU in the room, some eating, some resting, one reading a book, two playing what looked like a shoji game, but the moment the four entered, everybody's attention shifted towards the only white mask between them.

The sudden attention made him question himself whether he should be flattered, afraid or simply freaked out.

"Yo~ guys! This is the new trainee!" _usagi_–mask yelled out.

Naruto felt a hand on his mask and tried to stop it before it could take away his only protection; no such luck. The _tora_–masked ANBU took it away easily, revealing Naruto's face to the fifteen other shinobi.

There was a moment of deep silence in the room, and Naruto gulped down the sudden heavy feeling on his limbs. They were all stronger than him, but Hyoo wouldn't allow them to hurt him, would he?

All in all, Naruto was ready to take them head on even with next to none chance to win, because he didn't want to cower away once more.

"What if it's not Naruto–kun! Welcome!" a voice cheered from somewhere in the room, followed by a waving hand.

"Sure it has been a long wait" another shinobi muttered at Naruto's right.

"I can't believe it took so much to Hyoo to get you here, lazy old man," a third ANBU, who had been reading a book, waved at him.

"Yeah, he's such a spoil sport" a fourth ANBU agreed.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself in the middle of a crowd, some ANBU ruffling his hair almost affectionately, some patting him on the back or on his shoulders, muttering words of welcome or half–hassled jokes on Hyoo's expense.

The blond teen stared at them with wide eyes, as never before he had been treated with such open kindness, and found himself unable to resist at the many who were trying to push him around the room.

"Ah… wait–" he tried to say, and to his surprise, instead of ignoring him, the ANBU stopped.

"What?" an _uma_ masked shinobi, who had been holding tightly his arm, quickly let it go. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked.

"What? No, no!" Naruto shook his head. "It's just… I…"

But what could he say? That he was expecting to be shunned? He surely couldn't say that aloud. So he simply smiled brightly at them, feeling elated that he was receiving such amount of attention.

They were all acting as if it didn't matter if he was a Jinchuuriki, just like Hyoo. He felt suddenly bad for his lack of trust, especially in Hyoo. If the man had assured he'd get along, it only meant he was right.

They were all seeing _him_.

"Drop it, you dickheads" a female figure pushed some of the ANBU away with her elbow and kneeled next to Naruto, removing her own mask with one hand.

Naruto stared into a pair of white, pearly eyes, and a cascade of long silky black hair falling on the woman's shoulders. The mask she had been wearing was some sort of bird that Naruto could not recognize.

"Hyuuga…?" he wondered. The eyes were a clear giveaway.

"Welcome to the ANBU headquarters, Naruto–kun" the woman stated smiling. "Don't be scared by their eagerness, they're just a bunch of overly easily excited idiots –but they're harmless most of the time" she winked at him.

The teen blushed lightly, still unable to understand her stare but knowing that her playful words were spoken with a nice, warm tone.

He smiled back at her.

"By the way, my name is Hyuuga Tomoyo… well, I guess you already realised which clan I was in anyway" the woman stood up again, shifting her mask around her neck. "I am a squad leader, and my code name is _Double Wielder_".

Wanting to question her about the name, Naruto looked up, but then he noticed the twin swords draped on the woman's back. That was his answer already. To be able to fight with two swords… it surely was a great feat… the teen stared at her with renewed awe.

For a moment he wondered if any in her clan knew she was an ANBU, but he had seen no seal on her forehead like Neji had –which meant she was of the main branch.

"I am aware you know Neji" she continued, and Naruto was reassured to hear she was still smiling by her tone.

"Yeah, he's one of my closest friends" he assured her.

"That's good –he speaks about you a lot".

Naruto felt a smirk appear on his face. "He… speaks?" he joked, now feeling at ease with the ANBU.

"I know, I know, he's not the talkative one, is he" Tomoyo winked again.

"I thought it was a peculiarity of his clan" Naruto smiled his foxy smile. "But meeting you, I guess it's not?"

She laughed lightly "oh, I assure you, it _is_" she coughed. "But I am quite the freak myself".

"Stop monopolizing Naruto, you vultures" Hyoo entered the main room followed by three new ANBU. "I couldn't find _Poison Hand_ anywhere… say, _Death Tune_… did you warn her of Naruto's arrival?"

An ANBU with a mole mask started to fidget under the scrutiny of his commander, and shook his head. "Err… nope, taichou. She was… throwing another fit and I didn't want to get anywhere near…"

Hyoo sighed deeply, but straightened up again. "Well, I'll find her. So, Naruto" he turned to the teen. "Do you think you'll like to be here?"

"Of course! And everyone's so surprisingly nice!" he assured the commander, eyes bright.

Most of the ANBU in the room tensed up at his words, especially at 'surprisingly'. They all knew how the teen had been treated in the village, and despised such behaviour from the loyal shinobi of Konoha and also from the villagers, who should have known better.

Unfortunately, they couldn't have done much, apart refusing to team up with the offenders and helping him out when they could with small, almost invisible gestures –asking his team for a normal mission, smiling at him in the streets when they were not wearing an ANBU mask, waiting for the day when Hyoo would call him into the squads.

And he was there now, they would rectify any immoral, nasty behaviour he had received until then.

Over the others, three ANBU were glad the most for Hyoo's decision to finally call Naruto in. one was Tomoyo herself, who had been Neji's acquaintance for years, and had seen the teen's hatred for the main branch ease and partially dissolve thanks to the blond.

She had also been a friend of Yondaime's wife; both were against the Hyuuga's method of dealing with the branch differences, and had been friends for a long time. Tomoyo had refused to act meanly on any member of the secondary branch, especially on Neji, and when Naruto had been born she had been always on the line to protect him from the attempts at his life in his first three years of age.

Like many others, she had blamed herself for being mostly useless, but now things could change.

The second was, of course, Iruka. Staring at the blond from underneath his _nezumi_ mask, he was secretly smiling, wondering what kind of face he would get once he showed the teen his identity.

After all, once a prankster, always one in the heart.

At first, of course, Iruka had been part of the many that despised Naruto's very existence. He didn't exactly blame the blond for his own parents' deaths, but he was reminded of it every time he saw the baby.

The pain had been far too fresh, and Iruka had been young back then. He had deluded himself quite a bit about shinobi's life and nindo.

Joining the ANBU had been an attempt to take his mind away from the pain, but slowly he had started to realise what he was doing, and how his life really was.

He had been able to see a side of Naruto that he had never wanted to see, but still he had fought against the compassion and the voice in his head telling him they were similar, deep down.

Being enrolled in the academy to keep a look on the teen had been accepted by him as a wasted mission.

The blond had looked weak, blind to the harsh truth of a ninja's nindo, without abilities worth of being noticed.

And yet…

Slowly, meeting the blond every day, watching others treat him like scum, and yet seeing him smile despite the pain, Iruka had finally admitted defeat. He had been wrong. Naruto was not Kyuubi. He was just a poor child who was being hurt.

Just like Iruka had been.

A strong potential was going to waste because of idiotic misconceptions.

Iruka then quit with the ANBU. He did it because of his love for his students. Wishing to teach the new generations that mistreatments and wrong judgments were what ruined a shinobi's heart, mind and soul.

Wishing to teach them to look underneath the underneath.

And meanwhile, he had started to think of Naruto as family, caring for him, and pushing him forwards, to meet his dreams.

He was glad the blond teen had taken a new, wider step towards that.

The third person was staring at Naruto with cool, almost emotionless eyes, charcoal black orbs fixed on the blond; it was a different kind of gaze, one that held unexplainable memories.

He had been there to protect the blond from the killers for years, he had been there following him around until he safely got into the academy, when he had been forced to take another mission upon his shoulders.

He had been the one to recognize the sadness in the young boy's eyes when they had officially met for the first time, in a foreign hotel room.

A similar kind of darkness. Recognizing a talented shinobi that had not been able to blossom to his full potential. Not like he had. Clear show of determination, inner strength and… loneliness.

Because even then, Naruto had something different from the others –a spirit that never faltered in his convictions. That was what had intrigued him at first, and still did.

Under his old _karasu_ mask, Itachi smirked. He wanted to see what Naruto was really capable of, when his skills were not thrown in the dirt but brought to light instead. Lacking teachers in his prime, causing him to fall behind, then receiving only half the attention he needed, despite Iruka's apparition, Naruto had been severely wronged.

Itachi knew of this. Knew of the questions that were asked to Naruto, questions that no young ninja trainee could answer. Knew of it all.

When Iruka finally changed idea, it was far too late already.

And yet, Naruto had surprised everyone by teaching himself until the point he was at now. And Itachi couldn't wait to see what would become of the blond with a proper teaching, by many volunteering ANBU members, where no training was spared to him.

The black haired ex–Akatsuki smirked almost coldly. He would make this his new mission. Besides, he wanted to see Naruto's face once his identity was disclosed.

"Naruto, I have to explain you the training schedule you will follow" Hyoo motioned for the teen to follow him, and Naruto nodded, hastily placing the mask on his face once again.

Many waved at him as he exited the room, and he waved at them all back, following Hyoo and the three ANBU he had yet to learn the names of.

Walking through another long corridor, Naruto peered at the shinobi around him, checking their masks; the one at his right was the tallest, with a dog mask, and instead of having a katana like the majority of the ANBU he had seen, he had a pair of Sai attached at his belt.

Next to the _inu_ masked shinobi there was a _nezumi_ one, and Naruto was absolutely certain that one was staring at him as well. He had the absurd feeling he had met with that one already, but he didn't know why.

But he still had that familiar aura, not threatening at all. Or yes, but… in a strange way.

His weapon was a short blade, not a katana, more like a wakizashi, but with a double–edged blade instead of a normal one. Naruto felt a shiver on his back at the thought of what exactly that sword could have done to the ANBU's enemies.

The third shinobi was at his left, and didn't bother hiding the fact that he was looking at him from under the _karasu_ mask. He had long silky hair tied up in the back of his head, and it didn't take a genius to know, just by feeling alone, that this one was incredibly strong.

The aura was radiating from his body in waves, and it also looked like he was younger than the other three –Hyoo included.

That ANBU had a regular katana draped on his back, with a black handle and a dark blue sheathe. He was walking like he didn't even feel the pull of gravity, his movements as fluid as Hyoo's in the forest had been.

Naruto secretly hoped they would accept his presence just like the rest of the shinobi in the room had.

Hyoo finally stopped in front of a door, and motioned for the four behind him to enter; Naruto looked around once inside, and found it was a room almost identical to the Hokage's office –if only without the stash of sake Tsunade always kept around.

There were tons of scrolls scattered everywhere, some chairs, and a simple wooden desk, filled with scrolls, papers and some weapon.

"Well, Naruto" Hyoo sat down on the other end of the desk and the remaining shinobi took place in front of him, Naruto in the middle. "You accepted to try out your skills in the ANBU, so I will tell you now what the test is about".

"Ok then, what will I have to do?" the teen was not afraid of hard work, but he was indeed a bit worried. If he were to fail, he would have to give up, and he didn't want to.

With all the nice behaviour on his regards and the possibility of high quality training, he wanted to pass the test and show his own value.

"You will follow a strict training regime with one of our members for a full month, to see what your qualities and skills are –at the end of this period, basing on your results, you will either be accepted or be rejected" Hyoo explained. "Also, in that same period, you will be also train with your future teammates to build the required amount of teamwork. If in that one month your examiners deem you worth of the trouble, you will be allowed to paint your mask and you will be given a code name. you can count this month as a way to see what strengths and weakness you have, and what aspect of fighting you can privilege in a battle".

Naruto nodded, eagerly. He could do it.

"Are you ready, then? This is not going to be easy. It won't be like training with Kakashi. We will invest time and effort on your preparation, and we expect complete obedience and hard work on your part in exchange for that".

Naruto smirked under his white mask. "Of course! I won't betray your trust!"

Hyoo couldn't but smirk on his own, one eyebrow lifting up even though no one could have seen that.

"Well, then. You will reside in the headquarters, and you are not allowed to go in Konoha without a mask and an authorization of your sensei, your team captain, or me. That is, for the duration of the first thirty days. If you pass the test you will have all the autonomy of the rest of the squad members".

That was easy, Naruto thought. Besides, he couldn't as well move in Konoha without a mask now that he was supposed to be training with Jiraiya.

"So… who will be my teacher now?" he asked, now excited. "And my team captain? … wait, who are my teammates?"

Hyoo chuckled, "your Captain and teammates were off ANBU service, but were reinstalled to their positions because they especially requested to be placed as your team".

Naruto blinked. They had wanted to be reinstalled because he was joining in?

"Really?" Naruto lifted his mask to look at Hyoo better, completely surprised. "Someone wanted to be on my team?"

"Yes" Hyoo nodded severely. "Naruto, let me introduce you _Shadow Tracker_, the _inu _masked, _Silent Depths_, the _nezumi_ masked, and _Death Wings_, the _karasu_ masked" all three shinobi nodded at Naruto curtly before turning their attention back on Hyoo. "Death will be your captain, and they are your future teammates".

Naruto stared in wonder at the three, shocked that they had wanted him in their team just like that, even knowing about Kyuubi. And his captain was the ANBU with such a powerful aura!

"It's a pleasure meeting you all!" he chirped, beaming at them. "Err… am I allowed to see what they look like? It would feel strange to start building up teamwork when I don't even know who they are… is it allowed?"

Unknown to the teen, all four of them smirked under their masks.

"Of course, that's obvious" Hyoo replied merrily "have you heard him, guys? Masks off!"

Naruto stared as one by one, the three took down their masks.

And was left speechless.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** oook, so another chapter is finished. Don't worry about all the names, they are not much important. Just remember Iruka's, Raidou's and Itachi's and you'll be fine. And Naruto's too. Naruto's reaction in the next one!

Please, drop me a review! XD

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Tora__ – _Tiger.

_Tori_ – Bird. Usually it is referred to as rooster, mostly when speaking about Chinese Zodiac.

_Usagi_ – Hare.

_Uma_ – Horse.

_Sakana_ – fish.

_Karasu_ – Crow.

_Wakizashi_ – short katana–like Japanese sword.

_Sai_ – ninja weapon shaped like Neptune's trident, but smaller, with the middle tooth a bit longer than the lateral two. If you ever watched ninja turtles when you were younger, like me, the Sai were Raphael's weapons.


	6. Seeking

**Edited****:** 28–10–2008

**StarsOfYaoi****:** we got to chapter 6 already? Well, that's fine, there is still a long way to go. ^^ have fun reading, and please, feedback? Thanks to all the anonymous reviewers too, since I can't send them a PM and if I try mailing, it seems they don't get it. :P

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life. But he would never run. He's given an option instead, and decides to take it, becoming a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angsty, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**: you guessed it, I still do not own. Just wait, one day… one day…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 06****: Seeking**

Naruto could only stare in shock at the figure at his right, his mind unable to accept what his eyes were seeing.

Iruka.

He had yet to turn around to the other two, but for now his total attention was for his ex academy teacher, blue eyes boring into chocolate ones, completely flabbergasted.

_That was __**so**__ not possible._

Of all shinobi, Iruka. He couldn't possibly be an ANBU member! After all, he had always looked so weak, so reserved… he couldn't be hiding this much strength –he was so… so… innocuous!

A part of Naruto's mind commented that indeed, back when he was still at the academy, Iruka had been the only one able to always find him whenever he went into hiding, feat that even stronger Jounin and Chuunin couldn't do. No one could find him and yet, Iruka had always managed to.

And now, the truth was out in front of his eyes –Iruka was truly an ANBU.

First thing, Naruto felt a rush of anger fill his veins.

Why hadn't Iruka told him?

But he knew how stupid it was to think this way. ANBU could not reveal their faces and identities outside their ranks, and yet –he still felt betrayed. There was no reason for him to be, but… he had trusted Iruka deeply for years, the first person he had offered his trust to.

"I… Iruka–sensei…" he choked out, unable to say anything else, looking down unable to look at his once–teacher.

Iruka's lips turned into a thin line and he leaned forwards, pressing both hands on the teen's shoulders, steeling him so he was still looking in his eyes.

"Naruto –I had to keep it from you, I would have never hurt you this way if not because I had to keep my identity hidden… I assure you, if it had been safe to, I would have told you" Iruka tried to smile, but he was a bit anxious.

Naruto blinked, realising that his former sensei was actually worried about his reaction, and nodded. "Yes, I know" he murmured.

But it wasn't important, in the end. He cared for his sensei, because Iruka had been the first one to care for him. That care was not fake, and a secret couldn't ruin that trust, even now. After all, Naruto had not been angered at Iruka for hiding the truth about Kyuubi to him all this time, so he would not be angry for that new secret, either.

"So… you're this strong, huh?" Naruto let out a small unsure laugh, but then he breathed deeply, and smiled. "I understand why you had to hide that from me, but I am glad that I know now, Iruka–sensei".

Relieved for Naruto's acceptation, Iruka shared a warm smile with the teen, thankful that everything was still the same. Leaning over again, he patted him on the head, showing him he was still the same Iruka, and that nothing would change.

Naruto looked from Iruka to the other shinobi at his right, and once again was left surprised –if only a bit less than with Iruka.

It was a ninja he had met a lot when going to the Hokage tower, a Jounin that was used to hiding in corners so no one could notice him; Naruto used to play pranks on everyone around him, so of course he had targeted this Jounin as well.

The fact was, whilst Naruto wanted so much to be noticed, this man had instead hid himself in shadows, as if not to be noticed, and in his naivety, Naruto had not liked that.

He had stopped though, because of the scars on his face and the man's eyes. They were familiar to what he saw in his mirror every morning, in a way Naruto couldn't understand. So he felt all spite disappear, and would instead make it a point to look for him when going to visit Tsunade, and offer him a smile.

Blue eyes searching in the corners every time, to see if the man with the same expression of him was still around.

He had never known his name, up until now…

"Err… I…" Naruto searched for words, embarrassed for the pranks he had pulled on the man, and unsure if he had understood his change of attitude. Would he still be holding a grudge?

The man smiled kindly at him, and Naruto relaxed. He wasn't sure if that smile meant he was forgiven for his pranks, or that the older shinobi understood his smiles, but… it felt ok.

"My name is Raidou" the ANBU stated, voice calm and low.

Naruto smiled brightly at him, thankful.

There was only one left, the shinobi at his left, but Naruto was sure he wouldn't be as much of a shock as Iruka and the other one, Raidou, had been; he had to see who his future team captain would be.

Turning to his left and glancing up, for a moment Naruto stared, unable to comprehend what he was seeing; black eyes were staring at him almost emotionlessly, under charcoal black hair that looked as smooth as silk.

Same eyes. Same face.

Naruto blinked.

This was… this was…

Yelping in fear, Naruto stumbled away from his chair, to try and put as much distance as he could between himself and the person sitting next to him.

Itachi.

That was… Itachi!

The same Itachi that had tried to capture him and get Kyuubi.

The same Itachi that had hurt Sasuke so much, making him attempt to betray Konoha.

The same Itachi that in one single night had killed his whole family…

"_You!_" Naruto's voice was trembling as he turned towards Hyoo, then to Iruka and Raidou, expecting them to be as shocked as he was, but finding out no one of them was alert nor seemed surprised.

"Naruto–" Hyoo tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

Naruto was trembling, but it wasn't just fear, even though he _was_ afraid.

Of all the people, not him.

Not Itachi.

There was rage, because this guy was the principle responsible of Sasuke's actions and pain, and there was a deep feeling of betrayal towards the other men in the room.

"What the hell is this? Some sort of sick joke? He's a missing–nin and still no one reacts?" he yelled out, ignoring Hyoo's attempts to speak. "How can he… be my captain? Were you… were you trying to sell me to Akatsuki?"

Hyoo shook his head "of course not, Naruto. Please, sit down again and allow me to explain".

"Explain? He tried to kill me! He's a murder!" Naruto pointed towards Itachi, whose eyes darkened a bit at those words.

In his shock–induced state, Naruto barely noticed a flicker of something (emotion?) in the black eyes of the older shinobi, but that was enough to make him hesitate. It was not hatred and not indifference, and Naruto had never seen anything else in Itachi's eyes.

Instead, it had looked like… Naruto shook his head. It couldn't have been pain, surely.

And yet, he shut up, rattled.

In the silence that followed his yelling, surprisingly enough it was Itachi who spoke up, his tone low and calm.

"I am not here to hurt you, Naruto–kun" he stated. Naruto gritted his teeth, staring at him. Once again, he was surprised by the display of control of the man (way younger than Hyoo, and younger than Iruka, too, and still older than he himself was) but most of all, by an underlying emotion he could still feel in the tone.

The blond's hands were trembling as they clenched into fists; he wanted to find an explanation for this, his thoughts fluttering like too many birds caged together, but nothing to grip on came for him.

It was far too sudden. Too confusing.

"Why?" he asked, trying to regain a bit of composure, standing up again and staring straight at Hyoo. "Why wasn't he arrested? Why is he here, as an ANBU? Is this… is this a trap?"

Iruka shifted to attract the teen's attention, feeling bad for not giving a warning before Itachi took off his mask. "Naruto, do you truly believe I would ever sell you off?" he asked, knowing Naruto was still shaken about his presence in the ANBU, but willing to bet on the trust that he hoped was still there.

Naruto's gaze passed from his former sensei to Hyoo to Itachi, then back to Iruka. Slowly, he nodded. Iruka, he could believe.

The brown haired shinobi nodded, vaguely relieved. "Then, please, sit down. And listen to what Hyoo–sama and Itachi are going to tell you".

Naruto bit his lower lip hard, and slowly he turned towards Itachi. It didn't seem like the man was going to attack him, and the strange flicker in the dark eyes was still there. Naruto closed his eyes, nodding to himself.

Was Itachi feeling… sad, even? Was it really an emotion that had appeared in his eyes?

As it was, Naruto would not trust words. Words could hurt, he knew it well. They could be deceiving as Kabuto's, utterly confusing and hiding double meanings, like Kakashi–sensei's, or heartfelt like Sandaime's speeches.

But Naruto had always trusted eyes. Eyes could never lie. He had seen hatred towards him all his life, and he had seen trust, despair, hidden pain, distrust, and warmth. From his friends, from his enemies, from those around him.

Eyes could hide, evade, but not lie.

Naruto met Itachi's eyes in a stare. For once he didn't care what the Sharingan would do to him but simply trusted Iruka on the matter that Itachi would not hurt him. Blue, determined eyes met deep charcoal ones and _looked_.

After what felt like an eternity, his shoulders relaxed lightly and he nodded again, turning towards Hyoo again. He would not yell anymore, and he would not fuss nor attack carelessly. He would listen.

Because he truly wanted to know.

But he did not sit down next to Itachi –he couldn't, at least not now.

"Naruto, what I am about to tell you has been a secret for the last six years, known only among ANBU members and by the former Hokage, Sandaime–sama" Hyoo stated. "We were ordered not to speak of it ever again and not even when Tsunade–sama was appointed Hokage we did break that promise, at least until now".

Naruto shifted uneasily, feeling Itachi's stare still on him.

"Why?" he asked. "What was so important that she couldn't know? And why are you telling me… now?"

"We will tell you because you are entering the ANBU –you will work with Itachi, and you will need to know" Raidou stated. Naruto had already forgot he was there, so he was startled.

"But… what's it about? Why is a missing–nin still in the ANBU of Konoha, a place he betrayed so many years ago?"

"Itachi never betrayed Konoha" Hyoo stated seriously. "He was conducing a mission in Akatsuki".

Naruto swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry.

"What–"

"Naruto–kun" Itachi interjected, looking mildly at the blond teen as he turned around to face him again. "I have been doing an undercover mission as an ANBU of Konoha in the Akatsuki organization for the last six years".

Naruto groaned and fell on the floor again, utterly stunned.

'_What the hell…?'_

…–…–…–…

A young man on his twenties, with short, cropped brownish hair bit his upper lip and fidgeted as he approached a humming figure at the dango shop; said person was busy eating a whole plate of delicious colourful sweets whilst sipping a cup of hot green tea, at the same time scratching on the table's surface with a senbon.

As the young man carefully stepped near, he realised the carving was made to resemble a snake of sorts. He gulped down nervously before tapping her shoulder with a trembling hand, wishing he hadn't been this suicidal.

"Anko–san…?"

His fears were soon confirmed as the woman turned around sharply, pointing the senbon she was holding at his neck; so much for a trained shinobi, he whined inwardly –she was still faster, stronger, and the hell, damn moodier than he would ever be.

"Oh, Takato–san!" she smiled happily at him (even though it resembled more a sneer than a smile) and she turned around to eat again, scratching the table once again, her attention off the young man.

"A.. Anko–sama… you should… err… come to the… because the newbie arrived today, and Hyoo–sama…"

The innocent and smiling exterior washed away from Anko's face as her eyes filled with satisfaction and excitement; an evil smirk made its way to her lips. "Oh, really? It's finally time?"

Standing up she started skipping towards her house, completely forgetting about the scratched table, the remaining tea and the remaining dango on the plate.

Takato could only stare at her retreating back with a deep feeling of dread crawling up his back. "Shit… Hyoo–sama…" he muttered, sweating. "At least you could have chosen someone less psycho and more… sane instead!"

"Hey! Where did that girl go? she didn't pay me! Hey! What's this thing on my table!" the owner of the dango stand had just then appeared, and started muttering curses whilst mourning for his beautiful table, now ruined.

Then he noticed Takato still there, and his eyes darkened up. "You! You were talking to that fucking girl! I saw you! You will pay up in her place!"

"no! I mean, I don't know her!" he protested, vainly trying to get away.

The man grabbed his arm, glaring at him. He whimpered.

'_Damn you! Anko–san!'_ he yelled inwardly.

…–…–…–…

"A mission?"

Naruto stared at Itachi in shock. After all, it was a first for him to be in the same room with an S–class criminal who had killed his family and sent his little brother into a revenge spring, and be told that it had been a fake.

Shit.

"Naruto, Itachi never truly betrayed Konoha. He joined Akatsuki on his free will as an ANBU member, to spy on the organization that wanted the Jinchuuriki –for the village" Hyoo declared.

Naruto felt his head spin dangerously.

This was –unbelievable.

"But… and the… and the Uchiha? What about his family!" he cried out. In his mind, Sasuke's pained face, twisted in anger, desire for power and hatred. He had been living to kill Itachi. He had been doing everything he had with the sole intent of defeating and gaining his wanted revenge.

And now, they were telling him that no, everything had been a fake.

Itachi was still part of Konoha's shinobi.

Hyoo shared a glance with the black haired shinobi in front of him, who sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto–kun, I did not kill the Uchiha clan" he stated. His voice was so low Naruto had to strain his ears to hear the words.

"W… what?" he was surely imagining things. That couldn't be possible. Sasuke had said… he'd seen everything! "I can't… you're… you must be lying… how could that have been possible if… if…"

Itachi didn't seem to mind Naruto's words, as his face remained calm and collected, but his eyes were once again a shade darker. Naruto shut his mouth at bit his lower lip hard, feeling guilt wash through him (_'why should I feel guilty at all? He's a murderer and a liar!'_).

"I will explain. I ask you to listen before making any assumption, and you are allowed to ask questions afterwards. What you will do when I've finished is up to you –whether you will still join my team, or not" Itachi stared down at the younger teen.

Naruto swallowed and turned towards Iruka, who was watching him carefully, then he looked at Raidou and Hyoo, before nodding warily.

They didn't seem shocked, so they all knew already. And he still trusted Iruka. He had trust in Raidou, too, because they had the same eyes. And he… trusted Hyoo, as well, because it was almost a given.

He would trust them fully with this.

Turning towards the Uchiha, Naruto nodded again, determined, and breathing deeply he moved back to his chair, sitting down, never taking his eyes away from the older shinobi.

His hands had stopped trembling.

"Come on" he dared, eyes flashing with determination. "Convince me".

Itachi's lips formed a ghost of a smile, before returning to their thin frown. Naruto could not deny that he looked… tired.

"You should know by now that the Uchiha clan held an important place in the village. They were loved, even though the right word would be 'worshipped'," there was something in Itachi's tone that made Naruto think he had never considered his family like the village did. "But truth is, the Uchiha clan was shallow appearance and lies. I can bring you proof, because I was one as well".

Naruto blinked. Unconsciously he started to analyze the nin's tone, surprised to find a bitter edge. Even if he was saying the truth, and had not killed his clan… one thing was obvious –Itachi didn't like the Uchiha.

"Everything my family were… was an illusion for the village" there was almost a touch of melancholy in Itachi's words, and Naruto felt involuntarily drawn in the story he was being told.

He couldn't hide he had been curious about who the Uchiha had been, especially since Itachi's own interest in him and Kyuubi, and Sasuke being his friend.

He vaguely wondered if Itachi had joined the ANBU to distance himself from a family he despised this clearly; a second later, Naruto realised that this was exactly what he had been doing, as well –joining in because they had offered him a fair chance.

Did Itachi feel the same way? Still, saying he was telling the truth, of course. But on that basis, was it the same?

Being a genius, worshipped, loved, with high demands placed on him… Naruto had seen it with Sasuke. Naruto had started to realise it wasn't much better than being hated like he was.

The twinge Naruto felt in his chest was hardly suppressed at that thought; maybe Sasuke's words, back at the Valley of End (when exchanging words had felt a better idea than charging at each other with deathly attacks) were true for Itachi, too.

"_Being worshipped, placed on a pedestal… it makes you feel alone, too"._

Was it that, with all their differences, they were more similar than he thought. Looking away, Naruto bit his lip again; maybe he was looking too much into it. That pained look in Itachi's eyes could just be his imagination.

Naruto denied the very idea of understanding a pain that was probably only a hallucination.

"The news of a traitor within the Uchiha family came not much after my joining with the ANBU" Itachi's voice dropped a few degrees as he spoke, shaking Naruto out of his thoughts and making him focus back on the older shinobi with a shudder. "Someone was sharing important information on the clan with an outsider".

"A traitor…?" Naruto looked up at Itachi's eyes again. This time he could not deny something did flash in them.

Maybe… maybe he could keep listening and… finally understand. Maybe this time he would get the answers he sought about the clan?

There were many things Itachi was surely hiding. But his eyes… there was nothing evil. Sadness, yes. Familiar to Naruto. But nothing like the indifference he had seen back then.

"I was appointed by Hyoo–sama to find the traitor and kill him, by preceding him to the area he and the outsider had planned to meet at. So I did. At the Nakano river, I killed the traitor –my best friend, Uchiha Shisui".

Naruto gasped loudly. By what Sasuke had managed to tell him despite his reluctance, this would at least explain about the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Then… what about the Uchiha's massacre?

"What… what happened then?" he leaned over a bit, ready to keep on listening.

Maybe at first he had been against it, but the soft tone of the older shinobi and his eyes… Itachi was not lying. He had to listen to the whole story. _He had to._

"As an ANBU, I could not tell my clan about the traitor, not to mention I could not give away any ANBU information to outsiders –there could have been more spies amongst our lines. They already knew about me being a captain, so I couldn't disclose anything more" Itachi's tone was turning darker the more he spoke, and his eyes as well. "They thought I was giving more importance to some commander than to my own clan, as they saw fit".

With this statement Naruto strengthened his conviction –Itachi had disliked his own family quite a bit. So he was really trying to put distance from them. He had cared for them as family, but nothing more than blood ties asked him to.

Naruto felt the same, sort of, for the village itself.

He did not hate Konoha, of course –but he couldn't love as he wanted to.

"I was patrolling the village the night my clan was exterminated" Naruto shuddered, this time openly. Itachi's tone had turned icy cold, impersonal and emotionless. Hiding completely what he was feeling. "I felt a surge of chakra coming from the Uchiha district and went to check".

As the older shinobi spoke, Naruto could not tear his eyes away from him; he could picture everything with sharp clarity. Shivers started to rack through his frame.

"I arrived too late –he had killed them all already".

"He… _who_?" the blond's voice was rough, his throat dry. Unconsciously he leaned forwards a bit more.

Itachi remained silent for a second, and Naruto suddenly realised the room was thick with silence, heavy and oily.

"A shinobi, of course. Older than I was at the time. Draped in a black outfit, with red clouds on it" Naruto tensed up, his lips turning into a thin line. Noticing his reaction, Itachi nodded. "Yes, he was an Akatsuki member. Sent to spy on the Uchiha".

Naruto swallowed the giant lump in his throat, his stomach twisting in pain. Akatsuki. Akatsuki was the real cause of the Uchiha massacre? Then… how could Itachi stay within the organization this much?

"What happened to that man?" he asked, with a faint voice.

"We fought" Itachi replied simply. Naruto understood. He had taken revenge for his clan –stopping the other man from running off with vital information on the clan. "I took his body to the ANBU".

There was a pause and Naruto felt a sinking feeling in his guts.

"I had killed the man who had exterminated my family, and Hyoo–sama thought that could be used as a way to infiltrate the organization. Gather information for Konoha by taking the man's place".

Itachi turned his dark eyes to the commander, who had been silent since Itachi had started speaking. In his eyes Naruto saw a flash of respect.

Hyoo spoke again. "Even though the organization had been responsible for the clan's slaughter, Itachi was the only one who could do it without certainty of death. Because of his own bloodline, his strength and skills. He never liked his clan and he could fool them using that knowledge" Hyoo's voice was filled with grief. "I ordered Itachi to join Akatsuki and take the blame for his clan's massacre in front of the whole village".

It was almost a wake–up call for Naruto. He could feel in Hyoo's words that he was resentful for the only option he had been able to give, and yet, the teen knew the commander would do it again, because it could benefit the village.

Being a shinobi meant… to be willing to sacrifice everything for the cause.

And despite having lost six years in an organization that had been the demise of his clan, Itachi would probably do the same once more, if ordered to.

Naruto felt small trembles shake his body; this was exactly what a true shinobi was like. Everyone said ninja had to make sacrifices, but no examples had been given. Yondaime and Sandaime had given up their lives, but those had been distant to Naruto. Sacrifice your own life… was different. Naruto would have done it without thinking. Because then everything would end.

But Itachi had sacrificed more than this.

His future, his career, his only remaining family member, the village's trust, everything because he had been ordered to. And still be alive to face the consequences.

To know you had to be able to make sacrifices was just abstract knowledge. Itachi had done it without batting his eyelashes.

"I returned to the Uchiha compound, exactly as Sasuke came back home, too" Itachi's face was stony cold, and yet his hands were clenched into tight fists –his knuckles were white.

"So you used him… as proof" Naruto whispered.

The pain in his chest doubled.

"I did" Itachi assented. He didn't say anything more in that subject, leaving Naruto some time to think things out.

It was far too easy to guess what had happened afterwards; Itachi had already killed the perpetrator, whose body was safe within the ANBU headquarters, and he had to spread the false news that he had been the one doing it instead –to explain a seven–years old boy everything would have been impossible, Sasuke couldn't have understood.

So Itachi took the only decision he could, without looking back.

Why? Why had Itachi used that moment to make Sasuke hate him this much? He could have just let things happen, and Sasuke would have surely hated him all the same, if only with less intensity. Why give a young pain–stricken boy such a horrible goal –to kill his older brother?

Sasuke could have given up on revenge if Itachi hadn't forced it so clearly upon him.

But Naruto already knew the answer to that question. It was painful and he wanted to deny the truth of this statement… but Sasuke's own eyes had given him an answer already. Many times. Even when Naruto had turned his back so he would not admit it.

He couldn't turn away anymore now. Meeting Itachi's eyes, he swallowed hard and nodded. He understood why Itachi had done it, and Itachi knew Naruto understood.

They shared a knowledge on Sasuke that few others had.

Sasuke was… weak.

He wouldn't have survived in the village (especially with everyone demanding so much of him) without a strong, overbearing goal. He would have drowned in self–pity, loath, and depression, or he would have grown weaker, spoiled by a village's coddling.

That was the reason Itachi had given him such a strong, deeply rooted hatred.

Even though… Naruto gritted his teeth. Sasuke had been corrupted by that all the same; power was still power for him, no matter what. And yet, Itachi had done what a thirteen years old teen thought would be better for his younger brother.

Nothing else.

Maybe in the end, Itachi really did care for Sasuke; he had protected him but the results had been completely different than what he had wished for.

Coming from the lips of the one who had been the main character of the whole affair, the story was now lingering in the air around Naruto's head. It felt real, and despite the emotionless way Itachi had narrated it, Naruto knew it was till raw and painful for him.

Naruto could not deny the truth of the story anymore.

Itachi's eyes did not lie.

"Why did you… why did you come back only now?" he asked quietly, not looking up.

A pause. "Because it was time for me to return. Because I have enough information on Akatsuki, and because I felt it was time to claim my place back" was the firm reply.

Everything shattered on the ground at Naruto's feet. Sasuke's only goal, his rage… everything lost meaning.

"But… then, why can't Sasuke know?" he yelled out, desperately. "Until now, he lived only to kill you –now he can stop with this useless hatred!" Sasuke had to know –he needed to…

Itachi slowly shook his head. Naruto looked up, meeting with eyes filled with a detached sadness. "I cannot reveal an ANBU secret. Furthermore, there is a small thing you are not taking into consideration, Naruto–kun" despite his emotionless words, Itachi's knuckles were still white. Naruto noticed it and instantly knew he had considered the option as well, even though he could not do it.

Because the real answer had nothing to do with ANBU secrets and everything to do with Itachi's brotherly love for Sasuke. Naruto felt hurt for him, even though there was no pity in his understanding.

Sasuke had nothing else but revenge. Denying his family, his own happiness, and his friends, ignoring whichever life he could have had for the sole purpose of being strong, in order to kill Itachi…

Without that, Sasuke would break. Naruto had seen it in his friend's eyes at the Valley of End, when the dark haired teen had revealed at least a part of the truth about his family and the Mange. There would be nothing left for him to live for, if revenge had no point to exist anymore.

Itachi's lips thinned upwards in a sort of pained smile, knowing the younger teen had understood his reasons.

Something cracked in Naruto's chest.

"Naruto… Naruto, why are you crying?" Iruka reached out for the teen and placed one hand on the blond's shoulder, staring in shock as tears poured out from his widened eyes.

Naruto was crying, he realised that too, but he didn't care. That kind of pain, he could understand.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, over and over, unable to look up anymore.

Sorry because of the sacrifices Itachi had willingly done; sorry for the pain, and because of Sasuke. Sorry because even now, so many years later, Itachi had not been able to cry. There had never been enough time. Pushing it all down.

And most of all, sorry because he could not offer any help.

Itachi stared at Naruto, actually stunned for the blond's tears to even know how to react. He didn't know how to calm the teen down, but fortunately Iruka knew what to do.

Kneeling in front of Naruto, he smiled warmly at him, and with a few words and a handkerchief he managed to soothe the unsettled boy.

"Naruto, that was in the past" the older Chuunin reassured him. "Itachi is now back in Konoha and is reinstalled back as an ANBU captain. This is his place, what is left, where he will stay. As for you… will you accept to be put in the same team as him, in the end? After having listened to the whole story?"

Naruto nodded, brushing away the tears and staring up at Itachi with determination and bright eyes.

"I will do it" he stated. "I will be an ANBU, and I will gladly follow your lead".

…–…–…–…

Slamming the door open without any regards for her commander's privacy or the fact that he was meeting with someone already, a female figure with a _hebi_ mask on her face entered boisterously in the office.

On both of her arms there was a neko–te fixed from her wrist to her hands, loose enough to shift with her muscles and fingers, and the sharp looking claws were visible under a thin metal cover (ready to be extracted when needed, just like a cat's claws). The metal was strangely glistening of a deep, metallic violet colour, sign that they had been coated for a long time with deathly poison.

The five in the room turned around and stared at her, and the _Hebi_ ANBU waved at them, her attention focusing on the blond teen in the middle.

"_Poison Claw_," Hyoo greeted, feeling a bad vibe rack through his back. He had wanted one of the best to act as Naruto's teacher, but he was starting to think, just by looking at her, that maybe he should reconsider it. "This is–"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" she chanted in glee, and in the blink of an eye she was standing three inches from the shocked blond, staring down at him with her imposing mask. "Ohayou, gaki! I will be your teacher from today onwards for the next thirty days! You will end up wishing you never stepped into the ANBU headquarters in no time at a~ll!"

Naruto frowned. Why was her voice this familiar again?

Then he registered her words and turned around to look at the men around him in wonder –and was a bit worried to see them all staring at him with something akin to… compassion? Pity?

"What…"

The female ANBU pulled away her mask with a rapid motion, and Naruto's screech reached the every area of the headquarters.

"You!" he yelled. "The insane kunoichi from the second Chuunin exam!"

Mitarashi Anko, dango lover and psychopath, smirked evilly at her new prey.

"Welcome to hell, Uzumaki Naruto…"

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** if you think it was a bit emotional, I will remind you that in every Shounen manga some male (mostly the protagonist) usually cries for something bad that happens. If not the protagonist, then someone else. They are not tears like shoujo–manga tears. They are tears of bitterness, of uselessness or despair. They are very much valued and hold deep meaning, too.

I think it'd fit with the situation well.

So please, do drop a review for me. I will be happy with that. :)

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Hebi_ – snake.

_Neko–te_ – old, ancient Japan–styled weaponry. Sort of upper glove with cat–like claws, came in various shapes. They were mostly used as attack weapon, or to climb walls. They were of course not retractile, but I will take my author license for that, not to mention this is Narutoverse. It's a bit more technological advanced than normal ninjaverse.

_Gaki_ – brat.

_Ohayou_ – hello. You use it when seeing a person for the first time in the whole day, and usually as a greeting in the morning.


	7. Training

**Edited:** 31–10–2008

**StarsOfYaoi****:** thank you everyone for your support! Oh, and Anko seems pretty much loved :D yay! I love her too. She will start training Naruto after a week, though.

Also, I promise you all more action in the future :D

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life. But he would never run. He's given an option instead, and decides to take it, becoming a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angsty, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**: still not owning it.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 07****: Training**

Naruto sighed deeply, eyes observing the training grounds around the ANBU headquarters in silence.

There were at least three different fields of training, each one with different characteristics, and everything looked so professional –more than what was offered to the normal shinobi. Must be because the training grounds in the village were open to everyone, whilst the ANBU were private and harder than normal.

Hyoo had asked him and the other three to leave the room whilst he spoke privately with Anko, the crazy woman who was apparently going to be his personal trainer for the month. Naruto couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought.

That woman was clearly crazy. Utterly so.

Breathing deeply the cool air of the forest, Naruto wondered what would be of him; everything was moving so fast he had barely the time to recover, and now he was trying to patch himself up. What with all the shocks he had received?

Thinking with a clear mind about Iruka's presence in the ANBU, Naruto had to admit he couldn't see his nice, kind teacher killing off people, but he had seen how he held himself within the ranks of the ANBU, and by how the other members had acted themselves, he was now willing to accept that view of Iruka too.

Besides, Iruka was still Iruka. Naruto would never feel any less respect for the man.

About Raidou, well, Naruto had yet to define his thoughts on him; he didn't know the Jounin at all, but he still liked him as first impression.

Last but not least, Itachi.

That was by far the most shocking thing that had happened to him. Harder to accept, too. The Uchiha had been part of Konoha's shinobi all this time, and now that Naruto thought hard about it, the news felt more plausible than before.

During their very first meeting, at the hotel, Itachi had stalled a bit of time instead of capturing him the moment they met, allowing Sasuke to come and steal more time out of them –though, the way Itachi had wounded Sasuke at the time spoke little of his brotherly love.

Naruto had no explanation for that, unless for the sake of Itachi's cover in Akatsuki, especially in front of a companion. He must have wanted to show he was not going soft. Still, he hurt Sasuke severely, but had given him a further shove to his need for power.

Naruto sighed deeply. There were far too many things he wanted to ask to the older Uchiha, but he would ask none. It was not his place to.

He wondered if by joining the ANBU, he would change as well.

'_Who am I fooling? I think I am changing already'_ he thought, sighing again.

In the village he had been a loudmouth because he wanted attention, wanted to be noticed and appreciated –but here, everyone noticed him, they were paying attention.

He had no need to yell anymore.

'_It'll be hard to get used to that'_ he snorted at himself.

His thoughts reverted back to Sasuke. Itachi's words, but mostly what hadn't been said, were still ringing in his mind. He had to fight the temptation to run back to the village and explain everything to his friend.

But in a twisted way, Naruto understood.

He could not tell Sasuke. The truth hurt, in a way.

What kind of friendship could there be when he had to hide something this important from his best friend?

"Naruto–kun?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto found a pair of charcoal eyes looking down at him; it was different, looking at Itachi only to see him clad in a normal ANBU attire instead of the usual Akatsuki cloak.

"I… Itachi" he started, but then hastily corrected himself "I mean, Itachi… Itachi–san". A formal way of calling the older shinobi felt foreign and strange on his lips, but using just the other's name without a suffix sounded offensive to Naruto's ears.

This was something else he had to get used to… showing respect to a former enemy.

Itachi merely shook his head, sitting next to the blond in a grassy area near the headquarters' walls. "Itachi is fine… no need to be too formal, even though I am going to be your captain".

Naruto groaned. This felt so unreal. To be sitting with Itachi as an ally, when the day before he had considered him one of his worst enemies… and yet, he didn't feel too uncomfortable at all.

"Will you keep on hiding forever? What about Sasuke?" the words escaped Naruto's lips without his consent –making him blush in deep embarrassment for his uncouth curiosity.

"Probably until Sasuke gets strong enough to face me on his own and kill me" Itachi replied, but there was a small smirk on his lips that went against his serious words.

Naruto blinked; was that a joke of sorts?

"Sasuke… already started to change. Little by little, he's growing stronger. One day he will stand on his own, and I will know it's the moment to tell him the truth" Itachi continued after a moment. _'It was thanks to you'_ was a line he didn't say, but that somehow, Naruto understood.

The teen looked away.

"Sasuke and I are strong, but I doubt either of us will reach the level of being able to defeat someone like you" he muttered.

And he truly meant it; there was a huge hole between himself, Sasuke and Itachi. For how much they trained, teasing, testing each other, placing their rivalry as a way to get stronger, Naruto had a feeling the older Uchiha would always be a step ahead of them.

Itachi let out a sort of amused huff, and Naruto was hit by the thought that he actually did look more human now. To live and hide together with those who had killed his family must have been a hellish torture for him.

"Strength comes differently from person to person, Naruto–kun" Itachi stated offhandedly. "I had to be strong because that was what was expected from me. And in the Akatsuki, it was just the same".

Was that a way to say that now that he was back with the ANBU, he could be more like himself? Naruto had the feeling there was more to it than just this, but he couldn't read this much into Itachi's words.

Being yourself without anyone demanding more every time…

Looking in front of him without replying, the blue eyed teen bit his lip. His life was currently upside down, but he could not betray the trust Itachi and Hyoo had in him. He would tell nothing to Sasuke, no matter the guilt.

No matter how much the thought hurt, it was not his place to.

Itachi had kept his duty, uncaring for the pain he felt, for the sacrifices and the loss.

He would grow strong as well; grow out from his weaknesses, and one day reach Itachi's level with his head up high.

"Will you… will you teach me how to be strong in the right way?" he asked quietly, not looking at the raven haired shinobi as he spoke.

Itachi's eyes flickered on him. "Why me?" he replied, bitterly. "I've been fighting for the wrong side for too many years".

Naruto stared back at him, unblinkingly. "You returned" he pointed out.

That was what mattered.

Itachi's soft, clipped laugh echoed around them, a sound that had been unheard for just as much time.

"Yes," he commented, smiling wryly. "I did".

…–…–…–…

"Naruto–kun, I will show you where your room is and then you can have a look around. Your training will officially start in a hour or so, you'd better start easing your way here" Hyoo walked down one of the many corridors, the teen at his heels.

Naruto was trying to keep up with the man's fast pace, nodding in excitement for the incoming training.

"Where am I going to stay then?"

Hyoo smiled under his mask. "ANBU headquarters have some rooms where members can stay when in need, or during some special full–time training session. Also, during the trainee month you are being tested as one of us, so you have to live here for that period. Yours will be a lightly different case, since you will need a room for three whole years".

The blond looked around. The building was truly enormous and looked more like an ancient family dojo than a shinobi structure.

The corridors were large and lightened up, with many sliding doors of wood on both sides, and far too many twists and turns.

He was having hard time remembering how many times he had changed direction following Hyoo.

The teen hoped he would learn how to move around; as for now, he didn't even know how to return to the common room by himself.

"Your things have already been taken to your room. Itachi will stay in the room adjacent with yours, so when I won't be around, you can refer to him for questions and information".

The blond was a bit disappointed by that. Of course it was stupid to hope someone as busy as Hyoo could focus solely on a trainee rookie, with all the things he had to do as commander, so Naruto didn't feel truly bad for that.

As for trusting Itachi, the thought still felt foreign, and yet not as strange as he had expected; he was growing used to the older Uchiha, or at least he hoped so.

"Here we are" Hyoo pointed to a simple sliding door on the left. "This is your bedroom. The kitchen is down this corridor, head left and then twice right at the second passage. The shower room is down this same corridor on the right, twice left and right again next to the sakura tree painted door".

Hyoo continued explaining some more, but Naruto had lost it already. He knew he had already forgot about that.

Shit.

"Well, feel at home" the commander pressed one hand on Naruto's shoulder and then nodded. "When you are finished with checking your room please knock on Itachi's door –this one, on the right– he will help you get used to your training for the first week. After that, you will add that training to Anko's".

Waving at him, the Panther masked ANBU disappeared from sight.

The teen stood in the corridor for a moment, blinking as he was suddenly left alone, then he shifted a bit, looking around. He had indeed forgot where everything else was.

As he settled for looking at his room's door, he realised just how silent everything around him was. After the whirlwind of things that had happened at him until then, he truly needed some time to ponder over everything…

Before, the silence had always felt a bit too heavy for him.

One of the reasons he had always created a ruckus was because he hated the silence. In a way, he wanted to fill the void around him with his words. Every time he left his team, he would end up back alone, and not even his own optimism was much of a company at night.

The silence allowed him to think too much, and he didn't want to think, nor to face things he was not ready for.

But now, this kind of silence… he was growing up, accepting that things were in a certain way and he had the power to change what he didn't' like, and the silence now was different from the one he remembered too well.

Around him, people paid attention to him, the last few days had pointed in that direction, and he liked this. This new silence was all for him, to be able to think and prepare for what was to come.

He was not completely alone anymore, and the thought filled him with strength.

Refusing to give in to the impulse of knocking on Itachi's door right away (because that would probably piss the Uchiha off, or what came close to becoming annoyed in Itachi's book) to demand training, Naruto moved determinedly to his own door, wanting to check where he was going to stay from then on.

What greeted him was a plain, yet warm, old styled room; it had tatami on the ground, soft under his feet as he kicked his shoes away to a corner, and there also were wooden walls. A huge window was on the opposite wall from the door, showing the woods and the forest, and a bit of the training grounds he had noticed when entering the building.

At his right there was a double armoire where his futon probably was, and where he could see a change of clothing like the outfit he was wearing.

Something familiar caught his eyes as he noticed his own lamp on a small table under the window, next to all the photos from his apartment; apparently all his ruined things had been replaced without a problem.

Finally, there was a desk and a couple of chairs in a corner.

The room looked comfortable, and everything felt refreshing from what he was used to –especially the futon, compared western–style bed he'd left at home.

Smiling in satisfaction, Naruto hopped towards the desk, noticing his sleeping hat on the chair; he felt a blush creep on his cheeks at the notion that probably far too many ANBU had seen it, but he shook the embarrassment away –it had been a gift of Iruka, and he would not stop using it just because others thought it was silly.

His eyes fell on the photos, grateful he had been able to get a copy of them all despite what had happened to his apartment. His eyes moved from Team Seven's picture to the one showing the whole Rescue Five group they had taken before he 'left with Jiraiya'. Next there was an old one with Sandaime and Iruka, and last there was one featuring a pissed off Tsunade slamming her fists on both his head and Jiraiya's.

Blue eyes lingered on Sandaime's face for a while.

The man had known about Itachi, about the Uchiha, about everything. He would have known what to do with Sasuke's attempted defection, but he had died before everything had turned to the worse.

Swiftly kicking off his trainee ANBU outfit (_"You won't need that one when in the headquarters, you will only use it to move through Konoha or outside"_ Hyoo had said), the teen moved to the closet and checked out the other outfit and the other clothes he had there, all apparently of his size.

There were brown and grey clothes mostly, and some dark green too, and Naruto sighed at the clear lack of orange in there; he had known he couldn't use that colour anymore, but it was still a big disappointment.

Picking up a pair of simple, brown pants and a grey shirt, he moved his pouch back on and the kunai strap holder around his waist again; he thought about picking the mask again but decided otherwise –all the ANBU knew about him, and he was the only trainee around.

Checking himself in the mirror inside the closet, he decided this new look wasn't as good as the orange had been, even though he did look more… ninja–ish this way, which was of course a good thing.

Finally he deemed it ok to go and bother Itachi, so he ran out of the room, hesitating a split second in front of the older shinobi's door, then moving to knock–

But before he could do that, the door shifted open and Naruto backed away, eye to eye with the Uchiha heir.

"Ah!" Naruto bit his lip, trying to compose himself.

Itachi regarded him coolly. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

The blond teen nodded, blinking owlishly at Itachi's own change of clothes; he was dressed casually, but both the shirt and the pants had the stem of the Uchiha clan on them.

Naruto's mouth twisted as he wondered whether it was a good thing or not.

"I will be blunt with you, Naruto–kun" Itachi started to walk down the corridor, apparently knowing where he was going, and Naruto followed him. "Up to now, the only good thing you appear to have is your stamina".

Naruto flinched, about to protest, but thought better of it thanks to a glare Itachi shot in his general direction; Itachi would not accept any lack of respect, and the look demanded seriousness from him.

Naruto, used to Kakashi and Jiraiya's training method, which included being partially ignored in favour of dirty books or research, suddenly became aware that with Itachi it would be really different.

Itachi conduced the teen outside of the main headquarters, walking towards what looked like the farthest training ground, right through the forest around the building; there, the dark haired shinobi turned to Naruto and motioned for him to sit down on a nearby log.

"Your chakra control is ridiculous" Itachi's words attacked him mercilessly. "you have next to no knowledge of the simple jutsu basics, and the only technique you can use during battle turns to be useless due to your continuous wasting chakra".

Naruto shuddered, but could not speak in his defence since Itachi was saying the truth.

"Your concentration is horrible as well –you show interest only when learning potentially powerful techniques, but you lack patience when being taught the basis" Itachi continued, seriously. "Your Taijutsu lacks of strength, precision, speed and control".

Naruto's self esteem quickly dropped six feet under; the tone with whom Itachi was speaking was that of a person listing a groceries' list, just like a fact.

Itachi–_sensei_ truly was heartless when pointing out (in various degrees of detail) someone's weaknesses.

"Of course, I cannot put the entire blame on you, since you've been hindered during your academy years by teachers who ignored you, and loaded you with questions no student could possibly know" here, Itachi's eyes turned even colder "later on, both of your sensei deemed it useless to start teaching you from the basis, and that was their mistake, but this is by no means an excuse. You could have started teaching yourself what you lacked, if only you had thought about it".

Naruto winced.

Itachi was right. Yes, at the academy he had been mostly ignored, questions going unanswered, efforts on his part wasted. When Iruka had appeared, it was too late for him to reach his classmates' level and no one had any intention to teach him the basics he had been deprived of before.

Kakashi–sensei and Jiraiya both had been disappointed for his lack of knowledge of the basis, but none had taken time to fill the holes up when needed.

But Itachi was right, it was mainly his own fault. Instead of trying to find the shortest way to learn things, boasting off a strength he didn't have, he should have worked hard on his own, to show everyone he wasn't a waste of time and space.

"On the other side, your main strength is the massive amount of chakra you have" Itachi concluded. "Very few ninja showed such high amount of raw chakra before –and this is where we will start with your training".

Naruto winced again.

Massive amount of raw chakra.

Again, this wasn't his. It was Kyuubi's.

"Everything I do comes from that damn fox!" he growled out, frustrated. "Without him I would be nothing, and I wouldn't even have left the academy…"

He couldn't even stand the idea, and he felt anger build up inside him.

Itachi slowly shook his head. "Kyuubi has nothing to do with your own chakra, Naruto–kun. Your reserves are different from the demon's and they are also separated. The fox's chakra is enormous, but I am not talking about that now. You have a chakra amount that very few can compare to, _without the aid of the demon inside you_".

Naruto stared at him in surprise, his rage vanishing. "But… how can you say that? Every time I was in danger, I resorted to asking the Kyuubi for his aid because I couldn't do it on my own!"

"That's because you are still young and very much untrained, and you waste your chakra easily and quickly" Itachi countered. "But now, think about it. You have to remember at least once you used your own chakra instead of that of the beast –I know there is one".

Naruto thought back to his training, but could not remember. Ever since he knew of the demon, it was his the chakra he used when in danger. Ever since the breaking of the seal, in Nami no Kuni…

The teen froze.

The seal cracked during his first C–rank mission, but he had given proof of his own chakra once before that –the night when he had taught himself the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!

At the time, he couldn't possibly be using Kyuubi's power, and that meant…

"I see you noticed" Itachi nodded, satisfied. "For your information, any normal person can only create normal Bunshin in the way you create your Kage versions. The amount of required chakra, split between yourself and the clones, makes it impossible even for Jounin–level ninja to create more than two clones when in full strength –and yet you managed how many, without a problem, even when tired?"

Naruto blinked, surprised at that. He had never thought that much about why the scroll was kept away from prying eyes, especially because the first jutsu had been quite easily to do, with next to none hand–seals and not much concentration required, despite everything.

It had fit where a normal Bunshin had been far too hard to create.

"As of now, you used Kyuubi's chakra consciously or not five times in total" Itachi attracted the teen's wandering attention back on him. "in the Wave country, where the seal cracked, twice during the Chuunin exams, once against the Shukaku vessel and I've been told, once against my own brother".

Naruto bit his lower lip, nodding brusquely, not knowing how much Tsunade (or Hyoo) had told the older shinobi.

"The fact that you couldn't manage a single Bunshin, whilst you can offer hundreds of Kage Bunshin is that the basic version requires a ridiculously small amount of chakra, but concentrated and controlled in order for it not to dispel itself, whilst Kage Bunshin feeds off power, without requiring any control, but merely sharing chakra –that is why it's easier for you, with your uncontrolled and raw chakra, to feed multiple physical clones but be unable to control one fake one".

Naruto was amazed again –this was something no one had ever tried to explain to him. So it meant that with a better control of his own chakra system, he could work on the smaller jutsu as well?

"That is why I will be teaching you how to properly control your chakra flow. Until you've perfected this, we won't be doing anything else" Itachi stood up again, stretching his shoulders. "Once you see how easily you can control your jutsu, you will realise that you can stop wasting away your energy and store it instead for situations that need an extra boost".

Naruto smiled, reassured by Itachi's words. He could remember Kakashi explaining how he was wasting chakra compared to Sakura, who had a smaller reserve and knew how to administrate it, but Kakashi had never truly explained how he could prevent the misuse either.

"Kakashi–sensei said that no matter how much chakra I use, I still waste half of it" he muttered, expecting an explanation for that too.

"He's quite right –so just think how much you could do without running out of energy" Itachi nodded. "A normal shinobi has to force chakra out for the right quantity to be achieved, whilst you offer far too much chakra for it to work".

"How am I going to learn then… Itachi… sensei?"

The word was spoken in hesitation and brought out a small, almost invisible flicker of amusement in the Uchiha's eyes, before they returned emotionless. Naruto shifted and stood up as well.

"Lift your shirt" Itachi ordered.

Naruto's cheeks flushed and he couldn't stop a screech "what?"

Was Itachi a pervert at heart?

Itachi stiffened and let out an annoyed huff. "I need to seal Kyuubi's chakra from yours so you will be forced to work with your own only –mould some chakra and let the seal appear".

Naruto grimaced in embarrassment but nodded, doing as he was told; the spiral flared on his belly, surrounded by a circle of kanji, and Itachi lifted his right hand up.

Pressing together the middle and the index fingers and moving his thumb downwards, Itachi mimicked a claw with his hand and curled close the ring finger; chakra started to concentrate and filter through the man's body to his arm.

Itachi twisted quickly, shifting it so the thumb was pointed upwards, and slammed the hand against Naruto's stomach.

"_**Fuuinjutsu: Shiba Sanguoufuuin**_!"

Naruto gasped in pain, feeling as if a strong, steely hand had grabbed something inside of him, stretching and crushing it; a second later he fell on his knees in front of Itachi, panting for breath, feeling definitely as if something was missing from his body.

The spiral blurred for a second, and Naruto felt his own energy drained and attracted towards it. He vaguely realised that it wasn't his own energy, but the Kyuubi's enhanced chakra that had been flowing through his coils until then, and that was apparently been called back to the seal.

Right when the energy suction finished, around the spiral appeared three kanji in a triangle, and Naruto looked down to inspect them, surprised.

"What… what the hell was that?" he wheezed, standing up again.

Itachi observed his reaction; by what he could see, the Kyuubi's chakra was already mixing with Naruto's own coils, a sure sign of what was to become of the Jinchuuriki.

"That was a sealing technique similar to the one Orochimaru was reported using on you during the second Chuunin exam," he replied quietly. "Instead of painfully and completely removing Kyuubi's chakra from your body, disrupting your control, it simply calls it away and prevents you from using it".

Naruto coughed, remembering that other experience with the snake Sannin, and nodded warily. He could already feel the loss of Kyuubi's energy in him, and wondered how the hell had the two chakra mixed together so well that he could clearly feel weaker.

"So… now what?"

The older Uchiha picked up a leaf from under a nearby tree, and walked back to Naruto, concentrating a bit of his chakra on it; when the leaf was coated with his chakra, Itachi did a half–sign with one hand and then offered it to Naruto.

"Err… what do I have to do with this?" Naruto blinked, slightly put off by that.

"You will have to stick it to your forehead and keep it there with a trail of your chakra" Itachi explained. "Make it hover at least five centimetres from your skin. It will be harder because I coated it with my own chakra, so whenever your attention wavers, the leaf will fall".

Naruto stared at Itachi and the leaf with a sour look. He truly hated that exercise, it was quite similar to what Iruka used to force him, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji to do back at the academy.

But he had to do it –basics were important.

"Start" Itachi ordered.

Naruto sighed, then stared upwards and pressed the leaf against his forehead; slowly, he concentrated his chakra, and with a bit of strain, he directed it towards the leaf. To his outmost surprise, the leaf was heavy –impossibly so– and it took all he had to prevent it from shifting down again.

Fighting against gravity, he straightened up and fought with his chakra control, spilling a good amount of it in order to maintain the few inches without letting the leaf go.

It was hard. Hell, harder than mastering a powerful jutsu, and that made Naruto want to do well on this one too –keeping a leaf above one's forehead shouldn't be as hard as learning a technique and yet for him it was.

Naruto could feel his chakra boil unrestrained against his control walls, demanding to be used, but knew better than that; this was the result of his lack of training, and he would bear it until he managed to learn.

That is, until he felt a strong, burning wave of fire come his way.

"Hey!" he yelled, moving away and barely evading the attack.

As he did so, his concentration wavered and shattered, and his chakra exploded out of control; opposite to what he'd expected, the leaf was not affected at all by the burst of energy and instead of flying away as he'd expected it to, it fell right on his forehead, making him slam painfully against the ground.

Staring up with a groan, he met the dark face of the charcoal haired shinobi and shuddered. "What… what the hell was that? Were you trying to kill me? Why did you attack me!"

"You need to be able to share your attention between chakra control and your surroundings. I thought that by attacking you with fire jutsu, I could have you learn faster how to be aware of what happens around you" was Itachi's calm reply.

'_Kuso… he doesn't allow any opening'_ Naruto inwardly cursed, but could not oppose his teacher's decisions. Yet…

"Why can't it be something less… dangerous?"

Itachi simply glared at him.

"You could get something easier, indeed, but it wouldn't help you as much as being in a situation of potential danger. Your body will react better if there is promise of pain. You can choose though, it's my fire jutsu or dangling head–down from a tree branch, so you have to keep a steady flow of chakra both on your head and your feet".

Naruto winced, picturing himself falling from said tree, and shuddered again. No, thanks. He didn't like either choice but… the lesser dangerous, thank you.

"I'll… I guess I will stick with the flames" he muttered, looking at the ground dejectedly.

And yet he understood the motives for Itachi's choice. He would indeed learn better in danger than he would at ease.

Itachi's smirk, to Naruto's eyes, looked quite sadistic, as the older shinobi waited for him to get the leaf back in place to restart their training.

"Here we go" he warned.

Naruto groaned.

…–…–…–…

Tsunade stared seriously at the young Uchiha, eyes narrowed on him as if daring him to speak. Sasuke glared back at her defiantly, waiting for the response to his attempted betrayal.

He had been called to the Hokage's office because the council had finally decided on the punishment for his defection, because even though he had returned willingly, he had still tried to betray his village to join a Missing–nin.

And yet he was not afraid, because he would accept whatever punishment the Hokage deemed better; he'd betrayed not his village, but Naruto foremost, and he would do anything to atone for his wrongdoings.

Sasuke did not know this Hokage much –he had been more interested in his revenge to care– but he knew she loved Naruto a lot; she would be righteous in her actions.

Tsunade sighed inwardly; even though he was looking at the young Uchiha, knowing he deserved a castigation for his actions against Konoha and its shinobi, all that she could see was a teen whose past's truth was still kept from him. His older brother, a person he despised and wanted to extract revenge from, had always been on Konoha's side, as a faithful ninja.

Because of that, Tsunade knew that Sasuke's hatred had no basis to exist, and even though she could not absolve what he did, she was still adamant about giving him a punishment too heavy.

One day, Sasuke would be strong enough to know the whole truth, and hopefully, his return to Konoha was a good step in that direction.

She had already chosen what to do, and it wouldn't be as hard as she thought at first; yes, the younger Uchiha was loved by the Council (as they kept reminding her) and the village worshipped the ground he walked on (news of his defection had not been disclosed), but she had no qualms about putting him in his place…

No, she would go easy on him because of Naruto. The blond thought of this prick as his best friend, and had pleaded Tsunade to reconsider anything too mean.

She would do her duty as Hokage, and still be faithful to her promise to the blond gaki.

To apply rules as they should have been applied, Sasuke risked a death sentence or spend the rest of his life in prison, and there would be no lessening of the law just because he was young –he was considered an adult by Konoha law and would be treated as such.

The Council had protested this of course, because he was an Uchiha, but she hadn't lessened the verdict because of them.

She had done it for Naruto. Naruto alone.

"Uchiha Sasuke" she started, her voice glacial. "You left the village, wanting to be a Missing–nin, almost successfully joining with one of the most powerful enemies of Konoha. You almost killed one of Konoha's shinobi in your running away, and four other members risked their lives against the nuke–nin sent to retrieve you".

Sasuke did not look away, but nodded, to signal her he knew of his actions and took responsibility of them. He was ashamed of them.

"As law would have it, you should be sentenced to prison till death, or even death by the hands of our Assassins… or worse, you could have had your chakra sealed from you, your fate to be a villager until the day you die" Tsunade watched him wince at the last part, whilst he hadn't showed any weakness at the mention of death. "But due to your status as Uchiha, the Council greatly reduced your punishment".

He braced himself.

"You have to understand though, Uchiha, that you have no privileges above any other shinobi. The Council might love you, but I do not. I treat you the same as any other shinobi, and it would take me a lot to apply any of the above mentioned penalties on any person" she stated, wanting to be honest to him.

She watched him nod, and waited for him to understand his position before continuing, in the same emotionless tone.

"And still, despite this, Naruto was the one who asked me to be lenient on you, everything considered".

Dark eyes widened in shock. Naruto… had asked the Hokage to ease his punishment? Sasuke felt a bitter taste fill his mouth; once again, his blond friend had managed to help him out of a horrible situation where not even being a Uchiha would have helped.

That dobe… no, Naruto was no dobe. That word did not belong to him anymore. Naruto was… his equal. His rival. His friend. His _only_ friend (unless Sakura really decided to change how she looked at him).

Naruto was his saviour.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade's voice snapped the teen out of his thoughts. "You will be therefore sentences to a year of D–rank missions, with the absolute ban of going outside the Village's borders if not in company of a certified Jounin of Konoha" she took a deep breath, staring at the teen in the eyes. "You will not be allowed to take the Chuunin exams for the next two years, and you will be under strict control from ANBU members for the following six months, not negotiable, to test your loyalty to Konohagakure no sato".

Sasuke's shoulders tensed and then relaxed completely, and he allowed himself a wave of relief; he had expected… well, the punishment was hard on his pride, and yet, it was so light. He wouldn't have taken the Chuunin exams without Naruto either way, as for the ANBU, he could accept this lack of privacy if it allowed him to prove his honesty.

"Do you understand, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, meaning more than what her words implied.

Sasuke nodded, eyes burning with something different from the usual indifference.

"Yes, Hokage–sama" he stated.

Stuck with Genin chores for a year… his pride was hissing and spitting inside of him, but he would gladly do all of them. He would learn to control his stupid, useless behaviour, and calm down.

And wait for Naruto to be back.

"You're dismissed" the Hokage stated, nodding in satisfaction.

Sasuke nodded and exited the room in silence; the moment the door closed behind his back, Hyoo moved from the dark corner he'd been hiding unnoticed until then, and bowed to his Hokage.

"It does seem like he's more subdued now, does it?" he asked, smirking and knowing his smugness laced in his words as well.

"Yes –Naruto… can make people change" she replied with a fond smile, knowing she was one of those the teen had helped change. "Given a bit more time, the Uchiha kid will be fine".

Hyoo nodded, agreeing with her.

Naruto's disposition to help others was indeed a valuable gift to him, but Hyoo hoped there would be someone to help him as well.

Smiling, he left the Hokage room –his headquarters awaited his return.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** that's it for now! Review?

The jutsu Itachi used is a creation of mine, using the _Goguoufuuin_ Orochimaru used in the Forest of Death and twisting it up a bit.

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Gaki_ – brat.

_Fuuinjutsu__: Shiba Sanguoufuuin_ – 'Sealing Technique: Bind Three–part Seal' blocks one of two different sets of chakra in a body, or a cursed–seal chakra, and prevents all infiltration of enemy chakra inside the sealed person. It can also prevent using the blocked chakra and in some cases prevents bearer to feel it at all.

_Shiba_ – comes from _shibaru_ 'to bind'.

_San_ – three.

And if anyone wants to know, the three kanji on the added triangle were:

Stone (ishi) 石

Put (to place) (o–ku) 置(く)

Strength (tsuyo–sa) 強(さ)


	8. Burning

**Edited:** 12–12–2008

**Note:** due to RL problems affecting my writing, new chapters will have a slower publish rate. As previously said, the Mpreg fic has been taken down. Once I feel better about it, it will be worked onto again. I am sorry to all the people who had liked it, and even more sorry to all those who did not.

**Thanks for the reviews, I love you all!**

**StarsOfYaoi****:** soon enough, the missions will start and you'll see plot evolution.

As for the ItaNaru, things will be pretty slow. I need to first build up some trust and companionship, then it will be love. Don't worry, it's going to end well and ItaNaru.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life. But he would never run. He's given an option instead, and decides to take it, becoming a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angsty, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**: I thought that by Christmas I would have been able to get Naruto, but I was wrong… sigh.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 08****: Burning**

Making his way to the common room with his old mask on his face, Raidou felt a wave of melancholia catch him head on; if he had to be completely truthful with himself, he had really missed his place in the ANBU.

The special troops had ended up being a new family to him, and his decision to let that go had been regretted in silence by a part of him.

Yes, at that time he had thought letting go would benefit him, but he had been wrong; his place was here, and nowhere else.

Just by wearing that mask again, he felt he'd finally accepted back a part of his soul he'd previously lost.

Looking around with curiosity, Raidou noticed how things had not changed ever since he left; some ANBU members were still wearing their masks even in the common room, and were wandering around, trying to relax before a mission, some were sitting down on a couch, reading a book or simply dozing off –something that they could not do anywhere else.

There was a TV in a corner, which would have been thought useless by anyone else, and yet, some shinobi would skin whomever tried to take it away. It provided a good diversion when nothing else was available.

"Raidou?"

He stopped as his name was called from behind him, and allowed warmth to fill him, turning around to greet the person; the other man smiled brightly at him, mask dangling from his neck.

"Genma" he offered warmly, with a small smile.

The brown haired man's smile turned even bigger, the senbon he kept between his lips moving from one side to the other as he launched forwards in a loose hug, slapping Raidou's shoulder amiably. "So it _was_ true –you're back!" he yelled excitedly. "Ah, it's good to know I've been right all this time, about you returning one day!"

Raidou shook his head, still smiling. Indeed, he'd even missed this side of Genma.

"Well, do tell me, who are your teammates?" Genma latched at his arm, staring into the other's eyes expectantly. "I didn't know there would be enough for another team".

The two of them had been friends since… forever, or at least it felt like it to Raidou. They had entered the academy together, turned Genin together, and then had been assigned to the same team; they had both passed the Chuunin exams at the same time, even.

Their friendship had extended further, making them a perfectly balanced team, and so both had been often paired up for missions that required high quality work.

They were different and their manners were completely opposite to each other, and yet their friendship had never wavered.

Then, things had changed –Raidou had been asked to join the ANBU forces, and somehow Genma had found out, and had filed a request to join as well.

The ANBU had never thought about asking Genma to join not because he was a drop–out, but because of his lazy ways and attitude and his scarce inclination towards any work outside of his regular shinobi duty, whilst Raidou had always been a rather hard worker, making him the perfect choice.

That was why both Raidou and the Hokage had been surprised to see Genma determined about something like this, and even more surprised when he'd passed the ANBU test together with his friend.

Thinking about that, and how he'd been lucky to have such a good friend, Raidou couldn't but smile. Nothing had separated them, not even his dropping out from ANBU, not even when, back to their Genin time, Raidou had been scarred for life by a mission turned awry.

There were times when Raidou couldn't believe his luck, and now…

"Well, just like I did, two more shinobi asked to be added to active duty as well" he stated, eyes flashing with mirth. "You wouldn't guess who, though".

Genma scratched his head, munching on his senbon as he reflected on Raidou's words. "What do you mean? It's highly unusual for retired members to come back, and yet you say –two came back other than you?"

"If I were to say that _Silent Depths_ is back, would you believe me?"

Raidou chucked as Genma's eyes widened almost comically.

"Iruka? You mean, Umino Iruka?" Genma slapped his face, shocked. "Why didn't someone tell me?" he bit on his senbon, muttering about the unfairness of it all. "But hey, I'm happy to see him back! I cannot even think of how hard it was for both of you –to stay away from here".

Raidou shook his head, but inwardly he agreed with Genma. It _had_ been hard indeed.

"So you're placed with Iruka, cool" Genma sighed. "I wish I could be replaced, too… I'm stuck with Anko–san ever since… forever! You're so lucky…"

Raidou chuckled again, mentally patting the other on the back; Anko was known both in and outside ANBU troops, to be a sadistic, bitchy shinobi, and it was no secret her training was hellish. In a way, he pitied Genma a lot.

"I hope your other teammates are nothing special" the brown haired ninja grumbled, envious. "So, who are they?"

"I'm sorry to shatter your hopes, but one of them is _Death Wings_" he stated.

Genma froze, his senbon falling from his lips and onto the ground with a slight, metallic sound. Death Wings, after the mission he'd been working for years, was finally back in Konoha. It was a reserved news but now it could be shared, and Raidou nodded at him.

That name was spoken with reverence, because that ninja had been a real prodigy, both as Konoha's shinobi and ANBU member.

"Itachi… it has been years since I last saw him…" Genma muttered, then he whistled. "I'm glad he's back… it must have been hard for him. Jeez, I can't believe he's now a man –I can still remember how he looked at thirteen… so uptight and fussy".

He and Raidou exchanged an amused glance.

"And yet –you're _**so**_ lucky, damn you Raidou! You've been placed with the Prodigy! Please, please, please! Tell me the last member is a pushover, or at least an idiot!"

"Nu–huh" Raidou smiled smugly. "It's Uzumaki Naruto".

Defeated, Genma slid on the floor, hanging his head in overly exaggerated sadness. "It's not fair, damn it! You get a genius, a perfectionist and a promising trainee… and what do I get? A crazy, sadistic bitch! I want to trade teams!"

"Oh… really now?"

Genma froze; a shudder racked through his back as a deathly killing intent washed over him. Raidou blinked, meeting the eyes of a very pissed off Anko as she stood in front of him, towering over the brown haired man.

"I didn't know that's what you thought of me" she smirked evilly, hands placed on her hips.

Genma eeped. "I… I didn't mean what I said!" he started sweating, too afraid of what she'd do to him to think clearly, and scrambled away from her.

"I think I will have to show you exactly how _crazy_ and _sadistic_ I can be…" Anko's smirk widened even more.

Raidou shook his head, scooping his expression in a sorrowful one. "See you later, Genma… or at least, I _hope_ so…"

He waved at him as Anko grabbed the senbon wielder by his neck, and hurriedly left the common room, unmindful of Genma's pained yells.

"Traitor! Come back here and help me like a man!"

…–…–…–…

Naruto fell on the ground, completely and utterly exhausted; his new clothes were already ruined, the edges burned out, and his hair was not fairing any better.

Panting hard, trying to regain his breath, he stared up at Itachi, who on the opposite side still looked fresh and untouched, as if he had not been spending the last few hours by throwing huge walls of flame at him.

"Are you perhaps… tired?" Itachi asked, his voice quiet but with a hint of mild disappointment.

Naruto felt a surge of annoyance, and promptly stood up, hissing as he did so since his muscles protested at the movement. "Of course not!" he yelled, ignoring the ache.

In three hours of training he had not been allowed to stop, and he had wasted ten times the amount of chakra he would have used during a training with Kakashi, not to mention he had risked to be incinerated to the point of resembling a burnt chicken at least seven times.

And yet, he felt satisfied with his improvement; he had finally found the right quantity of chakra needed to keep the leaf at an –almost– steady position above his head, without it falling down, but his concentration easily wavered at Itachi's attacks, so he was not through it yet.

"Itachi… Itachi–sensei" he murmured, calming down a bit. "How… how am I supposed to share my concentration as you want me to? It's not like I can predict where the next attack will come…"

"A good shinobi needs to pay attention to his enemies in battle, but also at his surroundings. When put in a team, you have to protect your teammates and also have time to attack without wasting chakra" Itachi replied, seriously "and think before rushing into battle, not allowing emotions to impair your rational thoughts".

Naruto bit his lips, recognizing that as a personal hint. Yes, he used to jump into actions without thinking it over first, recklessly and mostly with bad results.

"You do not need to predict the enemy's actions, but to notice when he attacks you, and react in a split second to turn the tables around" Itachi continued, noticing that the teen needed an explanation. "You don't have to concentrate, but to let your attention feel any shift around you. Let your instincts work, not your eyes or your senses alone".

Once again, Naruto was reminded of how animals acted; how they seemed to know when danger was near, how to react to it and even confront the offender. Once more Naruto realised how ANBU were similar to the animals they wanted to represent.

How they took on their creature counterpart to hone their abilities.

"Don't worry about trying to run, or learn too fast" Itachi sighed, passing one hand on his hair. "This is not a battle, where enemies can easily kill you and your teammates. You can take it easy and learn at a decent pace, and you will have your chances to see how it feels in battle only when you've learned to recognize the signs".

Naruto nodded; somehow Itachi's words, instead of making him uneasy or unsatisfied, calmed him down. Yes, he had no reasons to quicken his learning pace –that only made him sloppier and less careful. He needed to learn everything well.

His first C–rank mission had mainly failed because he had never thought before rushing into battle. Besides, as a team they had lacked teamwork, experience and jutsu… and it had almost caused Sasuke's death.

He would never let that happen again.

"Itachi–sensei!" he stated, catching the older man's attention. "Let's… let's continue a bit more!"

Itachi nodded, smirking in approval.

Naruto felt his heart warm up; despite still not understanding how to make multitasking work, he was… having fun. He was learning, and well, and he was being helped through each step without fuss.

Jiraiya and Kakashi had been good teachers, in a way, but they had never took time to explain each step out. Itachi was more than helpful, instead. Strange to think this way, and yet…

'_Use my instincts to help…'_ he told himself once again, closing his eyes in concentration. _'Just like with the running technique Hyoo–nii taught me!'_

How would it work? If he kept concentrating he'd never work this out, and yet…

'_But chakra is a part of me, I should learn how to use it without even noticing… that'd be the only way… after all, it's not like I know how my eyes see, and yet I still use them. I walk without concentrating on every step and yet I do not fall –well, most of the time anyway…__'_ he chuckled, sheepishly.

He would need to let his chakra flow, not freely, but still enough not to have to keep his attention on it, and this way he would be able to focus on Itachi's attacks.

Naruto snapped his eyes open.

Slowly, he allowed his senses to _feel_ the chakra inside his body, and relaxed his grip on it; still, he did not focus chakra on his forehead yet, calming down and allowing his entire body to feel the chakra flowing inside him.

Part of him had always tried to restrain chakra, only using it when in need, but maybe this was not the right way; he did not tie his arms when he wasn't using them, nor his legs.

Slowly, really slowly, he managed to cut out everything but the feeling of his chakra pulsing inside his veins, warm, comforting, and breathed deeply; he had never ever allowed himself to feel it this way, never felt as if it was a part of him… but it felt just _right_ now.

He would not force his chakra to obey him –it was not the right way to think it. Chakra was made especially for jutsu. So he would let his chakra work on jutsu just like he let his legs take him around.

Itachi stared curiously at the teen, his eyes following Naruto's chakra as it intensified its density around him; it looked like Naruto was meditating, or at least going through the first state towards meditation.

Naruto opened his eyes again, and directed the flow of chakra towards the leaf he was keeping against his forehead, and without waiting, he concentrated on Itachi's presence in front of him instead –and miraculously… the flow did not stop.

It curled around the leaf, and Naruto slowly added more chakra, until he felt, somewhere inside him, that the amount needed was that. The leaf, a bit unsurely, did not fall. The flow was unsteady, and the leaf kept moving up and down as the amount of chakra wasn't perfect, but otherwise, it kept its balance.

Itachi smirked, inwardly proud of this achievement. He knew Naruto only needed the right explanation to work things out himself… he was anywhere near stupid, he only thought he was. Things would change, of this the Uchiha was sure. _'But he's getting there'_.

Naruto stared at Itachi, beaming at his success, and the older man nodded his congratulations. "Now let us see if you can keep that up" he stated, his hands blurring into Katon seals.

This time, since he didn't have to keep his attention on the chakra flow, he managed to get away from the wall of fire spinning towards him; he flipped in the air and landed on his feet, and when he looked up, he was satisfied to see the leaf had not fallen off.

"Yatta! I did it!" he yelled.

In that single moment of distraction another rush of flames almost caught him, making him have to twist and fall on the ground to evade it.

Then everything went quiet and both stopped moving, Naruto on the ground, panting hard for the strain, the leaf still hovering, forgotten, above his head.

'_I have to stop this habit of mine of cheering for one thing completed successfully… afterwards I always end up making a fool out of myself'_ he sighed, mentally slapping himself on the face.

"Well done, Naruto" Itachi stated, deciding to ignore the last clumsy action, knowing Naruto was already chastising himself for that slip.

Naruto smiled brightly, feeling another rush of warmth at his sensei's words for him.

"Are you up for something more challenging now?" the dark haired man asked, glancing down at him.

'_This is… hell'_ Naruto thought, but he was smiling still; he was never one to renounce to training, besides, instead of having a teacher who gave up on him he had someone who asked him to continue training even more.

He was… truly having fun.

"Sure" he stated.

"Then stand up. We will be keeping at the same exercise until you're drained out of chakra –this time though, I will be attacking you with Taijutsu… this means you will have to keep avoiding my blows as much as you can".

Naruto had no time to protest against this offhandedly offered idea, because as soon as he stood up, Itachi came at him, eyes narrowed in seriousness.

'_Kuso…'_ was the only thing he could think as he jumped away, mind set on his task.

…–…–…–…

"Yo~" Kakashi smiled under his mask, his only uncovered eye curving upwards.

Iruka was a bit startled, as he'd not been paying attention to his surroundings, but recovered quickly and glared at the silver haired shinobi disapprovingly. This attitude of his was tiring, to say the least.

"Kakashi–sensei… you should stop this behaviour of yours –popping out of nowhere… you'd cause someone a heart attack one day" he muttered, his lips twisting in a scowl.

Kakashi merely chuckled, ignoring the man's words to concentrate on the book he was holding, turning a page and reading a few lines as he let his mind wander; he had dropped off Sasuke to the Hokage tower something like two hours before snooping around enough to listen to what Tsunade had in store for him (inwardly glad for her mellowed punishment, though a bit surprised) and then he'd followed the brat around for a while, to make sure he would behave.

Kakashi had been quite proud of Sasuke and his reactions to the verdict –instead of brooding and fussing over his predicament, he'd directed himself to the nearest training ground, and had started to practice.

After everything his team went through, they had all came out stronger than before; Naruto was gone with Jiraiya, Sasuke was growing up, and Sakura was also training to get on par with her two teammates. Kakashi couldn't be prouder of them.

With nothing left to do, the silver haired teen had directed his attention again on the Chuunin teacher, his favourite pastime.

If he were to listen to his brain, the Sharingan–bearer would have stopped harassing (if that was the right word) the Chuunin, because it would be quite pointless to become too close to him, in the end, and yet he blissfully ignored it.

As a shinobi, yes, he would be forever mindful that with his kind of life death could come at any given time, either to take him away, or the people he chose to care for, but he could not allow this thought to ruin what remained of his life. The guilt that held him prisoner couldn't make him stall back –he could not allow himself to only look back.

Cause of this was Naruto, of course, even though the teen knew nothing of this. He'd denied it at first, but Kakashi had seen the signs and after a while he'd admitted defeat; he was so much like the only two he'd cared for after his father's death that it hurt him, and made him wish for Naruto to stop.

Obito, Minato–sensei…

But exactly because Naruto was so similar to them, Kakashi had realised a few things about himself by merely watching the teen struggle towards his goal; accept the fear of losing his precious people, and realise it was not irrational per se but still useless, because yes… they were ninja, but… they were humans too.

No person could live devoid of contact of human nature without crumbling.

His losses would not hinder his future, and he finally could admit he longed for something more.

Kakashi wanted this reminder, and had decided to stop hiding; he cared for his students, and he wanted the relationship with Iruka to grow to a steady friendship. Maybe even more, in the future, but he was content with strengthening it a bit first.

Iruka was not a strong person, he'd barely passed his Genin exam, and his Chuunin promotion had more to do with his intelligence than his physical strength, and yet Kakashi somehow found him interesting. He didn't know why, and that feeling was completely illogical, and yet…

He'd come to wish to know Umino Iruka.

Contrasting vibes coming from the Chuunin teacher confused Kakashi quite a bit, as he didn't really know how to pursue something of this kind (his only friend had until then been Gai, enough said), especially because, whilst pissed off by Kakashi's continuous appearances, Iruka had never truly stated he did not want to pursue a relationship with him.

But neither had the opposite.

"Oh, well, Iruka–sensei, this time I'm here to let you know that Tsunade just now communicated Sasuke about his punishment" he stated cheerfully, snapping his book close.

Iruka regarded him with his full attention, scooping his expression into that of curiosity and apprehension; of course his position as ANBU member allowed him to know such information way ahead of time (even though Kakashi eavesdropped directly on Tsunade when things concerned his students), and he knew already what the news was, but obviously he couldn't very well tell Kakashi about that.

After all, his cover was that of a simple, mildly–mannered Chuunin.

"Ah– he was not sentenced to death, right? He's the last Uchiha of the village, the Council wouldn't have allowed that to happen" he glanced at Kakashi, before sitting down on the desk, gripping a pile of essays and clutching at them.

Kakashi slowly shook his head, this time seriously, and sat down in front of the other teacher. "No, that was not the case".

Iruka nodded, and clearly relieved, started grading the papers under the stare of the silver haired Jounin, who watched him interestedly as he covered the tests with his red pen.

"He will not be allowed to partake in the Chuunin exam for the next two years, he will be grounded to a year of D–rank missions, and ANBU members will monitor his moves for at least six months" he stated then.

Iruka glanced up at him and smiled; he was truly relieved that Sasuke had a chance to show how much he'd changed thanks to Naruto, and maybe this time he would finally start growing up for real.

"There are worse things than this" he murmured.

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Iruka had expected Tsunade to cut away Sasuke's chakra points, like her grandfather, Nidaime Hokage, had done to many traitors of Konoha, but thankfully she had not. Naruto truly had skills at convincing people in doing things they didn't want to…

He should know… the blond had managed to waste Iruka's whole pay on ramen.

Unknowing to the brown haired teacher, Kakashi was thinking along the same lines, as he'd been on the paying end of many ramen trips as well.

"About that… do you think… it could be possible to have Sasuke help around here as one of his missions?" Iruka blinked, the idea had suddenly appeared in his mind, but the more he thought about it, the more his devious side felt gleeful.

He had once been one hell of a prankster, much like Naruto, and for the same reasons as well (that was why he could relate with the blond teen, after all), and that was why, even though he was older and more mature now, sometimes he just needed to feed on that part of him that still existed deep in his heart –a way to never forget what he had been.

And having Sasuke work at the academy would be a good dessert. After all, even though Iruka had wished for Sasuke to have a light punishment, he still had not forgiven him for this Chidori–through–Naruto's chest.

Oh, yes, he knew about it; Tsunade, too, and probably Jiraiya as well –Kakashi was the first one at the Valley of End so he must have suspected that too. The math was as easy as adding two plus two… even though Naruto had never admitted anything loudly and part of his wound had closed by the time he reached the hospital.

Iruka was, deep down, a sadistic avenger –Sasuke would feel his wrath.

"Sasuke… working here? At the academy?" Kakashi didn't hide his surprise, nor his curiosity. "Why? I can't see him working with children at all".

Iruka stared at him evenly. "Well, we need help here, I was thinking of dropping a few courses and take a break, and another teacher just went into pregnancy leave, so I thought he could be exactly what we need" he explained, something flashing in his dark eyes that scared Kakashi shitless.

A shiver passed through the Jounin's back and he gulped down his uneasiness.

"Well, I will ask the Hokage what she thinks of it… after all, he's still my student, and I can decide what he can or cannot do" he replied, wondering exactly what Iruka would do to Sasuke, and if it was a good idea in the end.

Iruka's smile at his words confirmed his uneasiness, and yet, it also intrigued his own need for Sasuke to be punished for his actions.

"So, now that everything is settled, what about a tea, Iruka–sensei?"

The Chuunin felt satisfied with Kakashi's helpful manners, so for once, he did not reject the invitation; he needed a good tea and for once, maybe, it would not be that bad.

"Ok, fine" he stated, finishing the last essay by adding a huge, flaming red 'F' to the paper.

…–…–…–…

Raidou was quite surprised when, walking down the corridors of the ANBU headquarters, he met Itachi with a sleeping Naruto in his arms; knowing the raven Uchiha, Naruto had probably fainted during heavy training.

The ANBU captain was walking without apparent care for the blond in his arms, as if nothing was wrong and it was perfectly normal to bring a trainee to exhaustion the first day –which was probably _normal_ indeed, at least in regards to Itachi and Anko.

The brown haired Jounin could only smile and shake his head in mirth as he noticed that, despite looking utterly worn out, the teen sported a satisfied smirk on his face, together with bruises and burns all over his visible skin and clothes.

"Itachi–kun" he greeted the younger man with a familiar suffix instead of the more respectful title he owed his own captain because the two were not on duty, nor on a mission, and because they knew each other back in the past. "I wonder what happened to reduce him to _this_? Was it something _you_ did?" of course the second question was a statement more than an enquiry, as he knew already the answer to that.

He could still remember Itachi's training methods, even though the two of them had not been paired up ever before Itachi left for Akatsuki.

"I helped Naruto focus on his chakra" Itachi's face was carefully blank, but there was a certain amount of amusement in his eyes that the other shinobi caught on easily as they shared a smirk. "He was never able to properly understand how to control it… I must admit that, if something is properly explained to him, he's a fast learner" there was a small pause, then he added "but he has a long way to go to be able to be on par with us".

Raidou smiled for two entirely different reasons; the first was Itachi's use of the word 'us' in his statement, that clearly showed how Itachi still considered himself an ANBU member. Raidou was weaker than the Uchiha prodigy and yet, he'd worried for him as his companion, and because of his age. But now Itachi was back where he belonged.

The second reason was Itachi's words regarding the young teen still in his arms; Raidou knew thanks to Iruka, that the blond had been praised very few times in his past and that most of the people that knew him considered the teen to be… slow.

But just like Hyoo had feared, this was just because he had lacked teachers to help him through the basics, unlike all the other children of his age.

"Naruto will quickly become strong," Raidou stated, smiling at the sleeping blond teen. "But he'll need to learn the proper way of the ANBU, down to the littlest details. We're strict and impartial, so he'll have no excused, and at the same time he won't have any blame placed upon himself as long as he remains part of us, and that will make him blossom to his real potential".

Itachi nodded.

"His skills and desire to grow strong will quickly cover up for his lack of preparation, so even though it wouldn't benefit us to already consider him one of us, it's almost a given" Itachi sighed. "His instincts are guiding him to the right path".

"Well, as long as no one of us kills him" Raidou chuckled. "But hey, I won't complain. Even though your actions show no sign of favouritism, your words for him are kinder than I've never heard you speak for anyone else".

Itachi did not reply, simply shrugging and staring down at the sleeping Naruto; the teen had tired himself out during the second half of his training, falling unconscious in the middle of an attack. Taking pity on him, Itachi had decided to bring him back to his room.

"So I take he's doing good for his first day?" Raidou just had to ask.

"It's true he lacks the basics. He seem to hold no knowledge of chakra reserves, his Taijutsu is rather poor, and so is his attention span. He needs discipline" was the reply he got.

"You will make this first month in ANBU headquarters hell for him, are you" Raidou chuckled. "Well, you and Anko".

Itachi merely nodded. "Especially Anko" he clarified.

Raidou rolled his eyes. Really, the Uchiha was stating the obvious here.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his sleep; for a moment, his dream of ramen (where he was the Hokage, everyone was forced to dress with orange clothes, and Sasuke's only words were on how Naruto was better than him) took a darker turn, as the shape of Anko approached him. The blond shuddered and whimpered, but then settled down again.

Itachi nodded at Raidou and walked away, followed by the amused gaze of the older shinobi; without turning back, Raidou walked away as well, feeling suddenly lighter without a reason.

…–…–…–…

Entering Naruto's room, Itachi looked around for the bed, only to find out that the futon Naruto would use was still in a corner of the room near the wall–armoire; a part of him wanted to ignore that and simply drop the blond on the floor, but his manners prevented him from following that plan.

A memory, unwanted as much as almost forgotten, resurfaced again –his mother tucking him into bed, smiling down at him and whispering words of comfort and love. It belonged to a part of him that was buried in the depths of the past, unwanted during his stay at Akatsuki, and yet…

It came back so strongly Itachi was left almost dizzy, as if it had just happened.

To say he had never mourned for the loss of his family was a lie; he had been pained, but of a pain so deep he had shut it close inside him, unwilling to pursue it. No one had to know of that, or he would have been pegged as sentimental, weak child.

Somewhere deep inside him, his emotions still existed, dulled out, insignificant… pushed down to hide his weakness in front of the enemy he wanted to fool.

He stood still, allowing more significant memories to play in his mind, for a moment losing himself in them; his mother, singing for both her sons even though Itachi tried to push her away (_everyone treated him as an adult, his father, his cousins, his subordinates and his superiors, and they looked strangely at Mikoto, when she told them she still tucked him into bed every night_).

To her, he'd been young enough to deserve her motherly fussing, and her love.

He had regrets, too. Only because he showed the world an empty façade it did not mean it was the truth.

Regret, mainly. Pain. Even loneliness…

But he refused to live in the past.

In his arms, Naruto shifted again, trying to get close to Itachi's body, as if searching for some kind of warmth, and Itachi looked down at him; Naruto had never known the love of a family… Itachi had, even if it didn't last much.

A mother caring for him, a father wanting him to meet his expectations.

They were gone, but…

Sighing, Itachi held Naruto's frame closer to his chest, holding him up with a single hand as he reached for the rolled up futon with the other; the teen was way lighter than he'd expected him to be, and for a second Itachi wondered just how much he ate during the day, to be this weightless.

Then Naruto moved again, a hand clutching at Itachi's shirt, and the Raven stood motionless, for the first time taking in Naruto's body heat.

Ironically, that was the first time he'd allowed someone this close to him.

Snapping out of his trance, he used his hand to flop the futon open, rolling it on the floor and finally managing to place Naruto on it, carefully not to wake him up.

The teen was going to become an ANBU, and still, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. Young. Had he looked this young at Naruto's age?

He refused to think about it.

Exiting the room, Itachi found himself troubled and a bit disturbed by his own thoughts; returning to Konoha had been in his mind every day since his faked defection, but he had refused to give in to such thoughts, not wanting to delve into this desire whilst he was so close to danger.

And then… when he had deemed it time to go back, the need to be in Konoha had overwhelmed him so much. Such a desire had been foreign to him, and it had made him move as fast as he could to be back –to the ANBU, to his village.

The only place he had some connection to.

Was this his place? After so many years away, was this where he belonged?

Had his time with Akatsuki erased that right?

He needed to see –he needed to know. There was a place he had to go to, a person he had to see now. He needed to understand, and there was only one thing left to do.

Shifting his ANBU gear on, the clothes fitting his body as if they were a second skin, Itachi placed his old mask back in place; his muscles relaxed instantaneously, feeling more at ease with his face hidden away from prying eyes.

This need, this desire to belong… if that's how he could call it… was what made him human, in the end. He was still human.

Itachi left the ANBU headquarters in silence, jumping through the trees in direction of Konoha ignoring the other shinobi moving around him, focusing solely on where he wanted to be.

Would that place still mean something to him? Would he still feel hatred… anger, pain? Or was he finally able to let it go?

The Uchiha compound stood in front of him, vestiges of his past still existing even now, empty with the exception of a single person still living in there. Alone.

He looked onwards, knowing Sasuke was not there yet, and jumped on the main street, slowly walking up to the main house; each step through the street recalled a memory (_haunting memory of blood and corpses everywhere, tossed as if ragged dolls, dead, eyes that would never focus on anything of this world ever again_), but he felt…

Empty.

The pain was dulled over, but it was more of a faint perception that would not apply to this place, but to the few he had cared for that had once belonged there.

'_This is not my home'_ he thought. As simple as that.

It had never been his home.

With the death of his clan he had lost that connection forever –he was not part of that family, but still an outcast –and forever one.

He had never been able to return and face this truth, not even when he'd reached the village with his Akatsuki companion, who had vainly asked to see the compound.

Right now, right then, Itachi understood the truth –had it been with Kisame, or had he returned during his six years as an S–class missing nin, the result would have been the same.

Because this place held no meaning for him anymore.

Maybe it never truly had, but he had hoped… a part of him had hoped… that maybe one day it _would_ have meant something.

Itachi hid himself on a nearby tree as Sasuke appeared through the arch that connected Konoha to the compound, watching his younger brother walk down the street and enter in the main house, where he still lived.

Itachi could picture him moving through the silent building, up to his old room; he could picture him passing in front of Itachi's door, only to stop and glare at it with all his hatred, only to quicken his pace and shut himself in his own room.

He regretted it.

Hurting Sasuke, of course.

Both back then, in that same street, next to the corpses of his family, and back in that hotel corridor; at that time he had needed to protect his cover, especially in front of Kisame, and to do that he had to hurt Sasuke more.

It had looked the best choice back then –to hurt Sasuke. Maybe make him realise he wasn't worth it. Revenge wasn't worth it… make him stop before it was too late.

Maybe he had done the right thing in telling his little brother that he was the sole responsible of his clan's massacre… giving him a reason to feel a part of the clan Itachi had never been able to be part of… offering him a reason not to wallow in self pity.

Or maybe, he had done the worst thing a brother could do… destroying Sasuke's admiration and love for him, tying him to a dead clan, the only way out being revenge.

Was it one? Was it _both_?

The truth was one and only one… geniuses could make the wrong choice as well.

Geniuses, prodigies… they were still humans, after all.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** I hope you liked this chapter enough to drop a comment!

**Important note regarding grading marks in Japan:** marks go from the lowest grade, 1, to the highest one, 5. but I thought I could use American marks just this once, to be sure. I myself have been graded by numbers from 3 to 10 when in high school, and words going from 'horrible' through 'awesome' in elementary through middle school.

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Katon_ – Fire type, about jutsu.


	9. Observing

**Note:** I think you've noticed I've been rewriting this thing :) if you haven't already, go back and take a look.

**Note2:** I hope I am making a good work at keeping Naruto both IC and settled with the current situation. I believe that, given him more time and better teachings, he'd show his true intelligence.

About ANBU… in canon ANBU come after Jounin as a rank, but here I twisted that detail a bit; any ninja with good potential, or strong or skilled enough, can be privately asked to join the ANBU ranks. Normal ninja think they can choose the ANBU path only after having reached the rank of Jounin, so they wait until they get there to ask to join.

ANBU though prefer shinobi of lower rank than Jounin because this way they can settle the double life without taking on too demanding positions.

**StarsOfYaoi****:** I am happy this fic has gained so much popularity :) thanks, everyone!

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life, but he would never run away from it… so instead, he's given another option –become a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, male x male relationship, dark themes, torture, angsty. Flames will be used to roast my food.

**Disclaimer**: fuck, I still don't own. Shit.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 09****: Observing**

Naruto yawned, scrubbing his eyes and curling more in the blankets around him.

When his brain finally started working again, he realised he wasn't in the forest anymore, and was instead in his new bed; blinking tiredly, he wondered how had this happened.

The last thing he remembered was trying (mostly failing) to avoid Itachi's attacks, all the while keeping the leaf in place.

Probably he had ended up passing out due to lack of chakra, or something.

Glancing around, still sleepy, he locked his gaze to the window at his side, and he noticed there was barely any light coming from outside –it was either really early in the morning, or barely dusk.

His internal clock pointed towards the first option, and he sighed –apparently he'd slept all night along without even realising it, and now he felt rested and good.

Surprised, he noticed there were still cuts and bruises on his arms and legs; apparently, by blocking Kyuubi's chakra away, the demon wouldn't be able to heal his wounds as fast as before –he would need some disinfectant to take care of them, apparently.

Focusing on Kyuubi, Naruto realised he could barely feel the presence of the fox, which was something foreign to him –ever since Jiraiya had forcefully made the two meet, he had been able to feel the demon's presence, the two different chakra that ran through his body. Now he could no more. Somehow he felt empty, and yet…

It was a comforting feeling, to know he was learning everything on his own, without demonic aid.

Standing up, the blond grunted, stretching and cracking his shoulders and joints. Slowly, he made his way around the room, gathering together the things he would need and then exiting the room, mildly wondering where Hyoo said the shower rooms were; paddling down the corridor, looking around every few steps, Naruto managed to choose the right direction and a few minutes later he entered the shower rooms, mentally patting his shoulder.

At this time of the morning no one was around, and Naruto tried to quench the fear he had slept a bit too much; he didn't want to have the ANBU think he was lazy.

Naruto knew that other ninja were used to wake up earlier than he did, but even though he had overslept till noon only once or twice in his life, he had never tried waking up before eight –unless Kakashi demanded his team to meet at seven, then arriving three hours later much to their chagrin.

Yawning loudly without bothering to cover his mouth, Naruto sighed –he was kind of glad there was no one around.

No, not because he was shy –he wasn't. He'd appeared naked without reserves to Konoha's male population when in Oiroke no Jutsu, so decency wasn't part of his vocabulary… especially given the fact he used that jutsu to evade being caught.

No, being naked in female form wasn't the problem –the real problem was his original body, the one he was conscious about. Even when at the onsen with Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune he had tried to stay underwater, only getting out when Jiraiya wasn't looking (not that Jiraiya looked. That pervert had been waiting for chicks to come in and had not spared a glance in his direction the whole time).

Not that he was ashamed. He _wasn't_. He was proud of managing to keep in shape. He wasn't overly thin, even though ramen didn't sate his hunger anymore as it had done when he was younger, and still…

Kakashi–sensei would probably chide him about how ramen had stunted his growth, but it was so cheap for him, and delicious, and with his low money income, there was nothing better than ramen.

He loved ramen, but there were times when Iruka cooked for him, or when Kakashi–sensei brought him vegetables, so he didn't really have anything wrong on that part, either…

It was simply an irk of his –he didn't quite like showing his body off.

Naruto beamed happily when he opened the water and was hit by a jet of comfortably hot water, hissing in pleasure as his body relaxed. He'd needed that.

Afterwards, he would go and eat breakfast –some ramen sounded perfect, and he was _starving_.

Without even realising it, he started singing some silly tune out loud, too happy to really care about that; this was his first morning as an ANBU trainee, and the thought put him in a very good mood.

Apart his Genin promotion, when Iruka had for the first time admitted caring for him, he could not remember another time he'd felt this giddy. It felt amazing. As if he could do anything, as if he was allowed to run a feet from the ground.

Smiling brightly he rinsed the soap from his hair and turned around, shutting the water close, only to see a figure standing some feet away, staring at him; without really seeing who that person was, Naruto grabbed a bar of soap and threw it at the figure. "Pervert!" he yelled, cheeks tinting red.

The person easily grabbed the soap with his right hand, a second before it could collide with his face, and Naruto gaped, realising with a blush that the one standing there had been Itachi, the usual blank expressionless face fixed on him.

Well. That _was_… awkward.

With an eep Naruto grabbed the towel and folded it around his midsection, blushing crimson as he glared at the older man, who didn't even look apologetic. Instead, he carelessly dropped the soap on the floor, eyes trailing up and down Naruto's frame, making the blond shift uncomfortably.

"Wha… what the hell?" Naruto growled out, embarrassed. "S–stop staring at me! It's freaky!"

"What is that scar?" Itachi blatantly ignored Naruto's words and pointed to the teen's chest, eyes narrowed.

Naruto blinked in surprise, speechless –what the hell was Itachi speaking about?

Following Itachi's pointed finger, he noticed a clean and neat cut on the left side of his chest, almost over his heart, and all his exuberance vanished as he stared at the white edges of the wound; it was… it was the only scar still on his body even after Kyuubi's healing.

As a reminder of something that hurt Naruto so deeply it would never fully heal, his own body had refused it to disappear, as well.

Naruto's eyes turned a bit dull as he looked away, and Itachi noticed it.

"This… this is where…" Naruto's right hand unconsciously curled a bit mimicking a claw. "Ah, nothing, just a scar… that's all" he laughed sheepishly, stretching a smile that was a bit less happy than before.

He did not want anyone to know the exact amount of damage he had received during his fight with Sasuke, and no one could know.

Not even Tsunade nor Jiraiya, nor Iruka. Not even Kakashi, who had been the first to arrive at the Valley of End.

No one had to know exactly how Sasuke had attacked him, wanting to kill him. It was best to let this detail fade because it would only make things harder for Sasuke.

Naruto knew why he'd used Chidori, of course –strong enough to rival Naruto's Rasengan, it was Sasuke's strongest attack… to finish it off in one blow, killing his best friend to achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan.

No, no one in the village had to know.

"It's nothing" he said, his smile widening even more. "Err… I didn't wake up too late, did I?" he scratched the back of his head, but in doing so the towel unrolled and fell on the wet floor.

Blushing crimson again, Naruto remembered the situation he was in and with an undignified squeal (though he would never admit he'd done such unmanly thing) he kneeled, grabbing towel and clothes, and ran into the cabinets at the right, shutting the door close behind his back.

The red on his cheeks refused to disappear, his heart thumping in his chest for the embarrassment. Yet another stupid thing that happened to him.

Itachi was left standing alone in the shower room, with a small frown gracing his face; he thought that Kyuubi would heal any kind of injury his vessel received, unless it was a close–to–death kind of wound.

That meant this scar… had met such occurrence.

Who did Naruto fight to death?

Of course, Itachi knew nothing of the happenings at the Valley of End; he had still been at Akatsuki at that time, preparing to go back to Konoha, and had received news of Sasuke's attempted defection only after that.

In regards to what had happened between Sasuke and Naruto, Itachi hadn't received any detail, only knowing that they had fought when Sasuke had tried to leave Konoha for good, so there was really no way he could link that fight with Naruto's scar.

Eyes narrowed in thought, Itachi recalled how thin Naruto had looked; truth to be told, he'd already noticed it the previous night, but he had not been aware he looked this malnourished. Where did he take all his energy from?

If not helped, this would surely become a liability. He had to make the blond eat better, more balanced meals, and he would need to inform Anko as well.

"I'm done" Naruto exited the cabined completely dressed, his hair still dripping wet, and no trace of the blush from before. Better ignore what had happened. "Are you going to train me again today?"

He didn't even know whether to be afraid or happy.

Shaking his head and abandoning his previous trail of thoughts, Itachi shook his head, preceding Naruto out of the shower rooms. "No –today you will focus on different training methods" he stated, making sure the other was following him. "But first you will have to eat".

Naruto's eyes lit up at that. "Ramen!" he yelled, happily. Since Sakura's gift back at the hospital he had not been able to go to Ichiraku, but still some instant ramen would be ok.

Itachi's left eye twitched.

He had been warned about the teen's obsession with that food. Now he needed to know just how regularly did the blond eat it.

"How many times per week do you eat… ramen, Naruto?"

The teen furrowed his brow, thinking about it. "Normally I eat at Ichiraku twice per week, especially if I can get Kakashi–sensei or Iruka–sensei to pay for me…"

If that was it, Itachi didn't think it was too much…

"But I get instant ramen most of the time, it's less expensive," Naruto continued after a pause "beef one at that… that's for breakfast, lunch and dinner so… I don't know, fourteen times a week?"

That eye twitched again. Fourteen meals out of twenty–one par week.

"What do you eat for the remaining meals?" he asked then, fingers joining his eye in the twitching.

"Either I don't eat because I'm training, or I eat something Kakashi–sensei forces me to –yucky vegetables, you see" Naruto pouted. "So… as I was saying… Ramen!"

"I'm sorry to say that, but you are therefore forbidden from eating ramen as long as you are in the ANBU headquarters" Itachi stated, his voice icy cold.

The shock passing on Naruto's face could have been amusing to Itachi, but he was still a bit unnerved by just how much ramen the teen was allowed to eat.

"_**What?**_" Naruto's screech filled the corridors, and Itachi was ready to bet even Hyoo heard it in his office. "_**No ramen?**_"

This time, the older Uchiha did not restrain a smirk.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

The common room was still filled with many ANBU members, some wearing their masks and some without them, most of them eating breakfast; one of them, much to Naruto's glee, was Tomoyo, the Hyuuga captain he'd met the previous day.

"Naruto–kun!" she exclaimed, waving at him. She had her mask on her hair, and her swords were not on her back this time. The moment she saw Naruto approaching, she smiled brightly at him.

Naruto returned the smile, but stopped as Tomoyo and Itachi noticed each other's presence and stood still, sharing a look and tensing up. The blond teen frowned, realising that their clans had once been in deep rivalry (he could remember Neji and Sasuke's attitude towards each other), and suddenly he pictured Itachi and Tomoyo in his mind, trying to gouge each other's eyes out.

The mental image, even though pretty freaky, threw the blond into a snickering fit, unable to shove it away –well, until Itachi started speaking.

"Good morning, Tomoyo–san" he greeted, his voice holding no apparent dislike for the older woman.

The Hyuuga returned the greeting with the same politeness, and Naruto smiled as he couldn't feel any animosity between the two; it was either they were too mature for this kind of stuff, or because inside ANBU walls even petty clan hostility faded away.

"Tomoyo–san, I've just discovered that Naruto's eating regime has been off for who knows how much" Itachi shifted to what could be called small talk, even though his face was still emotionless–looking and his voice was quite and even. "It needs to be promptly fixed".

It took nothing else.

Tomoyo's maternal instinct was thus activated as she glared down at the blond teen with her pearly eyes; Naruto found himself under strict inspection and fidgeted, swallowing his uneasiness down.

The woman's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Naruto–kun… shinobi need a balanced set of meals everyday, you can't rely on ramen alone! It will make your body weak, you need to eat meat and vegetables as well…" she chastised. "Especially since you live alone… you need to take care of yourself!"

Even though Tomoyo was aware that part of the fault was not Naruto's but how money had been administrated and kept from the teen when he was younger, after he started working as a Genin he had enough money to start eating better meals, and eventually he could have asked Tsunade or someone else for help –so in a way, Naruto was still at fault.

"But… Tomoyo–san…" Naruto tried to intervene, but thought otherwise under the twin glare of both Hyuuga and Uchiha. Definitely, the resemblance between the two was uncannily scary.

Stupid, old family clans, Naruto thought.

Both captains moved to the food tables to gather some healthy food for his breakfast, which left him standing alone in the middle of the dining room; much to his surprise, some ANBU members used this opportunity to approach him.

One was a nice young man, only three years older than Naruto was, with brown eyes, that the blond remembered seeing somewhere in the Chuunin exams –as an examiner. Soon enough, Naruto joined in a conversation about different types of explosives, sitting on a nearby table and waiting for Itachi to come back.

"How do you cope with your duties as a Chuunin together with your ANBU life?" Naruto asked curiously, watching Kei (the brown haired examiner). "I mean, what if you are in a mission and the ANBU decide to call you in ?"

Since Naruto was still a Genin, and didn't want to be kept as such forever, he wanted to move quickly up to Chuunin level, but he knew that the higher the rank, the higher the probability of long–term missions or simply missions that required him away from ANBU service –and yet, he didn't want to stop at Genin.

It would also seem pretty strange to everyone who knew him.

"Well, ANBU service is not as demanding as you think" Kei replied, chuckling. "Usually any ANBU trainee chooses a profession that will allow them to be free any time the commander requires them to, so most of the ANBU here are either retired shinobi working as villagers, or low–ranked ninja… if you want to reach Jounin rank, you ask for less missions as ANBU or you take on jobs no one would want" he looked around. "Do you see him?" he pointed at a masked ANBU sitting in a chair with a book. "He should have been training Genin squads, but he asked to be placed in Guard duty".

Said shinobi waved at them from his seat, not lifting his attention from the book.

"Guard Duty sucks, it's boring, especially on the wall surrounding Konoha" Kei continued, shrugging "but it's also less demanding and allows him to take in more missions as an ANBU".

Naruto nodded –it made sense.

Even then, he had to choose between a boring outer life, or less ANBU missions… he needed to think about that.

"What about you then?" Naruto turned his attention back to Kei. "I remember seeing you in the Chuunin exams… but since they're been held only four times every year you must be doing something else?"

"Yes, of course" Kei laughed again. "I am a researcher for Konoha's medical division… I'm in the team that makes poisons, antidotes and medicines".

Naruto stared at him in awe –that was _so_ cool!

He'd never thought there could exist something like that, but there again, he'd never wondered where poison mixtures some ninja used came from.

"Medical divisions are not required to fight in battle, so I do not have to hide my strength then," Kei continued, shrugging. "Of course we get other assignments, but nothing too dangerous, we do a job very few want to tackle, after all".

"Ah, I have another question!" Naruto bubbled in, frowning a bit. "ANBU members are not known to the rest of Konoha's population, right? Also, normal ranking shinobi can't know if you're ANBU or not".

"Exactly –what's your point Naruto?"

"Well… but even _I_ know that Kakashi–sensei was an ANBU once. Why did everybody know of him? And does that mean he's always known Iruka–sensei was one too?"

Kei nodded at the pertinent question.

"Family clans like the Uchiha and the Hyuuga demand to know whether one of theirs turns into an ANBU. It's like, an inner–family police of sorts. Also, sometimes shinobi that show skills superior to the norm, or that would benefit of such knowledge to be of public domain, share their identity with everyone".

"But wouldn't that make it harder for them? I mean, wouldn't more enemies try to kill them knowing they're ANBU members?"

"Very good point, and yes –that's the downside of it… yet, it also makes you look sure about yourself, as if you're saying, _I'm strong enough to admit I'm an ANBU, so I am not afraid of showdowns!_"

Naruto chuckled. In a way, it was true.

"In Kakashi's case, though, it's because of… well, nothing you have to bother knowing for now," Kei waved his arm. Kakashi's father and what had happened then were not his story to tell; the fact that the copy–nin had needed to show his loyalty to Konoha, and consequently, his skills to cleanse from the 'bad reputation' left to his name, and the sadness that brought him to that point…

It was Kakashi's story to tell –eventually, if he ever wanted to.

"Ah, right, about Iruka–san…" Kei leaned over towards Naruto. "He was ok with everyone thinking he was a weak Chuunin, besides he spent a good period of his life here hurting for the loss of his parents… he hid his face and tried to be left alone… when he finally shoved it all away and started reacting, Kakashi had already left the ANBU".

Naruto nodded, biting his lower lip –he knew of Iruka's parents, but he didn't feel guilty anymore about their deaths. Iruka has talked about that with him and Naruto wouldn't go back to that anymore.

A huge plate filled with food came down in front of Naruto, making both teen stop speaking. The blond looked up, only to face a rather satisfied Tomoyo and a stern looking Itachi.

"What… what's this?" he asked, poking the pile of food with a finger.

There was so much to eat –he couldn't possibly eat it all… yes, he ate ramen like a starved person but still… only ramen.

There were a couple of onigiri, a cup of orange juice, a bowl of fruits cut in pieces, two toasts, some fried fish the villagers used to eat at breakfast, and what looked like a giant jelly blob of unidentified colour next to some cereals.

"I'll have you plan a check–up with the ANBU medical division" Tomoyo replied, sitting down. "You're awfully thin, and by what Itachi said, you lack nutritional vitamins, proteins, minerals and a lot of other things that you cannot find with eating ramen everyday".

The blond stifled a groan, tempted to slam his face on the table.

"But I can't possibly eat all of this and –what is _this_?" he pointed at the wobbly jelly.

"That is a nutritional jelly that has been especially developed to help incapacitated ninja during their recovery –it will be good for you because it will be quickly absorbed in your organism, instead of having to wait out a month or two for your system to grow accustomed to different foods" Tomoyo replied. "Now, eat it up".

She looked both smug and expectant. Naruto looked back at his food, lifting a piece of the wobbly thing to his eyes with a spoon.

"Ah, Tomoyo–san, good morning" Kei smiled up at the woman, mirth in his eyes at the distraught expression of Naruto. "I just wanted to ask you –did Hokage–sama finally decide which group will do first shift with Sasuke–kun?"

Both Naruto and Itachi stiffened at the name; the blond had completely forgotten that Sasuke was waiting for a punishment for his attempted defection, and of course, the older Uchiha was merely concerned, if only slightly.

"Ah! Right! What… what was Sasuke's punishment?" Naruto let go of the spoon and stood up, staring right at Tomoyo.

"Calm down, Naruto–kun" she smiled at him and motioned for him to sit back down. "He will be kept under strict ANBU control for six months, and he won't be able to enter the Chuunin exams for the next two years" she explained. "Also, he will be forced to do only low–ranked missions for the next year".

Naruto slumped down on his seat, unsure whether to be relieved or not; Sasuke had avoided death, chakra sealing and imprisonment, and that was a strong relief to Naruto, and yet…

Sasuke wanted to be strong, and this way he was incapacitated from advancing. Would that cause him to grow uncomfortable and try something bad again?

'_I just have to… have faith in his promise then'_ he thought to himself. _'Sasuke promised me. He won't go back on his word'_.

Glancing upwards at the older Uchiha to spy his reaction, he was left a bit disappointed, as the man's face was, as usual, unreadable. And yet his eyes held a different meaning; he was indeed affected by the news, but Naruto could not understand what he was thinking.

"As I was asking…" Kei prodded.

"First month it'll be my team" Tomoyo replied. "Second month it's Anko's turn".

"What about the remaining months?" Kei asked again.

"It has yet to be decided, I fear" she mumbled. "But… I heard we will probably get some… reinforcement… from _Ne_" she hissed the last part.

Naruto blinked, surprised at her darkened expression, and to see a similar expression on every other ANBU who was listening to her.

"_Ne_? what's _Ne_?" he asked, moving things in his plate. "I never heard of a village called Root before…"

There was a tense silence in the room, and everybody looked away, wondering how to explain the teen about it; surprisingly enough, Itachi was the one who spoke first.

"_Ne_ is a special division of Konoha's ANBU, under the leadership of a man called Danzou" he stated, face emotionless but eyes darkened in anger. "Danzou was a shinobi of Konoha that was openly opposing Sandaime–sama, as he was of the idea that power achieves more than diplomacy. He created a training division of ANBU, separated from us, with the consensus of the Council".

Tomoyo nodded at the concise explanation. "The group has been disbanded once, but he managed to keep it up and working nonetheless. Even though he gave his word that he and his subordinates are loyal to Konoha, it's obvious he's working against the current Hokage, as well. Tsunade–sama and Hyoo–sama both do not trust him".

Naruto was surprised to hear this. He bit his lip, thinking about it for a moment, then looked up at Itachi and Tomoyo again.

"Then… why did Tsunade obaa–chan appoint someone from root if she deemed them not trustworthy? Why didn't she shut _Ne_ down?"

This time it was Kei's turn to sigh.

"The Council of Elders approve of it –mostly because Danzou is one of them– and they never completely shared Sarutobi–sama's idea of a pacific way to keep Konoha safe. They have always been more on Danzou's side, and now the do the same with Tsunade–sama since she shares his ideas –of not controlling the country with wars."

"Besides" Tomoyo continued, "the Council protects _Ne_. It cannot be shut down unless they agree with Godaime–dono".

Naruto slowly nodded. He could understand that… besides, the elders that were plotting against Tsunade were the same they had opposed him because he was vessel of Kyuubi.

It was no surprise he disliked them.

Maybe he was not one to know a lot about politics –they went above his head all the time– but he was starting to see how politics could influence life, even in a shinobi–ruled community; to be Hokage meant to understand this kind of thing as well as be able to fight.

He could fight and grow stronger to fight better… but he knew nothing of politics.

The teen inwardly sighed _'it's not like me to back down from a challenge…'_ he thought to himself. It was just another thing to learn.

"So, there will be members from this Root division coming to Konoha?" he asked. What could that mean…

'_They will be trying to spy for Danzou. Also, they might check on Sasuke to see if he's willing to side with them?'_ he wasn't overly sure, but it could be an option. _'Nah, Sasuke would never accept. Besides, if it's just some Ne shinobi, they can still be watched over'_ he reassured himself.

"Yes" Tomoyo answered. "It will be a hassle".

Itachi glared down at Naruto, noticing he had yet to finish eating. "You'd better clean your plate, Naruto. We have a training to go through and if you are not ready to start in five minutes, you will not be allowed to eat any lunch today".

With an eep, Naruto hastily munched on his food –no lunch after training with Itachi?

There was no way in hell he was going to lose his lunch–time!

…–…–…–…

Iruka stared down at his once–student with barely suppressed glee, and filled with a deep sense of accomplishment.

Tsunade had accepted his request –Sasuke would be under his command for two days every week, doing a three–hours lesson every day.

He intended to get the best out of this. Literally.

"Well, Sasuke, I guess you know why you are here, right?" Iruka smiled down at the teen, and Sasuke had the distinct and sudden impression that the man's smile was a bit more feral than it should have been.

"Yes, Iruka–sensei" he replied, not looking away.

Helping out at the Academy twice every week as one of his D–rank instalments had sounded pretty easy at first, so Sasuke had been glad for that… but now, facing his former sensei, he got the sinking feeling he should have chosen to do something potentially less dangerous.

Like cleaning a pond filled with poison snakes and crocodiles, for example.

Yes… Iruka's eyes and smile promised he'd have a lot of pain to face.

The older man knew that usually he wouldn't be allowed to give such responsibility to a thirteen–years old boy –having him teach to a class of academy students was not something for such a young teen– but Sasuke was an adult for Konoha's standards.

He was a ninja, well–suited for this kind of stuff, besides, he wouldn't be alone –he was constantly watched by ANBU members and other teachers would be in the nearby classrooms if problems were to arise.

Besides, it would be a good lesson for Sasuke.

"Perfectly" Iruka smiled again. "You will take one of the younger classes, I will have you meet them in a second… as you might remember, each class up from year one to three has four teachers for the different subjects, whilst the last two years a single teacher follows the class…" he pointed towards the row of doors in front of them. "Class four, year two, is currently without a Weaponry practice teacher, as she went into maternity leave, so you will supply to her place".

Iruka moved down the hall, making sure the young Uchiha was following him, and smirked.

In fact, Midori–chan, Class Four's Weaponry teacher, left a full month before the chosen date, as Iruka had asked her to, and she still owed him a favour.

"You will have to keep an eye in their practice kunai throwing, shuriken throwing, basic Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, and of course, Taijutsu as well" he continued. "Their program is on the teacher's desk, and you will also test them every two weeks".

Sasuke nodded, vainly trying to quench the sensation of doom creeping on him. Was it even legal for him to teach a class, despite him being of age as stated by shinobi law?

Maybe he could still ask to be dispensed…

'_No'_ he thought, a second later. _'Uchiha never beg, nor ask for mercy nor plead nor…'_ his inner monologue was cut short by a crash resounding from a closed door at their right.

Exactly where Iruka had stopped.

Shit, he had a bad feeling about that now.

"Sasuke, meet your class for the next few months" Iruka said happily (was it even ok for him to be _this_ happy?), opening the door.

Sasuke was left to stare at the crowd of children in front of him, suddenly realising (with a flip of his stomach) three of them looked horridly familiar to him. Instantly he recognised them –they were the three kids that followed Naruto around like stalkers.

'_Oh, shit'_ was his only conscious thought, as the three stared at him like animals observing their prey.

"Class, as you know Midori–sensei is taking her leave… so meet Uchiha Sasuke, he will be your teacher's replacement from now on!" Iruka waved at the class, pushing Sasuke forwards.

Instantaneously all the kids started whispering, and Sasuke could hear his name being repeated over and over by many students as they all stared at him in wonder; he seriously hoped he could avoid fangirls so young, since he knew he could not stand it.

"He's the one who hurt Naruto–nii!" Konohamaru finally yelled out loud, enraged.

Silence fell in the classroom then, as everybody turned towards the Sandaime's grandson.

"Konohamaru–kun, you know better than to lie like this" a red haired girl chided. "Sasuke–kun would never do that to anyone, especially to Naruto–nii!"

"Yeah, he wouldn't do it!" another boy yelled.

Iruka stared at his students, warmth in his chest; without knowing it, Naruto had already many admirers amongst the younger lines. Konohamaru had taken it to him to talk to his teammates about his role model, how cool Naruto was, and what he was doing for the village.

This new generation had a lot to teach to the older ones, indeed.

More than half of the class considered Naruto an excellent ninja, Konohamaru first in line, and they all knew about his fight with Neji at the Chuunin exams, about the real happenings at the battle against Gaara too (thanks to Konohamaru again, who had peeped on the official reports) and many other things.

Even something Naruto himself didn't know –the Great Naruto Bridge back in Nami.

Apparently Konohamaru wasn't an idiot. He had visited his 'brother' in hospital, and had put two and two together. Sasuke was in the same hospital, in the same room, and the whispers in the corridors were clear enough for Konohamaru to do the math.

That was the reason Iruka had placed Sasuke with those children.

A good training for the teen, who would never look down upon anyone ever again, and would learn patience, and the children would have fun.

"I heard it from mom, she works at the hospital!" another girl yelled. "He was the one who hurt Naruto nii–chan!"

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, amongst many others, turned to stare at him with blazing eyes filled with rage.

Sasuke groaned. This was going to be a big, huge mess.

…

"Naruto, yesterday you had a taste on how to control your chakra, and I expect you to continue that training by yourself to improve further" Itachi stated, and Naruto nodded, to signal he understood. "As for today, I will have you concentrate on hiding your chakra flow from your opponents".

Naruto leaned over. This would be a very useful skill, but how to?

"Err" he started, only to stop as Itachi lifted his hand.

"Usually, shinobi keep their chakra in their bodies, and only let out a recognizable amount when they start a jutsu" the older man explained. "When in battle though, it is common sense to let out a small trail so that allies will not attack indiscriminately. Recognising that kind of trail is vital in a mission or an ambush, and masking your own chakra from the enemies will confound them".

"But if I mask my chakra, won't it be detrimental to my teammates as well?" Naruto asked.

"There are ways to mask your chakra so only your allies can recognise it, of course" Itachi replied. "That way enemies can't tell who you are, whilst your allies won't attack you".

The blond nodded thoughtfully. "So, if I can mask my chakra to feel weaker than what it is, will opponents underestimate my strength?"

Itachi nodded.

"To be able to keep your chakra masked and hidden will make you useful in missions –it is a vital skill, especially in ANBU ranks… why is that so, Naruto?"

Naruto frowned a bit. "Because this way we cannot be distinguishable from lower ranked shinobi" he replied after a moment.

Itachi nodded, vaguely pleased.

"Exactly" he stated. "Perception is what make us stronger, Naruto. To hide amongst the enemy and be able to fool them, is what spies do. To hide your presence and attack when needed is what an assassin does. The same skill ends up being used by all kind of ninja, and you will have to learn this skill as well".

Naruto smirked; he could remember one of Iruka–sensei's lessons, back at the academy, about how chakra differed greatly from person to person, much like DNA. At a quick look it was the same for everyone, but delving deeper added details that belonged only to certain individuals.

To be able to cover these details from prying eyes was definitely important, and most of all to be able to feel the differences when others couldn't was even more sought after.

"From now on, you will train yourself to sense chakra. Your abilities are barely average for your age, but I want you to apply harder, because I know what you lack is merely attention and practice" Itachi stated, and Naruto was grateful for his words. "Masking your chakra will keep you alive".

"What about my teammates? I do not know how to recognize your chakra" Naruto squinted his eyes, vaguely resembling a fox by doing that.

"Right now, you will need to recognize mine first, as I'm the one training you at present time. There will be chances for you to feel Iruka and Raidou's chakra later" was the reply he got.

"I understand" the teen smiled. "So it's because of his experience and skills with recognizing chakra that Kakashi–sensei was able to always know where Sasuke, Sakura and I were when hiding?"

"Personal predisposition and individual skills" Itachi replied. "Certain things will aid you, others will prevent you from successfully hiding or masking your chakra. For example, Hyuuga's bloodline can see chakra even when the owner is not using it. By masking chakra, though, even a Hyuuga would have problems –that of course varies depending on the individual strength of the Hyuuga and their personal advancing with the Doujutsu".

That made sense. It meant that most shinobi could only feel chakra but not determine whom it belonged to. It also meant that with good training, everyone could hone their skills and have nothing to worry from any bloodline.

It was just a running to the top of every skill in order to best the opponents.

Naruto liked it.

"Any trained ninja can count the number of enemies using chakra without problem, unless they erase their pathways or they stand too close to one another" Itachi finished his explanation "also, if you never met your enemies or never recorded their chakra flare into memory, you won't recognize them".

"So that is why most ninja cannot recognize if one of them is an ANBU or not?"

"Yes –ANBU mask their chakra differently from normal shinobi so they can keep their identities safe… also, shinobi have other ways to see or feel for enemies other than chakra" Itachi decided to warn Naruto in advance. "We won't indulge on that matter for now, but are you able to tell me how you'd be able to check for a hidden person without searching for their chakra?"

Naruto thought it up for a bit, concentrating and trying to see the possibility by different points of view.

"Err… Kiba's family can track down ninja by their smell" he said after a moment. "Kakashi–sensei used dogs as well when he was fighting against Zabuza. So, dogs?".

Itachi nodded encouragingly, making Naruto furrow his brow to think about it more.

"Animals in general then? Using animals' enhanced senses".

"Yes" the Uchiha approved. "Not just dogs, but other animals suck as snakes, cats, species that can move without making noise".

"How does recognizing different chakra work?" Naruto asked, confused. He could understand using the sense of smell and similar, but how to learn to differentiate chakra surges?

"It would be like looking at a person from distance" was his answer, after Itachi thought about it for a moment. "You know they are there because you can see them, but at first sight you can't know if you've met them before or not… or if they are friends or foes –unless you approach them, of course".

'_And just like you can put a mask to hide your face… you can hide your chakra, too'_ Naruto thought. This was a clear and simple way to explain things and it was easy to understand, too.

He was having fun learning, and it was a first for him; training at the academy, or by himself, or with Jiraiya and Kakashi had never been this fun. Itachi challenged him with questions, and praised him and he was actually _learning_.

"Well, are we starting yet?" he started bouncing up and down, happy at the prospect of learning something new.

Itachi couldn't hold back a smirk. "For today we will work on your raw chakra, and have you learn how to sense nearby ones, and where they come from".

Naruto had barely time to nod –Itachi disappeared and in a flash reappeared behind him, pressing one of his hands over the teen's eyes, covering them.

"What the–"

"This is a trick few can use, kind of dangerous to use, but helpful nonetheless –I will block three of your senses now" Itachi's voice was close to Naruto's ear and the blond shuddered lightly, blushing. "You won't be able to _see_… to _smell_… and, most of all, you won't be able to _hear_".

Itachi's other hand brushed against the back of his neck and Naruto froze.

"Wh… what for?" he asked, not liking the situation one bit.

"Without your concentration attracted by your other senses, you will able to only feel chakra with your mind and inner sense. It's the only way you can do it quickly at the level you're at, without having to work on this for months, maybe years –by raw and primal _feeling_, as if you were a child or an animal".

"What… what do you want me to do?" Naruto still didn't like that prospect, but he trusted Itachi and would obey him.

"I will stand still in front of you and keep my chakra visible to your senses. Take your time to settle down and feel out for it –when that's done, I will move slowly at first, then faster. You will have to keep pointing where I am. That's all".

Naruto nodded warily, it didn't sound too bad. He could do it.

The hand on his neck brushed upwards, making Naruto shift uneasily and shiver, and then he felt it press harder on a spot about the height of his ears. There was a flare of chakra and a sharp twinge of pain, followed by his ears whistling.

Then, the pain dulled to a silent throbbing. He could hear no more.

His breath was amplified in his head, vibrating in his skull, and his heart thumped a bit faster, the motion vibrating as well, but no outside noise. His ears were not working anymore.

Naruto gulped, pushing away the sudden rush of panic that threatened to overcome him; there was nothing to fear, Itachi was teaching him. And yet, he'd relied on his senses so much that he felt rather helpless by losing even a single one…

And now he had to give up three of them in order to learn something.

He needed to endure this.

The cold hand on his neck moved forwards, touching his forehead, and then moved downwards, pressing a spot right above his nose; Naruto felt the same sparkle of chakra and the same kind of pain hit his nose.

He grunted, taking a deep breath with it, only to realise that his sense of smell had completely vanished; he could still breath through the nose, but nothing had a scent anymore. It felt as if he'd been anesthetised.

Lastly, as he was busy working out the sensation without feeling anxious, the hand over his eyes pressed hard on them. It was accompanied by the same sharp pain and when Naruto opened his eyes, he could only see a veil of black darkness.

He blinked, his eyes watering a bit, but his sight did not come back.

He was completely cut off from the world around him, and he breathed hard, his hands trembling; he knew that a real ninja could keep calm in horrible situations, but right now he had to fight wave after wave of hysteria.

He could no longer _see_… _smell_. _Hear_.

He was crippled, even if only temporarily.

If this was how an incapacitated shinobi felt, he knew he couldn't endure this for too long. Relying on his senses so badly and now it was working against him.

What if he ended with a sense less during a battle? He couldn't be defeated like this!

'_Keep focused, keep focused'_ he repeated to himself, breathing deeply in and out. It was not a nightmare.

Like a mantra he kept repeating the same line over and over, ignoring the stillness around him, and finally his shoulders relaxed and the panic dulled away.

Finally, when he felt it was ok, he concentrated on Itachi. He closed his eyes, because that gave him the impression he wasn't really blind, and focused on the nothingness around him.

The silence was overwhelming, everything was still, and the only thing that allowed him to know it wasn't a nightmare was the soft wind on his skin; he kept that as his anchor, and searched out.

He had no idea on how to 'feel' chakra out, no one had ever explained it to him, the concept was foreign, but he knew there was a way to do it. He had always used his senses to feel for a person, not their chakra, and even though he could feel a burst of chakra if strong enough, he had done it unconsciously, so there was no way he could redo it now.

Tentatively at first, he started prodding at the silent darkness with his mind, picturing what he thought could be a chakra burst. Finally, after what felt like ages, he was rewarded with a strange whitey flash in his closed eyes.

Stopping, Naruto tried to prod again where the white flash had been. He couldn't _see_ the flash per se, and yet…

The flash returned again, and Naruto flinched. He couldn't properly explain the sensation but it was familiar, in a way.

He mentally pictured himself nudging at the light, and it appeared again, glowing a bit more steadily the more he prodded at it. It was hard to keep it there, but soon Naruto understood –he had touched that chakra with his own.

He was touching someone else's chakra with his own!

Itachi's. this was Itachi's chakra.

It was raw and let out a cool sensation, but it was definitely there. Naruto smiled a bit, allowing his chakra to nudge forwards a bit more, testing around the white glowing flash, and it responded by nudging back. Naruto grunted, the contact had felt strange.

'_Got it now'_ he allowed his trail of chakra to stay near the other one, and was then able to concentrate fully on it; the cool sensation was growing stronger, and with it, a light difference in the colour of the chakra.

It wasn't as white as it had seemed at first, more of a white with rosy edges.

It was shifting and was not just a sphere of still chakra –it moved counter clockwise in a slow, almost lazy manner, barely visible to his… inner eyes.

'_Ok'_ he thought then, as he decided he could keep this up without too much of a hassle. He lifted one arm at his side, signalling Itachi he was ready for the next step.

The chakra in front of him shifted slightly, and started moving to its right.

Naruto smiled brightly, following the cool chakra through the black, silent darkness.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** did you like this chapter? I hope the wait was worth it :) if you still worry about the pace, please allow me to remind you that I don't want to hurry things up.

Review?

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Ne_ – Root. The Japanese original name for the secret ANBU division of Danzou.

_Nii–chan_ – older brother in a familiar way. In Japan it is used also by younger children referring to older males they're friend of or familiar with.

_Oir__oke no Jutsu_ – Naruto's sexy technique, which he uses to change sex.


	10. Forming

**Note: **edited 17–12–2008

**StarsOfYaoi:** thanks, everyone, for the support you're showing to this fic. :) I will work hard on this no matter how much time it will take!

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life, but he would never run away from it… so instead, he's given another option –become a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angsty, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**: –.- do not own. It's kind of frustrating as it is now…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 10: Forming**

Hyoo stared in clear distaste at the information on the ANBU member Root had decided to force on them, frowning in displeasure; this was worse than he had expected. This would be like freeing a fox in a rabbit hole.

Sighing in defeat, Hyoo slouched on his chair a bit, shifting the mask on his face; he hated having his hands tied, and Danzou was showing his claws in the worst way ever. Slamming the papers down on his desk, he looked away, angered.

He wanted to throttle that old coot with his bare hands, but Danzou was above anything he could do; even though the ANBU of Konoha were taking orders from the Hokage and no one else, Danzou was working with the Council and not even the Hokage had free reign against them.

Hyoo knew what the Council and Danzou were trying to do, by forcing Konoha's ANBU to work with a member from _Ne_… he probably wanted to gain the support of the only Uchiha in Konoha, against the Hokage.

Danzou knew of Sasuke's attempted betrayal, of course, and he thought he could get the support of the famed prodigy.

He didn't know that the younger Uchiha would never betray Naruto, and Naruto was loyal to Konoha and Tsunade –so Sasuke would never hurt him again. At least, Hyoo hoped that. The young teen needed to grow, and accept things and let go of his revenge need… and to open his eyes to the reality of the world.

But as it was, Panther was sure Sasuke would never do stupid things regarding to Naruto and that was enough.

Danzou would soon learn that. Naruto had turned out to be an anchor to many of the same age, like the Sabaku teen from Suna, the Hyuuga prodigy, the young Sandaime's grandson and others, too. Now, it looked like he'd helped Sasuke too, and was working his way with Itachi, or at least it seemed so.

Hyoo shook his head; Danzou would never understand what it meant to open his heart to others.

That man was a bastard and Hyoo _really_ wanted to slit his throat to end the threat he posed to the village. Unfortunately he couldn't… the man was far too protected and always laying low, so much that _Ne_ division was a hidden secret that no one outside ANBU and the Hokage knew about.

_Ne_ did help protecting Konoha, if only more viciously than their Hokage–loyal counterpart, but they were not trustworthy. Its members only obeyed directly to Danzou, no one else could order them around.

They were the perfect killers, weapons, taken upon Root without knowing their past, whereas normal ANBU had a soul and a life.

If opportunity were to appear, Danzou would have no qualms attacking the ANBU troops to kill off any opposing him and gain control of the village. The man was a coward and yet, a sly one; this kind of person worked all day to find ways to hurt people to use them and scare them.

The worst kind of person ever…

Hyoo sighed, frowning. The _Ne_ member didn't look that old, even though there was no age in the file and the information on him was as cryptic as possible, but he didn't look older than nineteen, maybe even younger than that.

Maybe he could still be helped.

Looking out of the window, the ANBU commander was amused to catch a glimpse of the blond teen training with Itachi; Naruto looked like he was actually having fun, and the Panther–masked man smiled warmly at the sight.

Had he allowed Naruto to run away with Jiraiya, the teen would have pushed his feelings deeper inside him and Hyoo was certain it would have hurt him. Naruto needed a place to feel at home, wanted, a place where he could get the help he always so willingly offered to others.

Naruto was under his protection now, and the Council, the villagers' and not even Danzou, with all his schemes, would ever get him in there.

Hyoo's hands curled into fists; five years before, a few weeks after the Uchiha massacre Danzou had requested the Council to be given custody of one Uzumaki Naruto, in front of the Elders and the Hokage, to shape the young boy into a killer machine.

Sandaime had promptly refused, disgusted at the mere thought of someone as innocent as Naruto being used as a mindless weapon.

Hyoo would always be thankful to Sarutobi for that –the man had strongly believed in Naruto, despite everything.

Outside the window, Itachi was training the teen; Hyoo observed as the older man rendered Naruto unable to use his senses in order to aid him in his chakra perception, and it looked like Naruto was doing it flawlessly, at least for now.

Sensing chakra at the level Itachi was teaching Naruto could only be achieved after long years of daily training, enhancing the sixth sense and discerning the exact points where to operate onto, that was why the older Uchiha had decided to try with _that_ jutsu.

Such technique outside ANBU was prohibited, even though the blond couldn't know; the jutsu was actually a _Kinjutsu_, contained in the Forbidden scroll Naruto had learned Kage Bunshin from, fourth on the list.

In the past it was used during tortures, as it allowed a ninja to momentarily paralyse and incapacitate opponents by disrupting chakra coils on their ears, eyes and nose, effectively rendering the opponent blind, deaf and unable to feel scents.

The shock and panic were perfect to make enemies caught spill everything they knew, if only to recover their senses.

The jutsu worked by pulling the user's chakra against the Tenketsu points that allowed it to flow on the selected organs; the foreign chakra then fixed itself above them like an invisible layer, blocking everything out, even sensations. If pulled across a bleeding vein it could also block the haemorrhage, at least momentarily.

Unfortunately, later it was used during battle, and only then did the negative effects got known –as it required strong perception and skills, if learned wrong could hurt both the user and the receiver, and since during the war the user had no time to concentrate on finding the exact spots where to press onto, the jutsu usually backfired on both, killing the ninja it was used onto and burning away all of the chakra around the eyes, ears and nostrils of the user, then slowly eat their chakra reserves throughout all the body, making them unfit to be ninja anymore.

Few ninja could learn that technique fully, and only a bunch of shinobi ever learned a part of it; years to achieve that kind of skill and twice that time and dedication to master.

Itachi had gambled on Naruto's capability and had tried the jutsu on him, regardless of the possible consequences, because he was a genius and had learned the technique flawlessly; he'd been one of the few that had almost mastered that Kinjutsu, with a percentage of 87.

Hyoo trusted Itachi, and he had faith in Naruto as well.

The teen held a strong promise, and it had nothing to do with the beast he hosted inside him… had he been trained since childhood, he would have been one of Konoha's assets, and Hyoo's goal was to make this come true anyway.

Staring in mildly amusement at the two shinobi, Hyoo had to smile –this was what he loved… watching the young generation grow up strong. That was why he fought to be at the top, so he could help others be strong as well.

As Naruto stumbled on his feet, landing on his butt, Hyoo chuckled. The teen was admirably skilled with his inner sense, he could point at Itachi without difficult whereas most ninja would still be having problems, but of course trying to move around without eyesight nor hearing proved to be difficult.

He was amused to see the same kind of mirth reflected in Itachi's usually emotionless eyes, and watched as Itachi chuckled a bit as Naruto started waving his arms around, clearly complaining about something.

The ANBU commander shifted his mask upwards, knowing it was safe to do so in the privacy of his office, and allowed some fresh hair to hit his face; he wasn't actually old, not even by ninja standards, but as any other seasoned shinobi, he felt like years piled up on his shoulders, making him older.

He had never met someone like the older Uchiha before –cold, but still with a flicker of emotions, if only well hidden. He might have been the perfect shinobi to his family's standards, but it was far from the truth.

Itachi had been able to be a good shinobi because he still had feelings –hidden away, crumbling under heavy masses of darkness, and yet still existing.

Hyoo was a believer… a good shinobi was _not_ an emotionless one.

He had not been there when Itachi had been admitted as an ANBU, or else he'd have stepped in beforehand, but unfortunately at the time he'd been a simple member, of a different team.

'_In a way, I am using __Naruto,'_ he sighed, pressing his mask back down to hide his eyes but not his mouth. _'He's probably the only one who can help Itachi now. I wouldn't add this kind of weight on his shoulders, but he doesn't consider that as a hindrance. That's why I can allow it to happen… just like with the Hyuuga, the younger Uchiha, the Suna teen…'_

Naruto was already helping; he was making Itachi interact. Forcing him to find his inner teacher, forcing him to talk and come out of his darkness. Maybe they would both benefit of this and be able to shine again.

Naruto would have Itachi finally accept his emotions, and open up, and Itachi would teach Naruto about his true capabilities, and to let go of his masks… and eventually that being an ANBU wasn't just about will power and strength.

It was something more. Something deeper.

'_As it is… they still need to grow –both of them… children of Konoha, walking down the same path__, one considered an adult already, one considered a never–growing child'_.

Watching Naruto smile at Itachi's general direction, and seeing Itachi smirk back at him… the ANBU commander just knew, the healing had already started.

Hyoo sighed and turned back towards the pile of sheets on his desk, his eyes falling once more on the BIO profile of the Root member. Instinctively, he shifted the panther mask even lower, hiding completely his face, resuming his position as the ANBU commander.

'_I hope it won't be more of an hassle than necessary,'_ he mused, eyeing the photo of the dark haired teen whose smile was just as fake as a porcelain doll's face. _'Sai…'_ he muttered the teen's name thoughtfully._ 'Danzou, what are you still hiding?'_

…–…–…–…

As Naruto took a break, tired out by the extensive training he'd just ended, Itachi observed him with a satisfied look in his eyes.

It felt… pleasing, in a way, to see how fast Naruto could grasp things with his instinct; hindered at the academy, growing a complex over his own lack of strength, he had ended up being called dead–last, but he was far from that.

With the proper training, Naruto could have been, if not a genius or a prodigy, at least above others.

Itachi still wondered who had taught the teen how to read and write, and just how much of math and calculus he knew; just like with ninja techniques, without the help of good teachers, he had fallen behind, managing to learn everything by himself by willpower and determination alone.

Maybe he would have to thank Iruka for realising his potentiality.

'_It is better not to tell him he only managed to grasp the basis, once again__,'_ Itachi thought, his smirk widening. Learn how to develop his own skills, not Kyuubi's.

'_Does he know?'_ he wondered. Heritage of his father, the demon inside him… who would tell Naruto about his legacy? How could the village be so blinded not to notice the uncanny resemblance? Were they so bent with their hatred that they closed their eyes as well?

Refusing to believe a hero could father a 'demon child'?

Naruto would make them acknowledge him anyway. He would not stop until he managed to get what he wanted.

Who would win it out then? Hyoo–sama? Tsunade–dono? Jiraiya?

Could Naruto accept the truth?

Itachi was, despite himself, intrigued. He could see that telling Naruto at the present moment would only make him try to best his father's memory, keep up with self–imposed standards instead of blossoming on his own.

Was that why the teen never asked for his father and mother's identity? Did he ever wonder, or did some part of him know it was still too soon?

Before learning of his family, Naruto needed to learn an important lesson on Konoha.

Many shinobi chose not to know, if the knowledge could bring discomfort, pain, and a difficult choice… and to take the honest way out was harder than it looked; what a real shinobi was, what it meant to be a ninja, one could only learn it through _living_ it out… and many dropped out, unable to face it, or died.

To be an ANBU, to preserve himself, Naruto had to see it on his own.

"That's enough for today" Itachi stood up, dismissing his trail of thoughts, and stepped closer to the blond, alerting him with the vibration of the ground.

Naruto's head turned towards him as Itachi pressed the same Tenketsu points, releasing the bound chakra and allowing Naruto to regain his senses; the teen blinked, standing up a bit wobbly, overwhelmed by sight, hearing and smells as they all overloaded his brain with information.

"Whoa," he whispered, shaking his head. He was glad he could see and feel again.

"It's enough for today," Itachi repeated. "If you feel up to, train a bit more on the leaf exercise, then you will be allowed to have lunch" Naruto smiled up at him "afterwards, you'll either have Raidou train you in Taijutsu or Iruka, depending which one of them is free today".

Naruto nodded eagerly, pumped up by the prospect of learning under a different sensei. "Yosh!"

He felt unusually good, and not tired at all, unlike his previous training when he depleted completely his strength and fell unconscious afterwards. Learning to feel his chakra and understand it had always felt stupid and yet now he craved for more information.

Besides, who would have known Itachi could be such a good teacher?

Thinking about before (_before Hyoo's offer, before the Valley of End, before when Itachi was still in Akatsuki_) brought only melancholy to him. If he had chosen to go with Jiraiya, he would still think Itachi was a killer… he would still know nothing of the truth, and he wouldn't be _here_.

He wouldn't know Raidou's name either. He wouldn't have met Kei, and Tomoyo, and Hyoo–sama…

He was glad he'd chosen this path.

He was… happy. Accomplished.

"I've prepared your schedule for the remaining week together with Iruka and Raidou," Itachi attracted the teen's spacing out attention "You will wake up at five every day and have four hours of training with me, then three with Raidou, lunch period, three hours with Iruka, two hours of free time, then once again, until eight in the evening, you will be back with me for more training".

Naruto felt a shiver run through his back; he was a training freak, yes, but this amount of training was worth of Gai's crazy methods.

Was all of this really necessary?

As if reading his mind, Itachi straightened up and glared down at him, eyes darkened in seriousness, and Naruto gulped.

"Naruto, I will be honest, you have to understand that your skills are lower than those of an average Genin. Yes, you know a couple of jutsu that no Genin could ever learn, Kage Bunshin and Rasengan, but you know scarcely five techniques, and using most of them you achieve just barely acceptable results –each hour of training is dedicated to help you with that, and you won't be able to slack off".

Each word was like a stab in Naruto's chest, more so since Itachi was right; to be able to thank Hyoo and the rest of the ANBU for their hard work, as they devoted their attention on him, he needed to show them he could do it.

He knew Rasengan, but he wasn't able to do it without a clone to help; he knew Kage Bunshin and Henge, and Kawarimi, and the last two were basic academy jutsu that any pre–Genin knew already.

Yes, he could maybe blame that lack of knowledge on the fact that most children learned jutsu from their families, but he knew better than that –he couldn't use a simple Bunshin, nor a dispelling jutsu, his Genjutsu sucked ass…

He was weak. He had been determined, yes, but to be Hokage without doing any hard work; he'd expected to be able to do things without trying, and whilst everyone worked hard and advanced, he'd been left behind, disappointed and helpless.

Sakura knew how to dispel Genjutsu and Sasuke could use his Sharingan, he also knew a lot of fire techniques, and learned everything on his own; Naruto instead had never really bothered studying, sleeping through his classes and boasting off without reason.

Even Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba knew more than he did, and they had slept through classes as well.

With more attention given to his lessons, lowering his head and accepting he wasn't as great as he thought he was… _'I wouldn't have been such a fool until now…'_

Itachi, Hyoo, Iruka and Raidou were offering him this chance to show he was someone, and he couldn't whine about training, since he had never bothered before.

Chakra control, Genjutsu, Taijutsu…

They were placing their trust in him, not just as an ANBU trainee, but as a ninja.

'_I won't be second to anyone anymore! I am not a loser, and I will make sure they can see that –I will become strong and thank them!'_

"I'm ready for that, Itachi–sensei," he smirked determinately. "I'm not going back on my word –I will be the greatest ANBU ever!"

…–…–…–…

At the end of a very boring academy morning, Iruka couldn't but feel really, really satisfied with himself; Sasuke's expression after his first teaching lessons left Iruka in a very good mood.

This lesson of humility and patience to the young Uchiha would benefit his growth and allow the brown haired teacher to get his revenge, at the same time; it all paid off, especially after the first day…

Sasuke was utterly defeated.

Teaching was not an easy thing. Not anyone had the attitude to do so, but to a person as self–centred as Sasuke, this was the perfect solution. He would learn and grow thanks to this, instead of wasting too much of his time alienating himself from others in order to learn new jutsu.

Besides, it would be interesting to watch as the Konohamaru troops slowly destroyed the younger Uchiha.

Iruka watched amusedly the teen curled in a corner of the teacher's lounge, moping about all the atrocities he had to face during his very first day, and dreading the ones to come; Sasuke looked up as he heard someone snickering, and came face to face with Iruka. Even though the man was not laughing, he was having hard time keeping his face schooled into an even expression –it was clear he was dying to laugh out loud.

Groaning in pain, Sasuke slowly stood up (he couldn't believe kids could hit shins so hard… not to mention manage to tire _him_ out), wincing as he put pressure on his feet and legs. Everything protested at the movement, his body demanding him to slouch back down, but he was Uchiha Sasuke –he couldn't allow a bunch of kids to reduce him that way.

Sasuke winced as he felt a chewing–gum under his hand.

Despite how his body hurt, he refused to show that to the world (in this case, the world consisted in a very amused and smug Iruka), and stood up, glaring lightly at the older teacher; despite that, he had a renewed respect for the man, because if he could manage that every day for years, he deserved respect and awe.

His morning had been _hell_.

Sasuke inwardly vowed to never ever teach a group of kids ever again, after this adventure ended –especially if they were angered at him for hurting their elected 'leader'.

'_Besides, who told them I hurt Naruto?'_ Sasuke hissed. Yes, it was true, but the blond had long since forgiven him, and helped him forgive himself.

"Well done, Sasuke," Iruka nodded at him. "I guess that's it for today, you may come again Thursday around the same time?"

Sasuke groaned, nodding, and turned around, doing his best not to limp on his way out; when he finally put enough distance between himself and the Hell building, the dark haired teen straightened his back, popping a few joints and wondering what the hell possessed him when he tried to betray Konoha.

Even though he was going through this hell, even though he would be left without chances to grow stronger jutsu–wise, even though he couldn't become Chuunin…

He didn't feel bad at all.

Why was he feeling this way?

Once he would have resented Naruto from preventing him to leave, hating him because Naruto was allowed to leave and he wasn't…

And yet he didn't think it that way.

Facing the consequences of his actions and learning from them… it was good to know he still had a place to call home, despite everything; if he'd left, he would only have had Orochimaru's teachings to look up for.

No _home_, no friends…

When had Naruto turned so important to him that he wanted nothing more than start from scratch again, as teammates, as rivals, but mostly as _friends_?

Maybe… maybe this was what he lacked.

He'd wanted the strength Orochimaru promised him to be able to finally get his revenge on Itachi, destroying his brother's world brick by brick until nothing was left, until he would see Sasuke as a worthy opponent, and not the child that had ran away from him that night.

But Orochimaru's power was not Sasuke's. would he feel accomplished if he managed to kill Itachi with a strength that was not his own? Would his revenge mean something then?

Would it feel fake, to win with that kind of power?

It hurt to admit it, but he was _weak_. He had been plagiarized by that Snake, and only Naruto, with his fierce determination, had managed to make him realise the truth. Naruto could be strong because he did it to protect his precious people, whilst Sasuke only did it to get revenge.

'_Maybe I don't have to ruin my life to get what I want… I cannot allow my brother to win over me like that!'_

He would not partake in the Chuunin exams, he would be followed, monitored, not trusted; he would have to do crappy missions for a year. And yet he deserved all that. He deserved Iruka's smugness.

He would never allow his name to give him what he wanted –he would grow up and be strong on his own.

And in the end, with Naruto back, they would proceed together onwards.

Friends.

His first and only friend.

'_You forced this friendship on me, I didn't want it, because I knew I would end up doing the same as nii–san did… kill my best friend__,'_ Sasuke closed his eyes, hands curling into tight fists. _'I didn't want to have that choice to make. And yet, I will never thank you enough for what you offered me –the right path to real strength'._

Shaking his head, Sasuke straightened up again, ignoring how his body hurt. He knew the next months would be hell, and he was going to face them without fear –now, he needed a shower and a good sleep.

From the top of a nearby tree, _Double Wielder_ watched, motionless.

…–…–…–…

Naruto quickly ate his lunch, not wanting to get under Itachi's skin again, and looked around the dining room again, curious about how other ANBU interacted.

There was something that irked him but he didn't know what it was –some sort of uneasiness he couldn't explain; it was not unhappiness, because Naruto _was_ happy, and yet…

Shaking his head, Naruto decided not to linger on this feeling of his –he would only grow restless, and right now he didn't want that. He would explore this feeling, if persisted, after he became an ANBU.

Maybe it was just his desire to become an actual member…

Around him there were many shinobi once again, and only now he realised there were different outfits that differentiated the ANBU from each other; some had completely back clothes, others had dark brown parts, and some had light brown cloaks as well.

Probably those were meant to distinguish what each team specialised into –he could remember Kakashi–sensei saying something about different ANBU types, and maybe he could ask Itachi about it.

The older man was eating sushi at his side, so it wouldn't hurt to question him, right?

Pausing in his munching, he glanced at his right, watching Itachi eat; the man's eyes were lost in the distance and he was chewing almost mechanically, and Naruto wondered if he was perhaps thinking about Sasuke.

Both him and Itachi had a connection with the younger Uchiha, and this kind of link brought pain to the three of them. At least Sasuke was still in Konoha… what could have happened if he'd gone to Orochimaru for real?

Itachi would be hurt even more, and Naruto… Naruto would have left with Jiraiya, believing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on doing anything else than rescuing Sasuke.

There again, had Itachi refused to go to Akatsuki, showing that the real perpetrator of the Uchiha massacre was not him, what would have happened? Would the two of them still be friends?

Hyoo had admitted that Sasuke was not a candidate for ANBU, at least not right now, because of his weakness; Naruto considered himself Sasuke's friend, but he could understand why he'd said so. They had grown up differently, despite their similarities…

Sasuke had never looked up after being defeated, and Naruto… he couldn't allow himself not to stand up again.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Itachi's eyes turning towards him, and the stare made him shudder. "Ah, Itachi…" he cleared his throat "I wanted to know… if I pass the test, what will my team specialise into?"

The Sharingan user lifted one eyebrow, "so you are aware that there are many types of jobs ANBU can take?" there was a mild amusement in his voice. "Is that something Kakashi told you?"

Naruto nodded absentmindedly, remembering the silver haired man's words back in Nami no Kuni.

"As it is," Itachi placed down his chopsticks and clapped his hands together, signalling he'd finished eating "the possible choices are multiple –killers, hunter–nins, guards, or information–gatherers".

Naruto munched on his fish, looking intently at the raven haired shinobi.

"I was mostly a hunter–nin, even though sometimes I had to do my fair share of killing, and then I became a spy in Akatsuki, to gain useful information on the organization. Iruka preferred being a hunter–nin, and Raidou worked both at collecting information and as a killer… as his name says".

"Does that mean you can be skilled in more than one category?" the younger teen blinked.

Itachi allowed another smirk to grace his lips. "Being an ANBU is actually not much different than being a normal shinobi, except for the level of missions and training and the fact that we are loyal to ourselves and the _Hokage_ alone…"

Naruto frowned, noticing something in the man's voice, but thought it to be a fluke, so he didn't linger on that. Finally swallowing his sushi bite, he realised he wasn't hungry anymore, and was now playing with his food.

If he really ended up joining the ANBU ranks, maybe he could keep himself from killing unless he had no other choice. He knew he would have to do it one day, despite not wanting to…

Killing…

Shinobi had the power to end a life way more easily than any other person, and even though he knew it well, he didn't like to know he had this kind of power over another person. Kakashi had killed, and Itachi as well, and Haku, and Gaara… probably any adult or young prodigy had already killed.

Yet, he felt that killing was wrong, even if with a reason.

He once had believed that a person killing another was evil, but this was wrong, and he knew it now. Gaara was his friend, and was not evil. Itachi was his sensei now, and he wasn't evil despite his past.

Killing with a reason was still killing, was still wrong, but Naruto knew that it was not done without feeling the full weight of the action.

Besides, Konoha…

"Itachi… about that…" Naruto found himself speaking without even realising he'd wanted to, hesitantly, and met the older man's eyes.

Itachi was staring at him, almost as if waiting for him to say something and Naruto closed his mouth, shaking his head.

Suddenly, he felt his mouth go dry, and gulped down, the words dying on his lips. He felt as if the question he needed to ask wasn't the right one, at least not at the moment… besides, he didn't even understand what he'd been about to ask anyway.

"N… nothing," he mumbled.

Itachi simply nodded. He knew what Naruto was going through, being into a situation that was so different, so not familiar, but this was still too soon for him. There was still time to think things over, and watch where he was going without anyone hating him for his choices.

He needed this place, just like Itachi had needed it. With the same desperation to go back, ignoring everything. Just wanting to go where he could feel… if not safe, at least where he could belong… a home.

Home… a word Itachi had thought he would never be able to say again. The ANBU were his home. They were Naruto's home, now. A place where to be himself.

But then… Naruto had always denied himself everything, he wouldn't know yet what others had –he was still in denial, still too young to understand.

Small steps.

Itachi was back in Konoha, but he was not back _for_ Konoha.

He was back for his family –the ANBU. What had accepted him as he was, helped him, related to him –not his clan, not the village…

Naruto had yet to see this side of the deal, and yet he was slowly understanding already. Teaching him… maybe it was helping Itachi more than it was helping Naruto. Having someone that needed _him_, needed his knowledge.

Dark eyes fixed on the teen at his side, who was staring down at the food with mixed emotions bare in the blue orbs, and right then saw who the teen could become, if helped. Someone just like him, in a way –a person that could read people well.

Even though, he had always used that ability to manipulate others, and Naruto used it to heal, help and soothe.

Besides, Naruto could look up at Itachi and only see a person. Not a killer. Not someone to be afraid of. This was the reason Itachi knew it –Naruto was going to be part of the ANBU. Part of that…. _deranged_ family of his.

Naruto's own mask, built with pain, denial and ignorance, had hidden away his true self. He was recovering now… the ANBU would force to see another way, to finally confront the doubts and the pain inside.

The raven haired shinobi had the urge to smirk, despite the direction of his thoughts –he wanted to see how the real Naruto underneath that mask was like.

The one that instead of smiling and acting like a blond idiot would learn and grow.

The one he'd seen some flickers of during many fights, and during their training. The one that had looked at him, with uncertainty, but looking at _him_, Itachi, whilst trying to ask something he wasn't ready to know yet. Not at the weapon Itachi but at Itachi the person.

Would this new Naruto accept the truth? When he showed so much his love for his village, even when everybody could see he was faking it if they were to look just a bit deeper?

Itachi nodded again at the teen and stood up. "If you're finished with pushing your food around, we can get started again –Raidou won't be able to come today, but Iruka's ready for you".

Naruto nodded and felt his need to train resurface. It would help clear his mind. Brightening up, he followed his sensei out of the dining room.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi:** I am trying to write training, which sometimes is neglected by other authors –not that I'm going to accuse anyone or something! Most of the fics go well without explaining the training, but I work differently. I hope you will keep on liking despite that. :D

Will you please review, then?

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Kinjutsu_ – forbidden technique, such as _Kage Bunshin_.

_Tenketsu points_ – the points in the body where chakra can be collected and used. Blocking all Tenketsu points results in the receiver makes him unable to use chakra at all, if shut close completely the person can't use it ever again.


	11. Forcing

**Note:** it's almost completely rewritten as of today, 20–12–2008, so soon enough you'll get new chapters out :)

**StarsOfYaoi****:** part of this chapter popped up on the page without me noticing until it was too late, but whatever. After all, who doesn't love Kisame? :D

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life. But he would never run. He's given an option instead, and decides to take it, becoming a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angsty, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**: do not own Naruto. Thankfully. I don't like what's happening lately.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 11:**** Forcing**

Groaning, Naruto allowed his body to fall limply on his thin mattress, relieved in finally be able to rest; his whole frame ached terribly, and he was glad the day had ended.

Even though he had been in the ANBU secret grounds for a week now, he still found it hard to follow all the training his three sensei, Iruka, Itachi and Raidou, had imposed on him; Itachi's training kept growing harder each day passing by, Iruka kept demanding him more, Raidou expecting he remembered everything perfectly.

And yet, he was also aware that this training would be naught compared to what Anko was allowed to have a go at him. The thought made him shudder.

True to his word, Itachi had trained Naruto for six whole days, following the early schedule, only shifting things around as needed for when Iruka and Raidou's personal life prevented them from coming to the ANBU sections, and Naruto was allowed very few rests in between.

His first day with Raidou had been spent fighting one–on–one against the scarred man, simply having to attack and receive until the older shinobi was satisfied; then, Raidou had explained him what his personal style lacked, where were his faults, and what he would teach him from there on, a mixture of various Taijutsu styles until he would be able to hide his weakness and fight fair and square.

At the end of every lesson he was left in pieces and had to pick himself up to go to Iruka, who had tackled Genjutsu with him in a way that actually made it look easier to understand.

He still sucked at it, obviously, but he was finally managing to follow the man's explanations without losing something behind, and the subject was at last making sense.

And yet… with a tired body, stressed out, aching and groaning, Naruto couldn't be happier. He was really growing stronger, he could feel it himself –his control, his attention, everything felt easier.

Managing to lift one hand to his face, brushing on the fresh cut he found on his cheek, Naruto sighed –the week was finally coming to an end, and only now he would be able to know if he was given the chance to train under Anko for his position as an ANBU.

It was worth it.

Looking around his room, he chuckled. It took him the entire week, but now the bedroom he'd been given looked more familiar and comfortable for him; there were scrolls everywhere, shuriken and kunai in every corner, clothes he needed to wash, and wraps of food and candies he needed to throw away…

And even some books. Which was a first for him.

It felt more homey like this –a mess that belonged to him.

Another achievement was, he finally knew how to move through the maze corridors of the headquarters, even though that feat had been accomplished only after getting lost thrice in the first two days. He'd ended up using his enhanced senses to pick up scents as trail to get where he wanted, and in the end had managed to remember every turn and every direction.

Rolling around on his futon, Naruto hid his face in the pillow, muffling his sighs and simply resting, at peace; his mind was reeling at high speed though, wondering if Anko would find him acceptable to take as a student with everything he had learned in six days.

After all, as Itachi had told him over and over, he was using the first week to be trained enough to stand on his own, to place him on the same level as any other ANBU trainee of the past. Would Anko find him strong enough?

He had learned how to work on hiding his chakra every day, with Itachi making him control his chakra in every remotely possible way (trickling it out barely enough to cover a leaf, or in dangerously wide amount), making him feel what the differences between a person masking his chakra, hiding it or broadcasting it were.

He could do it, recognizing and hiding his own chakra flows.

Not completely, of course, his control was still unstable, but he knew it. Did it matter if he knew it enough to work it out or perfected the knowledge until he could do it flawlessly? This wasn't the area he wanted to specialise into, after all.

Still, he followed every order, walking slowly up and down a tree's length without being able to fasten his pace (a bit like back in Nami no Kuni but without the aid of speed), then training and doing Kata hanging upside–down from a tree branch, repeating each movement and each hand–sign until he had each move memorized at heart.

Iruka and Raidou had worked similarly, making him study each movement and each chakra flicker to the minimum detail, neither satisfied unless he showed his utter attention. Iruka's specialization had not been Genjutsu, of course, but he'd still showed a deep knowledge on it, enough to drive Naruto crazy.

He had often muttered to himself that a week of repeating the same things over and over looked kind of useless to him –what good would it do to him?

And yet, only through Raidou's lessons (which had felt endless to him) he had finally understood the reasons behind the repetitive motions. He had asked Raidou about it, remembering that he was allowed to ask any question he thought of, and the answer of the man had surprised him.

"_To be a Taijutsu master, you cannot just say you know the moves. You have to be one with your style, understand each movement and know your body enough to be flawless –anything less would be a sheer disrespect towards your technique and the person who taught you"._

It was then that Naruto started to understand –why Lee and Gai loved so much to practice martial arts… why there was a need to be perfect and not just good.

It was the same with him and his determination to be the best –you couldn't be the best if you were just good… you had to do everything perfectly, correctly, according to all the small details, things he used to think as unimportant.

Why not just with Taijutsu, but everything had to be done with all attention one could muster… because it was required and it showed the care and intention one had towards their own training and determination.

Whilst following Raidou's teachings step by step, Naruto realised that Taijutsu was considered by its users to be an art that required time, taking each movement slowly and calmly until they were done effortlessly and flawlessly.

"_Taijutsu is often looked upon by shinobi because it does not require chakra to work, so they feel as if any jutsu user would win in a spar… and yet you see what people like Gai can do –he's currently one victory ahead of Kakashi, who has the Sharingan__,"_ Raidou had continued, whilst showing Naruto some new Kata. _"The same can be said for swordsmasters… they are frowned upon and yet any of them would take on any jutsu user without fear and be on par with them"._

In Raidou's eyes there had been a flash of pain and Naruto had not ventured further, knowing that there was something he wasn't supposed to butt in and accepting it.

Naruto had remembered watching Lee repeat every single kick and punch countless times before being satisfied, and had thought his was just insanity mixed with obsession… but apparently he had been wrong. Following with passion what his teacher taught him, he slowly found himself growing fonder of it.

Taijutsu was a matter of skills and practice, not chakra. Even Sasuke, who at the Chuunin exams had copied off Lee's attack, had not been able to pull it off as well as Lee had.

Copying could not overcome a shaped body, trained to appease a Taijutsu expert.

Taijutsu required, most of all, patience. For a person who could not stay still too long, it was the perfect way to calm down and analyze things –and see how his previous attitude had been wrong. Naruto had wanted to get everything fast and quickly, and his ego had followed this path by deluding himself he was better than everyone else.

He had been wrong. To be a good ninja he would need time and a slow pace. ANBU were teaching him that, and for this he was grateful.

Same went with his Rasengan, and why it wasn't as powerful and tame as it should be… like Jiraiya had showed him. Why it stole so much of his energy and was too wild.

He had forced himself to learn at a bad pace, when, if concentrating more, he would have learned it better.

So, despite the sheer difficulty of Raidou's lessons, Naruto enjoyed them the most.

As for the other two's training, apparently running up trees instead of slowly walking up and using chakra was not a good exercise in Itachi's opinion. He had stared incredulously at him when Naruto had admitted how he and Sasuke had learned tree–walking, and had also looked stupefied they had both managed it out despite that.

The older Uchiha had also asked him to keep on walking on water (something Jiraiya, and for a few moments Ebisu as well, had taught him during the Chuunin exams).

To Naruto, this part of the training had been especially hard, more than he first thought it would be; he had given away the two hours of rest he had been allowed to take just so he could make it up for his failed attempts, and thanks to that he now knew how to administer how much chakra he needed to go through a full–day lesson.

Even if Naruto had admitted how repetitive training would help him with Taijutsu, he still wondered if it would help him much with his training with Itachi and Iruka, not knowing that the more he did the same exercises the more he would put them to memory, and they would come at him without his full attention when in need, and waste less chakra.

As it was, he was already making fast progresses, saving more of his energy each passing day; by the fourth day, he had reduced his failures by half, managing to keep himself hanging on a tree for an entire hour and managing to walk through a lake twice without falling into the water.

During Iruka's lessons he started paying more attention, reminding himself it was for his own good, despite how mentally straining Genjutsu training was on him; thankfully, Iruka knew how to keep Naruto from dozing out, as he was his only student this time, and the teacher's taunts about his level being lower than that of any academy student had helped a lot.

After such words, Naruto had stopped complaining.

As Iruka had explained, in battle the best way to disrupt a Genjutsu would be by applying chakra where the Genjutsu was the most effective –the head– but if this failed, against stronger or more complicated illusions, then he'd have to keep calm and fight against the apparent realism of the Genjutsu, until he was rescued by a teammate.

Naruto had grown a stronger respect towards Iruka ever since he knew the man was secretly an ANBU. To be able to hide all his strength and fake it out so well was… impressive.

Also, the blond was pretty glad that Itachi was not the one to train him with Genjutsu –with his Sharingan, it would be plain hell, and if facing it Naruto knew he would not be able to stand on his feet by the end of one lesson.

Iruka's training also included weapon use, even if only to help Naruto be more accurate and increase his aim; it was not that horrible per se, but there was a long list of missed targets that shamed him.

As it was, good and bad sides together, he was satisfied. He couldn't wait to start training with Anko, because that would mean he was allowed to make a further step towards his new goal –a smaller goal that meant more to him than his actual goal from before had…

To be an ANBU. Be recognized by the strongest ninja of Konoha… a step closer to his dream of being acknowledged by the whole village.

Shifting to sit up on his bed, despite his muscles aching, Naruto stretched carefully, feeling the tiredness slowly drain away from his body; even without Kyuubi's fast healing he still managed to recover faster than normal, and his stamina helped him with that too.

Something else Naruto had noticed after a week of training was that, despite not having learned any new jutsu, he was not bothered by it.

He was learning not to be too demanding. _'I trust my team to know when to teach me something'_ he assured himself despite his slight disappointment, knowing they were older and more experienced.

Blue eyes turned towards the window at his side, and Naruto watched the darkness outside, knowing that even though there was next to none visibility, invisible in the shadows, ANBU were coming and going from the main headquarters, returning or departing for a mission; there was no light around, and they were in the middle of the forest, protected by a high–level Genjutsu, and it felt like nothing else existed.

His sight, even though slightly better than normal, could barely see the shadows flashing outside, and knew that soon enough, he would be part of them.

Another thing he lacked off was speed, but Raidou had showed an interesting reaction when Naruto had asked him if he should put on weights to gain speed and strength –he had started laughing with gusto, shocking the hell out of Naruto.

The younger shinobi had then explained about his idea, and how he had admired Lee for always wearing heavy weights on his legs and arms, but Raidou had quickly explained why it was such a bad idea to him.

"_You have to consider that your body structure is different from Lee's, and Gai's too__,"_ he'd told him. _"Their bodies are used and familiar with weights, but if you try to use them, your body won't move as smoothly once you get them off, because you'd end unbalanced by the sudden change of weight –it takes years to get used to wearing weights, or a training regime like Gai's, and I don't think you'd like that, would you?"_

Which was true. So Naruto was still wondering how he would be able to get faster –unless he managed to learn Hyoo's running technique.

Besides, an idea of himself dressed in a green (or otherwise, orange) spandex made him cringe; how had he thought it to be cool was above him to understand. Orange was still his favourite colour, but he could see why it was the worst to ambush, hide or attack enemies.

But alas, his first week in the ANBU had ended.

That meant the following day he would get to meet Anko for real as her pupil.

Closing his eyes to sleep, Naruto wondered what kind of training he would get from there on.

…–…–…–…

The room was quiet.

If anything, he was glad there had yet to be some sort of uproar, so he was trying to get as much rest as he could before the explosion came… and it would come, sooner than later.

The only thing that bothered him was the straw haired shinobi some feet away fussing over his daily cup of tea, but Kisame could ignore the man.

He was tired.

Indeed, the weight of his black cloth was coming heavier each day passing by, and it wasn't real weight, as much as metaphorical one; Kisame was stressed, and yet wouldn't allow any of his raging inner emotions to show on his face, for fear of being found out.

He was walking on dangerous grounds but he had to keep on, despite his worry and his twitching.

It had been a little over a week since Itachi had left the Akatsuki hideout, and Kisame spent each hour wondering when the leader would find out; when other members would finally realise that no, the young Uchiha would not come back.

That he was gone and that he had betrayed them… and then Leader would start demanding answers… answers that Kisame would not be able to give him.

Taking his eyes away from the other occupants of the room, he shifted his attention on the outside, clear from a small opening in the rocks that allowed some sun to shine inside the hideout… hideout whose position not even Itachi could give away, kept thanks to secrecy jutsu scrolls signed with the members' blood.

Their plans had been well thought, and the solo–mission had been on time, but Kisame was anything but optimist.

How much would the alibi resist now?

"Oi, fish–face! Isn't Itachi supposed to be back already?"

Kisame closed his eyes in annoyance, turning around to stare in distaste at the silver–haired shinobi in front of him, staring up at him almost smugly. Damn religious shitface, he thought himself superior to everyone else just because of his killing skills.

The blue skinned nuke–nin fought with his irritation –he couldn't let anything slip.

"Not yet, _Hidan_" he replied, forcing a smirk on his lips and cracking his fingers together, shifting slightly so the shitface could see his Samehada. "Who knows what passes through the Uchiha's mind? Maybe he had some problems, how would I know –I'm not his caretaker".

Hidan scowled and titled his head, glaring at Kisame with an infuriated face. The two of them had never been exactly friendly towards each other, now more than ever since Itachi was not there to scare the religious maniac away with his Sharingan glares.

If Kisame was more truthful towards himself, he would admit he missed the young Uchiha. If only slightly.

"But it's been a week, un" the straw haired shinobi that went by the name of Deidara, apparently stopping his petty argument with Sasori, turned his attention to him and smirked his 'crazy smirk'. "Itachi–kun is considered one of the best and yet it takes him so much to complete this mission?"

Kisame bared his teeth.

"Do I look like his babysitter, Deidara? I don't fucking care where the hell Itachi is, and as sure as hell he can take care of himself," he sneered, sweating slightly at the thought of Leader suddenly coming into the room.

It wouldn't do.

Deidara laughed shrilly, but shrugged uncaringly, his clipped laugh making shivers run down Kisame's back. Akatsuki had become a group of freaks…

'_There again, I am nothing different either__,'_ he reminded himself.

After all, Akatsuki was the only place someone like him could go. with his past, and knowing who the leader of his village was, there was no other way –despite his protests, Akatsuki was his home. It had been so for the last, what, ten years or so?

And the fact that he was the only one in Akatsuki that had known of Itachi's secret mission since the start had nothing to do with his uneasiness, or the slight bitterness that accompanied him daily; Kisame would never have a second chance, and he would surely as hell not accept it either, knowing his ego and pride, and he would keep away from his village as much as he could…

But Itachi was young. So younger than he was. Itachi had a place to go back. There was still a chance for him, and Kisame was too old to not see things this way.

Kisame had been appointed to look after Itachi during the dark haired teen's first months in the organization, and then afterwards, as his partner, and despite the difference in power between the two, Kisame still considered Itachi as something more than a killer machine –he had seen the young boy behind.

Maybe he and the young Uchiha were not the best of friends, but something similar… they were mates. They could understand each other… and that was the only reason Kisame would cover up for him. Until Itachi was safe in Konoha and there would be no backlash for him.

Kisame maybe would never feel for his organization, but he had accepted Akatsuki was where he was going to stay, and die. But this was not, would not be, Itachi's place. So despite his preaching and annoyance and anger at himself for wanting to protect a person that would never need it…

And yet…

And yet, until Itachi would be deemed dead and he would be safe to relax, Kisame would keep up all of this, against Akatsuki.

Against the Leader.

Kisame glared at yet another Akatsuki member appearing in the room, scribbling on a block–notes with a cheap pencil and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

This was Kakuzu –he was probably writing down how much money he would save thanks to Itachi missing from the hideout, and Kisame fought hard the urge to go tell the stingy man that there would be a person less to pay for in Akatsuki from there on.

Managing to turn his grimace into a sarcastic smirk, Kisame straightened up again.

As long as Itachi needed it, he would keep his cover.

And hopefully there would be no need to be afraid of the leader, either.

…–…–…–…

Naruto groaned as he followed Itachi towards the training grounds, where Anko was supposedly waiting for him; he was tired, since he spent the night with nightmares of Hyoo telling him how he had failed to meet the ANBU expectances and would be sent back to Konoha, only to be woken up by the dark haired man, who had noticed the change in his chakra flow.

Then, Naruto had been reassured about it –Anko had followed his training through Itachi, Iruka and Raidou's reports and had accepted to train him as her pupil for the remaining month at the ANBU headquarters.

Naruto wasn't sure what Anko would teach him, but it couldn't turn his mood for the worse, not after having received such good news from Itachi.

"You should be aware, Naruto, that today your test to get into our troops is going to start," Itachi stated, making the blond look up at him with concentration. "It will be three weeks under Anko's commands, she will keep you for how long she wants, and you will have to obey her without fail… when she sets a time for you to be out of her way, you will revert to your daily discipline of training and if my schedule admits it, I will keep training you –the same goes for Iruka and Raidou".

Naruto nodded eagerly, showing his understanding.

"You will have to follow her orders and you will have to be ready to answer at her call, no matter if it's the middle of the night or an ungodly hour of the morning," there was a flicker of amusement in the dark eyes and Naruto recognized it. "Believe me, with Anko that could probably happen more frequently than you could think".

Naruto cleared his throat, knowing that Itachi's warning words were probably close to the truth –things would be hectic with such an insane person teaching him.

"During the following three weeks, Anko will examine you throughout your training and will have the last word over your possible acceptation in the ANBU ranks" Itachi continued, not looking at Naruto. Then he stopped, seeming to hesitate for a moment, and turned around, staring into Naruto's eyes.

The blond halted as well, waiting for Itachi to speak up his mind; during the week, he had started to appreciate the silent company of the older Uchiha, that sometimes did remind him of Sasuke, and yet was a completely different person –for once, Itachi did not brood, and did talk when he had to explain things… even if small talk was quite rare.

Naruto was glad he had been able to reconsider his first opinion on the older Uchiha heir, especially since he now knew that he was innocent. The fact that Hyoo had trusted him to know despite his status as a trainee and not yet a full fledged member of the ANBU had spurred him to be strong enough that Hyoo would not be deluded.

"Naruto–" the older man started.

Suddenly, both Itachi and Naruto's senses flared up in warning, and they moved away in a flash, in the exact moment a giant boulder slammed down on the spot the two had occupied till a second before.

A giant cloud of smoke and dirt covered everything around them.

"Eh–" Naruto tried to speak out of shock, surprised he'd actually felt the attack coming, but the smoke got into his throat, chocking him.

In front of his eyes, barely in the restricted area he could still see, a clawed arm popped up and tried to hit him on the face; he stepped back instinctively, paring the next blow with his right arm and managing to have a closer look at the claws extending from the wrist and over the fingers.

The weapon… it looked incredibly familiar but he had no time to ponder over it as they retreated back in the cloud of dirt, disappearing from view.

Naruto was stumped –he couldn't see anything yet, and he had a feeling the cloud around would not fade soon enough. He had to rely on his senses to determine where the attacker was and when they would strike him.

Again, he felt something shift at his side, and had only a split second before the claws slashed at him again, cutting four red lines in his arm; Naruto hissed but did not panic, swirling around to do control–damage, blocking the second blow with his elbow with a bit of strain.

The arms retreated again.

Naruto projected his senses out, but could feel nothing.

The claws struck again and again, making Naruto spin faster to keep up with the ferocious attacks, evading them as much as he could, unable to attack back because he could not sense his enemy.

When would help was to be able to sense the opponent's chakra like Itachi had taught him, but to be able to do that during training and in battle were two completely different things altogether –he had no time to concentrate and block everything else out, and yet… he had to work it out.

Itachi would never teach him an useless skill.

The claws slashed at him again whilst he was lost in his thoughts, and this time Naruto wasn't fast enough to block them –they cut through his clothes, leaving four deeper marks than the ones he received previously.

"Ngh–" he resisted the urge to cry out, knowing it would only attract more attention on himself. The cloud around him wasn't wavering and was still high, so that meant it was a…

'_It's a fucking jutsu!'_ he hissed to himself, narrowing his eyes in anger and biting on his lower lip in a vain attempt to calm himself down.

It couldn't be a Genjutsu, as Naruto had started to recognize the telltales of the prickling skin Genjutsu caused him.

Then what? It felt similar to the _Kirigakure no jutsu_ Zabuza had used back in Nami, but this one was with soil and dirt instead…

'_Kuso –if I cannot use my chakra without concentrating, how the hell am I supposed to find the enemy? I've not been training hard enough!'_ he chastised himself, shaking his head. Clutching at his bleeding arm, Naruto racked his mind for a way out.

The claws flashed at him again and again, missing him as he dropped low on the ground, spinning and rolling over to get out of the way.

'_Damn it!'_

He had no way to start feeling out for chakra, and it was useless! But if the attacks continued, then…

'_No! I have to do it! I cannot show my weakness now! I have to prove myself and I won't waste it! __**I won't!**__'_

His chakra flared up for a second and he pushed it down as much as he could, covering it with a mental blanket, hiding it with all his strength. There was a chance he could make it if he used a Kage Bunshin and lowered his chakra enough to make it look like he was a replica as well…

His grip on his chakra loosened and to his surprise, the moment he joined his hands to create a Bunshin, he suddenly felt a presence come at him from his left.

'_What–'_

He had no time to think as the enemy attacked.

But this time, Naruto smirked –he would analyze what had happened later on, but as for now, he had to fight with the enemy and…

"It's enough!" Itachi's voice, coming from somewhere behind him, was calm, but Naruto had a vague feeling the raven haired shinobi was not as calm as his tone suggested. His chakra spiked up. "_Chou Kamaitachi no Jutsu_!"

A strong wind suddenly knocked the breath out of Naruto as he was pushed from behind and in a matter of seconds, the cloud around him was gone, disintegrated by the force of the wind.

Naruto blinked the dust out of his eyes and turned around, looking at Itachi, who was walking imposingly towards him. The Uchiha heir had this look in his eyes that promised pain, and Naruto let out a shudder.

Shifting his attention where the dark orbs were pointing at, Naruto noticed the person that had attacked him –the owner of the clawed weapons, wearing a _hebi_ mask on top of her head.

"Anko–san, care to explain the reasoning for your actions?" Itachi's voice was pretty cold. He was _not_ amused.

The woman's reply was a smirk. "Unexpected attack, of course! It made him feel what it means to be in battle and use quick logic".

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows. "That is fine, however… you interrupted my speech" he growled out.

Naruto vaguely thought he looked pretty sulky.

Both ANBU stared at each other, neither willing to give up, Anko smiling dangerously and Itachi using his glare, and Naruto looked from one to the other with wide eyes.

Then he started to laugh. He couldn't really stop himself, but the scene was quite amusing and to hear Itachi complain because he'd been interrupted, of all things…

Anko and Itachi turned towards him, and Naruto gulped down his laugh in fear, shocked by their expressions; but then, Anko shook her head and laughed out loud as well, throwing her head back as she did so.

'_Weird woman'_ Naruto had the distinct feeling that Itachi was thinking the same, and yet the dark eyes were flickering with amusement as well.

"Naruto, good luck," with these parting words as his only goodbye, Itachi vanished in a swirling spiral of leaves, leaving behind Naruto with a smirking Anko.

"Well brat, you might have started to think the proper way," Anko smirked at him in a way that sent bad vibes through Naruto's body. "I saw it –you were planning on a Kage Bunshin whilst lowering your chakra, were you?"

Naruto stared at her in surprise –had he been that clear to read? Besides, how the hell was she able to _see_ whilst into the dust cloud?

"Well, I'm not an ANBU just because I'm cute, you know" Anko's smile turned feral, daring the blond to answer, so he didn't, simply gulping down his uneasiness and nodding. "You had an inventive idea, I must admit that, had I not been controlling you this close, your idea would have worked. Of course you'd need more practice with your chakra control before it does work as well as you want it too, but it was a good thinking".

Naruto felt his liking for the woman increase just the slightest bit –this was as close to a compliment as he could get from her.

"First of all, brat, you have to pay attention to something," Anko stated.

Without warning, something in the woman's stance changed completely. Naruto was assaulted by a deep wave of panic that caused him to scramble backwards in shock, hands vaguely trembling. He had felt something like this only a few times, when fighting Orochimaru at the Chuunin exams and then when facing Kyuubi… he knew what it was.

It was killer intent.

Unable to move, but not completely frozen, Naruto fought the urge to back away more and tried to still his hands. The moment the killer intent disappeared, Naruto fell on the ground, stunned. "What the…?"

"Well, it seems you have a mild resistance to my killer intent, brat –I didn't use it at its full power, but it was a good feat for you to not weep and fall on the ground whilst it lasted. It seems you have more guts –or more stupidity– than I thought".

Naruto growled and stood up, but a lifted finger from his new mentor stopped him.

"You will have to get used to this, because if you freeze like this in battle, it's your death. Later on during this three weeks, I will probably see if you're fit to learn how to exude your own killer intent, but until then, work on trying to successfully fight off mine".

There it was again –Naruto felt a wave of killer intent wash over him, paralyzing his body despite his best efforts. The feeling was… it felt as if he had in front of him a strong predator that would surely slaughter him, and his mind supplied him with clear mental pictures about how that would happen.

He wanted to fight it, but his body was not responding.

"You don't seem to be making any effort, though" Anko accentuated her words with a blatantly overdone roll of her eyes. "Three weeks might not be enough for you to get into ANBU then… you're so below basic level…"

Naruto felt anger bubble inside the pit of his stomach. How could she say something like this, when he was trying with all his might! He wasn't backing down, and he growled, shifting his head and trying to ignore the deep fear Anko's killer intent was causing him.

"What about your own strength then –I've seen you use Kyuubi… what about you?" Anko continued, still projecting her intent at him. "Is there something good aside the power of a demon? Huh? Or are you one of those scaredy–cats?"

Naruto growled suddenly, the words hitting something inside him, reminding him of a time when he had actually being a scared child –up until he had started fighting off.

"I'm not scared!" he yelled, gritting his teeth against a vaguely stronger wave of killer intent. Anko smirked.

"Then why are you trembling? Why are your legs shaking as such… why are you still? Why are you not attacking me, forcing me to stop? You're weak, gaki. This is proof of your weakness!"

"**I'm not weak!**" he yelled back, and yet, he could not move, and deep down he had to admit the opposite.

Naruto lowered his gaze for a moment, still paralyzed, and cursed against himself. He _was_ weak. Or at least, he was right now. He couldn't even fight off a killer intent that was not at its best, as Anko had said. It was as if all his work had been for naught…

Anko stared closely as Naruto's trembling intensified, and yet she knew clearly this kind of shaking was not due to fear anymore; the younger teen was angered with himself because he was not able to overcome her.

'_Still so weak!'_

The snake user bit her lower lip, weighting her options; on one side, she didn't want to give anything to the teen unless he deserved it, but on the other side, she knew exactly what he was going through, what he was thinking, and she knew he was stuck there, willing or not.

She had to clear things down a bit…

And she knew he needed at least this explanation.

Besides, if he was enough angered to convert his trembling into fits of rage, he did deserve at least this.

She stopped sending her killer intent, watching as Naruto kept still, standing, the trembling not subsiding. He was still chastising himself, apparently.

"_Gaki_" she spit out, disdain clear in her voice. "listen me out. _Now_."

The blond's eyes widened and he hastily gave her his whole attention, knowing she meant business.

"You are a shinobi" she started. Inwardly, Anko groaned. She was not the best person to tackle such subjects, and yet she was the only one available. Damn it. "But gaki, look at yourself, and look at _me_".

Naruto blinked, unsure of why she was saying that.

"You are a Genin. Ignore what's inside you, and everything. You are a Genin. You are expected not to be able to do certain things shinobi with more experience can do. When Kakashi tested you, three Genin against a Jounin, the difference in power was abysmal. Even a Chuunin of mid–power can beat the shit out of you without problems… well, unless you have a higher strength and only miss the qualification formality to up a notch".

Naruto frowned, still confused. Anko groaned, this time aloud.

"It is obvious you have still a lot to do to be able to be as strong as I am. No one expects you to do it at the first try. Nor at the second, or third. You cannot overcome my killer intent now. You lack experience of battle, experience of life, and strength. Becoming strong is a slow process. It's annoying, nasty, aggravating… but there are no shortcuts".

Naruto looked away from her, lowering his gaze on the ground again. The words were familiar to him –he had said the same things to Konohamaru once. And yet, he had forgot about that. he had demanded to himself things he couldn't possible know.

"That is why I demand of you just a notch more than you can do –this is the only way to improve. Know your own limits and try to move a bit further, but without demands you cannot meet yet. Your standards will grow with your strength, but first you have to be honest with yourself" she continued.

The same words had been said to her once, so many years ago it felt a life away, and yet it was barely a decade before.

Bittersweet.

Blue eyes met with hers and she steeled her resolve.

"You are not properly weak. It's a wrong way to phrase it. But you will grow really strong only if you first learn to accept your weaknesses without berating yourself for what you can't do yet".

Naruto slowly nodded.

"There is… another thing" the blond turned towards Anko again, and found her strangely shifty. "It's ok to be scared. If you were not scared, it would be bad. It would mean you're getting used to battles. To death. It would mean… you were trying to overcome human boundaries".

Naruto was startled, more than by the woman's words, by her tone. It was almost contemplative, reproaching, but not towards him. it was self–accusing. As if she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Fear is a human emotion. What we do when we fight killer intent is to stare at what makes us afraid, and accept the fact, and still be able to do our best. It's not about overestimating your own power, or underestimating the enemy. But we don't fight the fear, we accept and control it, and channel it. Fear makes your senses sharper, makes you attentive to your surroundings. Makes you cautious" Anko continued.

A flash of Orochimaru's face appeared in the back of her head, and she gritted her teeth in anger. Her own teachings were hard on herself, too. She wasn't someone who could accept and control her emotions pretty well.

Naruto was, in a way similar to her. He had hard time masking his emotions, they were too clear in his eyes. Anko had found that by broadcasting her bloodlust and brashness to the maximum she could hide her other emotions, fooling her enemies.

They had to find a way to help Naruto do the same. No ninja could live long unless they managed to learn how to control what they allowed others to see of themselves.

"When you feel fear in a battle but manage to control it and still fight at your best… this is a goal for you. That is the true meaning of being strong, brat" she mumbled, concluding her awkward speech.

Naruto closed his eyes, nodding. Her words… opened so many paths for his mind to venture into that he had to back away and calm down. This was not the time to start pondering over everything…

"Gah!" Anko scrubbed her hair hard with one hand, looking to the side. She didn't like these things, and was barely any good at speeches! Action, she would do it gladly. But speeches…

And yet, it made sense in Naruto's eyes, and somehow Anko's words calmed him down, soothing not his ego per se, but his guilt for his weakness.

'_I guess I was still asking too much of myself even though I already knew I needed to move my pace'_ he sighed. he kept making mistakes, but it made him feel better, knowing people were looking out for him.

Even understanding him. And he didn't think Anko was comfortable with what she had told him either.

"I've made a fool of myself so many times it's painful to even think back about it" the snake user looked at the blond, whose eyes were fixed on her. "I've been afraid of so many things, and I always cursed my weakness, my inability to be strong… I tried to overdo things, overlooking the details… I won't do it again".

Anko nodded silently.

"I will stop condemning myself. I am not weak anymore compared to what I was, but I still am not strong as I want to –I want to learn. Grow up, grow strong with my own will. Dominate my fears and use them, like strong ninja like you, Itachi, Hyoo nii–san… and Ero–sennin, and Obaa–chan do!"

The teen's blue eyes suddenly lit up again, making Anko smirk in satisfaction.

"That's the spirit, kiddo!" she laughed loudly, dispelling the uncertain mood of moments before. "Never think you can do less than you actually can, but learn your limits and don't push too much".

Naruto had no time to ponder over it all, because once again, without warning, a wave of killer intent flew against him.

Naruto staggered behind again, once more lost and frozen under the stare, but this time he did not fight it. He fought against the need to fight it, and let the fear wash over him. it was dangerous. It was wild. It shattered something inside him that rattled and yelled for him to run… some primal, strong instinct yelling –_!_

He didn't.

With trembling hands, Naruto opened his eyes, bit down on his lips, and accepted the fear.

'_I am afraid, but that does not mean… that I am weak'__._

There would always be comparisons. He was weak, _compared to a stronger, more experienced shinobi_. But compared to his self of a year before, he wasn't as weak. He had learned things, met people, grow up a bit. _Compared to other Genin_, he was not weak.

He would learn how to win his fear.

"Brat" Anko smirked, vaguely pleased by the defiance in Naruto's stance, and let the killer wave end. "Teaching you about this will come later. Now is not the right time, we have to concentrate on other things".

Naruto shakily straightened up and nodded.

"Hai, Anko–sensei!"

There were so many things to learn, though, that Naruto wasn't sure he'd be able to get them all. Even though he had a good start on –at least he believed so, since so many teachers were devoting their time for him.

But the real problem wouldn't be learning how to dispel the killer instinct… but how to do it himself.

Naruto had never thought it would come handy to scare people away. He had always thought he would never be able to, that he didn't need to –didn't _want_ to.

"Frighten opponents in battle, even when they don't seem affected and still fight you, will always allow a small percentage of wide, open chance" Anko straightened her back, popping her bones. "They might do something wrong because they haven't practiced with controlling their fear. No matter how strong your concentration and will are, sometimes even the best can slip".

Naruto winced, understanding the reasoning.

"The most innocuous shinobi can hide the strongest killer intent. They talk, act like poor idiots, and then in battle, they show their real face. That _you_ were the fool. But let's put aside this for now. We have a lot of work to do".

"Hai, sensei!" he repeated, waiting for her orders.

"I'd say, run around the headquarters… hmmm… fifty times. Yes, that will be enough" Anko's face twisted into a satisfied grin, and Naruto blinked in surprise, baffled by the opposite contrast of her words and her face.

"That's not…" he started to say, but before he could add 'hard at all', the woman's smirk had turned even more feral, and she was flashing her hands into seals.

"Like this" she stated smugly.

Suddenly something around Naruto shifted, and without any further notice other than a soft prickling of his skin, Naruto felt like a giant hand had slammed over him, pushing him down. His body felt… heavy, _really_ heavy, until the point he could barely keep his head up.

"Wha… what the hell is _this_?" he gasped out, unable to lift arms and legs more than a few inches.

"I used a jutsu on you!" Anko replied, cheering. "I made it so the air around your body is impregnated of my chakra, and it will make your body's gravity twice as hard as you're used to".

"Ah…" Naruto was no genius, and yet he could use his brain, if it was required of him… and since his coming into the ANBU headquarters he had been forced to use it more than usual. Meaning he got quicker to point out stuff than ever before. "But then… how could I breathe?"

Anko nodded in satisfaction at him. "You're not stupid as I was told, then… well, this is Genjutsu, of course. Your body feels like you're in a gravity bind but you are not into one. You will only feel enough pressure for it to be heard to breathe, but it won't compromise anything".

Naruto groaned, feeling his shoulders ache. This was a damn Genjutsu he did _not_ like one bit.

"Well, what are you doing still here? I remember telling you to run… and beware, if you don't keep a pace of at least one lap every three minutes, I will add one for each miss… and I'm being nice here!"

Naruto blanched out.

So much for 'not hard at all'.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** so, another chapter done. I'll try to speed up the training a bit, but be aware we're not jumping to the 'three years later' part anytime soon. Most of the interesting things happen before that, you see.

Please review? It'd make me happy :D

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Kirigakure no Jutsu__ –_ 'hidden in the mist technique', creates a thick mist around both the user and his enemies. It expands the humidity in the air making it heavy. _Kirigakure_ is also the name of the Hidden in the Mist village (Kirigakure no sato, where _sato_ means village).

_Kuso_ – still meaning shit XD

_Chou Kamaitachi no Jutsu_ – makes the wind blow so strongly it can dispel huge clouds of dirt, and similar.

_Kata_ – movements of martial arts. Stances.


	12. Portraying

**Note:** almost completely edited, woo–hoo! Please check up my other fanfics, too, even though I'm still not updating them… urgh… will try harder, I promise!

**StarsOfYaoi****:** for anyone interested, there won't be a sudden jump into the future, at all. For the few who got the hint of _Ne_ coming, well, of course I wouldn't jump forwards when there is such a promising thing there XD

BUT, things will speed up a bit. Just a bit. Because it's needed, I guess.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life. But he would never run. He's given an option instead, and decides to take it, becoming a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angst, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**: do not own Naruto. Thankfully. I don't like what's happening lately.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 12****: ****Portraying**

"Iruka–sensei!" Kakashi chirped, a light skip in his steps as he loomed towards the academy teacher, a smirk gracing his covered lips.

He couldn't truly explain why he felt so cheerful around the Chuunin, but he did know he was getting quite a good amount of pleasure in playing around with him. he knew Iruka's patience with him was at the last straw, but he just _couldn't_ stop.

Besides, with the lack of a certain blond haired Genin, he could bug the Chuunin even more. Sometimes, Kakashi swore Naruto was acting more mother–hen than Iruka was.

What a protective teen…

Mentally rolling his eyes at the thought of Naruto, even though it wasn't without a trail of warmth, Kakashi wondered once more how he was doing on his training.

Shaking his thoughts away, Kakashi concentrated on the teacher in front of him. Naruto was fine –Jiraiya was the best shinobi he could ever get as a sensei.

"… Kakashi–sensei… good morning," Iruka's smile was a bit tired on the edges, but the politeness was still there.

Kakashi couldn't know it, but Iruka was truly tired. The previous week hadn't been easy on him, as training Naruto as an ANBU was vexing, and he still had to face his students every day, no matter how tired he was.

He _had_ dropped a few classes, but it was still a bit too much –he would progressively grow easier once he got used to work out more… or at least he hoped so. He had grown a bit too rusty in the last few years.

It didn't really help that Kakashi was out to get him, or something.

It was unnerving, and Iruka had more than once fought the urge to throttle Kakashi, but had thankfully refrained from doing so.

"You seem tired, are your students being too much?" even though the tone was cheerful and positively bright, there was a vague undertone of worry in Kakashi's words that helped Iruka not get angered at him.

"Yeah, well… if you think you've had it hard with just Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, just think how it might feel with having over ten Naruto in one class…" he groaned in reply. "We're getting close to the end of the year's examinations. They're just… getting wilder each day more. At least I have a bit of satisfaction in thinking Sasuke is getting the blunt end of the worst class" at that reminder, Iruka smirked.

Kakashi paled a bit, a combination of the smirk on the usually nice Chuunin's face and his words; so… Sasuke was facing the mini–Naruto clone, huh? Shuddering inwardly, Kakashi quickly sent a prayer in Sasuke's way.

May his soul rest in peace.

"That's a bit… cruel," he felt compelled to say. Sasuke was one of his students, after all. And everybody knew just how much Konohamaru respected and admired Naruto.

Iruka tilted his head to a side, as if pondering over his words. Then he chuckled. "Not at all" he replied, feeling his mood improve a bit.

At least, if Kakashi refrained from bothering him too much, his presence was acceptable, even nice –and Iruka knew just how much he wanted adult interaction outside of the few encounters in the ANBU headquarters.

"Well, you see, Iruka… can I call you Iruka? I mean, we are friends, so we can drop the suffixes with each other, don't you agree?" Kakashi had this _smug_ look, that Iruka's eyebrow almost twitched. Almost. "Besides, we might find out Naruto is not the only thing that we have in common!"

Iruka inwardly sighed. he didn't really want to deal with Kakashi, and the imposing approach the man used on him was kind of upsetting. Why couldn't the man act serious and not… like this? Was it just because he only saw a Chuunin, and not an actual shinobi at his level?

'_Calm down, calm down__,'_ Iruka groaned to himself._ 'Of course he only sees me as an inferior Chuunin… that's my cover! I cannot expect him to respect me when he thinks I'm such a weakling. Jeez, but isn't this annoying. He could at least have the decency to notice he's bothering me!'_

He shrugged a bit, trying to show the usual meek side and not go Anko on Kakashi's butt. "Okay, I'd like that, Kakashi–sen… I mean, Kakashi" he corrected himself sheepishly.

It wouldn't be too bad to satisfy the older Jounin for once. Maybe this way he would be less annoying… stress on _maybe_.

"Ah, that's great, Iruka!" Kakashi replied, positively shining. Iruka both twitched and blushed, because the silver haired Jounin's stare was fixed on him and it was… intense.

Embarrassing! Didn't this man know of what decency mean?

"Humph. Anything, _Kakashi_?" he growled out, mortified to see just how satisfied Kakashi looked when he called his name without suffixes.

The Jounin's smile turned into a smirk, vaguely recognizable under his mask. "Not for now, thank you _Iruka_".

And before the Chuunin could even think about a retort, or even feel put off by the purring in Kakashi's voice, the man had already vanished.

It took Iruka three whole seconds to react to this, and then he slumped his shoulders, defeated.

'_I guess that it wouldn't work to take another path to academy –he'd find me anyway,'_ he thought, resuming his walk towards the building.

…–…–…–…

Tsunade took in the sight of the usual shy pink haired teen in front of her with shock edging in her clear brown eyes, blinking when Sakura did not back down, nor look away from her.

She had to admit it, the young kunoichi did seem determined enough.

"So… you are asking me to train you?" Tsunade asked, leaning on the desk. "Interesting. Why should I agree with this?"

"I… I want to be your apprentice, Tsunade–sama!" Sakura replied, her voice steady. "Naruto…" her hands shifted at her sides, clenching into fists. "Naruto took Sasuke back. He was actually stronger than him. And now he's gone training with a Sannin… and Sasuke is also training by himself, even though he won't be allowed to advance" even though both of them knew Sasuke would not advance until Naruto was back. So much was clear.

Tsunade observed her as she spoke, her keen eyes on the small details the pink haired teen wasn't even aware of showing.

Like how her hands were trembling, how her eyebrows were furrowed in anger and annoyance. She was serious about this. As serious as she could be.

"I always relied on them –on Kakashi–sensei, on Naruto, on Sasuke…" the lack of suffix spoke dialogues by itself. "I'm tired of not being able to protect myself, to protect them. I don't want to be weak anymore! I want to prove them, but mostly, I want to prove myself that I can be strong!"

Her green eyes focused on Tsunade's brown ones again.

'_I know I've been so childish until now__,'_ the teen thought, gritting her teeth._ 'I became a ninja only because I wanted Sasuke–kun to look at me. But now… I know I can be a kunoichi. I want to be strong for myself. Because finally I have a reason too'_.

Tsunade stared at her seriously. "Why should I accept? What do you have that I could use? How can you know you have what it takes to be a Medic–nin?"

Sakura gulped down her uneasiness. "You will see that for yourself if you accept to train me," she replied.

Tsunade's eyes showed some amusement at her words.

Sakura fought the urge to close her eyes. She had to be a reliable part of the team, too. To show she had the ability to be a good ninja. To help. Be strong.

She had done her homework well –she knew Sasuke wanted to kill his brother. And it wasn't hard to find the name of the only other Uchiha alive in the S–rank missing–nin black list, which was free for all ninja to check onto.

And to find out that he apparently belonged to the organization Akatsuki.

She didn't know why Naruto was hunted down by such organization, as he was just a normal ninja, but as things were, she would do all she could in order to help both of them out.

Her teammates. Her friends. Her precious people.

"Sakura… I'm not seeking an apprentice," Tsunade stated clearly. "I'm a Hokage. And I have Shizune already. Besides, my training wouldn't be easy at all, and I expect discipline, respect and a strong will… would you even be up to it?"

"Please, Tsunade–sama!" Sakura stepped forwards, lifting her fists up to her chest. "I won't delude you!"

The two stared at each other for a second.

"I'll give you one week. If you manage to resist to that, I will make you my apprentice," the older woman relented, vaguely surprised to see such a determined gaze.

Sakura's eyes brightened up. "Thank you, Tsunade–shishou! You won't regret it!"

With a bow, Sakura turned around and left the room, a skip in her step.

Not even a second later, Shizune entered the office and closed the door behind her back, tilting her head quizzically "Tsunade–sama…?"

"She might be worth it," the blonde replied, sighing. Uncaring of Shizune's presence she downed a glassful of sake, feeling it burn its way down to her core. "She would have what it takes to be a medic–nin, but I am not sure she can stand my training".

Shizune bit her lip, unsure as much as her superior was. She had gone through her master's training once, years before, and it had not been easy. She hoped the pink haired kunoichi would be able to endure it all just as well.

…–…–…–…

Naruto gritted his teeth, panting as he went through his seventieth lap around the ANBU headquarters, sweat rolling down his face.

At first, running with the Genjutsu active on him had been hard. The air was being pushed out of his lungs faster, his whole body working against him, but after a while his body had apparently started working with him, managing to push the tiredness away enough to comply with Anko's desired.

And yet, it had lasted barely twenty lapses.

At his thirtieth lap, his feet almost gave in, making him slip on the ground, and he barely caught himself, not wanting to ruin his pace more than he had already; stubbornly refusing to give up, especially after the speech Anko had given him, Naruto had continued.

Unfortunately, he had been unable to do his fifty lapses in time, and the cursed woman had added exactly one lap for each he had missed, making a total of twenty–three added ones. He still had to do three, thankfully, and then he was finally done.

Stepping in front of Anko for the last time, Naruto allowed his tired, heavy body to collapse on the grass, panting hard and trying to gather as much air in his lungs as he could, gasping and groaning in pain.

Anko stood above him, observing the results of her first exercise with serious eyes and an not–amused expression on her face.

Around a minute later, Naruto had recovered, his breathing slowing down to a more regular one, so he propped himself up to a sitting position, looking up at his teacher and waiting for her to either speak or do something.

Anko lifted one hand and freed him of the Genjutsu, watching as Naruto gasped in relief.

"You weren't that bad," she muttered. "I've seen some of my other trainees fail more spectacularly than you did… but you still failed" she added, watching the vague smile disappear from his lips. "By what Itachi told me I would have expected your stamina to be greater than this".

Naruto stifled a growl, but accepted the words. It was true that he had depleted his energy, but it was also true that he lost his energy because of the Genjutsu. Under normal circumstances…

"Well, we'll try to gain back what time you lost with the next exercise" Anko stated, hopping away from him and expecting the teen to follow.

Sighing, Naruto stood up.

"What now?" he asked, suspicious to see she was leading him away from the training grounds.

"Now, since we've wasted enough time doing the laps, I expect you to try better with this" Anko was not looking at him, but skipping forwards, intent in searching for something, and Naruto followed her, wary but determined.

He still remembered her words, and was ready to show he was enough determination not to fail.

"So, what will I have to do?"

"Swim!" she answered cheekily.

There was a couple of seconds of pause, then "what?" Naruto stopped.

He looked around, searching for a pond, a stream, anything that looked made of _water_, but there was nothing around, except trees and hard ground. Was she kidding? Was she up to use another Genjutsu?

"Come on brat, don't look so put off," Anko smirked, clapping her hands in front of her. "Itachi assured me you would be more enthusiastic about new training!"

Naruto twitched, and yet, touché. Usually he'd perk up at a training, no matter how strange it could sound –after all, he had been given a balloon to break to learn the Rasengan…

What had changed?

Well, maybe because despite all the training, he had yet to learn some new cool technique. Yeah, Naruto was still Naruto, even though he was content with strengthening his body with the basis, he still wanted to learn and be able to improve. A smile graced his lips –it would take a bit more to settle down, as it seemed.

"Of course I'm happy, you old hag!" he yelled, smirking. "I'm just bored –you have yet to show something cool to me! So let's go to wherever you want me to swim and let's start another boring training!"

Anko's left eye twitched. "Oh, but I just decided we can stop _here_, brat," _'the nerve of him,'_ she inwardly laughed.

Naruto's smile melted into a confused frown. "Here? But… there is no water…" he looked around. "… can you see the water?" he asked, half mockingly half afraid –was she truly crazy enough to see water where there wasn't?

Anko's predatorily smirk made him shiver. "Who said you'd be swimming into water?"

Her hands blurred into a series of seals Naruto could barely make out, noticing just a few of them –and then the ground _shifted_ under his feet.

'_What the–'_

And he fell.

The ground rolled all around him, pressing hard on his skin, on his face, everywhere, trapping him and pushing him down, away from the surface of the earth; the soil covered his eyes, forcing them close, and over his mouth, and he panicked, wondering if he could even breathe.

The soil was dark, rolling over his fingers and brushing against his whole frame, unpleasantly, and pushing, pushing, shifting his body ever so lightly, enough for him to lose his sense of direction, of where the up and down was.

It felt like he was not just falling, but falling into his tomb, towards the centre of the Earth, and he would die under tons of ground… the thought was unpleasant and sent waves of shock and fear right to his brain, making his hands freeze and turn cold.

'_No!'_

Naruto felt bile rise in his throat and fought to push it down, knowing it wouldn't help at all, and wondered just how much he could resist without breathing, since his entire body was already tired and tense.

Then came the realisation, the soil wasn't entering his nostrils, merely pushing against his skin. Whilst his mind was against it, the blond decided it couldn't be worse than dying for asphyxiation –tentatively, with burning lungs, Naruto inhaled.

Somehow, despite the ground, he realised he could breathe.

This simple fact calmed down his panic.

He took some small gulps of the smelly, damp air, grateful, and felt the ground resist against his chest. There was probably a limit to what he could breathe in.

He was still moving downwards –well, he had been moving downwards since the start, and despite everything, he found it improbable he had changed directions. So he had to revert this fall, or else he'd never get back up –no matter if he could breathe.

The ground wasn't growing in pressure either, or at least not for the present moment, which was good. He had to find a solution soon, and his mind was calm enough to start analyzing his situation.

First thing first, keeping his eyes closed (it wouldn't help to keep them open anyway), he moved one arm upwards; the soil shifted and resisted against the movement, but parted anyway, giving him the distinct sensation of being in a deep, thick water.

So _this_ was what Anko meant.

'_Pretty ingenious, I have to admit it,'_ he rolled his eyes behind his closed eyelids. _'But does this means I have to actually swim upwards now?'_

Water–imitating soil –well, it was indeed pretty cool, all things considered.

He kicked, trying to return with his head pointing upwards, even though his body was now falling almost head–down, and twisted, groaning at the energy it required.

His feet swayed around like they were tied to weights, in the dense soil, and his arms couldn't find a single hold to grasp to.

Frantically waving his body sorted no effect, nor did try to free–style his way back up, and since it wasn't a Genjutsu, (he knew Anko wouldn't try a second one, she was too sadistic for that), he had no way to just _'Kai'_ himself out of the situation.

Inexorably, he kept shifting downwards.

Surely Anko would not let him drown _for real_, would she…?

A flash of her sadistic smirk made Naruto reconsider.

She fucking _would_.

Then what? Grasping didn't help, waving didn't either…

'_Chakra?'_

Naruto concentrated a bit of his chakra into his hands, wondering if he was meant to stick to the moving soil and then make his way back up.

The feeling of the soil over his fingertips changed lightly, and Naruto tried to grasp at it, but the results were not what he had been expecting, as his fingers simply slipped more through the soil, instead of sticking to it.

What the hell…?

Maybe he had underestimated Anko and her sadism…?

Naruto growled and tried spreading more of his chakra from his hands, feeling the fatigue ripple through his muscles by the strict control he was applying, and the result was… his whole arm moved as if he was actually in real water.

Sluggish, yes, but faster. Fluidly, even.

Was this what Anko meant with her 'swim!' command? Was he expected to coat his whole body with chakra and actually _swim_ upwards?

'_Kuso!'_ he cursed inwardly, not liking the situation. Coating his whole body enough to be able to swim upwards would require much energy, and it was hard to keep, and he wasn't even sure if it'd work!

'_But she wouldn't want to kill me… I think,'_ he reasoned with himself.

Seconds ticked by, but he had already reached a conclusion –he would have to try even this one out to see if it could work.

'_I just __**hate**__ that woman!'_

…–…–…–…

Raidou and Itachi were polishing their weapons in the quiet dining room, both composed and into his own work, not talking but enjoying each other's presence, when the door slammed open, attracting their attention.

Genma bounced in, a happy skip to his foot that wasn't there before. The senbon user looked around, chuckling to himself, and when he noticed Raidou, who had lowered his head again and attempted to ignore him, let out a small cry and bounced in his direction.

The scarred ANBU felt Genma approach and inwardly rolled his eyes, knowing that whatever reason had caused Genma to be this cheery would not last much, thankfully, and amused himself watching with the corner of his eyes as Itachi valiantly tried to ignore Genma as he bounced around them.

Then he was caught by surprise as Genma tackled him, sending him sprawling on the ground and his weapon sliding away from them.

"Genma!" he growled, irritated. "I was cleaning my _weapon_ here!" then, as he pushed the older and lightly bigger male from him, he collected himself. "What… why are you this cheery?"

Genma bit down hard on his senbon and smiled brightly at him, then at Itachi, who against his better judgement was actually staring at the two.

"Anko is busy torturing… er, I mean, training Naruto–kun, so she won't be torturing me!" he sang finally standing up and allowing Raidou to stand up as well.

Itachi had to fight against a smirk coming up on his lips, aware of just how sadistic the woman could be –they _had_ been paired up for some missions once– but he also knew she was reliable and would be the best examiner Naruto could get at this point.

Raidou slapped Genma on the back of his head, making Genma shout a protest. "Stop saying stupid things, baka!"

Genma pouted, shrugging. "But it's true! She will be devoting herself to Naruto–kun now, I'll be finally allowed to breathe!"

There was a moment of silence and Genma started humming in happiness.

Then Itachi blinked. "Won't Anko train you twice as hard if she finds out you've been slacking off when she's devoted her attention to Naruto?" he stated, face emotionless. "More so since her visits to him will be at any time in the day or night, the rest is all time she'll still be with your team".

This time, a smirk did come to his lips as he observed Genma's face turn into a desperate, shocked and wrecked one.

"No! I didn't think about it!" he yelped, turning white. "Ja ne Raidou, Itachi–kun!"

With that, he left the dining room maybe faster than he had entered it, and of course, lacking the cheerful skipping. Raidou snickered a bit, shaking his head in wonder and smiling at Itachi's quite satisfied expression. "Thanks –had he remained in his cheerful mood any more, it would have been a bother".

The younger shinobi shrugged.

"Oh, by the way" Raidou went to his weapon and took it up, grabbing the polishing cloth and resuming his work. "How was your part of Naruto's lessons coming, Itachi–san?"

Itachi remained quiet, examining the blade of his katana to spot any imperfections. "Please, don't use such suffix with me, Raidou–san" he finally replied.

"Well then, Itachi–kun, I expect the same from you," Raidou replied wittily.

"… he has grown better," the dark haired young man admitted. "He might be a bit put off by repeating the same things over and over, and his patience sometimes wavers, but he's definitely improving".

"Yeah, he's quickly bored, and his emotions flare up easily, but he's determined and that makes it up for him" Raidou laughed. "He's working well with repeating Taijutsu moves, though".

"Whatever" was Itachi's reply. "At least Anko will work him through".

Raidou smiled. "I think she might let him choose his weapon if Naruto survives a week of her inspection" he smiled, sheathing his blade. "I admit I'm curious what Naruto will choose".

Itachi nodded mutely, inwardly just as curious.

…–…–…–…

Naruto gasped and panted, his heart beating wildly in his chest, as he grasped at the now firm, solid soil with twitching fingers, mustering up enough energy to roll over a patch of grass, just to make sure the ground would not open up underneath him again.

He had worked hard. Really hard. Swimming upwards for what felt hours, and had probably _been_ hours, fighting to maintain the steady coating of chakra over his arms, legs and body, and he had managed it out.

His weight had worked against him of course, pushing him down even despite his best attempts, and using some kind of attack like half–made Rasengan pointing downwards would have not helped at all.

He had used his simple raw strength and determination.

The feeling of fresh air on his face felt awesome. He savoured it, gasping heavily, finally managing to open his eyes and stare up at Anko's unreadable face above him.

"Well, it wasn't that bad," she stated, smirking.

Naruto felt his chest warm up at her admission.

"… for a beginner, that is," she continued.

Naruto deflated.

"So, what did you do?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"I… I swam upwards," he muttered, flushing red. "I coated my body with chakra and swam upwards".

She nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah, I could feel your chakra even from here. you didn't do bad on your own gaki, at least in regards of how you got up again –the problem was I could feel your presence, and probably any enemy will if you try attacking them from the ground".

Naruto blinked.

So, this was a jutsu used in battle?

Anko seemed to read his mind, because she nodded "it's another application of Doton techniques" she explained "have you ever wondered how a ninja can move underground thanks to chakra without being seen upwards? Well, this is one of the ways it is done. Of course, it comes easier if your type is ground the most".

Naruto nodded, understanding part of it. Of course if one was a Doton user, he'd probably know the best way to use their jutsu.

"That reminds me, I will have to ask Hyoo–sama about your own speciality," Anko muttered undertone.

"What?"

She shook her head "nothing. Don't worry about it for now. What you did wrong in this exercise is that your chakra control is still wavering. You have hard time controlling it, that means you'll have to continue your training with Itachi, Raidou and Iruka. There are ways to mask your chakra whilst you're using it, but until you can control your chakra without getting tired, you won't be able to learn it".

Naruto nodded eagerly, understanding. He was disappointed because he could have learned how to effectively mask his chakra, but he was also aware his own control was still far from perfect. Far from good, even.

But… just to make Anko finally say something completely positive about him… just to show he was reliable… he would work harder!

"Learn to never overestimate yourself, Naruto–kun," Anko stated seriously, watching his determination harden. "Work to the best of your capability, because we do not need overconfident brats in ANBU. This is serious, and I expect you to keep up your hard work".

Naruto smirked. Of course. "Just watch me!" he dared.

Anko watched this and sighed. yes, Naruto had the determination, and he would grow to be strong, but he was too light. This was not how ninja had to be. Ninja were darker, with a deeper knowledge of how battles would go. Naruto had never seemed right as a ninja, and yet he was, indeed, surprising them all.

He was anticlimactic to the best, and Anko would be there to see the growth of a ninja unlike any other.

'_Just… will he be able to stand the darker side of this work?'_

The determination had made him win battles everyone thought he would have lost. His will to grow strong to protect was so rare nowadays, and yet there were certain things he had yet to encounter, like killing an enemy, or having a friend killed.

Would he be able to stand all of this? To understand that being a ninja wasn't just to protect, but sometimes it also meant to kill, to hurt, to fight for the lowest means?

Anko thought about Orochimaru, and closed her eyes. Things would be different. If anything, ANBU learned from their mistakes.

…–…–…–…

Naruto was busy wolfing down his food that when Iruka entered the dining hall, he barely registered it, at least until the usually mild–mannered teacher slammed the door behind his back and stomped over the trays pile, grabbing one as if he was about to kill it.

Naruto swallowed his onigiri and looked up, expecting a smile and instead watching in awe and shock as Iruka went into line to get his food and scared away most of the ANBU present there, which made Raidou smile in amusement and confusion.

Naruto exchanged a surprised gaze with Kei, who was seated some tables away, and had to wonder, since he had yet to see Iruka this upset.

"Ah… Iruka–sensei?" the brown haired teacher turned towards the teen with a strong glare, only to notice the one who had called; then, his frown melted into a pleasant smile.

'_Hiiii –so fast!'_ Naruto shuddered, now afraid.

"So, Naruto, how was your first day with Anko–san?" Iruka smiled, but his knuckles were white, and he slammed his tray in front of the teen, and he did seem a bit cold. Naruto scuttled backwards.

That smile…

"Is… is something wrong… Iruka–sensei…?" the blond teen tried, watching Iruka twitch. "Did something happen at the academy?"

Itachi and Raidou, feeling Iruka's chakra spike a bit, shifted backwards and yet exchanged amused gazes. Keeping themselves out of the conversation, they both turned their apparent attention to their meal, leaving Naruto on his own.

'_Jee__z, thanks'_ the teen thought, sarcastic.

"That… that _man,_" Iruka seethed, apparently he had needed some fire for his fuse as he didn't even realise it was Naruto who had spoken to him. he grabbed his chopsticks and stabbed an okonomiyaki. "It's becoming hard not to let him know just how frustrated I am…" he started muttering under his breathe, expression darkening "just punch his face… let him starve in the forest…"

"Iruka–sensei…"

"–sometimes I wonder if he's doing this deliberately, or if he thinks that somehow this joking around and making it seem like he's _wooing_ me is working and–"

"Iruka–sensei…"

"–and certainly it was embarrassing enough to have him pop in my class, of all places, and treat me like a weak idiot–"

"_**Iruka–sensei!**_"

The teacher was startled out of his –raising– muttering tone and let his chopsticks fall on the floor, blinking in surprise as he realised he had been ranting out loudly.

"Ah! Sorry, Naruto!" Iruka flushed, ashamed of himself "I was just…"

"Say… what happened?" Naruto leaned over the table, deciding to ignore the fact that his academy teacher had just used the word 'woo' regarding someone who had been apparently hitting on him.

Naruto could indeed _think_ of a person who would, but…

"Your former team's sensei, that's _who_ happened!" Iruka resumed torturing his okonomiyaki, munching onto it with passion and glaring down at it as if it was its fault Kakashi's attitude was making his blood boil.

Iruka had accepted Kakashi's request to drop suffixes in the morning, and that was ok.

He had not retaliated when Kakashi had appeared in front of the academy minutes later only to wave at him and call him 'Iruka!' with that damned satisfied expression.

He had not allowed his anger to get to him when Kakashi had disturbed him in the teachers' lounge to ask whether they could eat together at lunch sometimes…

But he had not liked Kakashi's appearance in his _classroom_, with silly smile and idiotic attitude, expecting Iruka not just to be happy, but elated, and ready to drop the lesson and have some 'nice, small talk' with him.

If there was something Iruka took to heart, it was teaching.

Of course, Iruka had the patience of a saint. He had managed to keep a façade of gentleness so accurate that Kakashi had been chased outside the academy with a smile not knowing he had managed to fuss with the wrong person, for once.

The worst of it, Kakashi probably thought it was funny to embarrass him that way. That it was ok to act all cheery and wooing and put shame on Iruka's work, as if teaching students was something he could ignore for the sake of being some time with him.

"This is all Jiraiya–sama's fault!" he declared loudly, gulping down a cup of hot green tea and slamming it on the table, making it creak sinisterly.

Naruto cowered, in shock.

Truthfully, the teen didn't know whether to laugh or shake his head in shame. He had known Kakashi was vaguely interested in Iruka, he was not that blind, after all, but he had always thought his words, actions and lame attempts to be, well, lame. Idiotic. Just for fun and a good laugh at the expense of the academy teacher –which was why Naruto had always worked hard to let Kakashi know he would never allow him to get near Iruka with his perversion.

Had Kakashi read too many of Jiraiya's Ero books to make his brain melt?

By Iruka's expression and words it looked like the man thought the same.

Naruto slapped his face, groaning out loud. It couldn't be possible Kakashi was really making fun of Iruka. Kakashi had more respect than this; even though he acted like an idiot most of the time, Naruto had seen him act serious.

Kakashi knew when the time needed him to be so.

Then… was he really convinced his cheery attitude would gain Iruka's attention and benevolence?

'_You're more of an idiot than I thought you were, Kakashi–sensei…'_ Naruto sighed, not listening to Iruka's ranting anymore, and concentrating on his now cold green tea. 'This won't get you into Iruka's pants…'

And Kami, did that sound wrong.

"Well, I'll show him! he's asking for war, and he'll have war _rain_ down his head!" Iruka suddenly stood up, and grabbing his tray, moved away from the table. "You'll see!"

With that, he stomped out of the dining room.

With the tray.

Naruto blinked.

Raidou and Itachi blinked.

"Err…"Naruto didn't know what to do. He was known to be a bit protective over his teacher, and had always managed to interrupt Kakashi's silly actions when he was around –knowing Kakashi knew, he took a strong satisfaction in doing so, too– but now he was starting to think Kakashi was actually serious, and yet doing it all wrong.

'_Adults sometimes are so confusing. And childish. Or maybe it's just __the ones I know,'_ Naruto vaguely thought, listing all people he had met that fell into that category. _'I hope Hyoo nii–san won't turn out to be a strange perv too!'_

He couldn't go and keep Kakashi away from Iruka now, either. But it looked like Iruka would keep his own from now on. He was ready for the battle alright.

"He'd better realise he's doing it wrong" he growled softly, pouting as he munched his last onigiri. "Or I'll personally castrate Kakashi–sensei".

Raidou started to chuckle softly, staring at Naruto's face.

"So you are ok with your sensei trying to hit on your other sensei?" he asked, amused by what had transpired.

Naruto shrugged. "We'll see" he commented. "So, Itachi–sensei, Raidou–san… what are we going to do now?" he cheered up at them, expecting his training with them.

Raidou blinked and turned towards the Uchiha, whilst Naruto jumped up and started bouncing around. "I see where Naruto got his attitude now" he stated, grimacing. _'One could say like mother, like son…' _and smiled at this thought.

For a moment, both continued watching Naruto bouncing around, then Raidou spoke up again.

"He's a cute kid, though".

Itachi made a non–committal noise and nodded, finding himself agreeing with Raidou.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** so, if you did like this chapter, I hope you will review :)

About Sakura, she won't be a major part in this fic, but I want to keep close to the original, Post–TimeSkip Sakura. And I love her. Ignoring her crying weakly scene of new chapters. Oki? So there won't be any bashing.

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Shishou_ – master for fighting disciplines, also referred to the owner of a gym, a martial arts dojo and similar. :3

_okonomiyaki_ – typical Japanese food.

_Baka_ – idiot.

_Kuso_ – shit, for those who might not remember it :D

_Ja ne_ – (also ja na, mata ne, etc) see you later, bye, etc.

_Doton_ – Ground Technique.


	13. Organizing

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends Re–chan and Ecchan, for their unconditional support ^^ I love you both!**

**StarsOfYaoi****:** I swear, I grow every day less motivated to write for the Naruto fandom. The more chapters come out of the manga, the less I want to write. It sucks. I want to kick Kishi's ass.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

Oh, a reply for tealeavesgreen's review on AFF.

Yes, yes, my Japanese is so rusty, I admit I've sinned in ego trying to create names that make no actual sense, so I went back and changed all of them apart Hyoo's, of course.

I dislike Fangirl Japanese too but sometimes I also lose sight of what is right XD thanks for reminding me of that.

Still, I will keep Japanese hand signs and also the mask names, even if they are simple words. I don't do it because they sound 'exotic' or anything of that sort, because I know 'nezumi' it's just like saying 'rat' or 'topo' (in Italian). Yet I use them all the same. Why?

Er, because I also use Japanese attacks. I dislike the English version for them. It gives me sort of a language continuity. Does this sound stupid?

I despise greatly the English/American version of Naruto, as I do with the Italian. You don't seem too displeased when I write Konoha instead of village hidden in the leaves, so I think that if we compromise on the names of the ANBU, you can very well accept the mask description. :3 but I thank you for approaching the subject, because probably I was moving towards obsessive fangirlism.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life. But he would never run. He's given an option instead, and decides to take it, becoming a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angst, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**: do not own Naruto. Thankfully. I don't like what's happening lately.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 13****: ****Organizing**

It was with satisfaction that Naruto followed Anko through the corridors of the ANBU headquarters, even though he tried to pay attention to his surroundings, so not to get lost –the woman had a very fast pace.

He was actually feeling quite good, all things considered, as after a whole week of being tortured… well, trained and examined by Anko, at any given time, be it in the middle of the night or right when he was eating, he was finally gaining something back!

It had indeed been hellish. Anko would not keep a steady pace, making him work for some hours and then letting him go, only to demand him back unexpectedly, popping up from nowhere in order to test his attention skills…

And yet, despite that, he felt good.

The snake-user kunoichi attacked him with no apparent scheduled planning, so there was no chance to know when she'd appear next, but Naruto had managed fine, becoming more alert of his surroundings than he had _ever_ been, up to the point where, to be able to keep himself up without being continuously under pressure, he had managed to set only a part of his mind focused for Anko, whilst the rest was allowed to relax and rest.

Even at night, his sleep had turned a bit lighter, as he still slept but some part of him, probably unconsciously, would always stay alert and slam against his conscious whenever he felt the small trickle of chakra Anko showed in order to give a flimsy warning.

Anko appeared determined to seriously kick his ass with that training, and giving him that small notice allowed her to trounce him if she noticed him still failing despite her 'fair warning'.

Naruto was not aware of that, though –to him, Anko's continuous attacks were simply granting on his nerves, and he only noticed he was getting a bit better when, by the fifth day, his wounds reduced in amount and gravity.

And yet, the pattern of attack Anko took, despite its unpredictability, was already familiar to a subconscious level, and without realising it Naruto had already gained a higher attention to his surroundings; when entering a room, he would check everywhere to see an opening where Anko could attack from, mentally mapping rooms and training grounds for quicker escape routes or hiding places, or for familiar spots where he could stand and counterattack.

All of this was thanks to Anko's pressure, and the teen was barely aware of these changes himself.

Of course, that didn't mean Naruto had stopped complaining about his not learning jutsu, but he never said this to Anko's face in fear of retaliation.

"So, Anko–sensei, where are you taking me?" he asked, bracing himself for the worst possibilities –after all, not even three days before, she had closed him off in a jutsu–proof room just to see if he could get out of it by himself…

Anko turned to look at him with something as close to a warm smile as it could be on her face, and moved forwards to ruffle his hair. Naruto, not feeling any kind of ill intent, allowed her to without scrambling away. "You've been doing rather well, _gaki_," she started, almost regretfully (despite the smile still being there), and Naruto smiled back at her. "So I guess a small reward is expected".

Naruto, whom had been still unsure whether Anko would pass him or not until then, allowed his shoulders to relax instantaneously. If that woman, above everyone else, stated he was doing rather well, it meant his chances to become an ANBU were higher than he had hoped until then.

It felt great, and exciting, to know that.

"Really?" Naruto bounced closer to Anko, stepping into her privacy zone but not caring the least –had he been paying more attention, he would have yelped and run away, but he was too excited about her words to care. "What kind of reward?"

She smirked sadistically, making Naruto wonder if she was really saying the truth.

The two stopped in front of an old–looking door, a bit rusty on the edges, and without much ceremony Anko kicked the door open and entered it, flickering the lights on and motioning for the teen to follow her in.

Gulping down his uneasiness, Naruto followed her, now more on edge…

Only to stop once his eyes adjusted to the dimmer light of the room, in awe.

It was… a weapons' room!

And there _were_ tons of weapons everywhere he looked.

The walls were covered with shelves and tables filled with all kinds of weaponry, some leaning on supports, some placed on neat cloths, some closed in cases, but everything looked taken care of; there was no rust, not even a speckle of dust as far as Naruto could see.

It had a strange sort of alluring beauty, from the way the blades shone in the dim light, to the ornaments and carvings on the various weapons.

Swords seemed to be the most common weapon of the room, of course, ranging from katana to strange, bigger and heavier–looking swords filled with carvings. Some were as big as the one Zabuza had, some didn't even reach and arm's length, and some were so different from anything Naruto had ever seen that he could barely guess how to hold one up.

Holsters were filled with kunai, shuriken, modified versions of them both, varying in width and appearance, and on a nearby shelf there were piled packs over packs of senbon needles, and balls of metallic wool.

Half of the right wall was covered with staffs and wooden sticks.

Some of them were metallic, some were in wood or other unknown materials, with blades on one or both sides, or even with what looked like bones over them, or strange opaque gems, all with some carvings on their shafts.

There were weapons hanging from the ceiling too –huge bows with feathered arrows, leaf springs, weapons Naruto had no name for, that all looked incredibly destructive or imposing.

On the opposite wall from the door, there were small devices that looked like metallic version of exploding tags, smaller knives, stone–looking weapons the teen did not recognize, and mid to short range weapons.

Naruto looked at everything in awe, eyes flickering over the whole room once then again and again, to make sure he was looking at everything.

Some weapons he did recognise from his academy books, and of course, the most common ones he knew the names for, yet some were so strange, so unusual, he was left confused at their sight.

This was… this was, in Naruto's opinion, a paradise for any ninja. He was ready to bet that Neji's teammate, TenTen, would die just to take a look inside there.

"Wow," he breathed out, overwhelmed, moving along the walls to get a better view at it all. "Is this the ANBU private armoury?" he asked, turning to look at the woman behind him.

Anko did look like she was standing in the middle of her private heaven, actually.

Far too familiar and comfortable in there, if Naruto had a say in this.

The teen stopped to think for a moment. Yes, this room had weapons in enough numbers to give to a small nation and still have some left, but… why had Anko taken him there? Was she preparing to attack him inside this weapon room?

A cold shiver rippled his back.

He didn't even want to _think_ about it.

"What… what are we doing here…?" he hesitated, suspicious.

"Unfortunately, even though I would have loved to try some of these babies on you today," was the blunt reply "you are here for a menial task –you will clean them all".

Naruto blinked. Then he did it again. "_What?_"

Glancing around at the amount of arsenal around him, he blanched. She couldn't possibly expect him to clean everything on his own, could she?

What kind of reward was that?

"For today, I want you to clean every single weapon inside this room with the appropriate means" Anko continued, nodding her head. "If I find out you have not been using massive _care_ for each of those babies, I will personally use each of them on your ass".

With these amiably words, Anko side stepped and exited the room, closing the door behind her back.

A second later, a click –she had locked the door, too!

Naruto fell on the ground, speechless.

Clean all the weapons? By himself? How could this be a reward! It would be boring as hell, and…

Sighing, he knew he could not just stay there and mope, since Anko expected him to work. It wouldn't do him well to protest, it wouldn't be _professional_.

And still…

"Well, at least I'll get help if I can use my Kage Bunshin…" crossing his hands in front of himself, Naruto concentrated on his chakra…

Only for nothing to happen.

"Ah, yes, I forgot to tell you," Anko's smug tone from behind the door made Naruto pause. "The room is chakra–proof. Now get moving. I want you to finish this by this evening!"

…–…–…–…

Iruka raised one eyebrow as Sasuke passed next to him, head up but shoulders tense, heading for his class.

It was quite an amusing sight; the pride of the Uchiha showed clearly in his stance, making it look like Sasuke was going to his execution instead of to a class of kids. More so, the Uchiha pride was actually preventing him from sagging in despair.

"Good morning, Sasuke," he greeted the teen, who glowered towards him for a moment before grudgingly returning the greeting in a mutter. "How is your class? It's your first lesson today, and I hope everything is going well!"

Iruka inwardly chuckled as Sasuke's expression told him everything he needed to know without even speaking.

The teen opened his mouth to talk but then his shoulders sagged slightly, and he thought better, simply averting his eyes; he had the distinct feeling that Iruka's polite question was not as polite as it seemed.

It was preferable to keep silent.

"Ok then, I guess everything is indeed fine," Iruka was getting some perverse sense of satisfaction out of this. "I'll let you get back to your students".

'_Should I ask Konohamaru to be a bit nicer to Sasuke?'_ he wondered to himself as he watched the dark haired teen strengthen his resolve.

Maybe he had learned his lesson already…

The door of Sasuke's class opened and Iruka heard the kids double their efforts to be as noisy as possible, and smirked as Sasuke's shoulders tensed tenfold.

Nah, he would wait a bit more. Definitely.

Still smiling, Iruka moved towards his own class; the day had started really well, first with Naruto being away all day with Anko, second with Sasuke getting what he deserved from his class, and third, Kakashi had not appeared all morning.

He could dedicate himself to his class and then correct some homework.

"Good morning class!"

Iruka stepped in his classroom and closed the door behind his back; waving at the sea of young faces in front of him. This was one of the younger batches of the academy, meaning they had yet to be disillusioned on the studies and profession they wanted to start (they had yet to understand that it wasn't all games and training), but they also were the most compliant about homework.

"Good morning, Iruka–sensei!" they cheered.

Iruka froze in mid–step; there was one voice that did not belong to his students. Slowly, he turned around.

And of course, as he had feared, Kakashi was there, sitting on the teacher's desk with no respect, holding his horrible porn book in one hand, and the other lifted up in a greeting.

The brown haired teacher stood speechless, staring at him.

Then, slowly, really slowly, a vein on his forehead started twitching. His good mood quickly dissipating, and there was now a mild headache developing over his temples.

'_I had dared hoping that… that…' _Iruka shook his head.

"Iruka, I thought I could come again today to see how you act with your students," Kakashi chirped. Another free day with no real missions, it was truly bliss.

Iruka was tempted to shove the man out of the room by kicking his ass, but that would have ruined his nice–teacher image; so he restrained himself, managing a small, cold smile just for the sake of it.

His students, who had known him enough to recognize his mood swings, scooted backwards towards the opposite wall, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the wrath their teacher could pull off, and stared in awe at the drama unfolding in front of them.

Of course, Kakashi couldn't know he had just stepped into the den of a predator. A sadistic one, at that.

"Welcome, Kakashi" Iruka's smile stretched. "I guess the students still do not know who you are, so allow me to make the introductions".

Kakashi nodded eagerly.

"Kakashi, this is Class B, second year of academy. Kids, this is the infamous Copy–cat Sharingan Kakashi…" the silver haired Jounin puffed out his chest, "a lecherous, lazy, perverted shinobi with too much free time in his hands".

This was said with the same smile, and yet, Iruka was twitching and was hardly maintaining his composure. The best part had yet to come.

Kakashi's cheerful behaviour turned a bit sheepish, "maa, maa, Iruka, that is not nice," but laughed anyway, thinking it was just a joke on the Chuunin's part.

"Now, since Kakashi is here, we might as well ask him to join us in a practice lesson, right?" Iruka continued, apparently without having heard the other man.

The white haired shinobi was only partially aware of what Iruka was saying, which was good for him since he knew that, had Kakashi truly been attentive, he would have felt the impending danger.

"Today's practice lesson will be on how to retrieve something from an enemy ninja, by capturing and _incapacitating_ said ninja," Iruka continued, his smile slowly turning more menacing the more he spoke. "Thus, we will create a what–if situation in the class. Kids, please get ready".

The class shifted forwards after some hesitation, as it looked like Iruka was not aiming his anger at them, and reassembled all around the teacher's desk.

"Now, Hokage–sama offered us an important mission… Kakashi, I will have to borrow your book now".

Iruka approached Kakashi, making it clear he was about to get the book, and of course, Kakashi noticed it with the corner of his eye, and shifted to the side, muttering something unintelligible as he kept reading his book, not wanting the Chuunin to get it –only to see his book disappear from his hands, face twisted in sheer surprise.

Kakashi looked up with his uncovered eye, staring as Iruka held his precious books between thumb and index, clearly partly disgusted by having to touch the book and partly satisfied at his feat.

"_Huh_?" Kakashi stood there frozen, unable to understand how the dark haired Chuunin could have just _taken_ his book away like that.

Iruka's smile turned devious.

"Well kids," the teacher continued, rubbing his scar. "I now hold Kakashi's possession. He's an enemy, and he will surely try to get _this_ back," he pointed to the book, tone sarcastically worried.

And this was when Kakashi moved forwards; he was smiling amiably as he stretched his hand forwards, knowing it would take nothing to get back his book… and Iruka, still smiling, shifted as well, evading the Jounin without missing a beat.

Kakashi paused and then moved forwards again, still smiling but a bit less convincingly than before, and again Iruka shuffled away at the last second, making his smile quickly turn into a frown.

What the…

"As I said, Kakashi will surely try to get the book back, but our duty as Konoha ninja is to prevent him from doing that, and render him incapacitated, too!" Iruka stated cheerily, gaining a strong satisfaction in watching Kakashi's attempts fail one after the other.

The class finally caught up what their teacher was doing, and after a grand total of three seconds, they pounced on Kakashi, completely taking him by surprise.

"Let's go, class!" one of the kids yelled.

Kakashi had no time to cower. He had no time to even see the attack coming, _at all_. When he did, it was too late –the twenty–five students were already tackling him, swarming on him like a wave.

…–…–…–…

It was quite late in the evening when Anko finally made her way back to the armoury, after what she could easily consider a good day (mostly because she had fun torturing Genma and looming over him, lazy butt he was); she was munching on a dango as she walked down the corridor, wondering what would greet her when opening that door.

"Anko, how is it going?"

The woman turned around, waving with clear respect in her dark eyes as she saw Hyoo there –mask still on his face, of course.

For all Anko knew, Hyoo had never removed his mask unless certain he was alone, and never without placing a concealing jutsu first; when she had been a new arrival at the ANBU compound, Anko had been filled with curiosity in regards to his identity.

Had anyone ever seen him without the mask? Did someone know about the life the man had outside of the ANBU department?

As soon as the questions had popped up, though, they had also died down, because Anko respected the man too much to consider prying into his personal life; besides, everyone was entitled to their own secrets.

In a way, Anko was at home only when between the four walls of the ANBU compound; it was where she had been accepted when Orochimaru, her master, had betrayed the village. It was where she was known to be Anko and could be herself, without having to bear the glares of people who would still think of her as the 'evil spawn student of that paedophile bastard'.

After all, she was a Special Jounin, not allowed to take in students. The higher ups, those bastard Council members, still feared for her loyalty even after the last Chuunin Exams.

Still, after that more normal ranked shinobi trusted her, and it was, in a way, thanks to her being in the ANBU –to the fact that Hyoo had accepted her without second thoughts.

This was also why she could understand Naruto's situation better than many others could, and why she tried talking things out with him instead of working on him like she did with Genma, for example –with people like Naruto, something more was needed, and that something more had been taught to her by Hyoo.

"Evening, Hyoo–sama," she replied to the man, eating off the last of her dango. "I'm going to the armoury, where I dropped Naruto to clean".

Hyoo nodded at her, coming to her side and walking with her down the corridor.

"So, is he keeping up with your test?" he asked after a few steps, genuinely interested. It had been a busy week and the commander had to let Naruto out of his sights for a while.

"He's a bit rusty, or at least he was when we started," she answered truthfully, tapping her chin with the dango stick. "I've never seen any other ninja learn so much in so little time ever before… he's like a vacuum cleaner, and it makes me speed up his training the more he learns," she admitted then. "I've been putting him through hell, and he's coming out of it every day with less scratches".

Hyoo smirked under his mask, undetected. "I think this is the nicest thing you've ever said about someone," he commented.

Anko pouted, but her face twitched to hide a smirk. Well, yeah, it was the truth. Until now, at least.

"His chakra control is way above average as it is now," she continued. "Itachi–san is working hard on him… his Taijutsu is coming up well, Raidou–san has been taking the training up a notch, already on Level Three stances… his Genjutsu keeps being poor in comparison, but maybe It's because he truly dislikes it… that makes him the most adept at recognizing one and snapping out of it, though".

Hyoo nodded again, thoughtful –he suspected Naruto to be of the Wind Type, like his father and his previous teacher Jiraiya, and Wind users had a better chance at becoming seal masters or Ninjutsu users.

Not all of them chose that particular path, as it actually was the most uncommon one, but Hyoo wasn't sure if Naruto would like to be always compared to his father if he were to start learning sealing techniques.

"Ok, let's see how he's coping up!" they had reached the armoury door and Anko quickly dispelled the jutsu that made the room chakra proof. "Yo there brat!"

She had to pause at the sight in front of her.

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the room, holding one of the swords he had taken from the wall, and was looking intently at it, inspecting the carvings on the blade with attention he rarely showed.

A closer look at the room allowed both Anko and Hyoo to realise that the weapons looked positively cleaner than before, whilst Naruto's clothes were actually really dirty. The blond didn't seem to notice the door had been open and that he wasn't alone anymore, too lost in his contemplation.

"Naruto–kun?" Hyoo smiled when the blond gasped out and jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice, scrambling to his feet with the hold tight in his hands. "Hyoo nii–san! Anko–sensei!" he screeched, running to the wall to place down the sword.

"You looked pretty much lost to the world," Hyoo shifted closer to the blades, inspecting them, satisfied to find them decently clean. "Did you get bored?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed.

He didn't know how to admit this aloud, but after the first hour of constant complaining, muttering whilst he took each of the weapons and cleaned it carefully, he had slowly started to notice things about the weapons.

Like that there weren't two completely identical items in the whole room. Sure, there were many of the same type, essentially similar and yet, the different carvings, the different metal, things made it possible for him to recognise and differentiate all the weapons of the same type.

Since then, he took more time cleaning each weapon, curiously observing the carvings, wondering about their meaning, interested in every single one of them, in a strange sort of fascination that kept him still for the longest time since his birth (unless he was sleeping, but then again, he moved a lot in his sleep, too).

It hadn't been a boring matter either; the blades carved dents and small hints that showed how they had been repetitively used through time and by many hands, and Naruto had been fascinated, wondering how the weapons had served their masters.

He didn't have the right words to explain what he had felt whilst cleaning all the weapons, but he would have felt… disrespectful not to treat them with the outmost care. He had come to understand what Anko had meant then.

It was the first time since ever that cleaning something made him feel this accomplished.

"As an ANBU, not having an aptitude towards weapons would hinder you in your job," Hyoo looked back at the teen. "I guess you did enjoy your work".

Naruto nodded, smiling up at the older man. "They all look so awesome! I don't even know the names of all of those, and yet they do look formidable!"

Anko slapped his back in appreciation, making the teen cough. "Well said, brat! Now, pick one up!" At Naruto's shocked gaze, she pushed him towards the closest wall. "As an apprentice, you will need to choose your weapon. You will of course be taught to use all sort of blades, from katana to wakizashi, but you will also receive a weapon of your choice to make it your own. Like my tekko–kagi, or the twin blades of Tomoyo".

"Any weapon?" Naruto's eyes were wide in surprise and delight as he stared around him in amazement. There was a longing in his eyes that told Hyoo and Anko about just how much Naruto liked the weapons, and probably even wished he could own one himself.

"Yes, Naruto–kun," Hyoo answered, smiling under the mask. "Of course, if you do choose a katana, you won't have the double training needed to master both blade and another weapon of choice, but you are free to look around and take whatever you feel is more appropriate".

Anko grabbed a short knife–sized sword from the wall and twirled it around through her fingers, not cutting herself even once, graceful and yet looking extremely dangerous as she did so.

"Choose well," she admonished. "Respect your weapon because it will be always with you, learn to consider it part of yourself, an extension of your arm and will…" with these words, she straightened up, showing Naruto her seriousness.

The blond teen slowly nodded. He understood what she was trying to say.

Even though he had held each and every weapon present in the room in his hands, he had not dared to hope one of them would truly be his… and now he didn't know which to choose.

At first his mind pointed towards the obvious choices, the swords –he would still have to learn to use them, so why complicate matters by adding more weapons to that?

… and yet…

And yet, he _did_ want something else. Something only his, or at least, something unique.

Slowly he shifted through the room, observing the weapons in front of him with different intentions from before, trying to see what he could use and what he should drop back down again –passing the bows without a second look, the staffs held his attention only for seconds before he moved towards the other blades.

Finally, his hands closed on a couple of small scythes, with a long chain coming from the end of the handle.

Those, of course, were not normal scythes; the blade was not half–moon shaped, for once, but bending with a smoother, much cleaner curve, barely visible. The handle was wooden made, and wrapped in greyish bandages, with a hand–protection on one side to ease the hold.

At the end of the handle there was a long metallic chain with a small weight at the end, and Naruto wrapped the chain around his ring and pinkie fingers, so it wouldn't fall down after he grabbed it.

There were two, and Naruto hesitated before taking both of them; he guessed he would start with using one, and move to two the moment he learned enough with the first.

Turning around, the blond teen was greeted by a lifted eyebrow courtesy of Anko; Hyoo stared at Naruto's weapons, taken aback a bit by the strange, unusual choice, but his mask covered up his reaction.

"Ah, a couple of kusarigama then," the man murmured, shaking his head lightly. "That is… interesting. Why that sort of weapon?"

Naruto felt a bit of insecurity at that question, but shook his head. "I don't really know… but they fascinate me… and when I hold them up, they feels good in my hands," he blushed a bit, unable to convey the feeling.

He had just… liked the weapon the most, as if it somehow suited him.

"Well, first things first, you will have a hard time learning how to use them… so let's start with one for now," Anko smirked. "It's not an easy–going weapon, and it's quite tricky to use, because of the weight on the end of the chain… the backlash you receive if you mess up could break your arm".

"I don't care –I want this!" Naruto assured seriously. He was a bit taken aback, but he guessed any weapon could be dangerous for any newbie. Staring at the handle, he noticed a small kanji right where the blade melted into the wooden handle, next to a small dent in the wood.

The kanji read 'wind'.

"What's that?" he asked, not sure if it was important or not, but still curious.

Anko leaned forwards, grabbing one of the kusarigama. "Ah, It's for wind users," she stated, hushing Naruto out of the room. "It might be a great advantage if you end up being a wind user too…"

"Ah… you mentioned that previously," Naruto's face lit up with curiosity. "What is a 'wind user'?"

"Someone who can use wind type jutsu with more effectiveness than any other kind," Anko waved it away, but was met by a blank stare.

Hyoo smiled.

"Each ninja's chakra can lean more towards a certain element than another, and they can use that at their advantage," he explained. "If you are a wind user, as I suspect, you will be able to push chakra into the blades to make them sharper. Of course, even if you aren't a wind shinobi you could eventually do that, but it would make you tired at a faster place, depleting your chakra twice or even thrice as fast".

Naruto's eyes were wide in awe –that would prove to be _so_ useful!

"Well then, I think the next step is to find out exactly what type Naruto is!" Hyoo straightened up. _'Which was exactly what I was going to do anyway,'_ he added to himself.

…–…–…–…

Naruto grimaced, hiding his face deeply into his pillow; even though he was in his room, sprawled on the bed, he was still holding tightly onto the twin kusarigama he had chosen in the armoury, unwilling to set them down.

He felt excited, because he would soon learn to use them (even now he wasn't sure if he was holding them right) and at the same time, he was apprehensive because he wasn't sure if he could be able to control them –especially after Anko's words.

And yet… they felt so good in his hands, and they were unique, a weapon no one else had… there were so few kusarigama masters in the Element Countries, or at least that was what Hyoo had said.

The way the chains rattled comfortingly, the way the wood felt under his fingertips…

It felt good.

_His_ weapons.

Finally, his hands relaxed and the kusarigama fell on the mattress at his side as he curled on it, sighing deeply, and lifting his hands so he could look at them.

So, he _was_ a wind user, in the end.

Hyoo had subjected him to the test only minutes before, and it had been quite simple –sending chakra into a small piece of paper, which was created to react to chakra waves.

The most curious thing had been to find out that Yondaime had been a wind type as well, and so was Jiraiya, despite his lack of jutsu based on that –he only worked with the frogs, after all…

Hyoo had also explained about the different types that existed, how it would be easier to learn a jutsu of the same type as the user's chakra instead of a technique of the opposite type; it was quite understandable how he had managed out Rasengan so easily, now, since the technique obviously utilised that type.

Something that had come as a shock to Naruto was to know Kakashi knew Rasengan. Yeah, the silver haired Jounin was Lightening type, but he was a prodigy on his own, so he had managed to learn Rasengan almost as effectively as Naruto himself had, with better control, even.

The teen knew he shouldn't feel this cheated, but a nagging part of his brain kept whispering that had Jiraiya not been there at the Chuunin exams, he would have never learned that attack from Kakashi, who had at the time been too much into Sasuke to care about him.

Without the Rasengan… Naruto wouldn't have survived against Sasuke's Chidori.

He shrugged the thought away, since the past was the past and he didn't want to mope about Kakashi –the man had shown regret for his attitude already.

Hyoo had then explained that the paper used in the chakra–type test was made from a special concoction that reacted to human chakra, and each type caused a different reaction to the paper; Hyoo's had started dripping water, whilst Anko's had crumbled down to dust, showing they were respectively Water and Earth types.

Earth chakra was strong and it destroyed the molecules in the paper, turning it into soil, Water chakra attracted the humidity from the air around the paper, soaking it and making liquid drip from it. Fire chakra apparently self–combusted, burning the paper to ashes, and Wind type cut right through the paper, splitting it neatly in two… which was exactly what had happened to him.

After the test, which didn't take any energy to perform, Hyoo had allowed him to go rest. The next weeks would probably end up being the hardest so far, and he would learn how to use his new weapons, too…

Two weeks for Anko to see if he was good enough to be an ANBU.

He couldn't even _think_ about failing –about what would happen if Anko were to say he was not cut to be an ANBU.

He would go back to his life, knowing he had failed, knowing he was not good enough. After tasting this kind of life, he didn't want to renounce to it. If he wasn't skilled enough, he would work hard and earn a place there.

If he wasn't strong enough to be an ANBU, he would never even hope to be strong enough to be Hokage, as simple as that.

And because of that… Naruto smiled.

He had always wanted to be Hokage, of course, but he had also wondered, in the solitude of his childhood daydreams, what it would feel like to be an ANBU… a figure hidden in mystery and shadows, to protect the village without anyone knowing who he was.

Exactly like Hyoo was doing.

Becoming an ANBU meant he had taken a step closer to his original dream to be Hokage, which was, at least for now, still out of his range; he had to grow stronger and mature, and learn and show his village that he was worth it.

On the opposite, ANBU was a closer kind of goal, one that he'd never believed would be at his reach, and now that he was offered a way to get to it…

He was going to try his hardest to grasp that chance fully.

Nothing would stop him.

…–…–…–…

As he walked home, passing through the empty streets of Konoha, Iruka was glad for the company of Raidou, as the collected shinobi's presence was helping him relax.

Iruka and Raidou had managed a friendship even outside of the ANBU headquarters, so when both of them had retreated from their positions in the ANBU, they had been able to keep seeing each other; this allowed them to talk about things that no one else could know –fights, experiences they didn't want to forget– as they had been forced to cut ties with all other ANBU members… Iruka only had Raidou to reminisce with.

Unfortunately, Raidou was a Jounin, while Iruka was 'only' a Chuunin, so they had not been able to talk much while trying to settle down with their normal shinobi lives.

Iruka had missed this –talking with a fellow ninja with whom he shared a good part of his life… and a friend, at that. It was another plus of having gone back to the ANBU.

Besides, Iruka had always felt a bit jealous of Genma, since the two were both Jounin and they were friends outside of the ANBU, too (they had been friends way before the ANBU, actually), so they didn't have to hide anything.

Genma was Iruka's friend too, but not outside of the ANBU, which meant Iruka couldn't approach the man without looking suspicious –a simple Chuunin getting friendly with a Jounin… not without a good reason.

Sometimes, in the course of the few years Iruka had worked as a teacher at the academy, he had wished he could be free to just get up and go to Raidou's house and talk, or seek out Anko for a friendly speech (as much friendly as one could get with the crazy woman, of course), but his sense of self preservation and his instincts as a ninja had not allowed him to.

He was a low–level Chuunin, and he had to act as such. He had given up on being an ANBU.

'_At least now… I will be able to spend time with my friends again,'_ he thought, a small smile gracing his lips. Raidou smiled back at him, even though he didn't know what Iruka was thinking.

"Say, Raidou…" Iruka scratched the scar over his nose and looked to the side, grinning, "if Naruto passes Anko's examination… let's celebrate, what do you think?"

Raidou's face lit up, "are you saying you will allow Naruto–kun to drink sake?"

The teacher's eyes flashed dangerously, his smile twitching into a grimace. "Of course not –let him try that, he won't be able to sit for an entire month!"

Quietly laughing at Iruka's motherly side, Raidou shook his head. "Then keep Genma away from him –and on a second thought, Anko too".

The brown haired Chuunin blinked, his mind already devising plans of torture and pain if said two shinobi were to try as much as to offer Naruto some liquor.

Reaching Iruka's apartment, Raidou, who had been paying more attention to his surroundings than his companion, stopped at the outside staircase and bit his lower lip, hesitating.

"Goodnight Iruka–san," he stated blandly. "Thanks for the help with Hokage–sama's papers again… I don't know how I would have managed without you".

Iruka, who had been spacing out, too happy about his return into the ANBU to really pay attention to his surroundings, blinked and stared at his friend in confusion –why had Raidou's countenance changed so abruptly…

Then, his senses picked up on a familiar chakra signature and he sighed, politely waving as Raidou disappeared down the street.

Moving towards the door of his house, Iruka licked his lips and straightened his back, knowing already what had caused Raidou to leave like that and not feeling up to it.

Kakashi was standing right there, his back pressed against the wood of the door, obviously waiting for him, and Iruka felt his mood shift for the worst; as he approached, wondering how to evade this encounter, Kakashi's eye spotted him and darkened.

The brown haired teacher grunted; it didn't matter if his anger had abated during the day, he was still resentful towards the Jounin, and he didn't want to be mocked by him again.

"Kakashi–sensei," he murmured, switching back to the suffix to show clearly his current standing.

His prank had been quite wild and vicious, even for Iruka's standards; twenty–five students had tied him up, as he had been too shocked to be able to defend himself (though he wouldn't have hurt them, of course), and he had to assist as Iruka burned his precious book in the schoolyard.

Iruka had enjoyed that last part quite a lot, muttering "burn, burn," under his breath as he watched it turn into ashes.

Then, he had to stay tied until Iruka finished a long speech about how perverted books could ruin a person, unable to free himself –much to his surprise and chagrin– and then, Iruka had closed him in the broom closet until the remaining lessons ended.

Then 'forgot' him there.

Oh, he knew that keeping Kakashi inside a closet for a full day wasn't the best way to make him understand, but he was truly fed up with the Jounin –besides, maybe shutting him in there could at least help with that attitude of his.

More so, it kept Kakashi away from him for the whole day, as he had managed to make some knots not even genius Kakashi could disentangle too easily.

It still didn't make Iruka feel relieved. Kakashi's attitude towards him was… wrong, weak cover or not.

The silver haired shinobi didn't seem to want to move away from the door, so Iruka shifted slightly to try and grasp the handle, fingers vaguely trembling… then stopped. A part of him wanted to know what the man wanted this time, and why he wasn't speaking.

"I _did_ bother you, did I?"

Iruka sighed, his shoulders relaxing a bit, and turned towards the Jounin, who was not looking at him.

There was no way to deny the statement, as it was the truth.

Kakashi _did_ bother him. All the time. He acted all high and mighty and he didn't even realise it! Which was why it hurt more, he guessed. It made Iruka's blood boil in anger.

He didn't reply.

"I didn't realise I had overstepped my boundaries, honestly," Kakashi continued, sounding sheepish.

Which was true.

On his part, Kakashi had so easily overlooked Iruka's position that he had acted on his impulses without really caring about what the Chuunin could think; he had treated Iruka like he was inferior, and even though their status did show that Kakashi was a higher rank than Iruka, that still didn't mean Iruka didn't deserve being treated with respect.

Kakashi's brain had long since decided that joking around was a way to keep away people –that by offering them a big, fake smile, he would be able to keep people at the right distance –not too close, but not too distant, either.

Most of the time it worked, though there were a few exceptions –Gai didn't like to be underestimated, and despite his strange quirks, Kakashi respected the man too much to deny their friendship.

Still, it wasn't easy to stop this attitude, look back and admit that he had acted like a prick.

"I just thought we could form a friendship of sorts. Something closer than just mere acquaintances…" he continued, his voice slowing down into silence.

Something closer. Something more?

Iruka shook his head. Was Kakashi finally being honest?

"I might be a Chuunin, and I'm no genius… but I'm a person, and I deserve respect, even from you, Kakashi," he replied slowly, tone calm but serious.

He was acutely aware that with Kakashi this was the closest he could get to a 'sorry'.

Kakashi's past was painfully known. Iruka knew it too. He had lost a father, a teammate, then a teacher, in a chain of events that pushed him further from other people, making it almost impossible for him to create real bonds with others that wouldn't be hindered by his cheerful attitude.

Iruka's past, too had been dark on its own –they all had their own scars to nurse.

"I messed up badly… right?"

Iruka, against himself, felt a small smile appear on his lips. Seriously, Kakashi was probably more hopeless than his students. In a way, he was a bit like Naruto. Surely, Kakashi would call himself more similar to Sasuke and be done with it, but there was a certain resemblance with the blond haired klutz as well.

Iruka knew how to look out for kids, because he could still remember his own childhood, how he felt back then.

Children needed to learn properly.

"It's nothing that can't be mended," he admitted, trying to keep the smile off his face. "To admit you've done wrong… that's a first step".

The way he spoke had Kakashi's visible eye widen in surprise, finally turning around to look at the Chuunin.

The taller shinobi finally moved away from the door, looking down at the other teacher with a weird expression.

"Does this mean I get another chance?"

There was a certain quality in Kakashi's tone –something behind the forced happiness… it made Iruka realise just how much this sort of… relationship meant to the older man.

It made Iruka feel appreciated, in a way, and it embarrassed him too.

"Well, we can always… start from scratch, I guess," he replied, honestly.

He'd felt good the time the two of them had managed to talk seriously with each other, for once –how grateful he had felt for the presence of another adult then, how he had thought that maybe… maybe Kakashi wasn't that bad of a person to spend time with.

Maybe that feeling was worth trying this again.

"Well then, I guess it's good enough," Kakashi whispered, his tone filled with relief.

The humiliation Kakashi had gone through by the hands of what he had considered, unconsciously, a lowly Chuunin, coupled with the disappearance of his dear book and the following three hours spent alone in a closet, had actually helped him a lot.

"See you tomorrow, Kakashi," this time Iruka didn't hide his smile as he turned the doorknob and entered his apartment.

A smokescreen exploded in the corridor, and when it faded away, a second later, no one was there anymore.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** took me long enough, huh. Please drop me a review!

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Tekko–kagi_ – it's another name, more proper, for the _neko–te_, the weapon Anko uses… you know, the metallic claws.

_Kusarigama_ – ancient weapon exactly as described. It can vary the length of the blade, its curvature and the amount of weight from weapon to weapon. Some have no chain nor weight at all. For further info, Kohaku from InuYasha uses a simple one.

_Sake_ – well, Japanese alcohol.

_Dango_ – it's a Japanese sweet, chewy and soft, round and made into small balls which are piled on a stick. Can be of different colours, or made out of bean paste, or anything. I did taste it but the bean paste one was kind of too much.


	14. Honing

**If this chapter is a bit slow, sorry, but I have to move on and I couldn't make it any different. The next is action, I promise :D**

**If you don't remember much of what happened before this chapter, please take your time to re–read the whole thing, as it has been completely rewritten, certain things have been redone, or added, or anyway changed.**** If you want to, of course XD**

**StarsOfYaoi****:** I apologize for the long wait, but I have been unable to write or read much because, well, I lost my will to. Fortunately I am back! ^^

**NEXT UPDATE:** the next chapter is already half–written :P

**I want to thank all the anonymous reviewers I can't reply to, be assured I read and love all your reviews too!**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life. But he would never run. He's given an option instead, and decides to take it, becoming a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angst, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**: do not own Naruto. Thankfully. I don't like what's happening lately.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 14****: Honing**

Morning hit Naruto like a wall of bricks, chirping birds, sun on his eyes and weariness from the previous day's training included, making him groan and try to hide his face under the pillow.

Blinking tiredly, swearing he would find a way to cover the window so to stop the sun from coming in (despite having said this every single morning he'd slept in there), the blond teen stretched and sat up on the mattress with a grunt.

A new day. Which meant new things to learn. Good.

Thanks to Anko's teachings, as the woman liked to pop up unexpectedly at any given time, and train him in many different ways (mostly leaving him dead to the world every time), he quite forgot that he was supposed to be on edge for the test he would have to subject himself to at the end of the month, and had devoted all his time to train both body and mind.

Especially with his new, shiny weapons, which actually occupied most of his day.

Said weapons were resting on the floor next to the bed, wrapped in a piece of cloth to keep safe from dirt and dust, and blue eyes ran to them as soon as he finally won his battle against drowsiness.

"Morning~" he yawned out, taking his time to wake up properly.

After all, this was his very first free day.

Apparently, Anko had a mission with her team and had thus explained him she would be away for the day; Itachi had then decided he could use the day to relax and let his abused muscles heal.

A free day –he would definitely enjoy that.

In the back of his head, something was nagging at him, but his short–term memory sucked so he could not understand what was bugging him –but he wasn't going to spend any more time wondering about it, either.

Finally standing up, Naruto grabbed some clean clothes and left his room, pyjama hat still nested on his head, as he forgot to remove it; it was like a daily ritual, and any ANBU passing by in the corridors as he headed to the showers room would snicker but also smile at the sight –it was something spontaneous and purely Naruto and it warmed up the mornings at the headquarters.

He didn't have anything in particular to do for the day, and Hyoo had offered him the opportunity to see Jiraiya, but the man had left the village to seek information on Akatsuki, so at first Naruto didn't think it could be arranged.

Then, Itachi had said he would go retrieve some information from the white haired Sannin in the outskirts of a nearby village. Naruto had asked to tag along, and after some hesitance, Itachi had agreed.

The shower room was empty, not a rare occurrence, but the moment Naruto stepped inside, wriggling out from his pyjama shirt, he heard someone rush in and had no time to move out of the way –the person slammed right into him, pushing him out of the way and making him fall face flat on the floor.

"Oh, come on, not again! Kei! You can't be freaking late every single fucking morning!" Naruto stood up, nursing his nose, his enraged yelling muffled by his hands.

Kei, sixteen–years–old Chuunin working for Konoha's medical division (department for poisons, antidotes and medicines), was for the lack of better words, a klutz.

Well, at least not during missions or when handling poisons, but everywhere else, he _was_.

He was also constantly late. For anything and everything.

Naruto had quickly grown to consider him a friend, and the two of them often had coinciding eating schedules, which meant they ate and had time to talk about anything; Kei was also the youngest ANBU in the headquarters prior to Naruto's arrival, so Naruto actually had no trouble asking him about stuff he didn't get without feeling an idiot.

He was easy going and nice, even though terribly tardy, and Naruto had quickly found out he was also hard to wake up –usually one of his teammates would literally kick him out of bed, to make sure he actually got to the shower rooms without falling asleep on his feet.

Unfortunately, this also meant he was always running to respect his schedule and Naruto, every single morning, gained a new bruise thanks to Kei's hurry to get into the showers and then to the dining room.

"Sorry, Naruto! Good morning! How was training yesterday?" Kei hurried up, throwing all his clothes in a messy pile in a basket at the shower's side and then jumping inside.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and just because of Kei's messiness, he took his time to fold his own clothes neatly, something he rarely did when the older teen was not around.

"Fine," he turned quite happy at the reminder of the previous day. "I've finally managed to hold my Kusa–kun without slamming the chain on my face!" he puffed his chest out and smiled, proud of his feat.

Shivering when cold air hit his lower parts, Naruto hurried into another shower stall and opened the water jet, followed by Kei's chuckle.

Kusa–kun was the name of his first kusarigama, the one he used the most to practice, whilst the other had been nicknamed, very originally, Riga–kun, making him flush every time he had to mention them, but also quite proud at the same time.

Anko had helped him a lot through his first time holding them, correcting his stance and explaining in detail what he had to do.

The blond was sure she was just eager to watch him make a fool out of himself and clumsily wave the chains around, though.

Damn woman.

Holding a weapon of any type implied shifting his balance centre and control to include the weight and the length of the desired weapon, and kusarigama were hard to control; during the first two days he had managed to get many bruises over his legs, arms and face, and the following day he had a hard time opening his mouth, even with his quick healing.

No matter though, Naruto loved his weapons, and he had for them a patience almost uncanny for someone like him, who easily rushed through things.

He had not given up, even after the friendly banter his fellow ANBU members reserved him (they didn't do it with mean intentions, as they had once been in his position too), and he had finally started getting good results.

"That's good, you're working hard," Kei commented, throwing Naruto one of the shampoo containers. He then started rinsing his own hair, already half–way out of the shower. "Well, see you at lunch then, Naruto, I've gotta run before–"

"Kei! Hurry up! We have a mission and if you don't come out right now you won't get breakfast!" a voice called out from outside the shower room, making Kei groan and Naruto snicker.

"See?" the brown haired ANBU pointed at the door, then slapped his hands together in a quick seal that heated up the air around his body, drying it up. "See ya later!"

With that he ran out, trying to get dressed as he did so, leaving behind a snickering Naruto.

…–…–…–…

Itachi filed away the information sheets he had been working on for the last week, scanning them one last time, then he nodded in satisfaction.

Placing down the pen on the table, he allowed his shoulders to relax.

He had pulled an all–night to complete the report, since Hyoo had asked him to be as detailed as he could, sometimes even aiding his memory with the recorded images of the Sharingan, and this was the result –over thirty pages about Akatsuki, their hideouts, the contacts and spies, the missions he had taken and other important facts.

Six years of his life were now black on white in front of him.

He'd only have to add the most recent information Jiraiya had managed to acquire, and then the report would be ready to be given to Hyoo.

The possibility that Akatsuki had found out about him was high –three weeks had passed since his departure from their hideout, after all, and Itachi was not stupid. He knew that his prolonged absence had probably been noticed by now, and they would be quick to desert their current hideouts and kill off any spy or contact Itachi had personally met during the last few years.

ANBU spies had already been dispatched to see if some of them were still alive, to try and reduce the damage, and Itachi could only wait.

It wasn't too late yet.

The real problem wasn't going to be Leader's reaction or retaliation to Itachi's betrayal. He'd have to look forwards to the rage of someone else, and… Itachi knew just how dangerous _that other person_ could be.

Yet, one way or the other, he would work to prevent any harm from being done to Konoha.

Allowing his Sharingan to fade back to black, Itachi cracked his shoulders, his mind wandering to his former mate in Akatsuki; how was Kisame doing? He hoped the man had not been discovered… Kisame was not a traitor, but he had aided Itachi in his running away, covering up for him…

Of all people, Itachi would have never expected the older man to be the one to see through Itachi's carefully built wall of lies, and not just that, but also to confront him about it, and show some sort of ruff, caring side.

Kisame had always looked like a cold, smug shinobi, and yet…

And yet, the man had a heart, deep down in his fish–body.

He had helped Itachi during his first stay at the organization, and had a (hidden) soft spot for kids –no matter how much he growled and muttered against them.

The man was a swordsman for the sole reason that he was bloodthirsty and needed to fight… otherwise, Itachi knew he would have probably retired long ago.

Itachi was worried, there was no way he could deny it. But Kisame could handle himself. He had decided to help Itachi without the Uchiha having to ask him to, and had refused to let Itachi face things on his own.

He just hoped the older man would be able to run if things got from bad to worse; he was skilled in acting, but _that person_ was more skilled than him, and would probably find out he was protecting a spy from Konoha if things came down to that.

Shaking himself out of this bout of depressing thoughts, Itachi realised that it was past his usual wake–up time, and that if he didn't move, he would have no time to shower and grab his own breakfast before going.

Gathering his documents together and placing them in his desk, he left the room.

…–…–…–…

"Good morning Naruto–kun!" some ANBU waved at him as he entered the dining room, and he waved back, smiling.

He had taken his sweet time showering and relaxing, but now his stomach demanded food, which was why Naruto was there, making his way towards the food section. Retrieving his meal (the same meal since day one, Tomoyo made sure of it) he sat at the closest table and started eating, his mind spacing away.

Every now and then he scanned the room to check for Itachi's arrival, but the man was nowhere to be seen –after a moment he settled down and decided to ignore it, munching on his food.

He was mentally sizing up his stance with Kusa–kun and Riga–kun when the tall Uchiha finally appeared in the dining room, and Naruto managed to wait until he had retrieved his breakfast instead of jumping up and demanding to go.

After all, three weeks without leaving the ANBU headquarters had granted to his nerves and he wanted nothing more than have a quick trip somewhere outside.

As the black haired shinobi approached Naruto at the table, the younger of the two noticed there were light shades under Itachi's eyes, and he worried instantly about them; once the man had set down his trail, Naruto frowned.

"Itachi?" he called out, hesitating. "Did you sleep at all?"

Well, to hell with subtlety. This was Naruto, after all.

Itachi blinked, almost levelling him with a gaze, then smirked and bit down on his fish. "Actually, I was busy working on my report on my former organization," he replied. "My position in Akatsuki provided valuable information, and whilst I offered Hyoo the most urgent one the day I arrived in Konoha, I had yet to compile a full one".

Naruto nodded, in understanding. "Why do it all tonight? I mean, Anko's been torturing me for a whole week and I thought you'd have some free time then".

Not that he was complaining, of course, but Anko _did_ torture him much more in the last week than she had done before.

Itachi's lips twitched into a bigger smirk.

"I had my own work to do. I'm not only training you, Naruto… nor are Iruka and Raidou. We've been doing some small reconnaissance trips on the borders, and Iruka and Raidou had their own cover works".

Naruto flushed a bit, knowing he had been a bit self–centred, and shrugged in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Itachi asked, finishing his own meal.

Naruto's eyes brightened at that and jumped up to his feet, excited; the blond teen followed his team captain out of the room, under the amused eyes of the other shinobi of the room.

"Itachi's quite apt at taking care of the kid," one of the men in line commented, smiling. "I think it's helping him as well".

"It has been a while since this place was so cheery, but there again, we only had Kei until now, and he didn't _really_ brighten things up –I think he broke more plates than an army," another ANBU, his face covered by a mask, added.

The rest of the ANBU chuckled at that, except one of them who frowned, eyes flickering to where Naruto had been. "Don't you _know_…? About Kei, I mean…"

The mood of the room turned to a sober, more serious one as the man explained what he had heard.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Itachi were already making their way through the forest.

"How long will we stay at the village?" the blond shinobi asked, remembering Hyoo's words as he tried to slow down and speed up his running. Concentrating on his footing, he barely heard Itachi's reply.

"It will be quick. I will retrieve the files in the located place and then we'll move back. You will be able to roam free through the village, so I will use this opportunity to give you a light training about masking your chakra".

Naruto blinked, surprised but definitely not displeased.

"It will take a hour or so for me to retrieve the documents. I want you to use this time to lower your chakra and keep it as hidden as you can," Itachi instructed. "It will be challenging and a bit tiring, but you have to learn to do that as quickly as possible".

Naruto nodded, eager to try. "So…" he said after a moment, "what is the information Ero–sennin left you? Oh, right –about that," he frowned, remembering something he had wanted to ask since the start, "Akatsuki wants people like me, right? They are targeting demons' containers".

At Itachi's affirmative nod, Naruto stopped mid–jump, making the other stop as well.

Whilst the training had taken up most of Naruto's attention, he still had some questions he wanted an answer for, and since he was alone with his team captain, he thought it would be the perfect time for some honesty.

It was easy to forget that Itachi had been one of his enemies once, because his training routine had become familiar, as if the past had been nothing but a bad dream; Itachi talked easily, had facial expressions, smirked, sometimes even smiled… it felt normal.

It was hard to compare this new Itachi with the emotionless, sadistic missing–nin from before.

Yet, Itachi _had_ been the emotionless, sadistic missing–nin belonging to the Akatsuki; the organization hunted Naruto down. Hunted people _like him_.

He deserved to know… he was always treated like a child, and no one respected him enough to talk about it in front of him, especially Jiraiya… it was like a taboo. Or like they considered him not ready to know yet.

But if the ANBU had offered him a chance, it meant he _could_ be trusted.

Itachi knew what was coming, and prepared himself to answer. He would have preferred another place, another time, but it was Naruto's right to ask and demand an explanation.

"What do you want to know, Naruto?"

"What _is_ exactly Akatsuki?" Naruto stared at him, unblinkingly.

There was a pause, then, "Akatsuki is an organization of missing–nins created to hunt down people who have demons inside them. It is not just you, Naruto, as there are nine demons in total, ranging from the one tail, Shukaku no Ichibi, to the one you hold inside… Kyuubi no Youko. It was custom for ninja villages to try and seal them in newborn babies in order to prevent further devastation coming upon them by the hands of the Bijuu –the demons".

Naruto nodded, eager to know more.

"A person containing a demon is called a Jinchuuriki… it means human sacrifice," Itachi added, noticing Naruto struggle to understand the old word.

'_Human sacrifice…'_ Naruto frowned. It was the perfect name for what he was. Then he thought about the rest of Itachi's speech –there were nine demons. This meant…

"Are they all sealed away?" he asked.

Itachi shook his head. "At the present moment, no. There has been a time when all the demons were caged into humans, but now, only six out of nine are sealed. By the time I left the organization, two of the Bijuu roaming free were already captured and turned into energy".

Naruto bit his lower lip. It meant there were, somewhere in the ninja lands, other five Jinchuuriki like him… no, four, because he already knew one of them –Gaara.

And one demon still roamed free somewhere, too.

Without waiting for another question, Itachi continued his explanation, knowing what would be Naruto's next interest topic. "Akatsuki is planning on using the extracted demons' powers, fused into one, to bring all shinobi nations to their feet. To gather enough power to extract the demons from their human containers, the Leader will have to wait for at least three years. I think Jiraiya told you that already".

His reply was a curt nod. Yes, Ero–sennin had mentioned that when he had offered him apprenticeship.

"This is the amount of time we have left to find out where the remaining Jinchuuriki are, explain them the risk they are being subjected to, and eventually offer them assistance," Itachi finished. "We don't know where they are, but neither does Akatsuki. Both parties are desperately seeking information, and this is why I need Jiraiya–sama's files".

Naruto glanced to the side, processing this information.

He was partially satisfied, because that was the first time he was allowed to know who he was fighting against –and it was enough to mull over for a while, too.

"When we'll be able to uncover the whereabouts of the other Jinchuuriki, you will be one of the first to be informed, Naruto".

This made him look up again. "Why?"

"Because you are one, too. You know how they feel, and it will be easier for you to deal with them and make them accept the truth and not think we are trying to trick them".

Naruto felt a determined smile appear on his face, as Itachi's words had filled him with pride –he was needed for something only he could do…

"Until then, though, let us handle it," Itachi concluded.

Naruto's smile tensed at that, but he had to respect that. Besides, he had been allowed to know more than ever before, and it meant a lot to him. He would wait. "Understood. Well, let's go then!"

The dark haired Uchiha shook his head in amusement but nodded, and they started moving again. Itachi kept glancing at Naruto's face, wondering why Jiraiya had tried to protect him without allowing him to know anything about the threats he was going to face.

Naruto was a proud ninja, and it wouldn't do to hide anything from him, as he was far more intelligent than what people gave him credit for.

…–…–…–…

Reaching the village's outskirts, Itachi checked his surroundings with a quick chakra ripple, determining no enemy was around, and turned towards Naruto, who had been observing him closely.

"There seems to be some kind of festivity at the village. Have a look around and remember –you are supposed to lower your chakra signature".

The blond stretched, ready to start his new training, and concentrated on his flux of chakra, lowering it down; it was easier said than done, of course, and it required concentration, but slowly he managed to suppress enough of it to feel satisfied.

Then, he turned towards the village and bounced in that direction, not even looking back as Itachi disappeared in the forest.

Indeed, there seemed to be some sort of minor festivity going on, as there were a few stands of food (such as takoyaki, okonomiyaki and sweets) down the street, a lone stand of festival masks some feet away and the villagers were dressed in colourful yukata.

A fragment of Naruto's attention remained on his chakra, keeping it controlled, while the majority of his mind turned towards the stands, wondering if he could allow himself a few treats, since he had his purse, Gama–chan, with him.

He had around a hour to have fun, and he wanted to fully exploit it, so after buying a takoyaki box, he trotted down the street, glancing at the stands with a smile on his face.

As he turned around the corner, though, he suddenly felt chakra flare up from somewhere behind him, and before he could understand what was happening, a hand had already grabbed his shoulder, pulling him into an empty alley.

His instincts kicking in, Naruto spun around, his right arm shifting, tensing and then relaxing under the tight grip, freeing himself and crouching down, weight on his right foot as his left shot out, in an attempt to put his aggressor off balance.

There was a muffled grunt, but his enemy moved out of the way before he could be hit. Naruto rolled away gracefully, inwardly glad Raidou was an awesome Taijutsu teacher, and stood up, shoulders tense and ready to attack.

"Hey, hey, brat –you _did_ get better since last time!"

The blond blinked, and finally looking up at his opponent, his eyes widened in shock.

"Fish face?"

And it was, indeed, Itachi's companion, the one with the blue skin and the freaky smirk, clad in the black, cloud–adorned cloak, and with the familiar huge sword on his back.

Naruto felt panic slowly mount inside him.

With Itachi gone, he was left defenceless, and despite his training and Itachi's reassuring words on how the Akatsuki would not extract the demons at least for a few years, he was definitely feeling antsy.

Just his luck –on his first day out of the ANBU hideout, with Itachi trusting him to keep out of trouble, he just had to meet up with Itachi's ex teammate…

He was surely not strong enough to fight against the fish man… not with the chakra–sucking sword of his…

Naruto's eyes flickered around, trying to find a way out.

"Oi, brat," Kisame stated, shifting, but Naruto didn't pay him any attention.

The alley was narrow, and he was standing with his back towards the dead–end, so to escape he either had to run past the older man or jump upwards on the walls…

"Brat, I'm talking to you," Kisame growled again.

Naruto jumped.

…–…–…–…

The documents, much to Itachi's irritation, were far easier to find than he had expected, but the feat still proved to be uselessly tiring, as the older man had actually hid them inside an onsen's locker.

An open onsen's locker.

And of course, in the female side of the onsen, right in the changing room.

Thankfully, whilst he refused to lower himself to some cheap henge, he managed to get them without a hitch by using his Genjutsu to lure out one of the women working at the establishment, erasing her memories of the documents as soon as he received them.

Itachi's first meeting with Jiraiya, back when he and Kisame had attempted to make a move on Naruto, had been that of a smart man hiding his true power underneath a blanket of lecherousness, but he was starting to think that Jiraiya's perverted side was actually more than just appearance.

Had he not been who he was –an Uchiha, a shinobi with morals and everything– he would have cursed loudly and proceeded to plan his revenge, but alas, he simply collected himself and made a mental note to tell Tsunade exactly _where_ he had found the reports.

That would probably suffice.

Suddenly, he felt Naruto's chakra come his way, satisfyingly low, and frowned –he was hiding his signature almost completely, so the teen wouldn't be able to find him, unless…

"Itachi!"

And there it was, the answer to his unasked question –at Naruto's side there was Kisame, standing tall and proud in his Akatsuki outfit. He had probably been the one to pinpoint the blond to where Itachi was.

He stiffened, not understanding why Kisame was there, but since he had apparently not harmed Naruto, he forced himself to wait.

Said teen was smiling, albeit hesitantly, and at Itachi's gaze he scratched the back of his head, coughing sheepishly.

"It's actually quite funny," he started. "He found me in the village –wanted to see you once I told him you were there, too…" he cleared his throat, obviously not revealing everything.

After all, Naruto didn't really want to tell Itachi how Kisame had to chase him down thrice through the village to make him listen, nor that he had been forced to encase Naruto in a bubble of water in order to speak to him.

It was _not_ something Naruto wanted Itachi to know.

"Fish–face here didn't seem to want to cut my arms and legs off this time, either, so I decided to be helpful too," he concluded.

'Fish–face' grunted and slammed his fist on Naruto's head, then moved towards Itachi with a smirk on his face.

"Well, it's good to see you around, Itachi–san," he started, his tone low and confidential. "It has been quite a feat to keep your defection hidden from Leader, but I managed out well, don't you agree?"

"Kisame," Itachi replied, his shoulders relaxing lightly. He could not hide his relief at finding the man apparently fine. "What brings you here?"

"I've been dispatched by Leader," Kisame replied, looking around. "Our spies in Konoha reported nothing about you, of course, but Leader does not want to rule out the chance you returned to the village, no matter how _unrealistic_ it sounds".

Itachi nodded, refusing to snort at the man's words. Kisame kept glancing around, but his hands were shifting at his sides, in the secret code Akatsuki members learned and used with each other when speaking could be dangerous.

Apparently, the organization had deserted their hideouts as soon as Itachi's defection had been confirmed, even though they didn't know if he had simply ran from them or had joined with one of the Hidden Villages. To prevent outflow of information, none of the group knew where the new bases would be located and they were waiting for Leader to dispatch a messenger.

Also, three associates of theirs were currently gone, and two members had been sent out to search and dispose of them –Sasori and Deidara, a puppet master originally from Suna and a clay–bomb shinobi from Iwagakure.

If Konoha's ANBU wanted to get to them before Akatsuki, they had to work even faster.

"I must wonder if you have a masochistic side, Itachi–san," Kisame continued, looking down at the blond teen who was currently observing him closely. "You are with the Kyuubi brat".

Naruto's muffled grumbling went ignored.

"How long are you going to stay here?"

"It's just for the next few days, then I will return and give my report –of course, I saw no trace of you anywhere," Kisame's smirk was quite wide and boastful, despite his tricky position.

"Say," Naruto finally intervened, glancing up at the man whom had, during their first meeting, threatened to cut both his arms and legs off in a definitely crude fashion. "Why are you on Itachi's side?"

Kisame lowered his gaze on the teen and shrugged, not wanting to reply to the useless question, and Itachi also stared at Naruto but didn't speak, whilst the younger of the three observed both older ninja with narrowed eyes.

After a moment, his expression relaxed, and he turned around –he had his answer. "Forget it," he stated, but his tone was indeed lighter.

While he wasn't the most intelligent person around, nor the one with the greatest intuition, he could still see that Kisame had worried over Itachi, just like his ANBU captain had been worried for Kisame's safety.

'_I guess even missing–nin like Kisame can care… just like… just like Zabuza__,'_ he thought, looking down. Zabuza, who until the very end, had cared so deeply for Haku…

At this thought, Naruto's heart constricted a bit. He was glad Itachi's ex companion cared for him and vice versa, just like with Haku and Zabuza, and yet, something inside him reacted nervously at that thought.

Inwardly shaking his head, Naruto scratched his neck. He was starting to look at traitors in a different light. Some of them were… not bad, if you didn't count their betrayal towards their respective villages.

With Naruto busy thinking things out, Kisame and Itachi bid a hasty farewell to each other –Itachi wanted to leave the village quickly, fearing the Leader had sent spies to follow Kisame without his consent, and the older, fish–looking shinobi wanted to keep moving for the exact same reason.

The blond and the older Uchiha watched Kisame disappear in the woods, then Itachi turned towards Naruto. "You've been keeping your chakra low even after returning. Well done, Naruto," he stated.

Much to the teen's surprise, it was true –he had actually forgot everything about the exercise Itachi had assigned him since Kisame had appeared, and now he found himself praised because he had unconsciously worked well!

Checking his chakra signature, he realised keeping it low wasn't as straining as before. The thought brought another smile to his face.

"It's time to go back," Itachi ordered.

Naruto nodded, and a second later, the two were already headed back towards Konoha.

…–…–…–…

Since the trip to the nearby village had resolved so quickly –going and returning to the ANBU headquarters had taken less than four hours– Naruto found himself with free time in his hands. So, he decided that he could use this time to train himself more with Kusa–kun.

Grabbing his kusarigama and choosing one of the various training grounds around the main building, Naruto tried to remember what Anko had taught him.

He grasped his weapon in his right hand, holding the weight on the end of the chain with his left fingers, and went through the first set of Kata positions, recalling how Anko had shifted her shoulders backwards when holding the handle of the kusarigama.

Then, after checking if he missed something, he collected the chain and rolled it loosely around his right wrist, the weight uncomfortably clenched in his ring and pinkie fingers.

Though the position allowed him to hold the handle of the kusarigama tightly, it was also unpractical to him because he couldn't get used to the weight, and his fingers were forced into a painful position.

That was something he didn't quite get, but Anko wouldn't tell him what he was missing, because she wanted him to do his research and not depend on her for every small detail.

After all, learning how to use a weapon was mostly a matter between Naruto and his kusarigama.

Shifting his feet apart, Naruto threw the kusarigama against one of the red and white targets some meters away.

The weapon flew, the chained weight making it waver in the air, and he clenched his fingers around the end of the chain, tilting his arm backwards; the result should have been the blade swinging a bit and knocking into the target, from where he could retrieve it by yanking on the chain…

Unfortunately, the kusarigama's balance centre was far different than the weapons he had used before –kunai and shuriken.

The kusarigama embedded itself in a tree trunk quite a few centimetres away from the target. Not just away from the centre, but actually away from the _whole_ target.

Naruto sighed in disappointment.

Kunai had a balance centre that allowed long range and quick speed, and the only thing required was a good aim –the same could be said for shuriken, because the flick of wrist was enough to send them wherever the owner wanted.

Kusarigama didn't work that way.

Their balance centre was instable, obviously because of the chain. Any rattling on the chain could deviate the direction of the throw, and to use them he needed not just a good aim, but a clear analysis of his own strength, the direction he wanted it to go and the one he had to throw it to…

Those were really difficult to master.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around, waving at Kei. "Hey there… did you finish your mission already?"

"Actually, it was easier than I thought –we found the thief two miles north, captured him and returned the stolen properties in less than two hours," Kei puffed out his chest, then observed with a cynical eye as Naruto tried to retrieve his blade from where it had fallen.

Naruto yanked hard and the kusarigama came out from the ground. In doing so, the blond let go of the weight, and it circled around his hand, hitting his wrist hard and making him let go of the whole weapon.

"Say, didn't you claim you had managed to not do this anymore?" Kei snickered.

"It's not working –the aim, I mean. The chain prevents me from hitting the target, and then it's hard to control", he whined in reply, shrugging and grabbing the weapon again.

Without allowing Kei a reply he threw the blade at the target again, missing it by the same distance as before. Without wanting to repeat the shameful show of before, he held the chain tightly and yanked without strength.

"Hmmm… what you lack is control, not aim per se," Kei looked around for a moment, then picked up two stones from the ground; fumbling with something in his pocket, and under the curious gaze of the younger blond, he tied the stones on the opposite sides of a ninja thread wire around the length of a foot, or something, and handed it to Naruto.

"What should I do with this?"

"Hold it with your left hand in the middle… yes, like this," Kei observed as Naruto held the thread in its midst, the two stones hanging from both sides. "Now, try swinging the two stones in opposite directions".

"Huh?"

Naruto started flinging one of the two stones in a clockwise motion, not slow enough that it could fall on his head, but not too fast, then wondered how to do the opposite with the second stone.

How was he _supposed_ to do that?

He tried flicking his wrist, but it didn't really do anything, and in the end, as he tried helplessly to twist his arm and fist around, the thread got mussed up, and the stones clunked with each other, missing his head by a hair.

"I don't really get it," he admitted.

Kei rolled his eyes. "Here, give it to me… you need to use all your hand, from the muscles of your thumb and pinkie to the wrist".

He grabbed the thread and held it up so Naruto could see it clearly.

He was holding it with the three central fingers only. With a quick start of his wrist, he set off by swinging the lower stone, giving it more power at each turn with his pink finger, until it had enough strength on its own.

Then, he shifted his hand parallel to the ground, the swinging stone on the outside, and with some push of his thumb, he made the second stone rock slightly, then swing with more strength, using his wrist and arm to aid it.

Quickly, the second stone was rolling in a counter clockwise movement. Every time the opposite force threatened to stop the rocks from spinning, he helped them gain speed with both thumb and pinkie, controlling them by moving his wrist up and down by a couple of inches.

Naruto watched in amazement.

"Wow," he breathed, as Kei slowed down the stones and handed them back to him. "I am not sure I can do this… besides, how can this help?"

"When you swing them successfully, you'll understand," Kei replied enigmatically.

Naruto groaned, not liking the vague answer, but put all his attention in mimicking Kei's movements. He cheated a bit by using his chakra, but the older teen scolded him and made him restart again. Finally, after about half a hour of vain attempts, he managed to rock both stones, albeit slowly.

As he concentrated on keeping them both moving, he found out that once they were swinging, it was actually easier to control them, because the balance centre moved in the same way over and over, and after memorising it, shifting and moving his wrist, hand and fingers became easy.

Kei hummed in appreciation, then, without warning, he threw a kunai at Naruto.

"Hey!" the blond protested, moving out of the way.

He still kept the stones' rotation, though, and Kei hummed again. "Now block the next kunai with the stones," he ordered.

Before Naruto could process his words, he threw a second kunai straight at Naruto's chest; the teen shifted his balance again, trying to keep under control both the stones and the kunai, and moved his wrist.

The stone on the outside hit the kunai, sending it flying away, although wobbly, and Naruto hissed –the vibration of the blow had moved up to his wrist, and it _hurt_. He knew the stones and the wire were not chakra infused, but maybe the kunai had been?

Kei observed him for a second, then extracted several more weapons from his pouch. "Now I'll keep throwing my kunai at you –do your best at stopping them all with the stones, ok?"

That said, he moved backwards to allow himself more space, and sent three kunai flying at Naruto, who twisted around, bringing the stones in contact with each of them; the pain in his wrist lessened when he hit the pointed blades instead of the handles, and soon enough he was having fun, trying to control where he could send the kunai to as well as how far.

"I bet you can't get them back at me," Kei teased after a while, moving to gather the kunai scattered everywhere.

Naruto smirked, accepting the challenge.

"Well done," Kei stated after another half a hour, watching a satisfied and panting Naruto in front of him. "Now, pick your Kusa–kun back up and try again".

Naruto, who had apparently forgot why they had started the stone–swinging game, blinked and clutched his kusarigama, trying once again to hold the chain between his last two fingers.

His wrist hurt a bit, but he ignored it.

"No, hold your chain together with the kusarigama, along the handle, and only use your ring and pinkie fingers to keep it secure," Kei instructed. "Now, try it out!"

Naruto shifted his weight and threw the kusarigama again towards the target; the blade flew, and Naruto rattled the chain, but this time he let the chain slip in his hold, gripping it and swinging the weighted end around like with the stones from before.

The weight on the opposite end acted as counterbalance, and the blade hit the target on its white side –not a perfect score, but he managed to hit the target!

"I did it!" he bounced around happily. "Thanks Kei!"

The older teen smirked in satisfaction. "I suggest you to train by holding the chain in your left like with the stones, and do close–ranged attacks with the kusarigama in your right," he tipped the younger shinobi. "This will allow your muscles to relax a bit after the tension you put them through –I have to go though, I've got something urgent to do!"

Naruto snickered as the brown haired ANBU retreated in a hurry, and restarted his training.

…–…–…–…

He was tired.

There was no other way to express what Sasuke felt after an entire day teaching a bunch of kids about shinobi life.

Slowly making his way back to the Uchiha compound, Sasuke wanted nothing more than drop dead on his bed and be done with it; he was a mighty Uchiha, yes, but the class Iruka–sensei had sentenced him to was… too much.

At the same time, though, something inside him was actually satisfied, and often during the last week the teen had found himself thinking about the few (small, though) accomplishments done during class. Even Konohamaru and his two thugs, who kept fighting him and opposing his decisions all the time, were actually applying themselves –even if only to shove it on his face… which was probably the real reason they were working hard in class nowadays.

Nonetheless, there was _some_ kind of satisfaction.

For the first time in his life, he had taken some time to teach something to someone, instead of having someone teach _him_, and the feeling was… weird.

He wasn't acting selfishly, he was offering advice and listening to kids who were actually looking up at him not because he was an Uchiha (with that class it was really the opposite), but because he was truly helping them somehow.

Sasuke had to admit that he would have never thought he'd ever gain something back from that punishment, and yet… despite all his fatigue and the way his muscles protested after every lesson… the feeling of accomplishment never did vanish.

_Why?_

What was so satisfying in controlling a class of young kids who threw paper planes and chewed paper balls at each other, screamed, cursed, cried and created ruckus every _single_ day, and almost never managed to learn their lesson or do their homework?

Was this how Iruka had felt with his class? With kids barely listening to him, caring nothing for his words and his lessons, and yet…

Was this how any teacher felt when they received their teams to pass or fail?

Sasuke had not trained ever since the day Naruto had left; he had completely removed that fact from his mind, because the kids absorbed all of his time, making him wonder if he'd really been one of them just two years before…

A brat.

Was he still a brat even now?

As he was deep in thought, walking down the street and busy wondering where he stood now, he felt a small, unstable chakra flare up somewhere nearby, and then as he looked up, he realised that one of the kids from his class was approaching.

It was a girl with low buns and big eyes, and a small band–aid over her cheek from a failed kunai practice.

"Sasuke–sensei!" she cried out, smiling.

Sasuke froze.

They had never called him sensei in class.

"Mama! This is Sasuke–sensei!" the girl let her hand brush against Sasuke's bigger one, and then motioned for a woman to come closer, which she did, bowing at him in respect.

Much to his surprise, Sasuke didn't feel put off by this action –for once, he realised that the bow wasn't because he was an Uchiha and people were supposed to bow at him. No, this was…

"Thanks for taking care of the class as substitute, Sasuke–san," the woman said, smiling kindly at him. "Michiko always talks about you," she added with a wink.

"Moooom!" the girl chided her, then smiled at her sensei, showing her missing front tooth. Sasuke had never seen someone smile _this_ warmly at him before (excluding Naruto, but there again, nobody could stand up in comparison with the blond teen and win). "Sasuke–sensei, see you in class soon! I can't wait for our next practice!"

With that, the girl let go of his hand and grabbed her mother's one instead, smiling brightly, and the two walked away chatting happily without a care in the world.

Sasuke watched them go, feeling the warmth in his hand slowly disappear. He clenched his fist.

"What am I doing?" he wondered out loud, shaking his head. "Teaching brats instead of growing stronger to get my revenge…"

Yet, despite his words, he was smiling.

'_Maybe there is something I am learning __by being here,' _he thought._ 'I should tell Naruto when he comes back… he'd probably throw a fit in laughter. The great Sasuke, happy with teaching brats how to throw their kunai…'_

…–…–…–…

Flopping down on his bed, Naruto rolled over twice, not wanting to get too comfortable since he had yet to eat dinner, but still tired enough to consider not getting up.

Kei and Tomoyo would probably be waiting for him at the dining room, if the Hyuuga woman had returned from her mission, and he really wanted to go eat, but… the unexpected training with Kei had tired him (his hand and wrists hurt like hell), and he wanted to rest a bit before going out again.

A good dinner, some chatting, and then back to bed –this was his plan for the evening, and it sounded quite fine, too.

Glancing at his side, where his kusarigama rested, he grimaced at the dirt on Kusa–kun's blade. He would need to clean it before going to bed, too, or it'd solidify during the night and the cutting edge would get rusty…

A sudden noise coming from outside his room attracted his attention, something like the slamming of a door, followed by a cracking sound. The lights of his room dimmed for a second, but it was the lightest tremble, barely noticeable.

His interest piqued, Naruto stood up and moved to the door, opening it enough to be able to peer out; the corridor was strangely dark, which was unusual, and he frowned.

Why were the lights off?

During his stay at the headquarters, the lights in the corridors were never shut off, not even at night –they were merely dimmed down, so not to disturb the eyes. But never completely off, like they were now.

There was another cracking noise, electricity flaring above his head, where the lights were, then a flicker of chakra coming his way; Naruto, almost as if following some sort of sixth sense, retreated in the room and lowered his chakra down, leaving the door ajar and hoping whoever was coming would think he was asleep.

Then, the sound morphed into footsteps –someone was running in his direction.

It was… weird.

His instincts flared up, making his skin tingle unpleasantly and his hair stand on its end, so he remained quiet, fingers clutching at the door's handle, waiting for whatever was coming…

The figure turned around the corner, and even in the dark, Naruto managed to see whom it was, and relaxed –it was Kei, with something under his arm.

Forgetting everything about his previous bad feeling, Naruto slammed the door open, smiling at the teen, reassured by his presence. Maybe he could ask Kei what was happening…

"Kei!"

The older teen's eyes turned to him in a flash, and Naruto froze at the sudden chill he felt, irrational fear surging through his body as Kei glared at him coldly.

A split second later he was recoiling backwards, his left shoulder exploding with pain.

'_What the–'_

He fell on the floor with a thud, too shocked to even think about standing back up, and clutched at his shoulder, feeling sticky liquid seep through his fingers. Blood.

He was bleeding!

His brain took a second more to finally register what had happened –Kei had just slashed him with a kunai.

"Kei? W–what's happening?" his voice faltered because as he looked up, Kei stood in front of him, silent and imposing, kunai clutched in his hand, pointed at him.

His eyes were dark, set and unmoving, filled with anger, the darkness enveloping his figure like a devious blanket, not allowing him to see anything else but the eyes and his lips set in a firm grimace.

"I'm sorry that you are still awake, Naruto," Kei straightened, his posture apparently relaxed, but something told Naruto he was anything but that –tense, ready to strike again. "I _really_ didn't want you to get involved".

Naruto's fingers tightened on his shoulder and he hissed, but could feel that it was a mere scratch and would not hinder his movements –actually, it was already healing, albeit slowly. His mind was completely blank, shock paralyzing his mind processes, unable to link the person in front of him with the Kei he had come to know in the last weeks.

"Do… do you hate Kyuubi too? is this why you attacked me?" were the first words he managed out, trembling. Despite everything, it was still his first thought –his fear.

It was always the demon, after all…

His reply was a deep, malevolent chuckle. Kei shook his head slowly, his grimace turning into a smirk that was an even worse sight. "No, of course not… jeez, Naruto. It's not always about you… the world does not revolve around your presence".

His words were so similar to what Itachi had said in the morning that Naruto didn't know what to think, at first –then, he had no chance to retaliate as Kei spoke up again with a sneer, in a condescending tone that sounded so wrong on him.

"I am a spy, Naruto. I'm being paid to betray Konoha".

Naruto's world crashed around him.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** do please drop me a review… :3

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Bijuu_ – tailed demon.

_Jinchuuriki_ – human sacrifice. A person that has been used as a vessel for a tailed demon.

_Takoyaki_ – balls of dough with polyp inside (tako is polyp) which are grilled and covered with sauce. So damn yummy, I tell you.

_Okonomiyaki_ – type of omelette with various ingredients, it is cooked in front of you on a grill surface.

_Yukata_ – summer kind of kimono, lighter and usually less formal, with bright colours and motives.

_Mochi_ – typical Japanese treat, it's a yummy, smooth and neat sweet made by rice flour, which can be filled with cream (the best one) or simple. It's… hard to describe, sorry XD


	15. Entering

**StarsOfYaoi****:** I know I've been leaving you with some kind of… cliff–hanger last chapter, and for so long… I've been addicted to this new fandom you should try (Hetalia) and then Naruto kept deluding me, so I decided to cut it through otherwise I would never update.

_Important timeline details as ending note. Please read through for further information._

Thanks to everybody who read and is reading this, to those who reviewed, to those who put this on their alert or favs. Nothing I write is discontinued (not even the SasuNaru).

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life. But he would never run. He's given an option instead, and decides to take it, becoming a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angst, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be yaoi, and thus, would not have so many fans. Nor fanfiction. So, are you glad I don't own it?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 15****: Entering**

The words Kei had said went off like bombs in Naruto's mind, blood rushing to his ears so loudly he couldn't even think at all.

A spy.

Kei was a _spy_.

"I have no satisfaction in knowing I've fooled you, Naruto, because you're _just_ a trainee," Kei continued, apparently uncaring for the reaction his words had caused. "But to know I fooled the rest of the ANBU members… it _is_ a great feat, even though your arrival, and Itachi's as well, kind of helped. In all that uproar, no one noticed me selling away information…"

Finally snapping out of his shock, Naruto ran at Kei's side, trying to grab his arm and demand some explanation, but the older teen did not allow him to, and slapped his hand away in clear disdain.

"I don't have time to deal with you," he grunted. "I've already lost enough time as it is".

With that, Kei turned around and started running again.

Naruto's eyes widened as he finally registered what the other shinobi was holding under his arm –a pack of dossiers and files, probably secrets and missions that had to be kept hidden from other villagers, and… he was taking them away.

"Stop!" he yelled, chasing Kei down through the corridors.

"It's useless" Kei murmured, shaking his head.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto's loud echoes had attracted unwanted attention from other closed rooms, and more ANBU members appeared to check what was happening. Naruto let out a growl of anger as Kei's pace did not slow down, then screeched in shock as the hand that had been holding the kunai retreated in his cape and threw out some violet powder towards the ANBU in front of him.

The men had barely the time to react and were completely covered with thin purple dust.

Without a sound, three of them fell on the ground, apparently unconscious –or worse. Two others who had been only barely grazed by the powder started coughing and also fell, apparently paralyzed.

Naruto, who had thankfully been still catching up, managed to evade a cloud of the same poisoned powder simply because he'd seen Kei throw it, and his eyes narrowed in determination –he needed to catch him.

He still didn't understand how, why and when this treachery had started, and the thought that Kei had been faking their friendship hurt to think about, but he didn't allow himself to focus on that fact and kept trying to catch up with him.

'_Where is Itachi?'_ he wondered inwardly, as Kei turned a corner and clashed through a window, running away from it. _'Or Hyoo–nii?'_

He couldn't be the only one chasing Kei around now, could he? His skills were nothing in comparison to Kei's, who had been in the ANBU for years by now.

"Stop, Kei!" he yelled, even though he knew it was useless.

Trying frantically to find a way to alert the others without losing sight of the running traitor, Naruto allowed his chakra to spike up, knowing that it would probably be enough; seconds later, as he evaded a kunai thrown at him by Kei, he heard a familiar chakra signature flaring up behind him.

"Naruto!" Iruka reached at his side, his face twisted in a grimace. "We were just being briefed on Kei's probable defection… Hyoo–sama found out about what's going on and was preparing a way to use the information against him".

Naruto bit his lips.

So it was all true; Kei was a traitor, and he could no longer deny the fact. It hurt. He'd thought he and Kei were friends, and now…

The older Uchiha appeared at his side, fast–paced, and assessed the situation with a look; Kei looked determined and ready to use anything at his disposal, so he'd have to go warn the Commander.

"Naruto, lock on his chakra signature and keep tabs on him," Itachi said, eyes calculating Kei's direction already. "We cannot risk to attack him now, he might decide to destroy our documents, and they are far too important. I will be going back to call Hyoo–sama and the Hunter squad. Iruka, please try to stall Kei until I come back".

Both Iruka and Naruto nodded, and Itachi disappeared again.

"Naruto, don't try to take Kei on your own," Iruka instructed, his face grim, lips set in a thin line of displeasure. "We will have the torture section do their work on him, _if_ we get him alive".

Iruka's words hit Naruto like a ton of bricks.

If.

_If we get him alive._

Kei was a traitor and he couldn't be allowed to escape; he'd have to be captured and interrogated, and if he resisted and refused to reveal who he had been working for, he would be surely tortured.

Suddenly, Kei's chakra signature disappeared from their perception. Both the brown haired ANBU and the teen stopped, eyes flickering right and left.

"He's hiding himself somewhere…" Iruka frowned. "Raidou would be the best one to track him down, now… Naruto, I will keep my search of the traitor, you go back and meet Itachi half–way and see if Raidou will also be joining the chase".

Naruto felt a wave of anger hit him –he didn't _want_ to go back!

He wanted to find Kei, too… and demand an answer. Why? Why did he betray them? Why did he decide to sell information out?

But Iruka didn't even stop to make sure he was following his orders, and disappeared in the woods, in the direction where Kei had been moving before he'd disappeared, leaving Naruto alone.

Painfully aware that he was shoeless and in the middle of the forest, with only a couple of kunai in his second pouch (his bigger one was still next to his bed) and no way to know where the older teen had gone, Naruto didn't know what to do.

Part of him still refused to believe that Kei could have betrayed the ANBU (his _family_, Naruto's mind supplied), and part of him wanted nothing to do with him… wanted to go back and ignore it all, because just thinking of what would happen to him once found out…

'_Tortured. Killed,'_ he thought.

Naruto was aware that this was how a ninja's life was.

And yet…

He knew that if he were to join in the chase and Kei was captured, he'd be tortured, maybe even killed, but Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to do it; he still cared for Kei, even though their friendship had been clearly one–sided from the very start.

Despite this, he could not let Kei run. Not with the dossiers, whatever they were about.

So, instead of running back towards the ANBU headquarters, he took off sideways, lowering his chakra signature and trying to find out where the older teen had disappeared to –all of his senses stretched as much as he could, especially his ears and nose.

He _would_ find Kei, and get back the files.

…–…–…–…

In the end, it had been quite a strike of luck that Naruto had managed to find a trace of Kei, and it had more to do with his strong sense of smell than anything else.

He had been running through the woods, thanking Kami it wasn't raining, when his nose had picked onto Kei's smell, coming from somewhere at his right; he had started running as quickly as he could, still unsure of what to do, but he had to keep following Kei, so he would not be able to escape with the files.

Still, he didn't want to think about what capturing him would mean.

Especially since he had killed three ANBU members already, and paralyzed some others, with unknown results.

He was the enemy.

So, when Naruto's eyes finally locked with the running figure of Kei, he did nothing to hide his own presence. He didn't want to run, and wasn't really sure about fighting Kei, either, but he would not hide.

"So you're still here, admirable," Kei sneered at him, halting his run. "Are you aware that you are not strong enough to fight me equally, Naruto?"

Naruto hissed, but nodded, not talking. It was hard to call this person an enemy, when all he could think about was how the two of them had laughed at a shared joke, or how the teen's usually cheerful attitude had made Naruto feel warm and welcome.

They had been _friends_.

How could he fight against a friend?

"You still want to try?" Kei regarded him, and then nodded, pushing the files into his cape and turning fully towards the blond, the sneer still on his lips.

"I won't let you run," Naruto murmured, looking up and meeting Kei's brown eyes with his own. "Kei, please, think it over… why did you betray the ANBU? Why can't you just come back with me? I'm sure they'd be lenient with you…"

Kei's reaction was unexpected; he started laughing –_hard_.

"Yeah, sure… lenient… let me tell you something –ANBU cannot be lenient. Ninja can't, either… Didn't you know that my mother was an ANBU, too, when she was younger? She left duty when she got married… unfortunately, she was accused of treachery and tortured… then killed," Kei's face twisted in a grimace, a flash of pain passing through his eyes. "She was innocent, of course, but even her own husband was against her. ANBU and shinobi of Konoha, they turned their backs to her when she needed them, and the weight of her death didn't even graze the Hokage's mind… he wasn't even _sorry_ about it!"

Naruto backed away, scared by the sudden outburst.

He didn't know what to say.

Was that the truth?

'_What would he gain in lying to me?'_ he wondered. Unfortunately, he had _already_ lied to him, so he wasn't entirely sure anymore.

"I hate this village… this place that accused an innocent and didn't even care to find the proof of it… I've been hated because I was the son of a traitor, too, unless her innocence was proven… yes, the ANBU offered me a home… they gave me _family_…" Kei continued, almost spitting the word out, "but it wasn't enough. This village _deserves_ to be destroyed!"

Naruto shook his head, "no!" he yelled.

It didn't _matter_ if it was a lie –although Kei looked positively pain–stricken, so it could be true…

"I know you've been hurt, but you can't turn your back to Konoha and the people who took care of you!"

"Watch me," Kei replied, sneering again.

Then, he attacked.

Naruto found himself evading the first few slashes of a katana in a hurry, biting his lower lip in worry; Kei would not hold back, not if he wanted to run and go as far from Konoha as he could… so he would try to make Naruto's death quick and painless.

Yet, he had to resist at least until the rest of the ANBU arrived. He had to have faith in Itachi and Iruka… and Raidou, too –the man would pick up their tracks. They _would_ come.

But until then…

Naruto twisted sideways, evading another swipe of katana and straightening back up, a kunai clutched in his hand.

Until then, he would fight.

Kei moved forwards, blade lifting above his head and slashing down, and Naruto blocked the blow, feeling the strength of it rush to his arm, making it tremble in strain, but did not back down, and threw a punch with his left arm.

Unfortunately, lacking the strength due to his recent hit on the shoulder, his punch held less power than usual and was easily stopped, as Kei twirled around and lashed at his feet with his blade; Naruto jumped upwards, coating his hand with chakra and sticking it to the tree branch above his head and using it to lift himself up lightly, dropping down on Kei's head a second later.

Kei moved out of the way, but could not prevent a foot from hitting his right shoulder, sending him backwards.

Naruto rolled on the ground and attacked again, forming a familiar hand sign and sending three of his clones against his opponent.

"Tch… didn't your teacher tell you how weak this jutsu is?" Kei laughed out, and disposed of all three Kage Bunshin with ease, hitting all of them with quick blows, running towards Naruto once again.

The blond gritted his teeth. He had already noticed how easily all of his clones were dispelled during a battle, but still he had hoped… _'I need to find a better use for it!'_

So he attacked again, this time forcing more chakra into a single clone.

Kakashi had once said something about the amount of chakra used to make a normal Kage Bunshin; the chakra wasn't split evenly, and only a fraction went to each clone, but… what if he managed to put more chakra into a single one?

Then maybe…

"Aren't you tired of such lousy, useless techniques?" Kei laughed, grabbing the clone's arm and sending him towards a tree.

Naruto frowned, and quickly sent a wave of chakra to the already made clone; to his surprise, it worked –the Kage Bunshin hit the tree's bark but did not vanish. It flickered for a second then jumped towards Kei, ready to take him on together with the original.

Naruto smirked.

"It won't help you! _Biransei no Jutsu_!"

Kei started a jutsu, hands flowing through seals so fast Naruto had barely the time to react; Kei's mouth bulged and he spit out a thick cloud of deep violet mist, that surrounded Naruto's clone, whilst Naruto jumped away, missing being hit by a hair's distance.

There was a cry of pain from inside the cloud, then the sound of his clone disappearing, and Naruto cringed, as the ghost pain of his skin burning away hit his brain, almost too realistic; he landed hard on a nearby tree, painting out.

What…

He'd actually felt the Kage Bunshin's pain when the clone had dissolved?

Had it always been like this? He could not remember… but there again, he usually felt his Bunshin disappear through kunai or shuriken hits, not due to something this different.

Maybe he hadn't noticed before because he had been too busy focusing on fighting, and kunai hits were not something he'd concentrate on.

A part of his brain filed this information away, deeming it interesting, but the remaining of his attention was still on his opponent.

He attacked again, throwing one of his kunai at Kei, who blocked it with the side of his katana; Naruto used this moment to throw himself upwards and slash at Kei with his second kunai, but the older teen was faster –the blade slashed upwards, making Naruto retreat before it could hit him.

Doing a back flip, Naruto grabbed his other kunai and pushed it in his pouch, knowing he'd probably need it later on, and ran at Kei again. Whilst it was apparent Kei was barely using his strength against him, Naruto knew he was at least stalling him. Maybe he could at least tire him a bit…

It would be enough, if Hyoo managed to get there…

"Naruto, you're far too nice," Kei sighed, shaking his head. "Do you think it'll be enough? You are not fighting with your all, and you're underestimating your opponent… you're truly a rookie".

Naruto gasped as the blade cut through his right arm, making him lose his kunai.

He fell on his back, clutching his bleeding arm and rolling away to avoid the blade falling on his neck; his unsteady hands grabbed the kunai again, holding it high and blocking the katana again.

"How can you be a ninja if you're all words and no action, Naruto? You are not up to kill someone… you're not even fighting me with the intent to kill, because you still hope things will work out…" Kei growled, his grasp on the katana handle tightening. "Killing is part of your job. No matter if you don't like it, unless you accept you'll have to kill when there is no other choice to take, you'll only be weak!"

"No! It doesn't matter! Killing isn't everything!" Naruto replied, kicking at Kei's legs.

The brown haired teen easily jumped out of reach, allowing the blond to stand up again.

"You thought I was your friend, so you can't face me. You _are_ really pathetic," Kei spit out again, looking at him in distaste. "What if you were to 'let me go' and I were to return to hurt your precious people? What would you do then?"

Naruto blanched.

Would it be like this?

"Would you kill me to protect them, then? Even if I was your _friend_, once?"

Naruto didn't know. He had always thought he would, because to protect his precious people he would do anything, but… a friend? Choosing between sides…

Was there really a choice?

"What about people you don't know? People who cannot protect themselves? Would you kill me to save their lives?"

Kei's words were strong blows to Naruto's world. They hit him with sharp accuracy, and did more damage than any physical blow could have.

He wasn't sure, not even of this.

And yet, this was the life he chose for himself… was he already backing away, offending his dream and his status as ninja, by thinking this? Not all choices were good, but… what if he was faced with a choice he couldn't make?

Maybe he didn't have to choose yet, but he would have to.

He charged again, mind in turmoil.

…–…–…–…

Tsunade sat in her office, alone, with the moon peering from the glass windows as the only light in the room, and sighed.

Sipping from her favourite cup (one with a small drawing of a slug) a delicious sake she had hidden away from Shizune, Tsunade allowed her mind to wander; it had been one of _those_ days, for her, and she wanted nothing more than rest.

On her desk, there were piles of papers waiting to be read, and the form for the Chuunin exams she had to check over and sign was on top of them, as Sunagakure had offered to hold them for the year, as some sort of peace–offer to Konoha.

Clear brown eyes stared out of the window at the village, then shifted towards the great mountain that protected it day and night, faces long since gone looking down on it, remainder of the great Hokage that had been in charge before her.

On the right corner, there was a scaffolding ready to start the carving of her own face, right next to Yondaime's ageless one.

It was a quiet night.

There was a soft knock on the door and Tsunade did not bother with hiding the bottle of sake, knowing that Shizune would not berate her, at least this time.

"Hokage–sama?" Shizune peered through the door and watched her mentor sip her sake again, but decided not call her on it and instead stepped in the room, walking towards the desk and sitting on it.

Not even turning to look at her, Tsunade gently offered her a cup; the younger woman hesitated then accepted it, allowing herself a small taste of alcohol.

"It's quiet here at night," Shizune stated after a moment. "It was never this quiet before, when we were travelling".

"Yeah," Tsunade sighed. In a way, she missed the chaos, the yells, the lights of casinos and the noise of roulettes rolling… but this kind of peace… it was just as satisfying, in a different way. "Konoha has changed a lot, I have to say," she added.

"It has?" the brown haired woman shrugged. She had never known the village except through her mentor's words, and even then, they had mostly been insults thrown when drunk. "I like it".

"I like it, too. Now. Certain things have yet to change, of course, but…"

"But it feels good to have roots," Shizune concluded.

Tsunade assented.

"Things will keep changing. It's like rolling a wheel down a slope," the blonde stated after a moment of silence. "Maybe they are slow, and if it wasn't for him, I would not want to be there, observing it. And yet…"

"And yet, it's still pleasant to watch".

Shizune smiled, amused. They had travelled together for years, and she was Tsunade's first apprentice, her first student… they knew each other far too well, but it was a familiar, warm knowledge.

Still, Konoha had been a wall between them, at least until Tsunade had accepted to go back, face her ghosts, and become Hokage. Shizune had to thank that young, loud boy that had forced her to look back and _accept_.

"Do you think he's going to make it into the ANBU?" Tsunade sipped from her cup again, savouring the tangy taste.

"Of course," Shizune smiled brightly. "He's Naruto, after all. He will do it".

…–…–…–…

Naruto's hands trembled as he blocked yet again another katana blow, but he knew this was not going to last; his arms, tense and forced to keep up with the attacks, were quickly drained of strength, and he would not keep up much more.

And yet, he didn't stop, attacking with all he had.

"You're quite persistent," the smirk had disappeared from Kei's face, turning into a frown. "Stop this nonsense!"

"No!" Naruto threw himself at Kei again, but was sent spiralling backwards once again, his kunai flying away from his hand, this time out of his reach.

"_**Stop!**_"

Naruto allowed his muscles to relax and his head fell back on the grass, as Hyoo, followed by Itachi, Tomoyo and a group of other ANBU, appeared in the meadow, quickly surrounding Kei and preventing him from attacking.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Iruka jumped at the blond teen's side, checking him for injuries. "I told you not to do things on your own!"

Naruto panted and straightened up, feeling his heart clench painfully in his chest. "I… I couldn't…"

He halted, and stared at Kei, who was being held down and searched through for the documents. He moved a bit closer, still unsure about the whole situation, and not liking what would soon be happening to his once friend. Some of the ANBU, after securing the traitor, left to report to the headquarters together with Tomoyo, who flashed Naruto a small smile, which left only Itachi, Hyoo, Iruka and two other unknown shinobi with Kei.

"Naruto, you should go back to bed," Itachi stated, pushing Naruto away from the rest of them.

"No, I want to follow the escort," he replied, biting down his lip.

Hyoo and Itachi shared a look, then the older Uchiha nodded. "Fine".

With a small nod towards the two ANBU, who went on both sides of Kei, grabbing him and keeping him between each other, Hyoo leaned forwards, to stare at the prisoner straight in his eyes through the holes of his mask.

"_You will talk,_" Hyoo's voice was serious and absolutely sure about it. "No one betrays the ANBU".

Kei snorted and shifted his hands inside his sleeves, the movement almost invisible to the ANBU at his sides, and completely unseen from the three on the front, and brought them back out filled with the same poisoning powder he had used before on the ANBU in the corridors.

Naruto was the only one who noticed this.

Kei's arms tensed and he shifted as if to stand straight up, at the same time making it look like he was tripping on his own feet –with that he was suddenly closer to Hyoo's face, ready to use the powder on him.

Naruto saw all of this, and knew that no matter how fast he moved, he would not be fast enough.

The powder was already in the traitor's hands, and it'd take less time for Kei to throw it forwards than for him to yell and the guards to act accordingly –and even a brief exposure at the powder had appeared to have paralyzing effects…

Naruto could only stare in horror, transfixed, as Kei slammed the powder straight on Hyoo's masked face, through the eyes' holes, sending the man sprawling backwards.

Then everything happened so quickly he had barely the time to breathe–

Kei flashing hands into seals–

Itachi and Iruka attacking him…

… but having to move out of the way as the brown haired teen used the poisonous gas technique once again–

The two ANBU at his sides falling on the ground, coughing and rasping in pain–

Kei turning around, protected by the cloud, ready to run away, after having hurt and killed three more members of his old 'family'…

Naruto felt something snap inside him.

So… he acted accordingly.

The only way he knew how to –as a ninja.

Before Kei could even attempt to run, Naruto had already attacked, kunai clenched in his fingers, and had buried it into Kei's chest, where the heart was…

…

Or he would have, as Hyoo had been faster than him, and was holding his wrist still millimetres from Kei's chest.

Naruto's eyes were wide open as he stared at Hyoo, face still hidden behind his mask, apparently untouched by the powder, not even affected by its paralyzing effect, and was also protecting Kei from attacks!

Naruto flushed in shame.

"Well done, Naruto," Hyoo stated, ruffling Naruto's hair affectionately. Under the mask, he was smiling.

"Huh? What?" Naruto stared upwards in shock as the two ANBU stood up and stretched, unharmed.

Kei, who had straightened up as well, turned around massaging his arms. "You could have held my arms with a bit less strength –they're gonna bruise!" he pouted, half–glaring at the two ANBU.

Iruka and Itachi, who until seconds before had been alerted and ready to attack and defend themselves, were now relaxed and moved towards Naruto and Hyoo.

Naruto felt like he had been sent under the cold jet of a waterfall. "What… he… why did you let him go…?"

Kei lowered his gaze to Naruto, and pressed his hand on the younger teen's shoulder, grimacing when Naruto flinched away. "I'm sorry, Naruto… _this_ was the test".

The… test?

"What do you mean with… the test?" he screeched, not understanding.

"Every trainee has to go through a similar test, of course, the test varies depending on the trainee… usually it's about a choice to be made… a betrayal of a comrade, something that will have the trainee react accordingly. If you had refused to fight, or ran away, at any moment, you would have been deemed not fit for your position," Hyoo explained, his tone as soft as he could.

"You did the best you could ever do, Naruto," Iruka added, gently. "It was constructed fitting you… the reactions you could have had, or not".

They had all gone through a similar test that had destroyed their faith, restoring it only much later, and all the ANBU present knew what Naruto was going through now.

This almost heartless test was to see how seriously the trainee would act depending on the situation, even if someone close to them was not just included in the action, but actually the one against whom they had to fight.

Heartless, yes, but only the best could survive. Many had backed down during the final tests, out of fear, lack of control or fright at a real dangerous situation against someone stronger than they were.

Naruto had managed out well.

"I was appointed to be the traitor, Naruto," Kei sighed, looking away. "I didn't want to do it, but… I had to. I am truly sorry, I didn't want to cause you this pain…"

Naruto stared deep into Kei's eyes –the same warm eyes of the friend he had first met in the common room– then looked at Hyoo, Itachi and Iruka. Then as an afterthought, he also looked at the two masked and unknown ANBU shinobi.

"So… he didn't really… kill… _anyone_…?" Naruto's voice trembled, and he looked down, suddenly overwhelmed.

"No," Itachi stated seriously.

Kei, knowing how the blond was probably feeling after having his world turned around, was ready to back away and leave him mull over things, also fearing Naruto would hold a grudge against him for having to act that part out, and made to stand up again, only to be stopped by Naruto's hand grasping his sleeve. "Naruto?"

Unexpectedly, Naruto clutched at Kei's arms, holding him still and he half–hugged him, pressing his face in the other's chest; the brown haired teen blinked in shock when he felt his shirt wet with Naruto's tears.

"I'm _really_ sorry," he murmured, fearing he had hurt his friend.

Naruto's words shocked him even more. "I'm glad you're not a traitor… I'm glad it wasn't false… I'm glad you're really my _friend_…"

Kei was really taken aback, but a hesitant smile made its way to his lips.

Iruka held Naruto's shoulder, making him stand up and fussing over the already healing wound Kei had been forced to leave on his arm. The blond teen wiped away his tears, feeling a bit faint out of fatigue and adrenaline rush leaving his body.

He was still in shock, and the adults present could clearly see it.

"We're going back at the headquarters now," Itachi mumbled, as not to break the fragile mood the blond was in, keeping him upright when his legs trembled. Naruto nodded at him, grateful for the concern, but still not looking up.

"Naruto," Hyoo made the younger teen turn his way, and leaned forwards, the eyes behind his mask staring at Naruto's even when the teen tried not to stare at him. "You are officially promoted to the ANBU".

…–…–…–…

Thinking back with a clearer mind, Naruto could easily see the little flaws in the test he had been subjected to –how could Hyoo be so irresponsible as to have only two shinobi at his side when facing the traitor?

And Itachi could have taken Kei on his own, he was stronger than the teen, more experienced…

Of course all of the… _mistakes_… were there for a reason, knowing that under stress and adrenaline, a trainee wouldn't notice anything amiss…

And at that time, Naruto's mind had been so confused and shocked…

Besides, his new realization about how rough a shinobi's life was had struck so powerfully Naruto wouldn't have had time to _analyse_ the details. In order to protect, there were many things that would have to be sacrificed, and blood had to be spilt. Yet, he had acted accordingly… he had to. Deep inside, he knew he would have to kill and the experience would probably be carved in his conscious forever, but he was a ninja, and he would do it if times demanded it.

Before, he had used these words to convince himself, never truly giving them a second thought, but now… now he knew they were true –he had been close to killing Kei on his own, and that had changed everything.

Besides that, despite feeling a deep anger, and a sense of betrayal towards the cruel, painful test, Naruto found himself unable to hate any of the ANBU for that.

He couldn't truly be angry at them either –he_ couldn't_.

He was resentful but also understood why they had done it… a part of him, stronger now, calmly took in the information and accepted it; he was an ANBU now, but that didn't mean he would have to change his nindo.

At the same time, he could see things he had overlooked before –and could understand them. There was nowhere to hide, he only had to stand up and accept his life, showing how despite that, he would not allow himself to stray away from it.

The fact that every ANBU had gone through the same test, or similar ones, also made him feel less bitter and offended. Hyoo had done it, too, when he was just a rookie. Itachi, Iruka…

It made him less bitter… sharing that same pain…

Betrayal, Naruto had known it already –Sasuke had betrayed him at one point, but he had brought him back to the village then.

What if things had gone wrong instead, and Sasuke had gone to Otogakure?

This test had offered him a possible answer. The void feeling… the hurt… but something was different –he was the slightest bit wiser this time around.

He could accept the test without freaking out or yelling in anger because he had understood that he would give his everything to be the awesome strong ninja he wanted to become. There was no malice, no fury, no hatred, just the raw need to be taught how to become one.

It hurt, he couldn't deny it, but it didn't hurt as much as it could have been.

As for Kei…

Kei had been subjected to a similar test as well, and yet Naruto had the feeling that for the older teen the hardest test had been to act as a traitor just then, not feel the pain back then.

He knew that had it been him, he would not be able to do it as convincingly as Kei had done.

"Are you ok?" Iruka's warm voice breached hesitantly through Naruto's swirling thoughts, and the teen stiffened slightly, looking up at the man he considered close to a father and knowing he would never be able to despise him for the test. Ever. "Naruto, I–"

"Save your words, Iruka–sensei," he smiled, and strangely, smiling was easy. "It's ok… or at least it'll be. It was something I had to go through, I guess… but I understand. Give me just some time… it'll be ok then. I will be ok".

It would heal, he would recover, and return to his cheery attitude, but for now…

For now, he needed time.

Iruka, apparently understanding, pressed his hand comfortingly on Naruto's head then left the room, closing the door behind his back.

Naruto sighed.

A part of him wanted to know how it had been for the man, what test he had to go through –what test Raidou had been subjected to, and also Itachi– but he suppressed his curiosity.

It was still too raw –the desire to know was too personal.

From the window, still without a proper cover–up for the morning, the moon shone above the forest of Konoha, throwing awkward shadows over the trees and the rest of the building; following a sudden impulse, Naruto stood up and ran to the window, opening it and jumping out, his hand grasping on the edge and helping him move upwards, towards the roof.

The air was chilly, premonition of the autumn advancing, but the cold air felt heavenly on his skin, and blue eyes lost themselves admiring the forest.

Somewhere in front of him was Konoha, hidden from sight.

The village he swore to protect, his home.

It all felt so… unreal, and yet, sharply real at the same time. He was not the same person he had been in the morning, and yet it was still him.

He was confused –things were changing and he was not sure he wanted them to… but all the same, he wasn't sure if he wanted them not to.

Although there was no shift nor chakra signature alerting the blond that someone had joined him, the teen felt it anyway; the figure of the older Uchiha, his captain, appeared on the rooftop at his side, not speaking and not even looking at him, content in staring at the peaceful sight in front of them.

Naruto breathed deeply, glad for the silence, and allowed himself to observe his team captain –now for real, since he was finally an ANBU– knowing why he was there.

The man was worried for him, just like he was worried for Kisame.

Another side of an Uchiha that Naruto had only seen once before, when Sasuke had still showed some emotions and Orochimaru had not yet appeared in their lives. Itachi worried over him as a teammate, as a comrade, as a person.

It felt good.

There was a newfound respect in his blue eyes as Naruto smiled at the older man, his eyes then returning to the sleepy night around him.

…–…–…–…

"Mask?"

Naruto blinked and stared down at his white mask, the one he had been given as a trainee, then stared up at Hyoo.

"Actually, trainees only get the white mask, but the moment they turn into ANBU, they are allowed to paint it," the commander explained, smirking under his own mask. "It's yours the choice of what animal to use, of course, depending on your status, skills and general attitude…"

Naruto grimaced and returned his gaze to the white mask he had only worn a handful of times, unsure about what to draw on it –he had absolutely no idea, and he did not want to have a fox painted mask just because of Kyuubi.

"Err… I really don't know," he murmured, clutching the white surface.

He had no affinity whatsoever to animals, except with the Kyuubi and Jiraiya's toads, but he wasn't that keen in painting a toad on his mask –despite their usefulness, he didn't think he wanted to be compared to one!

Honestly, he wanted to use a cool animal, maybe a dragon, or a tiger (he had seen pictures of both in his books) but he knew he had nothing to spare with them, and the animal had to be a hint of him, so…

"Is it ok if I think about it a bit more?" he scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly, sighing in relief when Hyoo nodded. "I don't really have any idea on what quality I have that would be like an animal so… well," he shrugged. "We'll see".

Hyoo chuckled and patted Naruto's head.

"To tell you the truth, very few ANBU end up knowing what their mask will be for the first month or so… they train first, and determine what can be complementary to their skills".

Naruto nodded, understanding this, then straightened up, placing the mask above his head and waiting for Hyoo to continue, under the amused gaze of the rest of his teammates –now that he could refer to them as such, he felt even closer to them.

"Well, I called you here because now that the team is complete, it can be called back to action," Hyoo sat down at his desk and stared at the four shinobi in front of him. "Team Six, composed by Uchiha Itachi, captain, code-named _Death Wings_, Umino Iruka, code-named _Silent Depths_, Raidou, code-named _Shadow Tracker_, and Uzumaki Naruto, code-name as yet undecided," Naruto flushed a bit, embarrassed, "you are hereby called in active duty".

Itachi nodded, exchanging a glance with his fellow teammates, Naruto as well.

It was probably then that Naruto finally realised that, status wise (forgetting his experience for a moment, of course), he was an equal with Raidou, Iruka and Itachi.

ANBU.

'_I did it…'_

"Well then, currently one of the ANBU teams is working constantly on the young Uchiha," Hyoo stated, turning a bit more serious as he regarded the new team in front of him. "It will also remain in Konoha to keep track of him, as previously decided. As you might know, the Chuunin exams this year will be held in a few weeks, as well, and your team as well as three others, will follow the Hokage to offer protection".

Naruto gasped out in shock –the Chuunin exams already?

"Wait, wait–" he interrupted, remembering then his disrespect for his commander and backing down, unsure whether to raise his hand or what. "Err… I mean, excuse me, Hyoo–sama…" he heard Raidou's snort at his side, "Chuunin exams? But they were just held…"

Hyoo chuckled.

"The Chuunin exams are held twice a year, whilst the Jounin exams and the special ANBU exams are held once a year each," Iruka explained, smiling at the younger teen. "This year, Sunagakure formally asked to hold the Chuunin exams. The Suna elders hope that with such move, their alliance with Konoha will be completed, and the unpleasant incident of the previous Chuunin exams will be forgotten".

Naruto's eyes brightened up at the mention of Suna.

"Really? In Suna? Awesome! I can see Gaara again! Maybe I can even spar with him!" he cheered, then stilled. "Oh, right –I won't participate…" he deflated.

Iruka, Raidou and Hyoo chuckled together at this.

"You will be going there as your first official team mission, in two weeks," Hyoo continued, shuffling some papers on his desk. "For the moment you need to train and learn how to work with each other".

Naruto's smile threatened to split his face in two.

He would be going to Suna! He had never seen the desert, nor the outskirts of Konoha apart Nami no Kuni, of course, and the town in the Hi no Kuni where Jiraiya had taken him, so this would be awesome…

Besides, he would be able to follow the next Chuunin exams as a cool guard! It even beat being a participant!

"Wait, are my friends participating?" he stopped, looking at Hyoo. "Sakura–chan, Shikamaru… Kiba…"

Hyoo shrugged. "The Jounin instructors have not filed a list yet, and Suna might make the exams differently than what we did last year, so it might not be obligatory for teams to participate, but I think your teammate Sakura won't be participating this time".

Naruto blinked. "What? Why?"

"Tsunade–sama said she became her apprentice, so she might not allow her to participate in order to train her," Hyoo explained. "As for your other friends, I am not sure".

Naruto pouted a bit, but he guessed he shouldn't be as depressed –this was his first official mission, and he was going to Suna!

Wait… did Hyoo just say Tsunade had taken Sakura as her apprentice?

"… a–apprentice?" suddenly a mental image of an older Sakura with Tsunade's giant boobs, sipping sake and sleeping her day away, only to wake up and punch the hell out of him, popped up in his mind.

He didn't like it.

'_I think I might have to pay attention what I tell her from now on__,' _he thought, feeling a shiver run down his back.

Hyoo motioned for them to leave, and he strolled down the corridors of the ANBU headquarters with a perplexed grimace. To be able to watch a Chuunin exam this closely without participating… it would be awesome to watch, but he hoped he would not get bored…

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** I know some readers had caught on my plot, whilst some were left a bit confused. I had this planned for a few months already, and I hope I pulled it out well enough.

If you liked, I'd appreciate a review. :) thank you ^^

_Date notes:_

Let's say that Naruto got promoted to Genin around September. (it's an hypothesis). This would make their Genin D–rank missions last what, one or two months? It would be plausible 'weeks of low rank missions' to amount to one or two months. Then the C turned A–rank mission against Zabuza and Haku. Then, some more weeks, and the Chuunin exams. So they would be held around December, maybe January. Second part of the exams is held one month later, so February. March is used to cope up with everything, then let's say Naruto and Jiraiya leave to find Tsunade, and travelling would probably take some weeks, too, maybe a month? Kishi does not specify this, of course, and it seems so much less, but temporarily wise I'd give it a month. Tsunade starts controlling Konoha, and remains there. I'd also give this about four weeks, give or take, until Sound Four come to get Sasuke. Means we get to end of April or early May.

So in this timeline, all May is spent by Naruto as a trainee, and the Chuunin exams are held in late June and December/January.

Does this work for you? Because I will use this timeline to work it all out. Thank you for reading! ^^

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Biransei no Jutsu_ – Poison gas technique. It creates a cloud of poison smoke that envelopes the enemy ninja.


	16. Bruising

**StarsOfYaoi****:** it has been a while, but there it is –a new chapter. Thank you for your kind reviews until now, and thank you for not giving up on this fic. There was a poll as to which fic I should update, and this one was a tie–in winner, so you get another chapter. You will see similar polls coming up soon, and you will be able to decide which fic of mine I will update next.

Also, I have rewritten a lot of my Naruto one-shots, so if you want to give them a try now, they are been improved in grammar and the like!

Once again, thank you. And this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend _Imperial Mint_. :)

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life. But he would never run. He's given an option instead, and decides to take it, becoming a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angst, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be yaoi, and thus, would not have so many fans. Nor fanfiction. So, are you glad I don't own it?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 16****: Bruising**

"All this paperwork will make me grow old before time".

Tsunade hissed in displeasure as she stamped down on the first of a long list of many (_far_ too many) important documents that covered every inch of her desk, groaning when she realised that maybe spending the night drinking sake then sleeping her morning away didn't really make her work disappear as if by magic.

"Baa–chan, you always say that but you do know you're already old, right?"

Without looking up, Tsunade grabbed a stapler from the depths of her desk and threw it at Naruto's head; much to her surprise, looking up she saw him evade the incoming object easily as it sailed and collided with the wall.

It might be just a small thing, but it made her smile anyway, as her projectiles had always hit him whenever he made a scathing comment at her.

"Not bad, _gaki_," she admitted, pleased that his reactions were getting quicker. "It took you a while to come back to report to me about your training, huh?"

Under his still white mask, Naruto smiled brightly without taking it off; Hyoo had been strict on the matter –he wasn't supposed to take away his mask outside the ANBU headquarters unless requested by either the Hokage, Hyoo himself or Naruto's captain Itachi.

Since Tsunade didn't say anything in that regard, he deemed it safer not to take it off.

"Hyoo told me you passed their test," the blond Hokage straightened up, considering Naruto's presence as a good way to rest from the paperwork, and motioned for him to get closer. "I am not allowed to know what the test was about, though," she added, noticing the way the teen had stiffened instantly. "But I want you to know, _gaki_… Naruto, I am proud of you".

Naruto flushed considerably, thankful that the woman could not see. He felt warm inside, her praise making him happy, and his right hand moved up where the necklace Tsunade had given him should have been (though he had left it in his room, knowing he wouldn't wear it again until he officially 'returned to Konoha').

He hoped he'd be able to make her even more proud in the future.

"Hyoo offered your team as escort for my trip to Suna," Tsunade continued, intertwining her fingers under her chin. "Since so many shinobi will be around during the Chuunin exams, I trust you are well on your way to effectively masking your chakra, right?"

Embarrassedly scratching the back of his head, Naruto looked to the side. "Hyoo nii–san said he will put a chakra–concealing seal on me before we leave. I am still learning, and he prefers not to leave anything to luck".

Truth to be told, Hyoo had stated that it would take a lot more training for Naruto to be able to effectively mask his chakra in a way that would not cause ninja in a one–mile radius to feel his presence every time he used it, but at the same time, he had praised him by saying that back when _he_ had been the trainee, his own commander had been less than pleased of his own slow progresses.

Tsunade hummed in reply, pleased to see that Naruto hadn't seemed offended by Hyoo's words.

He was indeed growing up, she thought fondly.

"Baa–chan…" Naruto took that moment to step closer to her desk, and even without being able to see his face, Tsunade could hear the pleading underlines of his tone. "I'm actually here for a favour…"

Frowning, the Hokage leaned forwards. Was there something going on? Was he in trouble? "What?"

"Buy me ramen~" he whined, clutching the side of the desk and moving even closer, standing right in front of her widened eyes, "please, baa–chan! It's been over a month since I've last tasted some! They won't let me eat it! Not even a cup! Please! I'll do anything you want! I'll… I'll even slip in sake for you!"

Mildly amused and equally annoyed by his words (his depressed, panicky tone had almost fooled her into thinking he was somehow in danger), Tsunade raised one eyebrow, staring at the white mask. "And where would _you_ get sake, pray tell? Not that I would ever seal such a deal with you," she added as an afterthought.

Naruto's face turned into a mischievous one, though it was lost on the woman once again due to the mask.

"Well, I happen to know where Jiji's secret stash of sake is," he hummed, rapping his fingers on the table and looking to the side. "No one knows where it is, and he used to have a cup of it every night after work".

Tsunade's eyes widened against her will.

A _secret_ sake stash?

Knowing Sandaime, it was surely the most delicious brand available, the expensive kind that Shizune never allowed her to buy… just thinking about it made Tsunade unconsciously drool.

"I know that Shizune keeps stealing away the one you hide," Naruto continued, moving away from her and shifting through the office, poking at the furniture.

"Tch –you are _bluffing_," she accused, knowing she had inspected the whole room carefully the first time she had stepped into it. "You wouldn't know where I hide my sake, let alone where Sarutobi hid his own".

"Well, I happen to know that Shizune is perfectly aware of _this_," he pointed at Yondaime's frame on the wall, behind which there was a hole just big enough to hide a bottle in it, "and of course, almost everybody working in the Tower knows of _this_ one," he poked at the carpet with a foot, on the spot where a small trapdoor was.

Much to Tsunade's chagrin, she had to admit that the _gaki_ knew a bit too much about these things –always popping around to visit Sarutobi had apparently resulted in unexpected results…

"And you say… there is one nobody knows about?" she asked, suspicious.

"Of course, would I ever lie to you?" Naruto turned around, and Tsunade had the distinct impression that he was smiling at her, foxy grin in place. "I want one bowl of ramen every week from now on. If you agree, I will tell you where his secret stash is".

She didn't even have to think twice about it –if Hyoo and Itachi had deemed he couldn't eat ramen, who was she to give it to him? She couldn't…

Her hand extended towards Naruto as she nodded, muttering under her breath.

Naruto's smile increased tenfold.

…–…–…–…

Holding out a stack of papers, Itachi regarded his team with an unreadable expression; Raidou and Iruka were relaxed but attentive, whilst Naruto looked relatively smug for reasons Itachi _really_ didn't want to know.

"This is the information regarding the place selected for the Chuunin exams," he explained, offering one folder to each of the other three shinobi. "As guests, we won't be allowed to interfere with the exams, but we will join the Sunagakure's ANBU division and we will patrol with them".

Naruto checked the files with curiosity; there was a long, boring description of the landscape of Sunagakure and its surroundings, detailing what they were expected to see and what could be the easiest way for enemies to approach. It seemed that the landscape wasn't just composed by desert, stone and sand, but there were quite a few desert plants and animals and insects that lived without needing grass or water streams to survive.

On the second part of the report there was a list of all participating Villages, together with the number of ninja that would take part into the exams and their names; as expected, Konoha had the highest number of shinobi, followed by Iwagakure and Kusagakure.

Sunagakure and Kirigakure were next, and much to Naruto's relief, Otogakure was not listed amongst the participating villages.

That didn't mean Orochimaru wouldn't be present, of course, but at the same time it was still good to see the place wasn't listed in together with the others.

"As the exams will start in less than two weeks," Itachi continued after a short pause, "we will leave Konoha this afternoon as part of the Hokage's personal escort. The participants will follow in three days, due to the amount of people involved and the treaties going on between the villages. It would be easier to attack us while we are moving, and we need to protect the Hokage first".

Raidou nodded without speaking, already flickering through the folder, and Iruka turned towards Naruto.

"Sunagakure is quite different from here. As you have never left Konoha before apart for your trip to Nami, you should be sure to memorize all the information to avoid being caught off guard".

With a resigned nod, Naruto returned his attention to Itachi.

"You won't be allowed to bring your Kusarigama with you," with a slight movement of his wrist, Itachi motioned for the younger teen to get closer. "Your training with them has yet to reach a satisfactory level of usefulness, so you will only be allowed to bring kunai and shuriken, and during our stay, Tomoyo–san will instruct you on the way of the sword".

Suddenly reminded of the Hyuuga woman and the two swords draped on her back, Naruto nodded, feeling excited at the prospect of meeting with her again; he definitely needed to ask her about Neji, after all. Besides, Gai had surely nominated his team for the upcoming exams… right?

Flickering through the folder to check on the list of participating shinobi, Naruto remembered something else and stopped.

"Wait, wasn't Tomoyo–san supposed to be guarding Sasuke?"

"Her mission will end in a week, and then her team will switch with another one for the duration of the next month," Itachi answered, eyes glancing at the folder and not giving an apparent reaction to Sasuke's name.

Naruto nodded, trying not to think about Sasuke, who had to remain in Konoha, unable to compete into the Chuunin exams.

'_I'll have to train harder, so he won't be disappointed when we face each other__ again!'_

"Raidou~!"

The group turned around, feeling a familiar chakra flare up. Seconds later, Genma slammed the door open, mask hanging from his neck and staring at Raidou with a clearly disgruntled expression. He was munching on his senbon as if his life depended on it, teeth clamped tightly shut.

Naruto snickered, as he'd grown used to Genma popping around to harass his friend, and it always proved to be entertaining (not to mention Raidou didn't have any qualm into offering Naruto every kind of proper blackmailing material about their childhood days).

"Genma…" Raidou groaned, turning around. "What are you doing here? Don't you have something… _anything_ to do? Missions, training…?"

Genma tackled him; Naruto watched as Raidou quickly succumbed under the weight of his taller friend, and wondered how it always ended like that when he knew Raidou enough to know he never allowed himself to be caught by surprise.

It was clear Genma was different.

"We are the second te~am! Raidou~!" Genma was actually whining, and Naruto's lips twitched again. "Anko just told me! Isn't it horrible?"

Itachi let out a soft hum and lost all interest in the situation, realising what it was all about. Both Iruka and Naruto, though, turned to look at the whining Jounin in interest.

"Anko's team will be the one in charge of Sasuke for the next month," Itachi explained them.

The small trace of a smirk present on his lips went almost unnoticed when Genma's wailing turned louder at his words.

"That means I'm stuck here! With Anko going wild because she will be unable to terrorise the aspiring Chuunin!" Genma clutched at Raidou's shirt, eyes wide in shock. "How am I going to survive? Raidou! Save me!"

Iruka poked Naruto's shoulder, making him look away from the drama unfolding in front of them. "You'd better prepare your things, we're leaving in two hours," he told the teen.

Naruto saluted with a smirk, and after a last glance at a wailing Genma, he left the room.

He was going to follow the Chuunin exams as an observer, and it would be surely entertaining, not to mention he could be better prepared for the time he could join in as a participant… it was an exciting prospect, and he'd make sure to have fun.

Besides, he was going to meet with Gaara, one way or the other, and he couldn't _wait_…

After all, he'd yet to see Gaara ever since the previous faulty Chuunin exams, and he wondered if the other teen would be glad to see him again or not. Naruto was sure they could become good friends if Gaara also wanted it.

He didn't have much to prepare in his room, but when he got back to the entrance of the ANBU headquarters, his team was already waiting for him, together with two others, and Hyoo himself.

"We're going to meet up with the Hokage at the Tower, and move from there," Hyoo explained them.

With so many ANBU surrounding him, Naruto was revelling in the fact that he was one of them, and in an attempt to straighten his back so he wouldn't look as short as he felt amongst them, he didn't even notice Hyoo approaching him.

"Naruto, please hold out your mask," he demanded. "I need to place the sealing jutsu on it".

Removing his white mask, Naruto watched carefully as Hyoo started a quick set of hand-seals, completing it with _hebi_ and pressing his index right between the eye holes.

There was a light ripple all over the mask, much like a wave, and when Naruto touched it again, he could feel it humming under his fingers.

As he put it on, the ripples expanded from his face down to his body. He looked down, but couldn't see anything different about himself, as he could still feel the flow of his chakra vibrate through him.

"Uh…"

"Don't forget to cover your hair, Naruto," Hyoo reminded him, giving him a cloth. "Are we ready to leave?"

The ANBU around Naruto replied with a loud 'yes', and Naruto hastily covered his blond hair with the fabric, not wanting to be left behind.

Then, together as one, the squad of ANBU moved.

The team at Naruto's left darted forwards first, putting some distance between each other and quickly disappearing in the foliage; Hyoo's team was next, and Itachi quickly signalled his own team to follow.

Naruto jumped on the nearest tree, grabbing the bark with one hand and pushing himself forwards, quickly finding his own pace within the group.

At his side, Iruka made a waving motion with his hand, and Raidou responded with a barely noticeable nod, dropping down from the tree tops and onto the ground; much to Naruto's shock, he instantly disappeared from sight.

"Naruto, move higher up on the branches now," Itachi jumped on the branch Naruto was on, breathing his order in a low tone. "Once we're in the outskirts of Konoha, we will wait at the back nearby the gates while the rest of the squads move to intercept the Hokage".

With a nod, Naruto flexed his legs and jumped high, fingers curling around a branch and using his speed to bounce even higher, his feet bracing against the impact with the tree before jumping forwards.

The rest of the ANBU around him were moving quickly, smooth and fast, and once again Naruto wished he could master the running system that still eluded him for prolonged periods of time. Maybe he'd have it easier in Suna, where he could practice on sand…

Hyoo and the first group were gone already when Itachi's team reached the gates; beneath them, the guardians continued their duty, staring into the forest outside with bored eyes. Naruto blinked down at them, and experimentally flared his chakra a bit to see whether they would feel it.

His chakra fizzled on his skin, and Naruto instantly realised what was different; it felt like a thin layer was covering it without hindering it, and he knew that unless he flared more of it, the Chuunin at the gates would not be able to detect it.

With a smile, Naruto calmed his chakra stream again and waited patiently on the branch, flexing his muscles and practicing bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited.

Tsunade and Hyoo appeared moments later, with the Hokage behind the ANBU captain and followed by three more shinobi.

Naruto glanced up, and noticed the other team of ANBU flicker through the leaves.

Looking down again, he was shocked to see a familiar pink head following Tsunade closely. _'S–Sakura–chan is here?'_

Apparently, both Iruka and Itachi had noticed her as well, but didn't say anything –if Hyoo seemed ok with the presence of the young kunoichi, then they wouldn't question it.

Fighting against the desire to jump down from his position to go greet his ex–teammate, Naruto watched Itachi closely, and nodded when the Uchiha ninja motioned for him to move; he jumped from the tree and got into position along with the other ANBU, checking every few jumps to see if Sakura had noticed their presence.

Apparently she hadn't, because she was staring only at Hyoo and Tsunade, turning to look at the two ANBU shinobi at her sides only when they shifted, attracting her attention.

For a moment, Naruto didn't understand why she looked so antsy –she was surrounded by ANBU shinobi, and Tsunade was not far from her, either– then he finally got it; the ANBU members at her sides were masking their chakra, and Sakura could not feel it.

Naruto had taken for granted that despite the masking, he could still somewhat feel the presence of Itachi, Iruka and Raidou (thanks to the practice he'd done before, and the familiarity of their chakra), and if he _really_ concentrated on the two ANBU at Sakura's side, he could feel a rumbling sensation coming from them, too… nothing strong or easily noticeable, but even from his position he could feel them because he knew what to search for.

Yet despite her physical closeness to them, Sakura could not sense their chakra at all, and Naruto had to admit he would be equally upset if he had to run side by side with shinobi that did not emanate any chakra signature.

For a moment he felt guilty again –he had been offered a great opportunity, but that meant he'd have to leave his two teammates behind, and the thought stung– but then he shook it off.

Sasuke didn't need his pity, because he would soar back up after his punishment ended, and as for Sakura…

Tsunade was going to train her. There was no way Sakura would be left behind if the Hokage herself, one of the three Sannin, decided to train her. A person who was looked at with wary eyes even by someone like Orochimaru…

With a satisfied nod, Naruto looked away from Sakura.

They all had a different path to follow, and he had decided to move on his own without looking back; he would follow through with his decisions and come back stronger, for himself and for his village.

Down on the ground, proceeding with a fast pace and trying to force herself not to tense up every time she was reminded of the ANBU's presence at her sides, Sakura advanced on her own path, not knowing that one of her teammates was closer than she realised.

…–…–…–…

"_This_ is Suna?"

Naruto was, if anything, disappointed.

The land was bare; there were no trees anywhere he could see, and everywhere he looked there was just sand and then even _more_ sand. To differentiate portions of the same territory, a few cactus sprouted out of the boring scenery, and at one point during their march, they had passed next to a tall pile of rocks, but that was it.

The forests of the Fire country had started disappearing the closer they got to the borders between the two nations, and Naruto had been able to sniff the change almost instantly.

The moisture of dew and the scent of the moss on the trees, the consistence of the soil under his feet were left behind, and crunching sand and rocks took their place.

"Learning about your environment is important," with the Hokage following them at a moderated place, and Sakura with her, Itachi had moved to Naruto's side and had used that time to give the blond shinobi some pointers. "You will need to make the best use of what is around you… that is why if you don't have a variety of jutsu to use by yourself, moving in a group is the best option".

Naruto knew what he meant –Kakashi had once stated that being a team meant they had to learn complementary notions– but he thought that on their own, Iruka, Raidou and Itachi himself were knowledgeable enough not to need him and his lack of skills and practice.

Almost as if catching on his thoughts, Itachi shook his head, inching closer. "There is nothing wrong for a trainee to depend on his teammates until he is able to stand on his own," he murmured, eyes scanning his surroundings. "Nobody is invincible, after all".

Not reassured in the least, Naruto looked around again, trying to find something interesting in the empty desert.

"What about… this?" he asked, sceptical. "Gaara is able to use this environment because the demon inside him is the Ichibi, Shukaku… all his attacks are earth–based and he can use the sand at his own will, but someone like me… what could I do?"

"You will soon realise that even a small fistful of sand is useful in battle," Itachi replied. "It depends on the moment".

"Are you disappointed by this place, little trainee?" one of the ANBU belonging to the other team, attracted by their conversation, slowed down his pace and lifted one hand as a greeting. "When you've lived all your life in the Country of Fire, it is difficult to see the beauty of a place like this."

Naruto shrugged without replying; he didn't know what he had been expecting, really –the folder Itachi had given him had been rather fitting with its descriptions of Sunagakure, but…

"Don't let habits prevent you from seeing the full potential of this place, rookie," the man continued. "Earth jutsu users come from all over the world to train in this kind of environment, but they are not the only ones taking interest in learning here… water jutsu users train here to heighten their skills and test their limits. You like training, so you might find this change of pace entertaining".

Naruto shrugged again, not sure what to think.

Itachi smirked under his mask, privately agreeing with the man's words. Always testing his limits was something he was familiar with, and it would do Naruto good to learn how to deal with different environments.

The unknown ANBU member waved again and slowed down his pace once more, waiting until Hyoo and Tsunade passed at his side and then speaking with them.

Naruto looked forwards again, noticing how now there was something in front of him –a long, tall and unchanging line that looked like a tall wall.

"That's the wall surrounding the city of Sunagakure," Itachi explained, also slowing down his pace. "We'll be arriving shortly, so behave yourself".

Naruto's lips twitched into a pout at Itachi's words, but he nodded without speaking, accepting his captain's orders.

Much to his amusement, during the whole trip Sakura had never remained silent for long; ignoring the ANBU to the best of her abilities, she had started questioning Tsunade about their surroundings as soon as they started travelling through the Kaze no Kuni.

As Naruto glanced at her, he realised she was about to ask something again.

"Tsunade–shishou, are there plants in this desert that can be used for healing potions?"

Naruto listened with only half an ear as Tsunade started a long, boring speech about plants and their officinal uses, and instead slowly expanded his senses, feeling Itachi's chakra sparkle at his side.

"How many?" his captain asked him, probably smirking, and Naruto frowned, trying to concentrate.

He could feel at least three ninja standing on top of the enormous wall encompassing Suna, but he was sure there _had_ to be more that he could not sense.

"Uh… three?"

Itachi hummed at him. "There are seven," he corrected him, and Naruto's shoulders slumped. "You can feel only three of them because the remaining four are masking their chakra in order to keep hidden".

Naruto took a deep breath and simply nodded, still unable to feel any of the other four no matter how much he stretched his chakra perception.

"You would have been able to feel only one or two with your skills before," Itachi continued, his tone almost gentle. "You have been improving greatly, so do not worry –as your skills increase, so will your perception".

Feeling positively reassured by Itachi's unexpected compliment, Naruto straightened again and followed the rest of his teammates towards the wall.

As they got closer and closer, Naruto felt a prickle on his skin and extended his chakra again, and this time he was able to feel, barely at the edge of his perception, a fourth almost completely hidden chakra signature.

Feeling inwardly pleased with himself, Naruto checked back to see how Sakura was fairing and then followed Itachi and Iruka above the sand dunes and through the wall.

There were two ninja waiting there, both dressed weirdly –in the typical sand–nin uniform– and Naruto recognised one of them, gasping softly and quickly biting on his lip. Fidgeting, he tried to suppress his chakra even with the seal covering it for him, not wanting to be recognised.

Hyoo landed softly in front of the only female ninja present, nodding down at her and motioning for his squad to land as well; Itachi signalled for his team to follow, and they all lined up behind their commander, who stepped sideways and allowed Tsunade to trounce forwards with Sakura hurrying up behind her.

"Hokage–sama?" the Suna–nin called out.

Tsunade nodded, her lips pressed firmly into a thin line. "And you are…"

"My name is Temari, I was sent here to escort you to the Kazekage residence. As elected representative for this village, I formally welcome you to Suna, Tsunade–sama. I hope that the Chuunin Exams will seal our alliance for good".

For a brief moment, the two women stood one in front of the other, then Tsunade's lips twitched upwards in a pleased smile. "Thank you, Temari–san. It is also my wish for our two villages to conclude this alliance successfully".

Temari shifted a bit to look at Hyoo and the remaining ANBU with a calculating look, then she lifted one arm and did a one–handed sign; three shinobi appeared at her side, dressed in a similar attire to that of Konoha's ANBU, and one of them stepped towards Hyoo.

Naruto blinked at the different carvings on the masks they were wearing, as they didn't paint the shape of an animal, but something he could not recognise at all.

He decided he'd ask Itachi or Iruka about that later on.

"The ANBU troops of Sunagakure welcome you," the man stated in a rough, gruff voice. "Please allow us to lead the way to the Kazekage tower".

Naruto blinked at the weird tone, wondering why the ANBU of both parties looked so tense and wary of each other, but realised that maybe things were still tense between the villages, and that there was still a long way to go before a real alliance could be built.

Hyoo lifted his hand, signalling his troops to follow, and Iruka moved to Naruto's side.

"Look," he murmured in a low tone. "Sunagakure sent five ANBU members to greet us. Had it been any other situation, it would have been disrespectful towards our Hokage, but sending Temari, the daughter of the deceased Kazekage, as the village's representative is an attempt to show they have nothing to hide, and the small number of ANBU following her mean they do not consider us a threat".

For a moment, Naruto was thankful he was wearing a mask, because he was aware he had a look of utter confusion on his face as he listened to Iruka explaining the tense situation between the two hidden villages.

He was aware that after Orochimaru's attack at the previous Chuunin Exams, Konoha and Suna were trying to form another alliance, but he hadn't been aware of the subtle political moves required to make things work, and in truth, they went all over his head anyway.

He had a long way to go if he wanted to grab that Hokage position, it seemed…

Temari stepped to the side, glancing at Sakura with a glimpse of curiosity on her face. All of Suna's ANBU scattered around except their leader, who remained at Hyoo's side to lead the way.

Then, the group started moving again.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

The meeting with the Elders of Suna was, in Naruto's opinion, utterly boring.

They were old, like the elders of Konoha, and just like them, they apparently enjoyed talking a bit too much, as they had been going at it for the last hour, and Naruto couldn't see an end to it anytime soon.

The welcome had been half hearted at the best, even Naruto had noticed it –the shinobi were tense, uncertain, and even though they tried their hardest to relax, it was clear they were having difficulties accepting Konoha's ninja with open arms.

The grand hall where the meeting was taking place had four statues on both sides, and upon asking Itachi about them, the blond teen had been chastised for his questions and then had been told they were the past four Kazekage of Suna.

Any further questioning had resulted in a flare of Itachi's chakra, so Naruto had to deal with his boredom and try not to slump against the wall as he waited for the meeting to end.

The only thing that caused Naruto discomfort was the presence of one sand user on the other end of the hall, right behind the seats of the Elders, whose eyes never moved from him.

Gaara had been waiting for the Hokage together with the Suna Elders in front of the huge building of the Kazekage, and had yet to speak ever since then, his presence quiet and at rest, as opposed to the last time Naruto had seen him.

Filled with happiness at the sight of the only other Jinchuuriki he knew of, Naruto had to fight against the sudden desire to run up to him the moment he realised he was there, reminding himself that he was a faceless ANBU and he could not call attention on himself.

Gaara… he had changed, that was obvious –there was something about him that felt different to Naruto, as if something Gaara had been holding for a long time was gone, and he could finally allow himself to rest.

The dark shades under his eyes were still present, but instead of the emotionless, cold mask he had during the previous Chuunin exams, this time his face was relaxed and not as tense.

He still had the enormous gourd on his back, and Naruto could feel more than see the sand shifting inside it, almost wanting to be let out.

Naruto had smiled under his mask, attention completely focused on the sand user, _'I wish I could talk to him,'_ he had thought…

Then, almost as if reading his mind, Gaara's attention moved all of sudden from Tsunade and his sister to the guest ANBU troops, scanning each one of them, almost as if searching for something, and much to Naruto's chagrin his green eyes stopped on him and did not move away.

When the Elders greeted Tsunade and lead the group to the hall for the customary speech, Gaara had followed them, but his eyes remained on him even then, and once he positioned himself against the wall, he stopped listening to the men's speeches and concentrated his full attention on Naruto.

Unable to leave, feeling exposed despite the ANBU attire and mask he wore, the blond Jinchuuriki could only try to distract himself by looking around the room and listening to the elders ranting on and on about unity of the villages and shit like that.

Gaara couldn't know it was him underneath that white mask now, could he? Naruto's chakra was well hidden, and he trusted Hyoo about that.

Maybe Gaara was interested by how small the trainee looked compared to the rest of the ANBU? But there again, Naruto didn't know Gaara enough to try speculating about stuff.

He still hoped he wasn't going to be busted right then and there.

Itachi gently poked him in the ribs, and Naruto realised with a start that he'd been about to nod off. Cheeks flushed in shame, the teen straightened his back and tried his best to focus on the droll voice of one of the elders.

"Well, as Konoha's Hokage, I assure you that this truce will greatly benefit both villages," Tsunade stated, tone plain but confident.

"Yes, of course," the elders all looked more confident than before, and they were even smiling as one by one they finally stood up. "I am sure you are all tired and in need of refreshments, so you will be escorted to your rooms, where you will be allowed to rest before it is time to dine".

Naruto hadn't been able to catch all that was being said and hoped Iruka would tell him later without lecturing him about his short attention span, but he was far too happy that the meeting had ended to care about it.

The same ANBU captain that had greeted them on the outskirts of Suna moved up to Hyoo's side, and with the same guarded stance motioned for them to follow.

The Hokage's room was situated on the north wing of the building, while her escort had three rooms surrounding it.

Finally away from Gaara's piercing gaze, Naruto was able to relax, and once into the room, he gladly flopped down onto one of the beds –noting how weird the texture of the mattress felt compared to the one he had in Konoha– and stared at his roommates as they also relaxed.

"Is Suna anything like what you were expecting it to be, Naruto–kun?" Raidou asked, placing a long, complicated masking jutsu on the only window in the room to prevent any outsider from spying inside.

Naruto dropped his mask on the bed and grunted.

"I have sand everywhere," he complained, freeing his hair from the cloth and flapping it in the air, watching as the sand that had been caught into it fluttered to the floor. "And… it's so bare. There's just sand, and the houses are so weird!"

"Sunagakure was built in a desert, what were you expecting? Lakes and grass?" with a smile, Iruka removed his own mask and shook his head. "That's more like Kusagakure".

"I don't know what I was expecting," the teen admitted, shrugging. "It's just… different, I guess".

"I am sure you will end up liking this place," Raidou commented, taking out a cloth to polish his sword with. "There are things you can find here that Konoha does not have".

Naruto wanted to reply something sarcastic, _'Like what? Sand?'_ but in the end decided it wasn't worth it.

Itachi shifted his gaze to the door and then walked towards Naruto's bed, glancing down at the sprawled teen with something close to amusement in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here".

At Naruto's frown, Itachi's lips twitched upwards. "Your friend is standing outside and is waiting for you to leave this room. It would be rather impolite to stay here while he waits in the corridor…"

Naruto's eyes widened and he hastily sat up on the bed, knowing exactly who that 'friend' was. "I don't know how he found out! My chakra wasn't visible, right? It's not my fault! Did I mess up?"

Raidou and Iruka chuckled at Naruto's expense, but Itachi simply shook his head.

"Sabaku no Gaara is a Jinchuuriki," he replied. "He has heightened senses and he has already fought against you and your demon. He probably recognised you through his sand".

Deflating slightly, Naruto pouted and looked at the door. "What should I do? I couldn't tell my friends about my position in the ANBU, and now a ninja from another village found out all on his own…"

"This is a delicate situation, but as Gaara is not a Konoha nin, he is a fellow Jinchuuriki and seems to know your identity already, you are allowed to go talk to him as long as you don't reveal anything that could endanger Konoha's standing with Suna".

Naruto smiled brightly up at his captain, glad that he had received permission to see Gaara, and without wasting any more time, he slipped his mask back on and ran to the door, pushing it wide open.

…–…–…–…

Sakura didn't even realise she had been tense until she was left alone with Tsunade in the rooms assigned to the Hokage, when she was finally away from the ANBU guards.

It had been weird –the ANBU man who had remained at Tsunade's side during the whole trip had kept his chakra low, but he hadn't masked it completely, allowing Sakura to feel it and not panic, while the other guards surrounding her (and the ones that had been in the trees back in Konoha that had then joined the others during the last part of the journey) had masked it so completely Sakura felt like she had been travelling with two dead bodies instead.

It was disconcerting, and it was a wake–up call for her too, as she realised that despite her good control over chakra, there were many things she had to learn.

Tsunade had told her right away that she'd have to work hard, and she hadn't been lying –the first week or so under the Hokage as master had been almost hellish, and Sakura's chakra had been exhausted more than once in the course of a single training session.

Still, Sakura had never felt this satisfied ever before –she was finally doing something for her own growth.

Suna was, so far, a very interesting place, and the side of her that liked researching had taken much interest in the information Tsunade had relayed about the local plants and animals. She couldn't stop herself from asking questions, but it looked like the Hokage hadn't minded it.

Temari was still in the room as she was going to lead the group back to the dining room in a bit, and Sakura couldn't help but glance at her and shiver; things were different between the villages, and Gaara's sister didn't look as mean and imposing as she had during the previous Chuunin exams, but she still scared Sakura a bit.

Not knowing what to say to the other kunoichi, Sakura sighed and looked down at her hands –maybe she could just start one of the chakra–based exercises Tsunade had asked her to do during their stay in Sunagakure…

Slowly, she cupped her hands together and closed her eyes, concentrating her attention on her chakra reserves, which were, despite her training up to that point, still rather low.

Tsunade's words echoed in her mind –_'concentrate, focus and visualise a thin layer of chakra between your fingers…'_

"Oi".

Temari's voice rippled through Sakura's concentration, breaking it, and the small bubble of chakra she had been trying to create exploded with a soft sound.

Blinking in surprise, the pink haired kunoichi turned around to stare at the sand girl, who had gotten closer and was watching her like a hawk.

"Y–yes?"

Temari looked hesitant for a second, as if she didn't know how to act around the younger kunoichi, then her expression hardened slightly. "How is your teammate?"

Sakura blinked, unsure as to why Temari would ask about Sasuke, then she inwardly facepalmed –of course she wasn't referring to the Uchiha boy. She meant Naruto.

"Ah, he's… he's fine. He joined Jiraiya in a three–years training trip," she replied uneasily.

Temari seemed to consider this and looked ready to back off, but something stopped her; she glanced over at Tsunade, who didn't appear to be listening to their conversation, and tried to relax a bit.

"I never did manage to thank your team… Naruto… for what he did to Gaara," Temari continued after a long pause. She looked hesitant in speaking her brother's name, and Sakura knew why.

"Is he…" she didn't quite know how to ask, and flushed red at her own daring tone. "I–I mean…"

Temari's lips twitched upwards. "Better," she admitted. "Things are changing, and now Suna and Konoha are trying to sign a treaty… it's slowly getting better, and it's all thanks to Naruto".

Sakura felt her heart grow warm at the words of the older kunoichi, oddly touched by knowing someone was praising Naruto, and wished he could be there to listen.

Temari was actually smiling and she looked calmer, as opposed to her actions from before, and Sakura slowly relaxed as well, finding herself enjoying the conversation with the Suna kunoichi, explaining her about the training she was going through with Tsunade and having Temari tell her something about Suna in exchange.

Tsunade grinned slightly at the two younger girls from her spot close to the window, allowing her mind some rest as well.

If the negotiations between the two villages continued as they had till that moment, she had one thing less to worry about.

Now she only needed to get some sake in her sleeping quarters and everything would be well.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:**

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

_Sabaku no Gaara – _simply means Gaara of the Sand. Similarly, Sunagakure no Sato is The village hiding in the Sand.

_Gaki_ – brat

Hebi - Snake. I used this one as last seal because I found it fitting for Hyoo's concealing Jutsu.

_Baa–chan_ – grannie. Used with older women, in this case it's an endearment.


	17. Admitting

**Important:** I can't reply to reviews for now, this site isn't allowing me to, but once the feature works again, I shall reply to the reviews for last chapter. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, every review is still very much appreciated and loved!

**StarsOfYaoi****:** as promised in my profile, you have a new update of CV. Thank you for sticking with me! Sorry if this chapter seems bland, but stuff will be happening soon enough, as you will see.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Rating**: M

**Summary:** (ItaNaru, GenmaRaidou, IruKakaIru) Naruto is tired of his life. But he would never run. He's given an option instead, and decides to take it, becoming a member of the newest ANBU team…

**Warnings:** yaoi, boy x boy relationship, angst, torture, and such. Mental as well. Flames will be used to warm up food.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be yaoi, and thus, would not have so many fans. Nor fanfiction. So, are you glad I don't own it?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**Colourless Vanity**

**Chapter 17****: Admitting**

Standing outside of the rooms occupied by the ANBU teams from Konoha, Gaara stared at the door as if by glaring, he would be able to see through it.

Ever since the arrival of the Hokage with her guards, Gaara had felt a prickling in the back of his neck alerting him that there was something he should know about the visitors. That was why he had been present during the long, boring speech between the Elders of Sunagakure and the embassy from Konoha.

Gaara was a patient person –he had to be one, as he could not sleep and he had to occupy his time at night doing _something_– but even his patience had its limits, and listening to the prattling of old, grouchy men who had opposed him for a good part of his life wasn't really the way he liked to spend a portion of his day.

He could have been excused from the meeting, since the elders still were not completely certain of his loyalty, but he had wanted to be present anyway.

It had paid off.

He had noticed the shorter ANBU with a blank mask almost as soon as the visiting shinobi had arrived, but he hadn't paid any attention to him, more focused on searching the cause for his weird feeling… until he had felt his sand shifting inside the gourd he was wearing.

While the demon Shukaku had stopped murmuring to him ever since his defeat at the hands of the Konoha Genin, he still had heightened senses thanks to his connection with the Tanuki, and that aided him during reconnaissance missions, because he could detect chakra flares by the vibrations on the sand and effectively pinpoint their position.

Which was why, the moment the sand in his gourd reacted to a strong chakra that Gaara himself could not feel, he had started analyzing all the ANBU following the Godaime Hokage in order to understand which one of them was unsettling his sand.

It didn't take long to pinpoint the source, and then, it took even less to understand who that person was.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Gaara supposed that it somehow made sense –his sand recognised the chakra of the demon Kyuubi and reacted to it, both aggressively and instinctively.

It called to him, almost as if asking for another fight, but at the same time retreating from it, afraid and uneasy.

On his own, Gaara was amused and intrigued by seeing Uzumaki Naruto as part of Konoha's ANBU, but not entirely surprised; the other teen had enough strength to take on Gaara's demon and defeat him, and not just the demon, but also Gaara himself… it was somehow fitting that he would join the guards of the Hokage.

Uzumaki Naruto had been the only one to look at Gaara in the face, and despite seeing the truth behind his eyes, had still wanted to get close.

He hadn't rejected him, hadn't pushed him away…

There were very few that Gaara respected, and grudgingly, Uzumaki Naruto had been added to that group.

That was why he had stared at him during the whole meeting, carefully analyzing the layers of chakra protections the other teen had surrounding him, checking his chakra signature for confirmation.

That was also why he had followed the ANBU to their appointed rooms in order to meet with the only other Jinchuuriki he knew about… not to fight, like the demon demanded, making his blood boil inside him –but simply to talk.

The door clicked open after only a few minutes, and Naruto slipped outside, still dressed in the same ANBU attire and with his mask on, but the moment he noticed Gaara standing there, motionless and silent, he stopped and hesitated.

Naruto didn't really know what to tell Gaara now that they were standing face to face –he was aware that the other Jinchuuriki knew who he was, of course, and he'd wanted to see him ever since hearing about the Chuunin exams in Suna… but now…

Standing there embarrassedly, Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Uh…" scratching the back of his head, Naruto stared into Gaara's eyes. "Hel–"

"Is there a name I can use?" Gaara asked, and Naruto was positively thrilled to hear a faint amusement in his voice.

The question though confused him for a moment, until Naruto reminded himself that he wasn't supposed to have people call him Naruto since he had to keep his identity hidden.

"Uh… no, not yet…" even more embarrassed, Naruto looked away from the other teen. "I haven't had time to figure that one out…"

His embarrassment vanished when he noticed an almost invisible upturn of Gaara's lips at his words, so he beamed at him, suddenly relieved. He had been afraid that Gaara wouldn't even want to talk to him after everything the two had been through, but now the Sand shinobi had actually sought him out first.

That made Naruto feel more positive about the friendship he wanted to start with him.

He didn't have time to ponder over this too much, because Gaara swiftly turned around and started walking away.

"Hey, wai–"

"I won't be talking in a corridor," Gaara murmured as a reply, expecting Naruto to follow him.

With a soft chuckle, Naruto nodded and followed the Sand–nin down the corridor, directed to the room that he had claimed inside the building.

From the few windows Naruto passed as the two walked through the Kazekage construction, he had a good view of the village and its weird–looking houses that disappeared in the distance. The sight was, in a way, rather entrancing, but nothing like Konoha, of course.

Smiling slightly, Naruto continued following Gaara until the other teen stopped in front of a rather normal door, pushing it open for Naruto to enter first; once again, Gaara was surprised at the level of trust (or was it imprudence?) the blond teen was displaying, but at the same time, it served to remind him that Naruto was simply different.

Once the door was shut behind their backs, Naruto started checking his surroundings, a smile stretching his lips as he looked around. "So, so, Gaara, is this your room?" apparently, maintaining a stiff attitude was only something he could keep up for a short period of time…

The thought made Gaara's lips twitch again, much to his own surprise.

"Yes, it is, Uzumaki Naruto," he replied, setting down the gourd in a corner and following Naruto as he bounced around with no care in the world.

"I like it, though you need more posters or something," he commented, frowning at the sight of the double–sized bed. "Eh, you're so lucky, it's a double bed…"

"It is there purely for appearances," Gaara replied, sitting down on a chair and waiting for Naruto to follow his lead.

It didn't happen, as Naruto's attention was still focused on exploring the room –not that there was much in there.

Apparently, the thing that Naruto found the most entertaining was the balcony, and the small plant in a corner of it; Naruto hadn't thought Gaara to be a plant–lover, and that was just another thing they had in common.

Finally noticing Gaara was sitting and waiting for him inside, Naruto flushed and scuttled over to the bed, sitting down on it without a care in the world. "What do you mean, appearances?" he asked, steering the conversation back on the subject.

"I do not sleep, Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara replied with a shrug. "I host the Ichibi no Shukaku, after all".

Naruto blinked. That particular piece of information hadn't been taken for its face value before, but now he understood its actual meaning and froze. "You don't sleep? Why?"

"The seal is imperfect," was his reply. This wasn't quite what he wanted to discuss with the Konoha–nin, but Gaara had long since decided he would answer truthfully to any question the blond teen would ask him. "It cannot be fixed without allowing the Tanuki out".

Naruto bit his lower lip and filed that information away. Maybe he'd have to ask Itachi about it, and if there was something he could do to help his friend. Itachi would surely know what to do, Naruto mused –the man was not only a genius, but he had been part of Akatsuki for a long time, and he had probably studied the demons for a long time…

If asking Itachi didn't solve things, he'd have to resolve by asking Jiraiya about it –wasn't the stupid pervert a master in sealing or something?

So, Naruto asked the next pressing question. "Why do you call me Uzumaki Naruto?" he wrinkled his nose.

"Isn't it your name?"

"… yes, but… we're friends, so you should call me just Naruto!" he grimaced, "calling me by my full name is so weird…"

Gaara's reaction was a slight widening of his eyes and a sudden rustling from the gourd on the other side of the room, both of which made Naruto realise that Gaara wasn't quite expecting that comment.

"… Naruto," he murmured, hesitant.

The blond let out a pleased hum, and smiled encouragingly at the other teen. Gaara felt his lips twitch upwards again, and suddenly found himself wondering just how much things had changed since meeting this weird teen.

The thought somehow satisfied him.

"Naruto," Gaara stated again, then he repeated his name again, with a tone progressively growing more reassured.

With a chuckle, Naruto wondered why he had been so worried about talking with Gaara again; things were going definitely well, no matter how tense Gaara still looked. It was great, actually.

"So, Gaara!" attracting his attention again, Naruto grinned, even though the other shinobi couldn't see it. "How did you know it was me? After everything I've done to keep my identity hidden, even from Sakura–chan…"

The Sand shinobi was slightly amused by the whine he could hear in Naruto's happy tone.

"My sand," he replied. When Naruto tilted his head, clearly not understanding, Gaara sighed –it looked like he'd have to explain with a few more words than he was used to. "The sand in my gourd is coated with my chakra, so I can control it".

Naruto nodded –this much he remembered from the Chuunin exams.

The silence stretched on.

"… so…?" he prodded, leaning forwards on the bed to stare at Gaara expectantly.

Gaara almost rolled his eyes –almost. "The chakra used to coat that particular sand is a mix of Shukaku and my own. I can use it to feel shinobi hiding within the desert, and it started reacting to your signature, even if it was suppressed".

Naruto's eyes lit up –it was quite useful. He wished he could do that too!

Too bad Konoha didn't have sand and he didn't know how to use it either. Oh, well.

"You are an ANBU of Konoha," Gaara surprised himself by asking.

Naruto's attention focused on him again, and with another quirk of his lips, Gaara shook his head.

"You won't participate to this year's exams, right?"

"Ah, no," by the tone alone, Gaara assumed Naruto was pouting. "I am supposed to be training with pervert… I mean, with Jiraiya the Sannin, so… you won't tell anyone right?"

The sand nin nodded, surprised by the assured tone of the other teen.

"We will fight another time, I promise," Naruto commented.

He really wanted to test himself against Gaara once again. He'd have to wait until his official return to Konoha for that, though…

Gaara nodded, feeling the sand quieten down at the promise, and cracked his knuckles. He didn't seem to find anything else to say, though, no matter the many thoughts swirling through his mind, so he settled with falling silent.

The silence, though, was not something Naruto enjoyed. He knew he didn't have much time to fool around before he had to return to the rest of the ANBU, but he didn't want to waste that time without talking…

Besides, there was something terribly important he needed to ask Gaara anyway– "say, say, is there a ramen shop in Suna? Can you show me where it is?"

Gaara this time could not stop his lips from curving upwards. Naruto really was different.

…–…–…–…

The man was staring down at the desolate land below without care, face covered with a strange, swirly mask that only left uncovered a single eye.

The last person who had seen the face behind that mask had long since died away, but that only visible eye was as sharp as ever, and was lazily following a stray dust cloud float somewhere in the distance before disappearing as the wind dropped.

For a moment, he did not speak nor turn around, then he shook himself out of his reverie and finally flickered his eyes to the second figure at his side.

"Where is he?" he asked, tone low and controlled.

"We haven't been able to find any trace of him yet," the other person replied, voice equally low, a tinge of worry staining it. "The other members are still looking for him, but… it looks like he's gone for good".

The man's fists tightened even more in a show of anger that wasn't reflected on his face.

Itachi had escaped his radar and was now somewhere far from the group. The meddlesome Uchiha was gone, and that was the worst insult ever.

"Konoha?" he asked abruptly, turning around to stare at the other figure.

The other shinobi didn't seem troubled by the display of anger, but his muscles tensed up as he carefully advanced towards the enraged man, feeling his killer intent roll off his frame like waves.

"Kisame said there is no sign that Itachi has been spotted there," he replied evenly. "I have no reason to doubt his words… besides, why would he want to return there? They all consider him a traitor".

"I see…"

The first man shifted the mask he was wearing on his face for a second, fingers tightening around its edges almost as if annoyed by the feeling. The only visible eye, dark and haunting, glinted strangely from the hole in the mask.

Konoha. That damned village –Itachi still cared enough for that place to want to return there, but there would be no one, nowadays, who would accept him back. Still, for the same reason, Itachi would want to keep away, so that Akatsuki's attention would not focus on that place…

"Report to me if anything is found," he grunted to the other man, who nodded slightly. "I will join the search party myself".

Then, without warning, the masked man disappeared from sight, leaving the other shinobi alone on top of the mountain.

Slowly, relaxing his shoulders, the man moved out from the shadows and reached the edge of the mountain, looking down while the sun lit up his orange hair.

There was no trace of the man that had been standing there anywhere.

A light frown marrying his otherwise blank face, he barely acknowledged a flare of chakra coming from behind him.

"Is everything ok?"

There was a soft sound of rustling paper in the air. The man who was the Leader of Akatsuki did not turn to look as fluttering fragments of paper swirled around, mixing together to reveal the shape of a beautiful woman with mid–length lavender hair.

She stepped forwards, coming to stand at the orange haired man's side, and waited for an answer to come.

"_He_'s getting angry," he murmured, refusing to look at her. "But he is not the only one".

She sighed, briefly closing her eyes at that.

"One of our members abandoned the organization, Konan," the orange haired man stated, eyes unfocused. "With no explanation, no warning. And now he's gone and there is no trace of him anywhere".

Konan shifted slightly, grey eyes flickering to look at the taller man before politely settling on watching the scenery, even though her attention was elsewhere.

She hadn't expected one of the members of the organization to disappear like that –she hadn't anticipated it, and the thought made her feel useless.

"We will find him again," she stated clearly, a flash of determination in her eyes. "There is still time before the next extraction… when we find him…"

"He left," the Leader continued, interrupting Konan. "There will be consequences for this".

"Itachi–kun was needed, but he is not irreplaceable, Nagato," there was a different sort of strength in her voice, almost an underline of worry. "We can do it without him".

Leader was still not looking at her as he replied. "He left," he repeated. His eyes hardened. "He betrayed me, abandoning his position knowing what the repercussions would be. When we find him, he will be subjected to justice's judgement".

Konan licked her lips and turned to look at him, about to speak up… then shook her head and stopped. There was no point in talking about that anymore. She knew Nagato, she was the only one who could claim to know him better than anybody else, and once he decided something, only a miracle would make him change idea.

Unfortunately for the young Uchiha, the fact that Nagato was bent on finding him to impart his judgement upon him was not the worst that could happen to the Konoha–nin; _that person _was hunting him down as well, and Konan knew that the merciless death Nagato would give Itachi was nothing compared to the pain _that man_ would inflict him.

Although the Akatsuki kunoichi didn't really care about Itachi, she also knew that whatever punishment Itachi would undergo through by the hands of that person would be enough to send any sane person into their personal hell.

Nobody deserved that.

"In the meanwhile, let's continue with our missions," the leader of Akatsuki cracked his neck and moved from his position, heading back to the entrance of their hideout. "We can't allow this setback to hold us back… the problem will be dealt with in time. Konan".

She straightened her back and nodded at his words, hurrying up to follow him back inside without looking back.

…–…–…–…

"So… this is boring".

Raidou glanced up at his younger teammate with a smile, but didn't reply, returning his eyes to the desolate, never ending land of sand in front of him.

A part of him –a small, mostly unnoticed part of him– agreed with Naruto's words, but of course he couldn't just say that out loud now, could he.

"Incredibly so, yes".

Or maybe he could.

Two Sand ANBU twitched at their side, and Naruto let out a soft snort, not really believing that Raidou, usually calm and silent and taking on every mission without speaking up, had actually dared to agree on something like that.

"It's just… I guess the sand gets to you after three hours of looking on," Naruto continued conversationally, cracking his knuckles and shifting around. "Why did It… _Death Wings_," he rectified quickly, noticing his slip up, "assign us to guard–shift at the wall?"

Raidou chuckled good naturedly and waved his hand a bit.

"Taichou said it's a good training for you," he replied, getting a small disbelieving snort from the teenager. "Don't you believe me?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, not knowing what to say.

First day after coming to Suna, and Itachi had sent him and Raidou to the outer walls with a few of the local ANBU in order to do a shift as guards, and Naruto was quite unhappy about the whole situation –he hadn't been able to see Gaara in the morning, but there again, it was better not to be seen by other shinobi in company of a ninja from another village, not this close to the Chuunin exams.

Iruka had been helpful about that, advising him to keep contact with Gaara to the minimum, unless he wanted to give the false impression that an ANBU of Konoha was trying to corrupt a shinobi of Suna, or the other way around.

Naruto had been rather put off at that, but had relented and nodded.

Still, after the first hour of watching into nothingness, feeling the hot sun above his head –even though the ANBU division of Suna had given them a rough cloak to aid with the heat and the sun– Naruto was ready to run back to the Kazekage building and demand an explanation.

Of course, Raidou was right, there was probably some sort of reason for that, but…

"Trainee–san," one of the Sand ANBU spoke up, making Naruto turn his head to look at him. "You're standing in the sun".

With a small curse, Naruto shifted back into his position, carefully keeping his body within the limits of the small alcove in the rock of the wall. "Um… thank you," he replied.

The other man nodded, and Naruto observed his mask for a moment, not recognising what was drawn on it. "How can you stand this heat?" he asked, attracting the man's attention again.

He wasn't one to stay silent too long, after all, and he disliked being still as well. He was more of an action kind of person, everybody knew it.

"We have lived in Suna all our lives, Trainee–san," Naruto winced again at the appellative, promising himself he would try to find a name for himself soon enough. "We know how to work with this climate better than a Fire shinobi can".

Raidou clicked his tongue, though mostly to get Naruto's attention on him again rather than to refute the other ANBU's words. "Trainee," he spoke up, smirking at the way Naruto cringed, "_Patience_," he stressed.

Naruto blinked, not sure what Raidou was telling him, then it clicked –instantly, he pouted and crossed his arms on his chest, muttering under his breath as he forced himself to look onwards to the sea of sand.

Patience was actually something he'd never had, but this wasn't the way he would have liked to learn about it.

Watching the walls was boring. And mostly useless –how could people approach Suna without being seen from a while ahead? At least the woods surrounding Konoha could keep people hidden from sight…

Cursing the heat and his mask, Naruto fidgeted again, grunting when a droplet of sweat rolled down his chin and he could not wipe it away. It tickled.

"Trainee…" Raidou inched closer, motioning for Naruto to look at him. "While you have to be alert, you don't have to just stay still. You can still find other ways to entertain yourself as long as your attention keeps focusing on your surroundings".

Naruto scratched the back of his head, fidgeting, then nodded even though he didn't quite understand what his teammate meant.

He couldn't form Kage Bunshin to let them take his place, he couldn't practice anything without moving, that was the whole point of being a sentinel, so what?

Raidou rolled his eyes, feeling the distress roll off his younger teammate's body in waves. Naruto was, in the end, still young.

The two Sand shinobi glanced at each other with a shrug; they had been rather hesitant when their leader had ordered them to take two Konoha ANBU with them for the wall scouting, but they had obeyed, and now they found themselves amused at the little one's lack of patience.

He surely was a strong one if he was in the ANBU despite being so loud… but he was rather funny to stare at, and for a guard–shift, that was more than enough.

With a smile, Raidou flared a bit of his chakra and stretched his arm towards Naruto, touching him on the shoulder; Naruto jumped slightly and turned again to the taller man, shocked when he felt a cooling sensation spread from where Raidou was touching him.

"Wha…"

"As I said, Naruto, you can still practice while you stand on guard".

That said, Raidou pointedly ignored the younger teen and concentrated his thoughts elsewhere.

Not surprisingly, he found himself thinking about Genma; even during a mission Raidou still worried about his best friend, and how he was fairing.

At least it was better when it was Raidou the one on a mission –thinking about Genma getting hurt wasn't really something Raidou liked to do.

He wondered if the senbon user was having fun at home, forced through the last few days as a free man before his shift with the younger Uchiha started, and a smirk twitched Raidou's lips upwards.

Anko was probably harassing him already, he knew it. He could picture it in his mind, and he couldn't wait to get back home after the Chuunin exams in order to listen to Genma's ranting.

Even though he often complained about Genma being so attached to him, Raidou had to admit that he didn't mind the other man's clinginess.

It was refreshing, in a way –Raidou was used to not being noticed. He prided himself in being good at his job, and that meant keeping a low profile… but Genma always sought his company, always acted like his full attention was on Raidou, and that was, in a way, pleasant.

Genma would never realise it, but he was a very important person for Raidou. When he was not around, Raidou worried for him, and he even got as far as to admit that he missed the other man.

The thought made the silent ANBU snicker with himself.

Much to his own amusement, Raidou focused on the level of his chakra, afraid he'd allowed himself to get a sunstroke or something, but of course it was nothing of that sort.

The levels of his chakra were normal, and the chakra layer he had placed on a few strategic parts of his body was still keeping the heat at bay.

'_So, __I really miss having Genma around,'_ he thought, amused.

As much as he would have liked to say the development had been unexpected, Raidou knew better. Genma was… something else. Really.

He had a way to grant to his nerves that nobody could hope to rival, but at the same time, his dry humour was actually amusing…

Shaking his head, Raidou wondered if Genma even knew how much he meant to him.

He couldn't think about it any more, as a huge chakra flare coming from Naruto alerted him that the teen was still trying to find how to copy Raidou's cooling layer of chakra.

Shaking his head, Raidou patted his teammate's head with a hidden smile and looked on, thoughts forgotten.

"Trainee," he called out.

Naruto looked up sharply, and Raidou was sure that underneath that white mask, the teen was pouting. "How do you do it?"

Raidou almost chuckled. "You have to spread your chakra on determinate spots, not your whole body," he reprimanded, looking at Naruto's chakra, so thick around his body that it was even visible to his normal eyes.

The two Suna ANBU looked rather startled by the amount of chakra he'd used, too.

"Huh?"

"Wrists, ears, base of neck and your lower back," Raidou explained, concentrating on the chakra he'd placed on the same exact spots so Naruto could pick it up. "Then you have to concentrate on them and perform a simple three–seals jutsu to cool it down".

"Wha… I didn't see you performing the seals, though!" Naruto whined, stepping again into the sun and hissing at the shift in heat on his clothed body.

"That is something that our commander will teach you when he sees fit," Raidou commented, feeling somewhat satisfied by Naruto's affronted yelp. "Now, you have to use the Rat, Hare and Horse".

Naruto took a moment to think about the seals. Hare and Rat, he could understand, but why Horse?

Basic handseals knowledge was taught at the academy since the first year, of course, but Naruto had started to learn it on his own when his teachers had stopped explaining the basics to him.

He'd always liked the idea that with a bit of practice, he could create his own jutsu –his goal was to create a kick–ass technique that would show everybody how great he was– but theory was always harder than practice.

Seals were complex –each of them belonged to a fixed element, and making a wrong seal could compromise not just the jutsu itself, but it could potentially blow up something.

At the academy, students were only explained how to make the seals perfectly, and how to combine them quickly to make a jutsu –the average speed was two to three seals per second– but not the mechanics of jutsu–making and what difference a certain handseal would make if swapped with another.

They didn't explain that each seal belonged to a certain element, nor how they worked better with one another in a chain.

Of the three seals Raidou had asked him to make, one belonged to the fixed element of Water –he had expected it– and the second belonged to Wind –he could understand that– but the third, Horse, was Fire.

"Why Horse?" he asked, surprising Raidou. "Isn't Horse a Fire seal? Why use it in combination for a technique that is supposed to cool you up? Why using it last?"

Filing up the information that Naruto knew more about the mechanics of seals than he should –with a sparkle of satisfaction– Raidou smirked. "Horse tames the other two seals and reigns control of the jutsu, allowing a greater control and stability".

Naruto hummed under his breath; yes, it made sense, even if Horse was a Fire seal, it could steer the viciousness out of the other two seals and concentrate the chakra where it was needed… nodding to himself as he performed the three seals, focusing on his chakra.

"What now?" he asked, feeling his chakra concentrate on his fingers.

"Aren't you going to ask me more about Horse?"

Naruto wondered if he'd done it right. "Uh, no. I get it". After all, didn't everybody study that stuff?

Without saying anything more, Raidou decided to let the matter drop for the present moment, and continued his explanation. "Bring forth the chakra in the spots I mentioned before, and make sure the chakra coats the zone".

As Naruto's chakra control had gotten way better after all the tortu… training Anko had forced upon him, he didn't find it difficult to obey.

The chakra coated his body thick like goo, and Naruto concentrated on the feeling, a bit uneasy.

"Now, activate the jutsu," Raidou ordered.

Naruto lifted one hand in his usual half–ram, and instantly felt a cool sensation, not unlike mildly fresh water, lower his temperature on the zones he'd touched. The relief was instantaneous.

Raidou nodded; having monitored Naruto through each process to see how good he was now, he had to admit he was impressed –he had gotten the jutsu right on the first attempt. "Well done, Trainee".

Although he was wearing a mask, Raidou could just see the beaming smile on his face. "Now, back to looking at nothing," he added, _feeling_ the crestfallen expression taking the smile's place even if he couldn't _see_ it.

"… yes, sir…"

…–…–…–…

"Wait, so I'm assigned to the first stage of the exams? Cool!"

Itachi shook his head, faintly amused at Naruto's carefree attitude.

He'd just explained his team where they would be during the Chuunin exams, and the only one actually satisfied about it was, predictably, Naruto.

Iruka had been added to the patrolling ANBU, which meant he would be guarding the battling grounds during the practical part of the exam; Raidou had been asked to keep guarding the Hokage together with Hyoo and his team, and Itachi had been assigned to follow the various shinobi during the second part of the exams –the one that in Konoha had been survival experience.

So, Naruto had been assigned to the writing part. Strangely enough, he had seemed rather content about it.

"Well, when I took my exam, I didn't know anything about it. Kakashi–sensei hadn't prepared us or anything… besides, I've never been a studious person, hehe," scratching the back of his head, Naruto looked at his paper mission to hide his embarrassment.

"But Raidou told me that you've been studying handseals," Iruka grunted, poking him in the ribs.

Naruto squealed and shifted away, glancing apologetically at his former academy teacher.

"Ne, Iruka–sensei, that was interesting, not like all your less–" he had to stop, because Iruka had unleashed a wave of killer intent strong enough to send shivers even down Itachi's back. "Uwaa, I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he lifted his arms, showing Iruka that he meant no harm.

Iruka simply glared at him, not liking how his skills as a teacher were being put on the line.

"Still, I figured that families would teach their kids about stuff and I had to do it on my own, and handseals were much more interesting than history lessons and boring theories about chakra coils," Naruto admitted easily, not noticing how the three older shinobi froze at the word 'families'. "I always had a hard time concentrating… it worked better when I had to _do_ things instead of reading them up. Unless it's a jutsu scroll," he amended after a moment.

"Naruto, the theory of handseals isn't a subject widely spread unless you're studying as a Seal Master or as a specialization," Iruka replied, concerned. "And it's a boring subject for most people…"

"I found it interesting, though," the blond teen replied, shrugging. "I pictured the handseals as animals. It's easier to associate them to what the seals have to do in a jutsu when you remember where they come from".

Raidou and Itachi exchanged a perplexed gaze –this was the same kid that had been labelled as 'slow' and 'stupid'? it surely didn't look like it.

"Naruto, you invented a technique, did you not?" Itachi's eyes narrowed a bit at Naruto's flush. "Did anybody ever ask you anything about it?"

His frown deepened when Naruto smiled widely, almost a cheeky smirk, and Iruka looked away instantly, a similar flush gracing his cheeks.

"Nope! It makes most shinobi faint right away or yell at me, or both…" Naruto looked pointedly at Iruka, who refused to take the bait.

"Can I ask you what you did to make the technique up, then?"

"Um… well…" feeling flustered that someone was finally taking notice of his prized Oiroke no Jutsu, even though it was Itachi, his commander, and the idea made Naruto sweat in embarrassment for some reason, the blond teen tapped his lips with a finger. "I modified the Henge, really, and it was easy, since I only use the Ram instead of Dog, Boar, Ram…" he trailed off, thinking about it.

"Wait, you only use one handseal for the Oiroke no Jutsu?" Iruka hadn't really paid attention to what Naruto did since it was hard to keep his bearings when he had his small, cute student suddenly turn into a beautiful, naked female teenager. He shivered. "How do you compress the chakra needed for the change with just one handseal?"

"Well, the henge turns you into someone else, right? So you need the Dog that channels the chakra, the Boar that steadies it around the body, and the Ram that steels it for the change…"

Unthinkingly, he offered a practical example and henged into Kakashi, smiling under the mask and lifting up a copy of the 'Icha Icha' book, flipping it open in a perfect imitation of his Jounin sensei.

Iruka's eye twitched at the sight, and Naruto eeped, quickly turning back to his normal appearance.

"But I turn into a female version of myself, so it's still me. I don't need Dog and Boar for the illusion, I just need the Ram to steel my chakra and make me change. And since it's not an illusion, the body I turn into is real and requires less chakra, so I can keep it up longer than a normal henge" he concluded, smiling happily at his explanation.

"Wait, wait," Raidou leaned forwards. "Not an illusion?"

Naruto smirked, and Iruka realised what was going to happen a split second before it actually did –the blond flashed his fingers into the Ram seal and with a loud explosion of smoke, he pulled his Oiroke no Jutsu in front of his ANBU team.

Much to Iruka's surprise, though, once the smoke cleared a bit, the female version of Naruto now staring a bit provocatively at them was not naked –Naruto had been decent for once and kept his ANBU outfit on, although they were slightly smaller on the female body, since he still looked a good six years older. And bustier, of course.

"See?" Naruto leaned forwards a bit, showing Raidou a glimpse of his… her… cleavage showing from the outlines of his clothes. "It took me a while for them to look this natural!"

Even his voice had shifted to a sultry, feminine tone. Iruka gulped. Raidou blinked, positively impressed.

Itachi, apparently completely unconcerned by the show, activated his Sharingan.

"Uh… Itachi…" Naruto found himself under an unnerving inspection, and Itachi's gaze was levelling him… her… up, intent and unblinking –for the first time since using his Oiroke, Naruto found himself embarrassed at having someone look at him like that.

"The chakra pathways have adapted," the captain commented, voice showing a slight hint of surprise. "Interesting…"

He had not expected that a henge with two missing handseals could be more realistic than a normal one.

A normal henge was simply a technique that changed the appearance of a person into that of another, or an animal, or an object. But the user did not change anything but that –it didn't turn them completely into another person.

A henge could be discovered with the use of Doujutsu such as Byakugan or Sharingan, though it couldn't be dispelled with a Kai, like a basic Genjutsu; the chakra pathways were still the same.

Using the Sharingan on a person henged as a kunai would show chakra flowing through the object, and the user would get caught.

But this was different –Naruto's chakra pathways were slightly different, what one could expect from a female ninja, not from a male (certain basic differences between males and females regarding chakra were taught to Chuunin level shinobi and above).

By all means and intents, Naruto was currently a girl.

The thought was rather unnerving, especially considering the fact that Naruto had only used one seal, and the chakra expended was minimal…

"Naruto, do you think you could use your Oiroke to change small details of yourself instead of simply changing into a female?" he asked, still with the Sharingan active.

Naruto flushed a bit and shrugged, reverting to his usual self with a relieved sigh. He had felt rather naked under Itachi's gaze, even though he had clothes on.

Weird.

He pondered over what he'd been asked for a moment, then nodded and instead of using the Ram, he put his hands on the Boar seal.

With a burst of smoke, he changed his hair into a different colour.

"Like that?" he asked, ruffling his now deep red hair.

Raidou stiffened momentarily at the sight, suddenly reminded of someone else who had the same red hair, and promptly looked away.

Itachi moved closer, tugging at Naruto's hair and causing the teen to protest loudly, then retreated.

"Why did you use Boar instead of Ram?" he asked, Sharingan narrowed.

"Well, because the Boar traps the chakra in one place and is easy to manipulate," Naruto shrugged. "I didn't need to fix it on myself or change anything, really, just the colour, so…"

"Naruto, you enjoy creating new techniques, right?"

There was a weird tone in Itachi's voice that Naruto noticed, and it made him feel somehow wary. "Yes. It's entertaining. But I never truly had to invent something useful, it's just the Oiroke no Jutsu…"

"Once we are back in Konoha, you will need to read up on a few books. You have an unsuspected talent with that, but doing it without a deeper understanding of the handseals might prove dangerous," Itachi nodded to himself, deactivating his bloodline limit. "And this might prove to be a technique valuable for our infiltration teams… I will need to discuss the matter with Hyoo–sama".

Naruto blinked. In a roundabout way, Itachi had complemented him not just once, but _twice_ in the same sentence.

For his perverted jutsu that had sent even the Hokage sprawled on the ground, bleeding freely from his nose…

Itachi was cool. Weird, but definitely _so cool_.

Shaking his head, Itachi decided to focus back on the subject at hand and keep his observations about Naruto for his next talk with the Commander. "I am sure you will do your best for this mission. Speak with the Suna–nin in charge of the first test of the Chuunin exam, and he will tell you what is expected of you. Is everything clear so far?"

"Yes, Taichou!" as one, Iruka, Naruto and Raidou straightened their backs.

"Well then, the exams will start in five days, and tomorrow the embassies from the other villages will start to arrive. Keep a low profile and report here if anything is amiss".

The three nodded, and quickly left their room, pushing the masks down on their faces as they did so.

Outside, Naruto was rather surprised to find Tsunade waiting with Sakura, Temari and Hyoo's team; Itachi bowed in front of their commander, and Raidou, Iruka and Naruto hurried to do the same while both kunoichi following the Hokage turned to look at them.

Naruto felt sweat roll down his back when he felt Sakura's eyes on him, but he knew she couldn't recognise him; still, her look made him feel uneasy.

"Hokage–sama, Hyoo–sama," Itachi stated, voice low, waiting for an order. "We are ready to take our places".

Hyoo nodded at the Hokage, quickly taking the ANBU team on a side in order to speak with them for a moment.

Sakura's eyes followed Naruto before she turned her attention to Temari again. "That one with the white mask is so small… I'd say he's my age if I wasn't certain it's not possible".

Sakura was almost certain the white masked ANBU had winced, but surely it was something his commander had said, not because of her words.

"Well, maybe it's just a deceptive appearance," Temari shrugged. She was not stupid, she'd noticed Gaara's attention focusing on that particular shinobi, but she didn't care. Her brother was a lot more stable now, she wouldn't start questioning his actions now that their relationship was finally mending itself. "We have a brat as a Jounin, after all… so, Sakura–san, ready to partake in the Chuunin exams?"

Sakura fidgeted slightly. "Well, I'm not participating this year, Tsunade–shishou prefers me to watch over and wait until next year".

Though Sakura was reassured at the fact that she wouldn't participate, she was also rather disappointed at the same time; she was starting to realise that being a ninja was something she wanted to do, and it helped greatly with her confidence.

She liked being a kunoichi, and for the first time, the idea of partaking in such a difficult exam didn't scare her away.

Unfortunately, with the fact that Naruto was out of Konoha with Jiraiya and Sasuke was still kept under strict control and had been forbidden from leaving the village and advancing in ranks, it was best she kept herself outside of the exams until they were both back.

Team7 would advance together when Naruto returned, and things would change.

On the side, under the amused gaze of Hyoo, Naruto was recounting his experiences at the wall.

"And it was boring, but at least I learned how to keep the heat at bay…" the blond teen had to keep his voice low, afraid that Sakura would realise it was him. "And I've been assigned to the written part of the exam, Hyoo nii… I mean, Hyoo–sama, and…"

Hyoo stopped him with a chuckle, and Naruto flushed under the mask, realising he'd allowed his excitement to show a bit too much. Clearing his throat, he fidgeted and shifted away from his commander, embarrassed.

"Trainee," Hyoo snorted at the soft flinch of the younger shinobi, "it's ok. This is your first trip outside of Konoha as an ANBU of the village. Relax. You will do well, I have faith in you".

Although the mask didn't show it, Naruto's eyes were shining with gratitude. He liked having someone as strong as Hyoo trust him in regards to his abilities, and he knew the older man would not lie about that, either.

It was good. His team trusted him, and Hyoo did too, and Naruto was determined in doing everything he could to show them they were right in doing so.

"Yes, Hyoo–sama," he stated, straightening his back proudly.

Hyoo and Tsunade exchanged an amused stare, then Itachi's team was off.

…–…–…–…–…–…–…

**StarsOfYaoi****:** … did you know that the Oiroke no Jutsu uses only one seal, as opposite to the henge that uses three? Yes, that's where I got this whole explanation.

If you liked, review?

_**Glossary: (have patience if you know most of those, some might still do not)**_

Taichou – captain.


End file.
